


Heavenly Ambrosia

by Evilsnotbag



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All gems have penises and vaginas, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Biting, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Breastmilk, Cramps, Cum Worship, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Domination, Drawings, F/F, Fisting, Group Sex, Hand Feeding, Human Breeding, Human Breeding Program, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Mulitple Partners, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, Period Cramps, Periods, Pet Play, Poly, Pussy Worship, Rape (anal oral vaginal digital mental), Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Showers, Sketches, Squirting, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, cum eating/drinking, deepthroat (forced), drug induced euphoria, drugged into compliance, egg harvest, good girl, humans as pets, menstruation Sex, mestruation, no testicles, painal, period, pet worship, praising, pretty pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 128,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: Erica and Greg have been kidnapped by Blue Diamond. When Erica wakes up she is bound and a large purple gem is standing over her.She is injected with a drug that makes her... not herself anymore. And Holly has a taste for pretty things...





	1. Read this before continuing

**Important information, please read before proceeding to the story!**

**Update: I would recommend reading** **[Stay ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8431324/chapters/19316290) ** **before reading this story.**

**Heavenly Ambrosia _really_ isn't for the faint of heart!**

_This story has its characters **based** on the characters from my other fanfic: Stay. The main character here – from whose point of view you will be reading – is **essentially** the main character of Stay; Erica (in this story she doesn’t have trouble with people touching her head, for instance). The Pink Diamond Zoo gems are perhaps a little less gruff, except for Holly Blue Agate, who has had her nastiness turned up to eleven. Just because I can. (I absolutely **adore** her and [Christine Pedi](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1478766/?ref_=tt_cl_t6)_ _did **such** an excellent job voicing her)_

 _This is something I’ve wanted to write since I saw Steven Bomb 5 back in the beginning of January, because of the endless naughty promises I saw there. There are some differences in the gem’s physical attributes in this story – they all have penises and vaginas, but no testicles. I will not make this story part of Stay’s canon because it would, well… completely destroy Erica. This story is very much angst porn and the level of WRONG in this story is like over 9000._  
Note: in this fic Skinny is Holly’s assistant.  
**ALL sexual contact that happens here (except for when it’s between gems only and Holly isn’t involved) is RAPE (Because the OC can’t give consent in the state she is in – she is drugged)**. I do not condone it and think it’s the **worst** possible crime you can commit, apart from murder – but it’s OK to let your sadistic **fantasies** run wild. Hate comments will be deleted. You have been warned. Parts may be illustrated at some point. Enjoy!

 ** _Sin_** _cerely,_ Evilsnotbag


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter one - you haven't missed anything. Just needed to have a great big warning for people. So yeah... Enjoy!

# Chapter 2: Arrival

“Hey, wake up” someone shook me and I opened my eyes. I looked up into a purple face with big eyes and thick lips. She had a mane of white hair and for a moment I thought it might be Amethyst, but her gem was on her arm rather than her chest.  “Sleepy one, aren’t you?” she said, sounding amused. Her voice was different than Amethyst's, rougher somehow and she was way too tall  - I scrabbled away from her, realizing my hands were tied behind my back and something tight was around my neck. I looked around frantically – where was Greg?!

“Where’s my friend?!” I demanded.

“He’s being processed, now come here” she reached out for me with big hands.

“No, fuck off!” I kicked out and was expecting to see lightning or at least some sparks, but nothing happened. My foot hit her on the shin and she grunted.

“Got yourself a live one there, huh, XJ?” I turned to see _another_ purple gem with the same build, but her gem was over one eye.

“Stop messing around” the first one sniggered at me and grabbed me by the legs and hoisted me into the air. My head hit her thigh as she lifted me and then she flipped me over her shoulder – I was momentarily stunned. “ _Relax_ , you’ll be with your little friends in a bit” she patted my bum and I made an involuntary yipping noise and blushed as the two gems burst out laughing. It was _very_ uncomfortable being carried like that and I could feel the blood rush to my head – I tried to look around and see where we were, but my vision was mostly taken up by the gem’s white hair.

“Hey, what’s this one – male or female?” a new vaguely familiar voice came from behind me. She sounded almost bored.

“Uh…” the gem carrying me jostled her shoulder, making me wobble painfully on my stomach. “Hey, you male or female?”

“Fuck you!” I snarled, trying to kick her again. I was shaken as the gem laughed.

“How do you check that?” the other purple gem asked.

“If it’s got tits it’s female” the new voice stated calmly. A huge hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and I was lifted off the shoulder. The two purple gems and a new one – my heart froze for a moment – she looked like a very skinny version of Jasper – were all inspecting my chest. “I’d say this one’s female” she let out a sigh. “I’ll take her from here. Holly’s standing orders”

“Fine” she purple gem shrugged, then let me go and she and her similarly built friend walked away. My moment of shock was over and I kicked out, aiming for the back of the lanky gem’s knee, then I took off running. The purple gems burst out laughing again.

“Better go catch her, Skinny!” they guffawed and I heard swearing from behind me as I sprinted back down the same corridor. I got about twenty yards before someone huge and blue came out of a door, I tried to dart around them but my shoulder hit them and I tumbled to the floor - it was like running into a brick wall.

“What in the cosmos is going on out here?!” the blue one barked.

“S-sorry Holly! She got away from me”

“ _’She’_?” the blue one turned to me. She had horns or something growing out of her head and a disgruntled expression on her face that transformed into a pleased grin as she looked me up and down.  “Take her to my office and get her warmed up for me. I’ll be right along”

“Yes, Holly!” Skinny did a strange sort of salute in front of her chest and moved out of Holly’s way as the big blue gem strode away. She bent over me and picked me up. “Behave, will you?” she hissed at me, like I was some naughty teenager.

“Behave?!” I snorted indignantly. “Where am I?! Where is my friend?! Where - !”

“Sshh!” she hushed me and gave me a very frightened look. I was really not prepared to see _that_ on her face and it quite made me lose track of what I was saying. “Just do what she says and you’ll see your friend again soon” she led me down a corridor and took a right, then a left – I had no idea how she was navigating, it all looked the same to me. After a few minutes we arrived at a big door and she tapped at a panel, then the door slid to one side with a hiss. She pulled me inside and then grabbed something off a tray in the office like room we had just entered. I looked around when felt a jab in my arm. “It’s to help you relax” I flailed at her with my elbow and hissed.

“What the hell?!”

“She won’t be long, let’s get you ready” she said worriedly. My vision went a bit blurry and I staggered a little. She untied my hands from my back and tied them in the front instead, then deftly unbuckled my pants and pulled them off, then pushed me into a chair before I had time to protest. There was a whirring noise and the back of the chair tilted backwards a little. There was a ripping sound and she started to strap my legs to the frame, then lifted those too. I looked down at her muzzily. It was like some advanced… gynecological chair? She looked down at my vagina and I was surprised I wasn’t terrified, maybe somewhere deep inside I was, but I was full of… contentment right now. Everything was warm and a little bit… fuzzy and soft.

“Hey, don’t… don’t look at my…” I mumbled feebly.

“It’s better if you’re wet, _trust_ me” she said apologetically, then she leaned down and began to lick me. Ohhh… that felt so good… But bad, too, but I couldn’t remember why. She leaned back in surprise and met my gaze.

“Oh my _stars_ …” she panted, then she licked me again, a look of pleasure coming over her face. Her hands slid up on the underside of my thighs as she lapped at me eagerly. It was very pleasant and soon the bad whatever it was faded away as my body focused on her touch. Her tongue was soft against my slick skin and she gave a little moan of delight. “This tastes so _good_ …” she panted, looking up at me again. She was mostly keeping down around my entrance and I wished she would focus more on my clit. She squeezed my thighs and I angled myself downward a little and her tongue slipped up over my clit – making me let out a stuttering breath of pleasure. She focused on it for a blissful few seconds, then moved down to my entrance briefly and made a slurping sound. “ _Oh_ …” she moaned and squeezed my thighs again. Her tongue probed my entrance curiously.

The door to the corridor slid open and the blue gem stepped inside smartly.

“Is she ready?” she inquired, her hands behind her back.

“Mmmph” Skinny moaned into me, looking up at me again with sadness in her eyes now. Then she leaned back. “Y-yes Holly, she’s… she’s ready”

“Excellent. Now get out of the way” Skinny stepped away hurriedly and Holly took her place between my legs. She unbuckled her pants without delay and pulled out a huge dark blue cock. “It’s been _centuries_ since I had a new female…” she hummed to herself and then began to stroke herself erect. She rubbed her glans on my clit for a little, then slid down between my lips and shoved it inside unnecessarily hard, a satisfied look on her face. I gasped as the thick head penetrated me. “Oh, this one is _nice_ and tight” Holly grunted as she pulled out a bit and plunged back inside, all the way to the back. “Nice depth, too… ooh” she pushed against my deep spot, making my walls contract around her. She began to slide in and out slowly, grabbing the sides of the chair to steady herself. “Make a note in the log, Beta. She’s prime for breeding – ah “ I couldn’t help but moan too as her thickness stimulated me. The feeling of bad was back, stronger than before, but it felt so good at the same time. Her blue face was above me and I could see her biting her lip, but she didn’t look down at me. I leaned my head back against the chair and writhed and ground against her when she was as deep inside me as she could go. “ _Very_ willing, add that too” she panted, looking down on me now. She lifted my shirt. “And good sized breasts” she grabbed my left one roughly and squeezed it, then pinched the nipple, making me arch my back and my walls thrummed with the pleasure. “S-stars!” she panted and she began to thrust harder and faster. After too short a time she let out a strangled sort of groaning laugh and I felt a wave of warmth fill me up. She pulled out of me suddenly, thick strands of cum shooting out of her cock and landing over my stomach and thighs. She breathed hard for a minute, her cock resting on my pussy and belly, twitching occasionally. I wanted… more… and I began to wiggle my hips so my clit rubbed against the underside of her thick cock. “Also add powerful internal… muscle control and good appetite” she stepped back from me, holding her dick by the shaft and fixing her hair with the other hand. “Clean me up” she ordered and Skinny hurried over to kneel in front of her, taking her throbbing cock in her mouth. Holly grabbed her by the hair. “Stick your tongue out, you filthy little Beta” she hissed as she began to thrust into her jerkily. Skinny grunted, placing her hands on Holly’s thighs. “Take it _all_ in…” now Skinny made a little choking sound. “Lick my pussy at the same time – _that’s_ right…” Holly pressed Skinny's head into her crotch and ground against her face. Skinny sputtered and choked, but Holly didn’t release her. “You only _think_ you need to breathe, but you _don’t_ ” she hissed. “Keep licking – _keep licking_ – ah!” a powerful trembling went through Holly’s thick body and she released Skinny’s head. Skinny leaned back slowly, releasing the thick cock from her throat carefully. It twitched while still in her mouth and semen dribbled out around it. “You know the rules” Holly said disdainfully and pulled her dick out, tucking it back into her pants. Skinny licked her lips obediently, then opened her mouth to show she had swallowed. “Now clean the female too, then put her in a containment area. I’m not..." she glanced over at me with pursed lips. "... done with her”

“Y-yes, H-Holly” Skinny panted, standing up and saluting. The big blue gem strode out of the door and Skinny came over to me and began to lick me clean. When my outside was free of cum she looked me in the eye. “She didn’t make you climax, did she?” I shook my head. “Would you want me to…?” I nodded emphatically, a needy little whimper escaping me. She gave me a pleased smile, then leant down over my pussy and began licking me anew. I moaned and ground against her and one of her hands moved down and I heard what must be her pants being unzipped. She raised the other hand to run her fingers up and down my slit a few times, then lowered it, resuming her licks. She groaned into me, surely touching herself at the same time. “You taste so _good_ …” she panted and I felt her breath speed up. The pleasure built to a peak and I moaned loudly as I came, her lips wrapped around my clit and sucking at it with relish. “Mmmooh – oh – oh – _aahhh_!” Skinny panted into me, her lips trembling against my skin as she came too. My hips twitched as she kept licking me and her voice rose again as she must have climaxed a second time. Slowly her caresses stopped. “It’s lucky she didn’t taste you or she’d still be here” she said huskily. “She’s a selfish hag who doesn’t care about anyone else’s pleasure…” I was drifting away, my body warm and relaxed. Her voice was calm and she kept on talking to me long after I had stopped understanding.


	3. Visitors

# Chapter 3: Visitors

“Which one was it?”

“The only occupied one, you idiot”

“Ah, here it is. Hello, little human” I raised my head muzzily. I was lying on something soft on the floor. I felt pleasantly warm. There were two big gems standing behind a pink tinted force field.

“You sure we should be doing this, XL?” the one speaking had pink skin and her gem was on the back of her right hand.

“I want to find out if Skinny’s telling the truth. Turn the field off. Hey there… We’re not gonna hurt ya…” XL reached out as she knelt down next to me. Her skin was purple and her gem was on her right hip. She put her big hand on my thigh and gave it a friendly sort of pat.

“Yeah, she’s just going to taste you” the other one stated, kneeling down on my other side.

"Hmm?" I hummed, not really understanding.

“Nice of Skinny to put a skirt on her, easy access" XL said and I felt something being lifted, a cool breeze sweeping over my crotch. It felt nice. "It looks so weird without a dick over it, doesn’t it? How do humans have fun if they’ve just got one or the other?”

“Leave the philosophy for another time, XL, just do it already…” the other gem looked over her shoulder apprehensively.

“Don’t rush me, XG" XL whispered, then leaned down over my stomach and I heard her draw in a long sniff. "Damn if it doesn’t smell nice, though” she shuffled in between my legs and nudged them aside gently, her soft hair tickling the inside of my thighs and making me giggle. What was she doing? Then a long thick tongue pressed in between my lips and slid all the way up over my clit in a long, ponderous lick. I whimpered at the sudden very intimate touch and looked down to see her face as she smacked her lips. “Oh, shit…” she breathed and then my legs were pushed further apart and she began to lick me a lot more enthusiastically. A deep moan escaped her.

“Whoa! Have you lost your mind?” XG jerked back in surprise

“ _Mmmmf_!” thick lips vibrated against my skin and I let out a little grunt of pleasure. “Oh my stars, mmm…” her tongue went everywhere, in between my inner and outer lips, around my clit and inside me.

“Fuck... is it really that good?” XG leaned forward now, her long hair tickling my exposed belly.

“Mhm, mhm” I felt XL nodding. “Mwah, I want to _live_ down here” she panted, sounding happy.

“Let me have a taste” XG gave her shoulder a push.

“Wait your turn” XL said indistinctly, then she began licking again, sucking on my lips and flicking her tongue against my clit playfully. “And she likes it, look at her face when I do this” she flicked again and I twitched at the intense stimulation.

“Oh, nice…" XG sniggered. "Shit, look at her tits, I bet they’re nice too”

“Well, play with them then. Will keep you busy until I’m done down here…”

XG's big warm hands fondled my boobs. "Yeah, they _are_ nice, way nicer than yours, XL"

"Good for her then" XL mumbled, pushing my legs up so she could get a better angle. "Oh my stars, just look how it opens up when I do this..."

"Yeah great, stop teasing and let me have a go already"

"Shut up and lift her shirt, I want to see"

"Fine" XG grunted, then lifted my shirt and I felt my nipples stiffen in the cooler air. "Oh, they're _pretty_... ”XG’s face leaned down and she took my right nipple in her mouth, sucking on it gently, making my back arch.”Mmm" she hummed into my skin. "They're so _soft_ , fuck if they aren't softer than XJ's"

"Really?" XL looked up for a second, raising her eyebrows. "Damn...  I need to jack it"

XG let my nipple go and looked down at the other gem; "What, in _here_?" 

"Yeah, unless you want to blow me" she jostled around unzipping her pants.

"If you do the same after" XG said, sucking my nipple again and squeezing my other breast playfully. "Maybe get on your back and put her on top?"

"Yeah, OK" they both pulled away from me and I whimpered. "Aww... Don't worry little human, we'll get back to kissing your pussy. Up we get" XG reached down and picked me up easily, then XL lay down on her back. "Hang on, let me get my hair out of the way... There, OK, bring her down..." XG lowered me over XL's face and XL moved my thighs apart. "Just put her down on my chest" the rest of me was put against her body. My head was resting on her muscular stomach and I stirred feebly as she adjusted me slightly. I really didn't want to move, this felt so... nice. Then I moaned as her thick tongue started lapping at me again. Her hands squeezed my butt. I turned my head slightly and saw XG step around and keel down in front of XL's crotch. Her dick was huge and purple and covered in thick veins.

"Damn, XL, you're rock hard" she said, sounding impressed. The cock was almost long enough for me to suck where I was lying. XG lifted the XL's dick and licked it - making XL moan into me, triggering me to moan too. I looked at XG with fascination. This was fun to see. "Hey, I think she likes it when I lick your dick, XL"

"She's getting wetter, mmm! K-keep going"

XG lowered her mouth onto the cock, keeping eye contact with me. I smiled at her and the corners of her mouth went up around the dick. "Yeah, she _really_ likes it" she licked it up and down again, then began sucking the head slurpily. XL's body trembled under mine and I moaned as she started licking me faster. I ground myself on her face and she hummed with pleasure, her hips beginning to move too. XG's eyebrows raised and kept her head stationary, letting XL thrust into her mouth on her own. XL's moans grew in strength and after a minute or two she stiffened with her hips raised, shoving her entire cock inside XG's mouth - XG's eyes went wide and I saw XL's cock pulsate as she came. She relaxed slowly, letting out a long pleased sigh. XG let the cock slip out of her mouth and swallowed, panting.

"Fuck, XL, that was a huge load. Little warning would have been nice"

"Sorry, just... couldn't help it..." her chest heaved, her breath hot on my swollen sex. I wanted her to continue licking me and wiggled my hips and whined. This made her laugh. "I think she wants more" she patted my ass and gave me a final lick.

"Move her up and then I can straddle your face" XG sniggered, sitting up on her knees and taking her own cock out - it was pink and about the same size as XL's, but curving very slightly to the left. XG ran her hands over it once or twice before getting to her feet and phasing off her pants. XL moved me so that I was lying between her legs, my hips draped over hers and her slackening cock resting on my butt cheek. I began to grind myself against her, and heard them both sniggering amusedly. "Look at her little ass wiggling away..."

"Better help her out XG. Now, do you want me to start with your pussy as usual?"

"Yeah, let's see how this little human tastes..." big warm hands moved under my hips and I arched my back as a different hot, wet tongue began to lick me. "Oh my fucking - oh!" XG grunted. "Fuck, that's good..." she pulled me closer, thick lips and tongue caressing me slowly, gently.

"I know right? Fuck, I owe Skinny a BJ now - but it's fucking worth it"

"Mhmm" XG nodded, then slid her tongue inside. "Stars, did you go inside?"

"Yeah - awesome, isn't it?" my walls contracted around her long flexible tongue as it explored the insides of my pussy. "Yours is pretty nice too, XG" she sniggered and XG twitched and moaned into me.

"That's right..." she panted as she pulled her tongue out for a moment. ”Suck my lips…" she pulled me closer still and licked me steadily, occasionally dipping her tongue inside to thrust a few times, making me moan with delight. A few wonderful minutes passed, then I began to grind against her face as my pleasure peak neared - she paused a moment to pant; "Take my dick, quickly, I think she's about ready to pop" then she resumed licking me, making my breath hitch. She moved more now and an image appeared in my mind of how she must be thrusting into the other gem's mouth as her climax came closer. My internal muscles pulsated and my clit was a blinding little ball of golden pleasure.

"S-sss... Sssuck" I begged and XG obliged, pulling my clit into her mouth and sucking on it powerfully - I moaned in ecstasy as the orgasm claimed me, my body shaking as wave after wave pulsed through me. XG moaned and shook as well and XL grunted as XG surely must have filled her mouth with hot cum. I flipped over onto my back feebly and looked at XG's flushed face, it was covered in my juices and strands of cum - XL must have cum again. I looked down at her crotch - just under her thick purple cock was a vagina, just like mine. It was dripping wet.

"Fuck..." XG panted, raising herself onto her arms, then thrust a few more times into XL's mouth - it looked very sexy, I thought in my befuddled state. XL's cock twitched and some more cum came out of the tip that was lying on top of her heaving belly. XG sat back on her knees behind XL's head, her cock coming out of XL's mouth with a slurp. XL coughed slightly and then started to snigger.

"Damn, XG... haven't been face fucked like that since Holly caught me jerking it in the corridor a while back"

"Glad you liked it" XG sniggered back, giving XL's cheek a friendly pat, then wiped her face. "See you came twice, you little cheater"

"Hey, what can I say?" XL shrugged and sat up. "Can't resist a good cock down my throat"

"Mmm... That was great" XG moved over to me and knelt down. "How you doing, little human?"

"Mmmf... Like it" I mumbled, feeling very sleepy. "Big... big tongues" they both laughed softly.

"Hey, what do you think about a nickname for her? Ambrosia seems appropriate" XL suggested, sitting down next to me too.

"Hah, yeah" XG said, stroking my hair with a big warm hand. I was lying on the floor, looking up at them both smiling down at me. They leaned in and kissed each other. "Our little tasty human... Just wait until the others hear about this..."

"Ohh, XJ is going to be so mad we didn't bring her - you'll like her Ambrosia, she's like the best pussy licker - except maybe for Twinkle Toes"

"I'd say Twinkle Toes is better. You'll meet them both soon enough. We should bring her to the quarters so everyone can have a go, right?"

"Hmm... Maybe that'd be too much for her, little thing like that... Don't want to hurt her"

"You're right... When do you think Holly will send her in to the other humans?"

"Don't know... Skinny said Holly wanted to do more of her ‘tests’"

"Then we probably have a while... Ssh, someone's coming!" there was a light and both of them turned into blankets, falling over me. Something began to rub against my pussy again and I let out a little whimper. Heavy footsteps approached and I looked up at a lone gem walking past. She turned a corner and vanished. XL and XG reappeared in their normal shapes - XL had her mouth on my pussy again, slurping happily.

"We should get back" XG whispered, then lifted me up and put me back onto the mattress. "Just... one more lick before we go, yeah?"

"Yeah, OK" they each leaned down and licked me slowly, humming pleasantly. "Ambrosia is a really good nickname for her..." XL put a real blanket over me then patted my belly softly.

"Let's go" XG whispered and the two of them stood up and left. My eyes fell closed and I let out a contented sigh.


	4. Learn

# Chapter 4: Learn

"Hey girl, time to wake up now..." a soft voice called me from slumber. Skinny was sitting next to me on the floor with a tray in front of her. "You need to eat something"

"Shit, isn't she cute, though?" a new voice said and a hand patted my bum gently.

"Right? And a right little sweetheart when she's got the happy juice in her system. Kicked me yesterday - hard, then she bolted - ran straight into Holly. I thought I was going to be whipped right then and there, but since she's _female_ Holly wanted to 'test' her immediately"

"Mmm... Poor thing, out of all the nice cocks in this place her first one had to be Holly's"

"I know, it's such a shame..."

"Did she cum down your throat again, Skinny?"

"Yeah, but I'm used to it now... She likes me to put up a _little_ bit of a fight though - and I'd rather do that than have her cock up my ass without lube if she's in _that_ mood..."

"Yeah, I hear ya. Twinkle Toes got it in the behind the other day, for not having her shirt tucked in at inspection for the second day in a row"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, poor thing nearly destabilized from it. Had to sleep on her belly the last few nights..."

"Man I hate that bitch... Why do agates have to be such... assholes?"

"Fuck if I know... At least she cums fast - not like that nefrite that took us from Earth, do you remember?"

"Oh, dude, don't remind me..." Skinny patted my hair gently. "But let's not scare her, OK? You should really eat something, here..." she held out a piece of food to my mouth and I opened it to accept whatever it was. I was hungry. It tasted like an apple, but it had the consistency of tofu.

"Mmm..." I hummed. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through me.

"Oh good, she likes it" Skinny smiled and another face showed up in my field of vision - it was a murky sort of red. "What did XL and XG call her? Ambrosia, right?"

"Yeah. So... it's true then?"

"Yeah - best tasting pussy I've ever had the pleasure of licking... here, Ambrosia, have some more" at the mention of the word 'pussy' my hips wiggled of their own accord. "If Holly lets you be in the room, you could have a go"

"Yeah?" the red gem sounded excited.

"Yeah, but you know, don't stick your dick in there while Holly's watching. I tried it on once years ago and oh - my - stars - I couldn't sit for a week"

"Up the ass?" the red gem asked with compassion.

"Yeah. With her whip too"

"Ouch..."

"Yeah so jack it or whatever if you feel the need - _after_ Holly is done" Skinny kept feeding me little cubes of food.

"OK... Hey, can I feed her?"

"Sure"

The red gem picked up a cube and brought it to my mouth. "Hi there, Ambrosia, I'm Shorty..."

"Hii..." I sighed contentedly. After a few more bites I rubbed my belly. "Mmmf... need to... need to... bathroom"

"Oh, OK - we should take her to Holly then, I know she wanted a urine sample"

"Can she walk? She's pretty out of it..."

"Let's carry her, it'll go faster. And we don't want her to have a little accident"

"Oh, can I carry her?" Shorty asked excitedly.

"Sure, just be careful"

"I won't drop her"

"Alright, let's go"

Shorty picked me up gently and cradled me to her chest. "Aww... she likes me" she said happily. Skinny snickered.

"I think it's good that she bonds with us, it'll be easier for her for when Holly gets... enthusiastic" I drifted off slightly as I was rocked. It was very nice to be carried like this, like a kitten...

"Hey, Ambrosia..." a slim hand stroked my cheek. "Time to pee"

I was sitting on something and someone was holding me by the shoulders. "Bathroom?" I mumbled muzzily.

"Yeah, kind of like a bathroom. Go on now, pee like a good girl"

I let go and relieved myself with a long sigh.

"When she's empty, bring her to the bed and get her ready for me" it was Holly's voice and I tensed up slightly. I didn't like her very much, but her cock was nice... nice and filling... I felt my pussy twitch at the memory.

"Yes, Holly" both Skinny and Shorty said together. When I was done they lifted me up and carried me for a little, then put me down on something soft.

"Do we undress her?" Shorty asked in a whisper.

"Not unless Holly says so" Skinny whispered back. "Did you want to test her out?"

"Yeah!"

"Just... be gentle with her, OK?" Skinny said in a quiet, slightly worried voice.

"Don't worry... I don't want to hurt our little Ambrosia, do I?"

A pillow was put under my head and Skinny appeared over me. "Hey, girl... Shorty's going to go down on you, OK?"

"Mmm" I hummed contentedly. I liked having my pussy licked by big, warm and wet tongues. I felt my skirt being raised and Shorty began to kiss the insides of my thighs, making me giggle.

"Aww that's nice, Shorty..."

"Whoa, that's an awesome looking pussy..." Shorty said against my skin. "Looks like she's wet already..." she leaned in close and kissed my clit. "Dude..." she moaned, then she began to lick me softly, leaning back slightly after a few seconds and sucking my left inner lip into her mouth gently. "Fuck if that isn't tastier the first human one I had, all the way back when we first got here..." I whimpered at the sudden loss of touch.

Skinny sniggered, then began to stroke my hair sweetly. "I like how her cheeks go all pink, see?"

"Yeah, thatsh cute" Shorty said with her mouth full. "Mmm..." I moaned as she circled my clit lightly. For a few blissful minutes she lapped at my clit and the little hood above it. I could see Holly standing up from her chair at the back of the room, putting down a mobile screen with a sigh. She came over and opened her fly, letting her massive cock dangle freely for a moment, then put it between Shorty's raised butt cheeks - Shorty made a surprised little noise against my skin, then closed her eyes as Holly rocked back and forth for a little. I could see her cock stiffening.

"Long time since I had you, wasn't it, runt?" Holly asked in a hiss, raising one hand to give Shorty's rump a resounding slap. Shorty grunted and winced.

"Yesh, Holly..." she mumbled, sucking on my lips again.

"Hmm… Skinny, shave the human while I take this little dirty Beta for a spin..."

"Y-yes Holly" Skinny said.

"Pants off, runt" Holly commanded and Shorty's pants vanished with a twinkle of light. Holly grabbed her cock and slapped Shorty's ass with it a few times, then lowered it to her pussy and pushed inside with a pleased grunt. "I see licking this human's pussy has got yours all nice and wet for me, hasn't it, Beta?"

"Y-yes Holly, thank you, Holly" Shorty moaned as she was rocked against my pussy.

"Get going, Skinny" Holly hissed.

"At once, Holly" she got up and went to get something, then turned me around so that Shorty's face was level with my breasts. My hand slipped in between her arms and I fumbled around for a moment, then found Shorty's jostling boob and gave it a weak squeeze. It made Shorty moan and look up at me, a strained sort of expression on her face. Skinny smeared cool liquid on my mound and I shivered at the temperature dropping down there. After a minute or so, she wiped it off and I looked down at my now completely bald pussy. Skinny leant in and licked me softly, making me squirm and giggle pleasantly. Skinny smiled up at me, my clit between her lips. Holly began to pant and thrust faster inside Shorty, stiffening up briefly, then pumped her a few more times while Shorty groaned lustfully.

"Ahh..." Holly grunted. "Now get your nasty pussy off my cock, Shorty..." the red gem moved shakily off her, grunting as Holly's thick cock slid out of her. Skinny kept licking me until Holly shoved her aside roughly. She stroked herself a few times then rammed her cock into me, making me let out a little whimper of pain mixed pleasure. "Hah... the first thrust is always the best..." she hissed and rolled her hips. Shorty sat back on her knees and watched Holly slide in and out of my pussy with hard thrusts. "Ohh... this pussy is not like yours, not like either of yours - oh ho ho, no, not at _all_ like yours - stars! What a _find_ my Diamond made! Mmmf! I wonder - did my Diamond - did my Diamond fuck you, human? Did she? Did - she?!" she got a wild look on her face as she roared at me - it was frightening me and I put my arms over my head but Holly ripped them away, pinning them down and leaning forward, forcing my butt into the air with her thighs - this pushed her deeper inside me and I moaned through the increasing bad. "Answer me!" she shrieked and I looked over at Skinny for help. She gave me the tiniest nod and I nodded vigorously. "Ah ha ha, ohh... I'm fucking... what my Diamond fucked... _her_ \- inside - you - ah!" she leant forward further, then ripped my shirt, exposing my breasts, she grabbed both my nipples and twisted, making me squeal and whine as the pleasure suddenly skyrocketed. An animalistic surge of lust leapt through me and I pushed her left shoulder while I pulled her right, rolling Holly over onto her back, her momentum taking me with her.

She gasped and snarled, but I grabbed onto her shirt and rode her like there was no tomorrow and her expression changed into an appreciative grimace.

"Mohhrrrrrr!" I growled, lifting her hand to my nipple and she pinched it hard - then everything went white as my pussy clamped down on her cock with such force it made her draw in a huge stuttering breath. Her cum spurted inside me, and I screamed out as my walls vibrated around her cock in a frenzied orgasm. I shook on top of her and another wave of cum filled me, my pussy overflowing. My body suddenly went limp and I fell backwards into someone's arms, Holly's cock slipping out of me still erect and still cumming, throbbing visibly. I looked at it shoot long strands of pale blue cum over her belly, chest and even her face - it hit my thighs, pussy, belly and breasts. My pussy was still thrumming and Holly's cum gushed back out over her crotch.

Both Holly and I panted and Skinny and Shorty stared at us both in surprise.

"Now that's..." Holly panted. " _That's_ how you make an agate cum..." she chuckled to herself, making her cock jiggle as it softened. "Make a note, Skinny. Nipple twisting equals... _feral_ behavior..." her voice trailed off, then in a menacing growl, she said; "She made me cum on my face..." Skinny arms stiffened around me. "And on my body..."

"Please, Holly, she couldn't have known..."

"Doesn't matter" she snapped. "Hurry it up, Shorty, clean me!"

"Yes Holly!" Shorty leant down over her and licked her quickly, swallowing as she went along. When Holly was clean she sat up.

"Put her across my lap"

"But - "

"Are you _deaf_?!" she shouted and I winced as Skinny did.

"N-no Holly" she squeaked, then lifted me up and draped me over Holly's lap. She put her big right hand on my butt and I realized what was about to happen a millisecond before the first blow landed.

"Holly's _cum_ \- is _precious_ \- and _will_ not - be _was_ -ted!" she said as she spanked me hard. I whimpered at every smack, each one harder than the last. "Say it!"

“Holly’s cum is precious and will not be wasted” Skinny and Shorty said quietly together.  

"Louder!"

“Holly’s cum is precious and will not be wasted” they repeated at a higher volume and I panted as every blow landed, making my butt cheeks sting and burn. Tears began to leak from my eyes and I didn't understand what had happened. I felt something hard poke me in the belly and Holly pushed me off her lap.

"Skinny, on your stomach, come on"

Skinny had caught me and then looked up at Holly and swallowed. "Y-es Holly..." she said meekly.

"Shorty, you have ten seconds to lube her up and then I'm going in. Ten... nine... eight..."

Skinny lay down hurriedly and phased off her pants, then Shorty threw herself over her butt and began licking her asshole with as much saliva as she could muster.

"Three... two... one... move" Holly pushed Shorty away and straddled Skinny's butt in front of me, then grabbed her erect cock and wiggled it against her ass. "What have I told you about clenching?" she hissed.

"Not to do so until you are inside..." Skinny took a breath and forced herself to relax, then winced as Holly shoved her whole cock inside in one merciless thrust. Skinny pushed her lips together as Holly began to slide in and out, the slap-slap of her blue hips against Skinny's orange butt made me wince - Holly was hurting her... Just like she had hurt me... I ran my hands feebly over my smarting behind and cried into the sheets.

"Shorty, make it stop making that horrible noise - I can't concentrate" Holly snapped and Shorty scrabbled over to me and rolled me over so I wouldn't have to see Skinny's agonized expression.

"Hey, girl, don't look at that, look at me, hi..." she whispered urgently. "Skinny's going to be fine and so are you, OK, now please stop crying, please stop... Holly doesn't like it..."

I forced myself to breathe normally, my eyes locked onto Shorty's.

"That's a good girl, _good_ girl..." it was nice to hear her say that.

After about two minutes of grunting, Holly let out a relieved laugh and Skinny whimpered softly. Then a blue hand forced me onto my other side so I could see. Holly’s cock was deep inside Skinny’s ass and she pulled it out slowly. Skinny’s stretched out butthole closed up tightly with a little grunt of effort from the orange gem.

"See? That's how you handle my cum. You _keep_ it. **Inside**. And you _appreciate_ my gift. Look at Skinny. Aren't you a happy little filthy Beta now? With your _ass_ full of precious agate cum?"

"Y-yes, Holly... Very happy..." Skinny whispered.

"There's still a drop at the end of my cock, Skinny. Take care of it" I watched Skinny force herself onto hands and knees, then turn around and open her mouth. Holly grabbed her cock and put it in Skinny's mouth, sliding it in to the base and making Skinny gag slightly. Slowly, she pulled out, then gave Skinny a hard slap across the face. "You do _not_ tell me how to dole out punishments! Now clean yourselves up. Inspection in an hour"

Holly got up and adjusted her hair, letting out a pleased sigh. She phased on a new pair of pants, then left the room. 

Skinny collapsed on the bed with a groan and Shorty rushed over to her and rubbed her back.

"Are you OK, Skinny?"

"I'm perfect..." she grunted sarcastically. "I have an ass full of 'precious agate cum'... Again... Fuck... At least you were here to lube me up this time, it's _so_ much worse when she goes in _dry_..."

"Yeah, I know... Can you make it to the showers?"

"Yeah, just... give me a minute..." she grimaced as she repositioned herself, then her eyes fell on me. "Hey... Ambrosia, I'm OK, really. Just a bit... sore. I'm sorry she spanked you... Are you OK?"

I shook my head, feeling very small and confused. I was sticky and my bum hurt a lot, but probably not as much as Skinny's. I reached out for her feebly and she smiled at me.

"Aww... kind Ambrosia... Such a good girl, trying to comfort me..." I nodded at her with tears in my eyes. It was so hard to think, but their soft voices were calming me down. Skinny scooted over to me and patted me on the head carefully. Her touch was so nice...

A few minutes later, Skinny was able to get up and she phased on some pants. She dug around in a drawer and found me a blanket to wrap myself in. Shorty stripped the bed and remade it, then she picked me up and carried me into a new room - a bathroom with a lot of showers.

"Look at the state she left you in, all covered in cum..." Shorty said as she undressed me carefully while Skinny went into a toilet stall. "Here, lean on me and we'll get you clean..." she took down a shower head after phasing off her clothes then turned on the water. Skinny came and joined us, wincing slightly as she walked. She picked up a soft wash cloth and soap and washed me gently all over. "We should get something cool for her butt, oh it's looking so red... Poor thing"

"I think there's some salve in the human med-bay. Ah, could you go get it?"

"Sure thing, will you wait here?"

"Yeah, we're not very mobile right now..."

"OK, I'll be back soon" she hurried off, phasing on a new uniform. As the door closed behind her, Skinny let out a long sigh.

"Sorry it got so rough, Ambrosia... We should have said Holly's all weird about her cum. She's got this idea that she's _rare_ , when in fact she's _not_... She's been in charge here for too long and I think she's got some screws loose"

"But... Nice blue... blue... cock" I mumbled. Skinny chuckled at my words.

"In itself, sure, her cock is nice, but the way she uses it... She's been nice with it toward you – as nice as she can be, which isn’t very nice at all. Try to keep her cum inside from now on, OK? She probably won't stick it in your butt unless you do it again"

"S-sorry..."

 "Oh, it's not your fault, my pet... You didn't know. And my ass has been through worse. I'll be fine in a little while” she stroked my hair and I felt like a kitten again, all warm and safe with her.

"Hungry..." I said quietly.

"We'll get you something to eat when Shorty comes back, OK?"

"OK..."

"Ah, here she is now" Skinny said as the door opened. But it was more than one person coming in. A burst of raucous laughter preceded six buff purple and pink gems entering the shower area. They were all naked and I turned to look at them.

"Oh stars..." Skinny sighed.

"Hey - is that the new one - the feisty one?" a gem with pink skin and her gem on her leg asked, stepping up to us interestedly.

"Yes, everyone, this is Ambrosia, _yes_ she's got a _very_ tasty pussy - but take a look at her _ass_ please, she's just had her first nasty run in with Holly and I don't think she'd be up for six horny amethysts wanting to lick her into oblivion, OK?"

"Aww, look at her li'l booty..." another gem stepped forward and squatted down to inspect my bum. I cowered away from her slightly, clinging onto Skinny, who looked down on me with a smile.

"Don't worry, pretty one, they won't hurt you. They're not Holly. They're just all... horny"

"Nice big tongues?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, nice big tongues" another purple gem said. "Gentle tongues"

"And nice dicks too" a pink one said, grabbing hers in a reverse grip and tugging at it, grinning broadly.

"And don't forget pussies" the first purple gem sniggered, lifting her schlong to show it off.

"Not today, you guys..." Skinny said, while I looked at the two gems fascinatedly.

"What did she do to earn that behind?" the one who was still squatting asked.

"She... went a little wild and made Holly cum like a geyser all over herself"

There was an impressed murmur and the gem next to me stood up.

"This I've got to hear" she said, crossing her arms.

Skinny sighed. "Holly was fucking her like she normally does, boring old missionary, then she grabbed Ambrosia's nips and twisted them - it made Ambrosia push Holly onto her back and rode her like I thought her dick might snap off. She's a screamer by the way, then she collapsed, all spent and panting, and Holly's dick slipped out, still cumming"

A collective 'Oooh' and grimaces went through the crowd.

"Then she got spanked for three 'precious cum's and then Holly... had my ass for dessert"

"Aww, Skinny..." the one closest to us said with a furrowed brow. "Was it bad?"

"Not very, Shorty was there to lube me up - she's off getting some salve for Ambrosia's butt..."

"Oh, XO, you're such a slave for _ass_!" the pink leg gem gave the one next to her a shove.

"What? I like ass" she shrugged, putting her hands on her hips and I watched her purple cock rise. "Anyone gonna help me with this or am I jacking it by myself today?" I giggled and snuggled up to Skinny. "Oh, you like that, Ambrosia?" the purple gem smiled at me in a friendly sort of way. "You can touch it if you like, no pressure"

"What did I say, XO?" Skinny sighed.

"What? If she wants to, that totally OK by me, not like she has to finish me off or anything. Just thought it'd be good with a, what was it - oh yeah - a _nice_ cock that doesn't want to hurt her" XO moved closer to us and Skinny put her arms around me protectively.

"Want" I twisted slightly to free an arm, but it was hard to control it.

"Fine, pretty one, just mind your manners...." Skinny sighed with a smile. I had to concentrate hard to raise it and over shot it, my hand landing on the purple gem's belly, but then I let it slide down it to her cock, stroking the overside a little clumsily. "Warm..." I mumbled, looking at it twitch slightly.

"Aww..." she smiled at me affectionately. "Yeah it's nice and warm. Did you see, guys? She pet me..."

"Lucky" the pink one who was tugging at herself still said with a grin. "Hey, you want to pet mine too?" I nodded and she came over. She helped guide my hand and I stroked the underside of hers, all the way to her pussy and in between her lips. "Oh, hey, yup, that's my clit" she said with a little gasp.

"Wet..." I said thoughtfully, raising my hand to my mouth and sucking my fingers. "Mmm... mmm!" I hummed.

"Oh, no way - she likes _your_ pussy juice, XF?" XO sniggered.

"OK, guys, can we cool it with the genitals now?" Skinny said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah" XF smiled, looking a little dazed and proud, her hand moving steadily along her cock unashamedly. "XO, you wanna do it? Been a while since I had your dick in me..."

"Yeah, hasn't it? I'm assuming you want it in the snatch, not the ass?"

"You assume correctly" XF sniggered, then pulled XO into a kiss and the two of them ended up against the wall under the next shower. "Oh, can you do that thing, though? Two in the pink one in the stink - that's fun - but your dick is too big for my ass"

"Any ass is good ass" XO sniggered and reached down under XF´s dick, making XF gasp and arch her back. "There?"

"Little to the left - ah, _yeah_..." she purred. I squirmed slightly, my pussy feeling a little hot and bothered around all these naked people.

"Take it easy, pretty one..." Skinny said softly. "I can smell your interest, but maybe we should wait a little - or no?" she snickered as I ground against her a little. "You are just like the rest of us, aren't you? Little pretty horny Ambrosia... You want me?" I nodded.

"Hand..." I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I'm going to need some help, holding you up... XU, you want to help me out here?"

"Sure, Skinny, what do you need me to do?" a pink gem with her gem on her right shoulder came up to us.

"Could you just hold her, she's not very steady on her feet just now... She got a little excited from watching those two..." she indicated XF and XO next to us.

"Nice big gem?" I asked Skinny.

"Yeah, XU is very kind... Just lift her up a little... there we go, mind her butt... OK" Skinny's hand slipped down between my legs and I gasped as she began to caress me softly.

"Here too" I hummed, lifting my hand to touch my left breast.

"OK, Ambrosia... let's take it nice and slow..." Skinny wrapped her lips around my nipple and I moaned. She suckled me gently, sliding her thumb over my clit deftly for a while before letting her middle and ring finger slip inside me.

"Damn, Skinny..." XU sniggered quietly. I opened my eyes and saw that the other three gems were standing around me, looking at what Skinny was doing. I giggled and squirmed and there was a little chorus of 'Aww's from them. Their gazes roved my body and it felt so good to be looked at with such kind and not to mention horny eyes. It didn't take long for me to reach climax and I shook and writhed in XU's strong arms, my voice echoing in the shower room.

"Fuck she's adorable..." one of the watching gems sighed. "You just want to watch her do that all day..."

Skinny kept rubbing my clit until my breathing calmed, then she removed her hand and sucked her fingers clean with a pleased expression on her face. Shorty appeared from behind the bigger gems.

"What - I leave for fifteen minutes and you're all having an orgy without me?" she said with a snigger.

"Shorty!" I wriggled out of XU's arms and fell into Shorty's. She caught me and laughed.

"So you're feeling better then?" I nodded against her. "That's great, but let's put this salve on your little behind. Say goodbye to the amethysts now and let's get you dry..."

The other gems waved and called goodbye to me as Shorty helped me out of the showers, Skinny following us slowly. They dried me off with a soft towel, being very gentle with my bum, then Shorty rubbed some salve into it and the sting quite went away.  Skinny disappeared for a minute, then came back with a shirt and a sort of apron that she tied around my waist so my front was covered, but my bum was free.

"Let's go get you some food, shall we?" she said kindly.


	5. Mother Cubes

Chapter 5: Mother cubes

We were back in the room with the force field - I didn't quite remember how we got there, but there was a bowl of sticky cubes in front of me and Shorty was feeding me them one at a time.   
"Her lips are so soft..." she said wondrously as my mouth closed around her fingers with every bite of food. The nice warm fuzzy feeling was intensifying the more I ate.  
"Everything about you is nice and soft, isn't it, Ambrosia?" Skinny said lazily. She was lying on her stomach next to me, stroking my back gently. "Her nipples, stars... Hey - is this the mother cubes or the ordinary cubes?"  
"Uhh... I don't know - what's the difference?"  
"One kind is meant to stimulate lactation, the other one isn't. Give me one, will you?" Shorty fed her one and she chewed it thoughtfully. "I think these are the mother cubes..."  
"Oops? I just took the first ones I saw on the shelf. They look exactly the same as the other ones"  
"It's OK, we can just switch to the others, but it takes a while for these ones to wear off. She might..." Skinny let out a little snigger. "She might need to be milked for the next few days"  
"Milked?"  
"Yeah, it hurts them if they walk around with milk they can't get rid of. It's quite tasty. Well, depends on the female..."  
"You've tried it before?"  
"Yeah, Holly's favorite female a few generations back was a great breeder and spent a lot of time eating the mother cubes. Sometimes I got to help her get rid of the excess, when there weren't enough infants to drink it all up"  
"What did it taste like?"  
"It's hard to describe - did you ever drink milk back on Earth?"  
"I don't think so... I had bread though. That was nice. And fruit and things"  
"It's not like any of those things. If she's receptive to these cubes - and judging by how wobbly she has been I think she is - she should begin to lactate soon and then you could try it. There aren't any infants right now so it'd be fine. And it'd help Ambrosia"  
"Milk?" I asked a little dazedly.   
"Yeah, pretty one, you'll probably make some. We'll help you so it doesn't hurt" Skinny's hand wandered up into my hair. I reached out a slightly unsteady hand and grabbed at the front of Shorty's uniform, brushing my fingers over her boob.   
"Milk?" I asked.  
"No, not from me" she sniggered, giving me a soft look. "From you. From your tits"  
"Mine?" I touched them. They were very tender... "Ow..." I wrinkled my eyebrows. There was something... painful about that, not now painful but like a coming pain? That would come soon? I couldn't quite remember.   
"It can't have come in already?" Skinny wondered aloud.   
"How would we know?"  
"Well her breasts would be bigger and sore"   
"Are they bigger?"  
"Ambrosia could you sit up for us like a good girl?" Skinny asked me and I nodded. "Can you lift up your shirt too?" I did that too, smiling at them. They both looked at my breasts very closely. Skinny reached out and gave one a light squeeze, making me wrinkle my brow and whine a little. "If it had happened already she'd be dripping white stuff. Oh, wait... Ambrosia, does your tummy hurt?" I shook my head. "OK, good"  
"What would her tummy have to do with making milk?"  
"No, but her boobs are sore, it could be because she might be approaching her moon time"  
"Oh..."  
"If she's on the mother cubes that might stop that though, I think? But she's a wild human. It might not. It always works on our humans, but they've been bred so that it does. But I have no idea how it'll affect her"  
"They look so good, don't they?" Shorty said dreamily, looking at my boobs still.   
"We should let her rest a little, don't you think? She's had quite a few orgasms today already. We don't want to wear her out"  
"She might have had a few, but I'm still stuck on zero. How about you?"  
"Zero too, but I'm not in the mood for any either"  
"Oh, right... How is your butt feeling now?"  
"Sore" Skinny sighed a bit sadly. "If you're feeling in a titty mood, go find XJ, she's always up for having hers sucked"  
"Yeah I know... They're just a bit... overwhelming? I mean they are so huge!" she held out her hands in front of her chest. "I prefer more... manageable sizes like yours or mine. Or Ambrosia's - where you can lie under someone and not suffocate"  
"XB is also quite into it"  
"Yeah - well - I think I just want to play with Ambrosia's to be honest. I think it's time for more butt salve though - do you want to do it?"  
"Nah, I'm in a good position here"  
Shorty smiled and got up to rub more goop on my bum. It tickled more than it stung now and I giggled. When she was done I stretched out and yawned hugely, laying down with my head on my arm and closed my eyes.   
***  
"It's got to be boring for her to be in her by herself all day, can't we like... get her a toy or something?"  
"A toy?"  
"Yeah, like from the kid's place. In the med ward if they're sick they have nice little cozy containment areas with a bed and toys and things. She should at least have a pillow"  
"Wouldn't Holly see it though?"  
"Pff, as if she comes to get her on her own. I don't think she even knows where detention block C is..."  
"OK, so then... we could make it nice for her, right?"  
"Yeah... Let's tell the others too, they'll want to help. We should head back"  
"Aww, I wanted to pet her..."  
"Skinny said to leave her pussy alone"  
"I said pet not lick" this voice sounded reproachful now. "Just look at that tummy - just begging to be petted" I liked having my belly rubbed. That was a very nice thing. Someone... Someone special used to... I couldn't remember who, but I missed them.   
"Do it quickly then"  
I opened my eyes to see a purple gem sit down on her knees next to me. "Hi Ambrosia, I'm XA... That's XR over there"  
"Hi" a darker purple gem waved.   
"I want to pet your tummy" XV told me sweetly and I giggled. I rolled over to my back slowly. It was a little easier to move now, and my bum wasn't so sore anymore. Her big warm hand began to stroke my belly up and down. It was sooo nice and I gave a happy sigh.   
"Aww..." XR said from behind XA and came a little closer. "Look how happy she got..."  
"It's such a shame Holly's keeping her for testing, but at the same time it's nice to have her here, you know? Could we bring her to our quarters sometime, not necessarily for anything sexual... It'd just be nice to have her there, like when we sleep... Oh, imagine having her in bed with you like all snuggled up and cozy and warm?"  
"Yeah... that'd be sweet..." XR admitted.   
XA's big warm hands kept stroking me and it made me feel so content and sleepy.  
"Look, she's falling asleep..." her touch lightened.


	6. Got milk?

# Chapter 6: Got milk?  


When I woke up next time I was feeling uncomfortable. My boobs were really sore and... too big... heavy... I sat up.

"Ow..." I whined. No one was around. "Skinny?" I said aloud. "Shorty?"

I got up unsteadily and went to the toilet that was in the corner, then held onto the wall to approach the pink force field and look out. I couldn't see much of the corridor. I lifted my hand unsteadily and touched the pink stuff. It tickled me and I giggled. I leaned my head out and giggled some more, then looked around. I couldn't see anyone and I went back inside. There was a thought in my head about the pink stuff... I shouldn't tell anyone it tickled me. That was a secret. I law down again, hugging the fluffy pale pink pillow someone had left me. It was nice and soft.

Later I heard someone coming down the corridor.

"Skinny?" I said excitedly.

"Hey Ambrosia" she said as she came into view. She deactivated the force field and stepped inside. Another gem followed her - it was XO.

"XO!" I said happily sitting up, then winced. "Ouch..."

"Hey, she remembers me" XO sounded very pleased.

"Oh, Ambrosia, what's wrong? Are your boobs big and sore?"

"Mmm" I nodded sadly.

"Let's take a look..." Skinny lifted my shirt and a sympathetic look came over her features. "Yeah, I'd say you got a lot of milk in there... Let's help you get rid of it. XO, you wanna help me out?"

"I'd love to" she grinned broadly.

"Let's put her in your lap and you can hold her since I'm still a bit... you know"

"Yeah, sure" XO sat down and picked me up into her arms. "Here we go, Ambrosia..."

"Be very gentle with her..." Skinny said softly. "She's got to be quite sore"

They both leaned down over my breasts and took a nipple each. I sighed happily, then let out a little moan as they began to suckle me softly. The tension in my breasts began to dissipate. After a few seconds XO stopped.

"Oh, that's... _lovely_..." she sniggered after she had swallowed. Skinny stopped too and I whined a little.

"I knew she'd make delicious milk" she said confidently. "Such a good girl, our little Ambrosia" they both resumed suckling me and it felt so good... My hand wandered down to my bald pussy and began to rub my clit lazily. XO noticed this and hummed into my boob, indicating for Skinny to look down at what I was doing. XO began to stroke the inside of my right thigh while Skinny caressed the left. I let out little gasps as they touched me so gently. Skinny let my nipple go a moment. "She really likes to have her clit rubbed and sucked" then she began to suckle me again. XO smiled around my other nipple and moved her hand up to where mine was stroking. I let my hand rest on my tummy as she took over rubbing my clit in slow, careful circles. It was so pleasant... I felt so taken care of.

XO paused a moment. "Damn..." she panted. "This is getting me so hard"

"I know, me too" Skinny mumbled. They both went back to suckling - a little more intensely now.

"Can I lick her after, do you think she'd like that?"

"Nice... nice big wet tongue..." I moaned.

"Yeah, I'd say she'd be up for that" Skinny chuckled.

After a few minutes XO released my nipple again. "I think she's out on this side, how about yours?"

"Soon I think" Skinny mumbled. XO began to slide her fingers up and down my pussy.

"Oh... she's so wet... I can't wait to taste her..."

Skinny suckled me for a few more minutes, then let me go too. "There" she said and wiped her mouth. XO put me down on the ground on my belly. "Now, don't go sticking it in her behind"

"I'm not gonna do that, come on. Just want to lick her pussy and ass - she might like it – if she doesn’t I’ll stop and then we'll know. And who's better at licking ass than me?" XO asked confidently. I wiggled my bum in anticipation, then patted the ground in front of me.

"Skinny... sit..."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why there, Ambrosia?"

"Want to... lick" I mumbled as XO positioned herself between my legs and lifted my bum off the floor a little.

"You want to lick me?" she asked, sounding touched.

"Mmm" I nodded.

"Lucky Skinny" XO sniggered.

"Yeah" Skinny smiled and sat down in front of me, phasing off her pants. Her dick was thick like the others had been, but what I wanted was underneath. I reached out and lifted it gently out of the way, then leaned in to kiss the hood of her clit. Skinny let out a little gasp. "Oh, such a gentle touch..."

"Pretty pussy" I giggled.

"Yeah, hers is pretty isn't it? But yours, Ambrosia - oh my stars - here I go" XO said happily, then licked from my clit to my opening slowly. "Fuuuuck that's tasty" she moaned and began to slurp and wiggle around. I moaned into Skinny's clit as I sucked at it gently.

"Slow down, XO, don't rush into it... We've got plenty o-of t-ti-ime" it was funny how I made her stutter when I licked in between her lips. I liked licking her. She tasted sweet and yummy. "Oh, she's _good_ at eating pussy..."

"Yeah?" XO asked.

"Mmmhm-m-m" Skinny's hips twitched as I focused on her clit. I wrapped my hands under her legs and pulled her closer so I could really get in there and she chuckled in surprise. I began to rock my hips against XO's tongue and she snickered appreciatively.

"She's wonderful..." she said fondly, then sucked my clit into her mouth and fluttered at it with her tongue, making me moan loudly into Skinny's pussy. Then she spread my butt cheeks gently and licked her way up to my asshole. I twitched and let out a little surprised noise when she began licking it, then giggled.

"Tickles..." I hummed.

"I think she likes it, XO..."

"Mmmh - oh - this _ass_..." XO mumbled. "She tastes so good back here too - oh yeah..."

"Oh, Ambrosia... you're such a good girl, _jussst_ like that..." Skinny moaned, wiggling her hips slightly.

XO slurped and made little noises of contentment as she licked me thoroughly - and as nice as it was to have my asshole licked, my pussy felt lonely.

"Fingers..." I panted.

"Think she wants you to finger bang her, XO" Skinny moaned.

"Ass or pussy?" XO asked eagerly.

"Pussy..."

"Alright, let's start with one, shall we?" she sniggered and gently slid a thick finger inside me, brushing my g-spot. My walls closed around her digit and she let out a little surprised gasp. "Holy shit, that's fantastic... Have you put your dick in her yet?"

"N-no... wanted her... to be comfortable with us... before that..." Skinny moaned, rocking her hips against me.

"Tell me when you do, I really want to see that..."

"Promise" Skinny panted. "Oh fuck I'm so close..." she began to stroke her dick. I liked seeing that and felt my walls thrum.

"Oh! Skinny - dude - yes! She likes seeing you do that - oh she's squeezing my finger _so_ sweetly right now..."

"You like seeing me jack it?" Skinny panted, looking down at me with a smile. I nodded and sucked her clit into my mouth. "Oh, fuck, keep doing that - gah!" Skinny's hand moved up and down her cock quickly and then her hips bucked and she moaned lustfully, thick pale orange cum shooting out of her dick. It went everywhere and I giggled as some hot strands landed on my back. I licked up her trembling shaft and sucked the head gently. "Oh, _Ambrosia_..." Skinny moaned and I felt her cock flex against my tongue, then warm cum shot into the roof of my mouth. It tasted sweet and salty and I swallowed it while looking up at her face. Skinny panted and trembled, a huge warm grin on her face. "She... she let me cum in her mouth..."

"Oh my stars that’s hot..." XO breathed and her licks and fingers sped up.

Skinny gently pulled her cock out of my mouth. "Such a sweet girl, that was _very_ nice of you" I smiled up at her, feeling happy I had made her happy. "You want me to lick you too?"

"Mmm!" I nodded and wiggled my ass.

"I'll keep licking her ass, you take her pussy?" XO panted.

"Yup" Skinny smiled, then moved down to do so. XO's finger slid out to me so Skinny could lick me more easily and I gasped as her familiar tongue began lapping at my clit. "Mmm, Ambrosia... You just keep tasting better and better..."

They both licked me gently for a long time, my hips wiggling and trembling with the pleasure. When I came I screamed out lustfully, but they didn't stop lavishing me with their tongues and the pleasure built to a second peak and then a third. Then they began soothing me with soft touches of their tongues and kisses until I was breathing normally again.

"Mmmf... I'm about ready to burst" XO panted. "Would you fuck my ass, Skinny?"

"Sorry XO, don't think I'm up for moving around too much. Could jerk you off though, stick some fingers up there?"

"That'd be great, thanks" XO breathed, phasing off her pants. Her cock bounced as she repositioned herself onto her back.

"Hi..." I said as she lay down next to me.

"Hey Ambrosia. _You_ are very tasty all over - oh my stars - look at her _blush_ " she clapped her hands to her cheeks - I felt mine heat up further. "That's so adorable, I think I might melt" I giggled and lay my head down on her chest.

"Boobs..." I mumbled, reaching out a tired hand and stroking the curve of her huge right breast clumsily.

"You ready for me, XO?" Skinny asked, sitting down on her knees between her legs.

"One sec - Ambrosia... Would you like to play with my tits?" XO asked me with a grin on her flushed face. I nodded against her and the top of her uniform vanished too. "Here, lie down on my arm, there we go... I'm quite sensitive, so be gentle - _ohhh_! That's _such_ a good girl..." she groaned as I took her puffy dark purple nipple in my mouth. It was big and soft and so warm. I looked down and saw Skinny grin and blink at me slowly, then she put her hand on XO's dick and began to stroke it, taking her other hand and running her fingers over her pussy a few times before moving further down.

"Damn, XO... I forgot how fantastic your ass is... When I'm better I'm coming to you for some anal..."

"Mmm - fuck that feels good" XO panted. "And yeah, please do, been a while since I had your cock in me... Could you go a little harder - ah - yeah!" Skinny's hands moved more forcefully.

"Fuck... your cock is throbbing already" Skinny grinned. I sucked XO's big nipple happily, feeling it harden in my mouth. After a few minutes XO began to whimper and tremble.

"Nnng - oh - I'm gonna - " Skinny jerked her cock vigorously and pale purple cum shot out of it, flying high into the air and landing over all over XO’s trembling body. "Ahh..." she sighed happily and Skinny chuckled.

"You have such a cute cum face, XO"

"Yeah?" she hummed contentedly.

"Yeah you do"


	7. Pile of pillows

# Chapter 7: Pile of pillows  


"Waky waky, Ambrosia" Shorty's voice said from far away. "It's time for a shower and then... I'm taking you to see where we sleep, wouldn't that be nice?"

I yawned at sat up, my breasts feeling heavy and sore again. "Ouch..." I whined.

"Oh, you poor thing... Skinny told me you had a lot of milk yesterday. Maybe we should go see the quarters first, I'm sure there'll be lots of gems willing to drink some milk, don't think I could do it all by myself. Do you want to walk?"

"Carry..." I looked up at her, wanting her arms to hold me like before.

"Oh, Ambrosia... Come here, you" she bent down and picked me up. "Let's go make you feel better"

Shorty carried me out of my room and through many corridors until we reached a big door. It slid apart as she stepped inside.

"Hey guys, look who I brought" Shorty said happily. A chorus of hellos and heys greeted us and ten or so gems crowded around us. Big warm hands petted me gently and I felt very much like a kitten then. But then my boobs began to hurt more and I whimpered in Shorty's arms. Now the gems made sympathetic noises. "She really needs to be milked, you guys. Want to help me out?" there were a lot of nods and happy sounding yeses and yeahs.

"Get her something nice to sit on"

I was placed on a pile of soft pillows and Shorty helped me take off my shirt.

"Oh, just look at her..." she said warmly. "She's so cute" she lay down among the pillows too and put her hand on my belly. "Ready to be milked?" I nodded emphatically.

The other gems sat down around me and XR came up close to my other breast.

"XR..." I said softly, reaching out for her face.

"Yeah it's me, Ambrosia" she smiled as I stroked her cheek a little clumsily. "Skinny told me you made her and XO some very good milk yesterday... Have you made some for us too?"

I nodded and winced as my breasts began to ache. "H-hurts..." I whimpered. XR drew her eyebrows together then lowered herself over my boob, taking my nipple in her mouth very gently, and Shorty did the same. I breathed out a sigh of relief as the tension went away and the two gems suckling me hummed and exchanged happy looks. After a minute they both leaned back.

"Skinny wasn't lying... that was so delicious..." Shorty wiped her mouth and smiled. "Who's next?" she and XR got up and XG and XL took their places.

"Nice big tongues... XL... XG" I mumbled happily.

"Hey, she knows our names now" XG said with a smile. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about your pussy, Ambrosia"

"Yeah it's been hard to get her to talk about anything else" XL sniggered. They both bent low over me and I patted their hair as they suckled sweetly. I felt warmth growing in my pussy but I couldn't reach right now. I wiggled my hips instead and managed to get a pillow in between my legs and began rubbing against it.

"Oh, look" another gem said - she was purple and had a gem on her belly. "She wants her pussy played with. Can I go first?" the others nodded and she lay down between my legs and lifted the little apron and expose my pussy. "It really is pretty" she said with a smile. "Hi Ambrosia, I'm XK"

"Hii..." I said indistinctly, then gasped as her tongue slid in between my lips.

"So, what does it taste like?" another gem asked eagerly. XK made little pleased noises and swirled her tongue around between my inner lips.

"Like heaven" she sighed and lifted my legs, running her thumbs just under my knees sweetly. She licked and slurped contentedly for a few minutes and I just lay there, feeling so pampered.

"Hey, let's switch - I think everyone wants a go, right?" a pale pink gem with a gem on her left hand said. "I'm XC, this is XT and XP - who do you want kissing your pussy, Ambrosia?"

"Oh, me - pick me!" XT said excitedly and I nodded at her with a smile, giggling. "Aww yisss" she said with a broad grin and lay down between my legs while the other two took up position by my breasts. XP's lips were very thick and extremely soft and I moaned as they closed around my right nipple. She gave me a happy look and fluttered at my nipple with her soft wet tongue before starting to suckle. XT spread my outer lips with her hands then leaned in to circle my clit with her tongue ever so softly. I moaned at their combined touches and a pleasant sound of 'aww's and soft laughter went up around me.

After a few minutes the three of them were replaced by two new gems and XO.

"I'm XV but they call me Twinkle Toes. And this is XB"

"And you already know me" XO said with a grin.

"Assy!" I said with a smile and everyone laughed. I held out my arms for her and she leaned down to give me a warm hug. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I suppose that's an appropriate nickname" XO said, shrugging and grinning broadly.

"Yeah it is" Twinkle Toes slapped her on the back. "Can I lick her? I've been looking forward to it _so_ much..."

"You're in for a treat, Ambrosia - Twinkle Toes is _the_ best at licking pussy" XB said with a snigger as she lay down by my left boob. XO lay down by my right. They both began to suckle with great enthusiasm and Twinkle Toes lay down between my legs. She stroked my belly and thighs with her big warm hands, then pressed down right above my mound, making me moan. She chuckled to herself and then the softest tongue I had ever felt slid in under my hood and circled my clit with impressive precision. My breath hitched at her touch and the other gems leaned in, talking softly amongst each other.

"By the stars..." Twinkle Toes breathed against me. "I had imagined it'd be good, but _this_ good? Ohh..." she got a reverential look on her big pink face as she began to lick me slowly. Her tongue was so _agile_ and within a minute she had me panting and writhing so much XO and XB had trouble keeping their mouths on my nipples.

"Calm down a little, Twinkle Toes" XB sniggered.

"Sorry, it's just too good..." Twinkle Toes moaned. "Anyone feel like filling me up from behind? My pussy's aching for a nice big cock"

"Got ya covered" XL said with a grin. She got up and moved behind Twinkle Toes. "Prone or doggy?"

"Mmf, prone please" Twinkle Toes panted. XL straddled her ass and ran her finger down to Twinkle Toes' pussy.

" _Fuck_ , you're wet!" she exclaimed happily, then stroked her erect cock a few times before guiding it down into her wet warmth. She pushed in gradually, making Twinkle Toes moan into me.

"Oh, XL, yes, nice and slow, slooow..." she panted.

The big doors opened and Skinny came inside.

"Oh hey, what's going on here then?" she said with a pleasant smile.

"Ambrosia needed to be milked, she was in a lot of pain" Shorty said. I turned to see her stroking her thick short cock. "Then she got a little horny and well... This happened"

"I see" Skinny sniggered. "Is she out of milk yet? Because I could go for some"

"Just about" XO said. "But you can take my place - Shorty - would you mind sticking that lovely thick beast up my ass today?"

"It would be my pleasure, XO, get your butt over here" Shorty grinned.

Skinny came and lay down next to me, rubbing my belly softly. "Are you having a good time, Ambrosia?" she asked me kindly. I nodded and panted, smiling at her as I was gently rocked by XO thrusting slowly in and out of Twinkle Toes. Skinny began to suckle me sweetly, humming in a pleased sort of way. "Mmm, oh pretty one... You've done such a good job on this milk..." she said softly. A chorus of agreement went up around me. My breath came quicker and I began to tremble as Twinkle Toes' tongue swirled around my clit. My back arched and relaxed as a huge orgasm raced closer. I moaned louder and louder until I peaked and let out a long scream as I gushed into Twinkle Toes' mouth. She slurped and made a very urgent noise, then trembled suddenly and XL cried out with pleasure. I shook under all their touches, my breath ragged and shallow. All the gems around me cheered and patted me gently, XB and Skinny suckling softer and softer.

"What a display" XO panted from behind me. "Fuck if it didn't make Shorty cum a little"

"Yeah, but I've got - more!" Shorty panted and I turned to see her thrust happily into XO's round bubble butt doggy style.

Twinkle Toes kept licking and slurping with a supremely pleased look on her face and XL continued to pump in and out of her rhythmically, wearing a huge grin. Twinkle Toes paused a moment. "You guys... Ambrosia just squirted into my mouth" she sniggered proudly, then went back to lick me softly. A chorus of 'Congratulations' and 'You lucky fucker' and other praises came from around me and I smiled down at the gems touching me and blushed.

"Such a good girl" Skinny purred, rubbing my belly. 

"Yes, _very_ good girl" Twinkle Toes echoed happily.

Moans and pants were coming from all around me now and I looked at the gems. Everyone was engaged in some sort of sex, oral, anal, vaginal... It was enormously arousing and I reached out for Skinny's face.

"Nice... nice cock... for me?" I asked her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You want my cock?" she asked in surprise. A chorus of 'oooh's went up now and I giggled and blushed. "I'd be very happy to do that, my pretty Ambrosia" she said with a big smile. Twinkle Toes gave my pussy a gentle kiss, then she and XL moved away and Skinny took their place. She leaned down and licked me for half a minute or so, then sat back and stroked her cock. Everyone gathered a bit closer to look and XP began to suck my free breast while XT jerked her cock from behind. "I'll be very gentle, my pretty one..." she said softly as she began rubbing her cock against my clit and then up and down my pussy. Oh, it felt so good... When she slid the head of her dick inside me I gasped with pleasure. Skinny did the same and I watched her close her eyes for a moment. "Oh my stars..." she panted. She began to slide in and out, moving a little deeper every time. Her shaft was so thick I felt completely filled up. She twitched inside me and rubbed against my g-spot, then slid all the way into the back and reached my deep spot. It made me growl and grind against her, my walls contracting powerfully around her. "Oh-oh _fuck_!" Skinny panted, then made little circular motions. "That's your sweet spot, isn't it? Oh, yes, oh-ho-ho yes it is..." she angled herself a little differently and reached a little deeper, the head of her cock pressed against my pleasure center powerfully. She began to rock back and forth an inch or so and it was _heaven_... I moaned loudly and Skinny grunted as my insides pulsated and convulsed, the intensity rising with every tiny movement. "Oh shit, oh shit, ohh..." Skinny panted - a look of deep enjoyment on her face. "Ambrosia... Mmmf, oh, fuck..." my moans rose in pitch and all I could think of was how gently she was fucking me. Then I peaked and my walls clamped down and trembled around her cock and I screamed and writhed against her, my back arching. She growled passionately and I felt her cum shoot out of her in a wave of tingly heat and I peaked again, this time silently as my breath hitched. Skinny remained inside me and our gazes met. Her hand slid onto my tummy and she leaned down to kiss me softly. When she leaned back her eyes were warm and her cheeks flushed. She rubbed my tummy over her cock and our breaths came faster again. After a minute of nothing but her gentle rubs we came together, softly, slowly, wonderfully... There was silence around us now as we panted and I looked around. Everyone else was looking at us.

"Fuck, Skinny... that was... that was _beautiful_..." Shorty said quietly.

"Yeah..." Twinkle Toes agreed and soon the rest echoed them and nodded.

"Ambrosia..." Skinny whispered, closing her eyes and smiling. "Best girl. Prettiest girl..."

"Sweetest girl" XL added and stroked my cheek. Then they were all petting me and calling me nice things and I felt so good. Skinny slackened within me and she pulled out slowly, making me gasp and giggle.

"Oh, I made such a mess" she said with a smile. "Let me fix that..." she leaned down and licked her cum from my pussy, slurping it up happily as it trickled out of me slowly. "We taste good together" she mumbled dazedly.

"I can't stop looking at her" Twinkle Toes said fondly. "She's just too cute like that, all tired and pink cheeked, nipples all puffy and pussy still being licked... What a trooper"

"Mmhmm, very good girl, Ambrosia" Skinny said and gave my clit a last, long, lazy suck. She moved up and lay next to me, XB moving out of the way. She cradled my head against her chest and kissed my temple and cheek. "You must be very tired now..." I nodded against her. "Why don't you have a little nap and we'll keep you nice and warm"

"Then we should take her for that shower" Shorty said with a smile.

"Yeah, nap and a shower, doesn't that sound nice?" Twinkle Toes said, laying down on my other side and stroking my belly. I nodded at her too. "Anyone who isn't finished, keep it down, yeah?" a few gems nodded and I heard the sound of hips against butts and sucking resume. The occasional grunt and quiet moan came from around me and it was nice to listen to, to know that nice things were happening around me. Skinny and Twinkle Toes stroked my hair and belly and I felt warm and snug between them.

I woke up a little later still snuggled up between them. Skinny was asleep, her breath coming over my forehead, but Twinkle Toes was awake and smiled down at me as I looked up at her.

"You are super cute when you sleep" she said quietly. I yawned and stretched a little clumsily and she let out an 'aaw' and kissed my temple with a smile. It felt nice to have big soft lips pressed against my skin.

"Hey..." Skinny said croakily, opening her eyes a slit. "Mm I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yeah you did" Twinkle Toes sniggered. "The rest too, except for XL and XO, think they went out on patrol. Should we take her for that shower?"

"Yeah, let's. Then she needs some food and maybe another milking. And then some more sleep I think. We need to be careful with her... She has to be able to rely on us - I think Holly is going to keep her out of the zoo for the time being. And now that she's got milk too, she'll want to test that too. She _did_ say something about a good male candidate for her and then she might go to the maternal area for a while"

"She would have such cute offspring, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, she would - especially with Y6 or T43. But I want to keep her with us as long as we can. If she gets started on a birthing cycle we might not get to see her for years... It's been a long time since there's been new blood added to the stock here. Holly will want to take advantage of that to strengthen the herd"

"You're right... I'd miss her - I know she's only been here a few days but... I like her a lot. She's so... cuddly"

"Yeah... she is" Skinny stroked my collar bones with a smile. "We have to make sure she keeps Holly happy - then she'll want to keep her here. We'll have to tell her all of Holly's little rules... Well, she knows about her cum now, don't you Ambrosia?"

I nodded against her and sniffed, touching my bum. It didn't hurt anymore but the memory of the spanking made me want to cry.

"Oh, it's OK, cutie-pie" Twinkle Toes said kindly. "Don't be sad... Let's go give you that shower, huh? Get you nice and clean and then you'll have some tasty food, how about that?" I looked at her and nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Alright, up we get. Who do you want to carry you, pretty one?" I pointed at Skinny's chest and she leant down and picked me up carefully.

"Your... bum OK?" I asked her timidly.

"Yeah, it's fine now it's had a rest. She's so caring, our little Ambrosia" she hugged me closer and we walked out of the room. She didn't bother phasing on clothes and neither did Twinkle Toes. It wasn't far to a bathroom and they found me a chair to sit on. I could sit upright by myself now, and they praised me for it, making me feel proud of myself. They washed me with soft wash cloths and I hummed as the warm water flowed over me. I liked showering.

"Why does she have that collar on?" Twinkle Toes asked Skinny as they prepared to wash my hair.

"Don't know really, but Holly said not to take it off, Blue Diamond's orders"

"Oh, OK. Hey… What does this look like to you?” she held up my arm by the elbow and I looked over at her. She rubbed her thumb over the red stripe on my upper arm. “It looks like yours, Skinny”

“Yeah, you’re right… It’s even the same color” they exchanged a confused look. “Hey, Ambrosia, what’s this?” Skinny pointed to the stripe.

“A gift…” I said and felt suddenly sad. “Beast…” I knew it was an important word, but I couldn’t remember why.

“Oh, why does she look sad now?” Twinkle Toes asked worriedly. “Does she need to be milked again? Is she hungry?”

“I don’t know… Ambrosia? Why are you sad?” Skinny squatted down in front of me.

“I miss…” I wrinkled my eyebrows as I tried to remember. “Tall… safe…”

“You missing someone who is tall and safe?” Skinny asked kindly. I nodded and sniffed.

“We are tall and safe too” Twinkle Toes said reassuringly.

“Different… like you, but… like you” I pointed from Skinny to Twinkle Toes. “Me and… her…” then put my hands together clumsily. The two gems looked at me with confusion evident in their faces. Twinkle Toes put her hands together and raised her eyebrows at Skinny.

“Could she be talking about a lover?” Twinkle Toes clapped her hands together a few times. I nodded emphatically, yes that felt sort of right.

“Hers” I put my hand on the stripe – or tried to. I succeeded on the third attempt. Yes, that was right… the mark was from… her.

“A lover’s stripe?” Skinny exchanged another look with Twinkle Toes. “I don’t know much about her, except for what Holly told me, and all she knew was that she’s from Earth and came in with a big male. Blue Diamond had rescued them from there. It’s going to be destroyed soon I think”

“Oh, that’s too bad” Twinkle Toes said and frowned. “Felt good that it was out there somewhere, our home…”

“I know, right? What I wouldn’t give to be back there. Think how great it would be to just be able to walk outside and there’d a _real_ sky…”

“Yeah… I miss _clouds_ … And _rain_ …”

“Me too… Fuck, now _I’m_ sad” Skinny mumbled. I put my arms around her waist and hugged her. “Oh, _sweet_ girl…” she chuckled and stroked my hair carefully. “This isn’t the first time she reaches out for me when I’ve looked sad or been hurt. She really… cares…”

“Our special girl” Twinkle Toes hummed affectionately. They began to wash my hair and I quite forgot I was sad and just enjoyed the sensation. They were being so gentle. When I was clean they dried me off and dressed me in clean clothes, then Twinkle Toes picked me up and took me back to my room. When we got there they stopped before walking in.

“Hey, Ambrosia, look” Skinny said with a smile. I looked in at my room. It had a real bed in it now, with pillows on and blankets too. And on the floor was a box of things and several bigger pillows. They put me down on the soft thing I had slept on before and pulled the box over and put it in front of me. “Have a look”

I looked down in there and smiled. There was a stuffed animal, a ball and a chalk board with three pieces of chalk, white, pink and yellow. I picked up the stuffed animal with slight difficulty and hugged it. I don’t know what kind of creature it was, but it looked friendly and was a brilliant bubblegum pink.

“Lion!” I giggled, then stiffened. I had pressed it too hard against my chest and now it hurt very much. “Ow…” I whimpered.

“Oh, careful…” Skinny said worriedly. “I think she needs to be milked. But she shouldn’t be _this_ sore if it’s _just_ milk… She must be getting close to her moon time… Let’s be very gentle”

“Of course, Skinny” Twinkle Toes said softly. “Let’s get you comfortable, Ambrosia and then we’ll make your tits feel better” Skinny arranged some pillows and then removed my shirt and lay me on my back.

“Maybe we should get her a shirt that opens, she might get cold otherwise. We don’t want her to get sick” they both lay down on either side of me and began to suck my nipples very gently. After a moment Twinkle Toes lifted her head and smiled.

“This is fantastic” she said happily, then continued to suckle me. The pain went away slowly and I relaxed. It felt very good. After a few minutes they leaned back.

“I think it’s getting sweeter” Skinny said after she had swallowed. “I’ll go get her some food, will you stay here?”

“Sure, Skinny” the lanky gem stood up and walked out of my room. “She’ll be back soon, don’t worry” Twinkle Toes said reassuringly and rubbed my belly softly.

“Mmm… like it” I sighed and she chuckled.

“Yeah… having your tummy rubbed is the best, right?” I nodded and looked up at her big friendly face.

“Pretty…” I mumbled and snuggled closer to her. She let out a pleased little sound and kissed my forehead. I had almost drifted off to sleep when Skinny returned.

“Oh, isn’t that adorable…” she sighed with a smile and sat down next to me again. “Here we are, Ambrosia, some nice food cubes for you” she held one out for me and I opened my mouth.


	8. Oops

# Chapter 8: Oops

  
I woke up on the bed and got up unsteadily. I really had to pee. I went over to the toilet and did what I needed, then I went to lie down again. My chest ached, as did my belly. It made me feel very alone.

“Hello?” I called, then waited to hear footsteps. After a few minutes someone approached and I sat up. It was XO.

“Hi, Ambrosia” she said in an upbeat tone. “We put a little communicator in here, see?” she pointed to the wall next to the bed. There was a little bright blue diamond there. “We left it on for you. If you need us, you can just push it once and it activates. Then whoever is closest and free will come. If you push it twice it turns off” she sat down on the bed next to me and pushed at it to demonstrate. The diamond went a dark blue. Then she turned it on again and it went bright. I lifted my hand and pressed it two times – it was easier to move today – then pressed it once more and smiled. “That’s right, good girl. But since I’m here, we can turn it off now” I did so. “So, what do you need? Is it time to be milked perhaps?” I nodded and lifted my shirt and winced.

“And… tummy hurts…” I said meekly.

“Oh dear… Let’s start with your breasts and I’ll get you some food, that’s probably why your tummy hurts. Lay back and I’ll help you out…” I lay down on the pillows and she began to suckle me. When she was done with the first breast, she moved to my other side. “Mmm… You make such good milk, sweet girl” she said warmly. “And your tits are so, so soft and cuddly” she kissed my chest and smiled at me. I smiled back and touched hers.

“Why don’t you… make milk?” I asked softly.

“Well I could… If I wanted to. But I would have to ask Skinny about it. She knows what’s OK for you and what’s not OK – because I assume you want to drink it?” I nodded and plucked at her shirt, then winced as my belly went cold and hurt more. “Oh, right, your food. I’ll be right back”

“Don’t… go” I said quietly, holding onto her shirt.

“Aww…” she looked at me affectionately. “I won’t go, then. But it might take a little while before food gets here” I snuggled closer to her, holding onto her shirt tighter. She chuckled sweetly. “I’ll call for someone else” she pushed the diamond. “Hey um, could anyone bring Ambrosia some food? She’s got a tummy ache and doesn’t want me to leave her, over” there was a click and then a new voice came from the communicator.

“Hey, this is Shorty. I’ll be there in a few, over”

“OK, thanks, over and out” XO pushed the diamond twice to turn it off. “She’ll be here soon, don’t worry”

“Cold…” I said and touched my stomach. XO pulled a blanket over me.

“Better?”

“No…”

“No?” her eyebrows wrinkled.

I pushed the blanket off and put my hand on my belly again. “Cold… here” I mumbled and looked down, feeling confused. XO looked at me with concern, then put her hand on my belly too.

“You don’t _feel_ cold here, your skin I mean”

“Inside…” I whimpered as it started to hurt more.

“Hey…” she soothed. “Shorty will be here soon and you’ll feel better” I nodded and tried not to cry, but I couldn’t help it. Tears ran down my cheeks and XO pulled me into a hug. “Easy, girl… easy…” she said softly.

After a few minutes Shorty showed up.

“Hey you… guys?” she had started off sounding cheerful, but then trailed off. “What’s going on?”

“She’s got a really bad tummy ache, she must be very hungry” Shorty came hurrying over and held out a food cube for me. I ate it obediently, but it was hard to swallow. I forced down three more, but then I started to feel sick and shook my head at the next.

“Come on, Ambrosia… open up…” Shorty wheedled. I shook my head again.

“Is your tummy feeling better?” XO asked. I shook my head a third time. The two gems exchanged a worried look. “So she’s not hungry… Could she be sick? Do we need to take her to the med bay?”

“We probably should, she’s pretty pale…” XO picked me up carefully and then we went out into the corridor. I clung to XO’s shirt and cried silently as the pain came back and went away, then came back again. As we were moving through the identical corridors we ran into several of the other gems, and a few I hadn’t met yet. Everyone wanted to know what was wrong and many of them petted my head kindly. XO and Shorty told them they were taking me to the med bay. Eventually we ran into Skinny.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on here?” she said as we approached her.

“Ambrosia’s sick, we’re taking her to the med bay”

“What’s wrong, my pretty?” she asked me kindly.

“Tummy hurts…” I cried. “Cold inside…”

Skinny looked me up and down, then put her hand on my lower belly. “Here?” I nodded and she lifted my apron a little. “Ah…” she looked up at the others. “It’s OK, she’s not sick. She’s just started her moon time”

“The others don’t behave like this?” XO asked worriedly.

“Well, Ambrosia’s a wild human, she’s not been genetically enhanced like ours have. You poor thing… of course you’re not feeling well…” she patted my cheek. “She needs a wash, some big girl moon wear and this…” she put her hand on my tummy again and wonderful warmth spread from her palm. I gasped and cried harder, but not from pain now – because the pain was going _away_ …

“But she’s crying harder!” Shorty said worriedly.

“Yes, but look at her face – it’s not scrunched up anymore. I think she’s relieved…” XO let out a big breath, relaxing. “Is this why her bum is wet? Did she um… pee on me?”

“No, silly. She’s bleeding from her pretty pussy – that’s OK – that’s what happens during moon time. They bleed and it hurts their tummies. This is normal” Skinny said reassuringly. My face was burning hot and I cowered slightly. I… wasn’t supposed to do that. This was something I should hide. “Aww… Ambrosia, don’t be embarrassed, it’s OK…” Skinny said soothingly and made little circles on my tummy. “She’s going to need someone with her constantly for a few days… after we’ve seen to her more immediate needs we should take her back to her room”

“There’s always someone off duty, you won’t be alone” Shorty said with a smile and patted my leg.

“I’ll have to inform Holly so she doesn’t take her for experiments now… I don’t think she’ll want her dick covered in blood – if I try to sell it like that I think she’ll leave Ambrosia alone for as long as this goes on”

XO carried me into a bathroom and she and Shorty phased off their clothes.

“I’ll go get some things” Skinny said and then looked me in the eye as I whimpered. I didn’t want her to go. “Don’t worry, my pet… I’ll be back soon and XO and Shorty will keep your tummy warm, OK?”

“OK…” I nodded against XO’s strong naked chest. Shorty put both her hands on my belly as Skinny removed hers and a new wave of heat flowed into my skin. I let out a sigh. XO carried me into the shower area and then put me down on my feet. My knees were weak and I leaned on Shorty. When XO removed her hand from my bum something warm ran down my legs. “Oops” I whined.

“Oh dear, that’s… a lot” Shorty said worriedly as she looked down.

“Poor thing… look at my hand, it’s covered…”

“Let’s sit her down, I don’t think she can stand very well right now” Shorty sat down with me between her legs, her hands still on my belly. “Will you wash her, XO?”

“Yeah sure” she reached up and took down the shower head and turned it on. She took a soft wash cloth and rubbed my legs gently to clean them. I winced as she reached my thighs. “Her thighs must be sore too. I’ll be careful, Ambrosia, promise” I relaxed against Shorty and she kissed my cheek.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we’ve got you…”

Skinny returned after a few minutes, carrying a stack of clothes. “Let’s get her dry, you guys” she said and XO lifted me to my feet so Shorty could stand up. When I was dry Skinny held up a pair of thick looking underpants, they were a dark pink. “These will keep her from leaking, let’s get her legs in the holes… there we go” she pulled them up around my hips. They were very soft against my skin. “I found the sweater she came in, look it unzips in the front. Thought she might like to have it. And it’ll keep her warm even when she’s being milked” she held out a dark green hoodie and I smiled, pawing clumsily at it.

“Look at that smile” XO said with one of her own. “She must like it. Let’s put it on” Skinny guided my arms through the arm holes and then zipped up the front. I lifted the hood with unsteady hands and they all made ‘aaw’ sounds.

“Look, it’s got little ears on and everything…” Shorty said, a delighted smile on her face.

“H-hoodie…” I said quietly, feeling my cheeks go hot. I hid my hands in the sleeves and leaned on XO’s chest.

 “Sorry for… red” I mumbled and nudged her hand.

“Ohhh… you _sweet_ little _thing_ ” she cooed and stroked my back gently. “It’s _OK_ , you couldn’t help it. Want me to pick you up?” I nodded and she did so, cradling my bum in her large warm hand and put the other on my belly. I snuggled up against her neck and she rubbed her cheek on my forehead. “How cute is this on a scale?” she chuckled softly.

“About a million” Shorty sniggered and patted my back gently. “Hey… You wanna go back to your room and play? I saw someone had brought you some toys”

“Lion…” I giggled.

Skinny chuckled. “That’s what she named the pink Sork beast. I don’t think she knows what it is, but she likes it anyway” we went out through the door and back to my room. As we walked past the other gems on duty they patted me and made compassionate noises when Skinny told them what had made me cry earlier. I received many kisses on my cheek and told to feel better soon. When we got back to my room I got to sit in Skinny’s lap, but Shorty had to go relieve XJ at her station.

“Look here’s Lion” XO handed me the stuffed animal and I hugged it gently and kissed its nose, then held it out for Skinny and XO to kiss as well. They humored me and sniggered softly. “This is so nice…” XO sighed pleasantly and lay down on her side. “Much more fun to be around this little cutie when we’re off duty, and not just stare at the back of a cubby or underside of the top bunk”

“Mhmm…” Skinny nuzzled my neck affectionately, making me giggle. “Did you feed her earlier?”

“She ate a few cubes, but then she didn’t want anymore. She wondered why I didn’t have milk in my tits too… I think she wants to drink some” I looked up at her and nodded. “Yeah?” I nodded again. “I said I had to ask you, Skinny, because you know what’s OK for her to eat”

“Sure, Ambrosia, we could make you some milk if you want…” Skinny said softly and pulled a screen out of her pocket and tapped at it. I looked at it interestedly, it had many strange shapes. “Ah, here… Oh, yes, that’s not that complicated. We could just shapeshift for a while, won’t need to reshape ourselves or anything. Have a look” she handed the screen to XO.

“Hmm… OK” XO said as she had finished reading. “Let’s give it a try…” her gem began to glow and I watched with wide eyes as her chest expanded a bit. “Oh, that’s… that feels a bit weird” she sniggered and cupped her breasts. “Wanna test it out, see if I did it correctly?” she asked Skinny.

“Sure” Skinny smiled. XO moved up to us and phased away the top of her uniform. I watched interestedly as Skinny began to suck XO’s big dark nipple. “Hmm…” she said as she swallowed. “Very creamy”

XO sniggered, her cheeks flushing a little. “So it’s OK for her to drink?”

“Yeah, nice work”

I squirmed a slightly, wanting to suck too and they both chuckled.

“I think she’s hungry, why don’t you sit down properly and she can have some” XO sat down and leaned over so her left boob was right in front of my face. I leaned forward too and took her big warm nipple in my mouth. I began to suckle gently and rich, warm creamy milk came flowing into my mouth. It was subtly sweet and I swallowed hungrily, looking up at XO’s beaming face. It felt very good to see her smile like that. “I think she likes it, XO” Skinny said, sounding pleased.

“She’s certainly sucking as if she does, oh, wow…” I flicked my tongue over her nipple playfully and she bit her lip. “Damn, Ambrosia…”

“What is she doing?” Skinny asked interestedly.

“She’s – ah – giving me such a good tit suck I’ve already got a semi…” both XO and Skinny sniggered and XO’s cheeks went a darker purple. I paused for a moment, panting slightly, then went back to suckling her, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of wonderfully warm milk. “Aaand now it’s a full on erection, shit – I’m so easy to get started…”

“No shame in that, XO” Skinny said with a smile and rubbed my tummy softly. “My hands are kind of busy otherwise I’d help you out”

“Nngh… I have to tug it…” she unzipped her pants and took out her rigid cock.

“Damn, didn’t know you liked having your tits sucked _this_ much” Skinny said with her eyebrows raised.

“I don’t usually, she’s just… just doing it very well, oh…” I looked down at her hand that had begun stroking her thick erection. It was fun to see her do that and I giggled into her breast. “You like to see me stroke it?”

“She does, doesn’t she?” Skinny said affectionately. “She certainly liked it yesterday when she let me cum in her mouth”

“Oh, fuck that’s… Was it good?”

“Very good… those soft lips wrapped gently around the head of my cock, still sensitive from having cum once already…” Skinny spoke in a sultry voice. I released XO’s nipple and panted, straining to reach her other one.

“More…” I said quietly and XO turned so I could reach it, then moaned as I took it in my mouth. “Mmm…” I hummed as more warm milk flowed over my gently moving tongue. I felt Skinny harden against my bum as I rocked rhythmically.

“Guess who’s also getting hard from this?” Skinny chuckled and nuzzled my neck. It tickled and I giggled. After a few minutes XO’s other breast was empty too and I sat back and burped softly, making both of them laugh and myself too. XO was still stroking her cock and lay down with a sigh.

“Do you want more milk, my pretty? Or are you full?” Skinny asked me.

I burped again. “Nice milk…” I patted at XO’s breasts clumsily, then I pointed at her dick. “Want to taste…”

“Yeah?” Skinny asked with a snigger. “Your tummy feeling better?” I nodded and she moved her hands from it so I could go sit by XO’s hip.

“Kiss?” I asked XO who looked at me with a big grin.

“Be my guest, Ambrosia…” she stopped stroking herself for a moment and held her cock straight up. I leaned down and kissed the head softly and she trembled against my lips. “Oh my stars” she moaned. It made me smile and I licked the underside of the glans and slurped up some precum from the tip of her thick veiny cock.

“Nice big cock…” I said as I swallowed. “Tasty…” I leaned further down and kissed her hood too and her hips wiggled as she grunted. I began to suck on her big hard clit gently.

“Oh my fucking stars she’s sucking my bean” XO panted and began to stroke herself again, careful not to hit my head.

“Very tasty…” I mumbled as I slurped and suckled. She began to tremble underneath my caresses and I felt very happy about that. After a little while I licked my way up to the head of her cock again and kissed it. “Want…” I panted and took the tip in my mouth, fluttering at the underside of the glans with my tongue. XO let out a passionate growl and hot thick cum shot into my mouth. I swallowed and swallowed the sweet and salty substance until there was none left, then sat back and panted, feeling a little woozy. XO’s cock fell onto her stomach and twitched as it softened and I looked at it and giggled happily. “Tasty everything…” Skinny looked at me with a broad smile.

“Ohh my fucking… stars…” XO panted, her chest heaving. Skinny chuckled and patted her belly.

“Told you her mouth was great”

“’Great’ doesn’t even _begin_ … to describe _that_ …” XO started to laugh and her cock wiggled.

“XO… happy?” I asked quietly.

“Oh, Ambrosia, _very_ happy. Very, _very_ happy!” she sat up and hugged me tenderly. “That was so nice of you… thank you…” she kissed my forehead and my cheek then looked me in the eye and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth and she made a surprised little noise. Her thick lips were soft and warm. When I leaned back her eyes were closed and I giggled, feeling very pleased. Skinny patted her shoulder and sniggered.

“Watch out so you don’t fall in love, XO”

“Oh, too late… _too_ late” she hummed and leaned back on her hands. “How could you _not_?”

“Yeah… I know” Skinny sighed and stroked my cheek affectionately. I looked down at her slowly jerking her own throbbing cock.

“Skinny give me… more?” I reached out to squeeze her thigh clumsily.

“Do you want more?” she asked me with a smile. I nodded and her smile broadened, her hand moving faster. She got up on her knees so her crotch was level with my face. I kissed the dripping head and her breath came faster. “I won’t be… long” she grunted. I opened my mouth and held out my tongue, lapping at her tip gently. When the first spurt shot into the roof of my mouth I enveloped her tip with my lips and suckled softly as she moaned and trembled. Her cum tasted differently that XO’s, sweeter. I swallowed until there was no more, but I didn’t want to let go of her tip. It was nice and warm and supple. I slurped at it and looked up at Skinny’s rosy cheeks, then saw her face contort and she jerked forward a little. Her cock pulsated and another wave of cum flooded my mouth. I gulped it down happily, then released her with a smile. She sagged down onto her haunches, panting as her cock began to droop. “Ambrosia…” she reached out for my face with trembling hands and pulled me into a soft kiss. Her tongue explored my mouth and I lapped at hers too. When she leaned back she was smiling dazedly. “My kind girl… My pretty, talented pet…” she massaged my ears and I giggled. After a minute or two of snuggling a cold pain bloomed in my belly making me draw in a breath through my teeth. Skinny’s smile vanished and was replaced by a concerned look.

“Oww…” I whimpered and pawed at my belly.

“Oh, her tummy is hurting again…” XO said softly and moved closer to my side as I lay down and curled up.

“Hey…” Skinny cooed and gently rolled me over onto my back. They both put a hand on my belly and warmth flowed into me, but it wasn’t warm enough.

“More…” I mumbled pitifully.

“Do you think she means ‘warmer’?” XO asked worriedly.

“Let’s try it” Skinny nodded and both their gems glowed as the heat increased.

“Rub…?” I panted as the pain lessened slightly. I felt tears fall from my eyes. They both massaged me very gently and slowly the ache dulled and I sighed with relief.

“Warm belly rubs, that’s the ticket…” Skinny said softly and lay down, resting on her arm. “We should tell the others”

“Yeah… we don’t want our little Ambrosia to be in pain, especially not after she’s been _so_ kind to us, letting us cum in her mouth… And you were such a good girl, drinking all that milk too…” XO cooed, lying down on her arm too. Both their cocks were resting against my thighs and their breasts were just by my shoulders. I snuggled closer to XO’s big warm bosom. “How are _your_ tits? Do you need to be milked?” I shook my head slightly and looked up at the two of them. They were being so nice, making my tummy feel better.

“Do you want us to rub your pretty pussy?” Skinny asked softly.

“Hurts… too much…” I said quietly.

“Ohh… Why didn’t you say your pussy is hurting?” XO asked with concern. I shrugged.

“Was busy…” this made them both let out surprised little snorts of laughter.

“Ambrosia… Tell us when something hurts, even if you’re busy, OK?” Skinny gave me a warm smile.

“OK…” I nodded and snuggled in between XO’s breasts and closed my eyes.


	9. Holly's rules

# Chapter 9: Holly’s rules

When I woke the two of them were still there. I looked up to see them kissing over my head.

“Kisses…” I mumbled and they broke apart.

“Hey, sleepy girl…” XO said and rubbed my tummy slowly. “You talk in your sleep, did you know that?”

“Mmm sometimes…” I nodded and then squirmed as her heavy hand pressed on my bladder. “Need… bathroom…”

“Oh, sorry” she said and removed her hand. I scampered over to the toilet and pulled down my underpants, letting out a little gasp. They were so… _red_ …

“Oh my stars…” Skinny said as she stood up and came over. “She needs some more moon wear… Oh, Ambrosia, that’s… that’s too much, isn’t it?”

XO stood up and joined us and I felt my cheeks flush. I pulled my legs together to try to hide my undies. “Is it? She was bleeding a lot before too”

“Maybe we _should_ bring her to the med bay… She might have a hormonal imbalance or something…”

“’Hormonal’?”

“Yeah, their bodies make them to make certain things happen, like grow taller or make more teeth and stuff like that…”

“Or… bleed more?”

“More like, there’s too much of this hormone or too little, and that makes her bleed like this… Poor thing, no wonder it hurts her…” Skinny stroked my hair. “I’ll go get her some more moon wear and then we can take her” XO nodded at her as she stood up. “I’ll be right back”

“Is your tummy hurting now?” the purple gem asked me kindly. I nodded and she put her hand there and heated it. I let out a long sigh and relaxed a little. XO gave me a smile. “That’s better… Let me get those off…” she laid the dark pink garment to the side.

After a few minutes Skinny returned with a pink box.

“Here we are, I brought lots” she smiled and put the box down next to the toilet, then handed me a new pair. I struggled a little to put them on but managed after a few false starts. The two of them praised me and that made me feel better about the whole situation. XO picked me up and we went out into the corridor. Her warm hand was on my tummy and she rubbed it gently as she walked. It took a long time to get where we were going and we met many gems along the way. They all wanted to pet me or give me kisses and when we reached our destination I felt quite cheered up, even though my tummy was smarting. The door slid aside and we entered a big white room. There were many beds in there, but none of them were occupied. A few blue and green gems were walking around tapping at different screens. Skinny walked up to one sitting behind a desk. The triangle of yellow hair she sported reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t remember who.

“Hey 5XF, how’s it going?” Skinny asked her casually.

“My day is progressing without complaint. What is your current status, Beta-XI?” she responded in an uninterested sort of way.

“I’m fine too” Skinny sniggered. “We’ve got this new human here – “

“New human?” she looked up immediately, then rose to her feet. “Why have I not been informed there’s a new human?!” I cowered at her raised voice. “Has it been decontaminated? Why is it not in the zoo?”

“She’s been washed, don’t worry. Holly’s keeping her for testing. She’s a wild one from Earth. Blue Diamond brought her and another one, a male, a few days ago”

“Ah, that _male_ , yes… Poor condition. It’s on limited food rations for a long time. Substandard genes… This one though…” she approached me and looked at me closely. “Good bone structure, nice muscle tone… Tall isn’t it? Why are you carrying it?”

“She’s a little uncoordinated right now. She’s getting used to the happy juice and lower gravity. And she’s currently on her moon time – that’s why we came here… She’s in a lot of pain and we think she might be bleeding too much”

“Bah! Trust humans to mess up their own genetics… No organized breeding programs on Earth, are there? Pff… It’s a wonder there still _are_ humans in the wild...” she grumbled. “Put it on the bed and we’ll take a look” XO carried me to the closest bed and put me down. I looked up at her and Skinny worriedly. I didn’t like this place… XO put her hand on my belly and rubbed it gently. “Does it need to be sedated?” the green gem asked as she approached, tapping at a screen.

“No, she’s a good girl, aren’t you, Ambrosia?”

“’Ambrosia’?” 5XF huffed.

“It’s our nickname for her. We don’t know her designation since she hasn’t entered the zoo yet” Skinny explained.

“When it does it will be Era 2 L19 Cycle 01” 5XF stated. “Remove its garments” Skinny and XO took my clothes off gently. The green gem examined my eyes, teeth and ears, then put a round thing over my heart and pressed a button. A monitor to my left began to bleep. “Hmm… Is it _lactating_?” 5XF asked, using five little green cylinders to palpate my left breast.

“Yes… We accidentally gave her mother cubes instead of regular ones. But we’ve switched her back now so it should fade”

“Lift and separate its legs please” 5XF instructed briskly. “Oh, yes, that is… a lot. I will need to do an internal exam” two cylinders entered me and I winced – they were _very_ cold. It felt strange to have them move around inside me, but it didn’t hurt. “Its internal structure is phenomenal – this one will be an excellent breeder” one cylinder hovered above my tummy and she looked at a screen. “Its remaining reproductive organs are of prime stock as well. Let’s take a blood sample” a cylinder moved to the tip of my left index finger and there was a sharp prick that made me wince. 5XF looked over the read out on her screen. “Ah, here’s the problem. It has a slight hormonal and nutritional imbalance” she rummaged in a stack of high tech looking boxes on a stand and stuck a needle in my arm, making me wince again.  

“Ouch…” I whimpered, remembering they wanted me to tell them when it hurt. Skinny stroked my cheek.

“Judging by its values the mother cubes would be better for it in the long run. There are infants on the way. There should be some in a few days, possibly a week. T17 is carrying twins. I’ll take a sample of L19’s breast milk to analyse…” she put something against my left nipple and four cylinders squeezed my breast rather roughly, making me gasp and XO hummed soothingly. Some milk came out and the cylinders stopped squeezing and held up the container to 5XF’s screen. “Hmm… These values are very good… How many times did you give it mother cubes?”

“Just once” Skinny answered.

“Then its values will _increase_ when put on them continuously – that is excellent. When the infants arrive we will need L19 to be milked a few times a day. T17 is rank 8 and an excellent breeder, but L19 has antibodies against things we haven’t seen before. It will be most beneficial to the infants”

“Such a good girl, Ambrosia – I knew your milk was good” Skinny patted my hair affectionately and I leaned into her touch.

“Overall I give it rank 8 status, for now, to be upgraded to 9 when its hormonal values stabilize in a few days. Possibly a 10 or even 10S, depending on her offspring. When will it be bred?” she put an advanced looking bracelet around my left wrist. The little display showed an 8.

“We don’t know. It depends on Holly” Skinny said a little uncomfortably.

“Hmm…” a cylinder hovered above my tummy again. “Its ovaries are very active. I would suggest harvesting eggs from them to be fertilized and frozen immediately. There are some rank 5 and 6 females that would be suitable surrogates – then Holly can keep L19 for her… ‘experimentation’ for as long as she wishes and L19’s breeding potential would not be wasted. I’ll send an order to manufacturing to produce a separate food for L19, when its moon time is over it should switch to that – it will stimulate more eggs to be harvested. If we’re lucky it might give as many as fifteen in one go” she paused a moment to tap at her screens some more. “I am very pleased with these results. You can take her away now” Skinny and XO redressed me and then Skinny picked me up, putting her warm hand on my tummy.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” she asked me soothingly. “5XF is not the nicest gem, but she gave you a high status. Look at that, an _eight_ – that’s a very good _girl_ Ambrosia. And it’ll be raised when you’re feeling better too!” she nuzzled my cheek affectionately, making me giggle.

“And you won’t bleed so much anymore, that’s good too. Can’t believe you were right, Skinny” XO clapped Skinny on the back companionably. They carried me back to my room. When we got there Twinkle Toes and a new gem were waiting.

“Holly was looking for you Skinny” Twinkle Toes said with a frown. “She looked kind of pissy. But, that’s her default so I don’t know if you’re in trouble or not”

“Fuck… and my ass just recovered” Skinny sighed. I touched her chest and looked up at her, feeling worried.

“Holly… hurt you?” I asked quietly.

“Maybe, but it’ll be OK, pretty one. Will you tell her Holly’s rules?” she looked around at Twinkle Toes and the other gem. They both nodded. “XO and I have to go now, Ambrosia, but Twinkle Toes and Beta-XC here will take care of you” I hugged Skinny tightly, I didn’t want her to go and get hurt by Holly. “She’ll need heated tummy rubs for when she’s in pain and she’ll probably need to be milked soon, but she shouldn’t need feeding for a while” Skinny hugged me back and stroked my belly. “Time to say goodbye for now, my pretty…”

“Bye…” I said sadly and XO kissed my cheek sweetly before Skinny put me down on the ground. I was steadier on my feet now and they praised and encouraged me, making me feel better. I went inside my room and sat down by the box of toys and Twinkle Toes and Beta-XC came in and sat down too. I waved as Skinny and XO walked away. Then I took a closer look at Beta-XC. She had a gem on her massive bicep and was taller and broader than XO, but orange with red stripes like Skinny. She looked so _familiar_ … I scooted over to sit in her lap and leaned my head against her chest and let out a contented sigh.

“Oh-ho-ho my stars” she chuckled in a deep voice and looked down, gently putting her hands on me. “Did you see that?”

“I think she might have a thing for jaspers” Twinkle Toes sniggered and moved closer to us. I squirmed slightly as my belly ache increased.

“Ouch…” I said quietly.

“Want me to rub your tummy?” Beta-XC asked. I nodded and a very large warm hand moved in under my hoodie, making almost all the pain go away. I closed my eyes and let out another sigh.

“That’s right, cutie pie… Nice big warm jasper hands… You should have seen her yesterday, oh she was so sweet… Shorty brought her to our quarters to be milked and everyone helped out. I got to lick her tasty pussy and she squirted in my mouth – mmm it tasted so good… Then she wanted Skinny to fuck her and oh my stars…”

“Yeah? XL said it was like super slow and stuff”

“Mhmm” Twinkle Toes nodded. “Skinny made her cum _twice_ and then she fell asleep like a little Sork beast between the two of us, all warm and pink…” I looked up at Twinkle Toes’ grinning face.

“Very… very nice big wet… wet tongue” I smiled and snuggled into Beta-XC’s chest. “Like… a lot” 

“That makes me very happy to hear, cutie pie” Twinkle Toes said, looking very pleased.

“Is her pussy really that tasty?” Beta-XC asked curiously.

“Oh, you have _no idea_ …” Twinkle Toes sighed, stroking my leg slowly. “I mean I love all your pussies but hers… It’s not just the heavenly taste… it’s so _pretty_ too…”

“Stars, now I really want to see it…” Beta-XC said interestedly.

“She’s on her moon time though, I don’t know if it’d be OK” Twinkle Toes leaned in closer. “You want your pretty pussy kissed?”

“Hurts…” I mumbled.

“Ohh, poor pretty pussy…” Twinkle Toes cooed and kissed my temple.

“That’s a rough deal, Ambrosia… What can we do to make you feel better?” Beta-XC asked softly, rubbing my tummy slowly.

“Mmm… story?”

“Want us to tell you a story?” Twinkle Toes smiled at me while Beta-XC chuckled. “Stars, you got any good stories?” she looked at the jasper with raised eyebrows.

“Hmm... Maybe we could tell her Holly’s rules as little stories? Maybe it won’t sound so frightening then”

“That’s a good idea… OK, um… One day XJ was going to Holly to give a report… XJ’s hair and uniform were messy so Holly got mad and spanked her butt. From then on XJ knew to be tidy when she went to see Holly” she paused a moment. “After XJ had her butt spanked she went to her friends and they made her feel better and gave her hugs and soft blankets”

“Is that what happened?” Beta-XC asked.

“Sort of, but I want it to have a good ending, see?”

“Oh, OK” the orange gem nodded.

“XJ OK?” I asked worriedly.

“Yeah, Ambrosia, XJ was OK. She’s fine now. Let’s see that was ‘Keep tidy’… Another day, XP went to Holly and Holly told XP to suck her dick. XP didn’t want to and Holly got angry and then XP got her butt spanked, then Holly told her to suck her dick again. And XP had her throat fucked hard. Then XP learned to not say no to Holly, or she would be punished. Then XP went to her friends and they took care of her and made her butt and throat feel all better. XP is OK now” she added the last bit in a reassuring tone. “Do you understand Ambrosia? Holly wants you to be tidy and doesn’t like it when you tell her ‘no’” I nodded. “OK, next is ‘Agate cum is precious’ – this one is a bit tricky… on a different day XR and XH went to Holly and they were both very tidy. Holly told them to get naked and they didn’t tell her no. Then Holly fucked XR and came on her tummy and that was OK, because Holly _wanted_ to do that. Then Holly told XH to lick up her cum from XR‘s tummy and XH did that. That made Holly happy. Then Holly fucked XH and came inside her but all the cum came back out. That made Holly mad and made XH lick it up from the ground while Holly spanked her hard as punishment. Then Holly fucked XH again and came inside and waited to see if the cum would drip out. It did and then Holly got _really_ mad and fucked XH in the ass. Then both XH and XR learned that Holly’s cum is special and must not be wasted. Holly can do what she wants with it, but no one else can. _She_ decides – if she says nothing that means keep it inside. XR helped XH to their friends and they took care of both of them and let XH have a lot of pillows to sleep on until her ass felt better. Do you understand?”

I nodded. “Don’t make Holly… mad… She will… hurt you”

“Yeah… So you try to keep Holly happy, OK?” Beta-XC said quietly.

“But _if_ she gets mad at you, we will take care of you and make you feel better”

“Tall… safe” I mumbled, snuggling closer to Beta-XC’s chest and reaching out for Twinkle Toes’ shirt.

“That’s _right_ , good girl for remembering…” Twinkle Toes kissed my cheek. “We are all tall and safe. Well, Shorty is _short_ and safe”

“You… take care… of me” I said quietly, patting Beta-XC’s hand a little clumsily.

“Mhmm” they both hummed and nodded.

“You’re our pretty pet” Twinkle Toes smiled warmly. “Our delicious little Ambrosia”

“Yeah, our sugar tits” Beta-XC added and Twinkle Toes laughed and pushed her shoulder.

“ _Sugar tits_? Can’t you come up with something _nicer_?”

“What? It’s a compliment, isn’t it? Everyone’s been telling me she makes really sweet milk from those…” she sighed wistfully. “Awesome looking tits of hers…”

“Awesome’ is better. Awesome tits… And yeah, _it is_ lovely and sweet. Maybe she’s got some now and you could have a taste? Ambrosia, when were you last milked?” I shrugged, having no idea how long it had been. “Let’s have a look, shall we?” she unzipped my hoodie and exposed my swollen breasts.

“Whoa…” Beta-XC breathed and lifted her free hand to gently cup one of them and I let out a little ‘nnf’ sound. “Ohh… they’re so _soft_ … Even softer than XJ’s…”

“You… want?” I looked up at Beta-XC’s slightly dazed face.

“Yeah…” she said and nodded slowly. Twinkle Toes arranged some pillows for me and then I lay down. They both snuggled up close to me and put a hand each on my belly.

“No teeth” Twinkle Toes warned. “I know how you like to bite”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just… suck like a good gem” they both breathed on my bare skin for a second or two and I savored the anticipation. Then Beta-XC leaned in and licked the underside of my breast before wrapping her thick lips around my sensitive, puffy pink nipple. I felt the tension in that breast fade as she drank from it slowly, enjoying every mouthful. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she made urgent little slurping noises, massaging my nipple softly with her agile tongue. Her obvious pleasure was making my pussy feel hot and tingly. Twinkle Toes chuckled amusedly then she began sucking my other nipple. Both of them were being very gentle and their slow suckling and tender caresses on my belly was making me feel really, really good. I wiggled my thighs together and Twinkle Toes’ hand slid down over my mound. I let out a muffled moan and raised my hips eagerly and she chuckled softly into my breast.

“She’s getting excited…” she mumbled and Beta-XC opened her eyes and looked down. “Pretty pussy not hurting anymore?” Twinkle Toes asked and I shook my head. She caressed my clit through my underpants and I could feel how wet I was underneath. They both continued to suckle me for a long time, savoring my milk and making the occasional moan of delight. Their hands switched places a couple of times so one was always keeping my belly nice and warm.

The next time Twinkle Toes moved down, the slipped her hand in under my panties and touched my bare skin, making me let out a stuttering moan of pleasure.

“S-sensitive…” I whispered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle…” she whispered back, her hot breath on my tender nipple. Her finger slid into my wetness and she let out a delighted little whimper. “Oh stars, I know some of it is blood, but she’s – _so_ – wet…”

“Only… only cl – cl – ah – “ I stammered, lost in the sensation.

“Only your clit?” Beta-XC asked huskily and I nodded. Twinkle Toes moved up there without delay and began circling it slowly.

“Like that?” she asked.

“Mhmm” I whimpered, leaning my head back into the pillows. For several minutes she Twinkle Toes caressed me lightly and my breath deepened as time wore on. It was such a sweet pleasure…

“Switch?” Beta-XC asked after another while.

“Wait…” Twinkle Toes removed her hand from my crotch and lifted it to her mouth, then gave her finger an experimental lick. “Hmm, it doesn’t taste so different. Still heavenly, just… a little more metallic” she put it into her mouth and sucked it clean, then put her hand on my belly. Beta-XC smiled and moved her hand down under my underpants and I gasped as a thick finger slid down over my swollen clit for a moment. She raised it up to her mouth and tasted the red tinted juice on her finger.

“Oh, that _is_ good” she sniggered happily. “Ambrosia… can I lick your tasty pussy?”

“Mmhmm…” I nodded, desperate for more stimulation.

“Just the clit? Or can I… stick a few fingers inside you too?” she asked as she moved down so her head was level with my hip.

“Just… just…” I mumbled, squirming slightly.

“OK… Just the clit, got it” she smiled up at me then pulled down my underwear just enough to expose the upper part of my pussy. “Ohh… Look at her li’l bean, practically begging to be nibbled”

“No teeth, remember” Twinkle Toes reminded her huskily, taking a brief pause from sucking my nipple.

“Yeah I know, I know” Beta-XC sniggered. “Maybe some other time” she leaned down and used her hand to spread my lips a little, then began to lick my clit and hood with her big wet tongue. I groaned passionately and raised my hips to meet her soft lips. She licked and sucked me gently, using her tongue skillfully while the fingers spreading my pussy and holding my underwear down massaged me slowly. She mumbled into my skin, her deep voice making her mouth vibrate ever so slightly. I couldn’t hear what she was saying, but I couldn’t have cared less – it felt divine. My voice rose as I neared my peak and she sucked my clit into her mouth and hummed, increasing the vibrations, but still fluttered at it with the tip of her tongue – this sent me tumbling over the edge, a loud scream of delight leaving my throat. My back arched and I writhed and shook as the orgasm claimed me. Beta-XC held on admirably and kept my clit firmly between her lips. As my breath settled she slowed her caresses and finished with kissing my mound with a ‘mwaa’ before pulling my underwear up to cover me completely again. She rested her head on my hip, panting happily.

“Well done, Beta-XC” Twinkle Toes chuckled. “Very tactful, I’m surprised”

“I can be… gentle too… you know…” she panted and kissed my tummy before moving back up to my breast and giving it a long lick. I turned my head to her.

“Kisses…” my voice was barely a whisper, but she heard me and smiled in surprise, then moved up to press her swollen lips against mine. “You sang… to me…” I mumbled against her cheek and she let out a little self-satisfied chuckle.

“Well, _hummed_ …” she murmured, giving my neck a big sloppy kiss that made me giggle. “You liked me humming to your pussy?” I nodded and gave her a big smile, stroking her hair with a trembling hand.

“Where did you get that from, I wonder?” Twinkle Toes sniggered, snuggling up to my neck too and giving it a soft kiss.

“Hah… To be honest, one of the peridots gave me the idea… Their little touch stumps – they’ve got a _vibrator_ setting and it makes this little ‘mmmmmm’ noise”

“When did _you_ fuck a peridot?” Twinkle Toes asked sounding very surprised.

“What? Just because I’m a bit on the big side doesn’t mean a skinny little green gem can’t handle it… she was very satisfied, I’d have to say. Made her squeal so shrilly my gem nearly cracked when I took her from behind, then she finished me off with two vibrating touch stumps round my clit, one in my ass and her little mouth slurping away on my cock. Couldn’t quite handle my load though, which was too bad. But the cleaning drones only took a minute”

“When did this happen?”

“Like… a week ago maybe?” Beta-XC shrugged, sliding down to lick my breast again, giving it a hopeful suck, but I was out of milk at present.

“Who was it?”

“Alpha 2XB”

“ _Her_ of all people?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well… how did you even… _fit_?”

“It was tight but she said she liked it that way, at the point of pain. Said the other peridots barely filled her up and that she’d heard I was one of the biggest around so… she just pulled me aside and asked to see it and then one thing led to another…” Beta-XC almost looked embarrassed now.

“Why have I only heard about this now? Thought you’d be bragging to everyone you had one of the stuck up little tech gems”

“Well… I don’t know…” Beta-XC looked at the floor.

“No way… No way! Did you _fall_ for her??” Twinkle Toes gave Beta-XC’s shoulder another push.

“No! I mean, _maybe_ … a _little_ … She was really cute, looking up at me from down there with those big eyes, hair all messed up and stuff…”

“Little heart… big heart” I said happily, bringing my hands together with difficulty.

“Yeah?” Beta-XC looked at me with a sort of half smile. “Dunno if she feels the same though, maybe I’m just a big cock to her…”

“Would that be so bad?” Twinkle Toes asked.

“She’s an _Era One_ peridot – what would she see in a Beta from Earth apart from… _that_ ” she pointed down to the substantial bulge in her pants.

“More to you… than big _big_ cock…” I said quietly, trying to grab her chin but missed. “ _Listens_ …” she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, she’s right… There is more to you than a humongous cock. You listened to Ambrosia, you listened to me too. And… you’re always there when someone needs to talk, even if you don’t say very much” Twinkle Toes gave her a smile. “Maybe show her that?” I nodded.

“Share big heart-ears… _and_ big big cock…” this made both of them laugh softly.

“Oh, isn’t she such a sweet little thing?” Twinkle Toes cooed affectionately and kissed my neck and shoulder, making me giggle and squirm.

“Yes she _is_ ” Beta-XC kissed me too, then blew a raspberry on my collarbone, making me wriggle and feel very nice inside. “Mmmm I needed some proper cuddle time” she sighed. “I’m going on gamma shift for the next week, starting in a few hours”

“Ugh, sorry” Twinkle Toes said with feeling. “Want me to get you off before you go?”

“Mmm… that’d be nice… Don’t think it’ll take very long, Ambrosia’s tasty milk and pussy got me good and throbbing already…”

“Yeah I can see that… I think I might need a change of pants I got so wet from seeing you go down on her so sweetly. Want to fuck?”

“Feel up for my cock?” Twinkle Toes nodded. “Damn, I must have done a _very_ good job then…” I nodded too, smiling at the both of them.

“Just let me be on top”

“Fine with me – but… what about Ambrosia?”

“I’m… OK” I patted their hands to show them I was fine. And I would be, for a little while – I knew that somehow. The pain was a dull ache right now and not that cold, sharp sensation it had been before.

“Alright, let’s do this” Twinkle Toes got up and phased off her pants. Beta-XC removed hers too and my eyes widened to see the size of her cock. It was _much_ thicker than my arm. Twinkle Toes gave the tip a little suck before sitting down in reverse cowgirl and guiding it into her dripping pussy. She gasped as it slid inside and I was amazed she could take it. I lay next to them and watched her start moving her hips slowly. Before long they were both panting heavily and Twinkle Toes’ toes flexed and wriggled as she rode Beta-XC’s massive cock. “Sta-a-a-a-ars!” she moaned throatily after about ten minutes, moving her hand up and down too and I sat up to see her jerking her own sizable dick at the same time. “I’m almost – almost – ngh!” a spurt of pale pink cum shot out of her cock and hit the wall a few feet away.

“Right – right behind ya!” Beta-XC grunted and thrust up from the ground as Twinkle Toes leaned forward slightly. Half a minute later she gave a feral sort of roar that made the hairs at the back of my head stand on end and she stiffened – Twinkle Toes trembled on top of her, and a second wave of cum flew  from her cock. I watched in fascination as Beta-XC’s large member pulsated into Twinkle Toes’ pussy, waves of cum being pumped in there.

“Oh, fuuuck, that’s a looot” Twinkle Toes panted, wiggling back and forth a little. “Just be ready when you pull out”

“Hang on… hang on – ahhh… _there_ – no wait, wait… there we go…” Beta-XC grunted, then lay back and panted heavily. “One sec, lemme… lemme catch my breath…”

“Nnng – don’t know how long I can hold this – you’re slackening”

“OK, OK… ready?”

“Yeah, three, two, one – “ Beta-XC’s cock slipped out of Twinkle Toes’ pussy and the pink gem leant forward, lifting her bum into the air while the big jasper sat up, then she leaned forward too and put her mouth on Twinkle Toes’ pussy _just_ as thick, faintly orange cum started to pour out of it. Beta-XC slurped and swallowed for a good two minutes while Twinkle Toes trembled and bit her lip, a look of enjoyment on her flushed pink face. I saw Beta-XC’s cock twitching and a little more cum came out of the tip.

“I think that’s all of it…” Twinkle Toes panted after another minute and sighed contentedly as she rolled to the side. My legs ended up between hers and Beta-XC lay back down, both of them panting and smiling.

“Fuck, I was pent up…” Beta-XC sniggered. “Lucky my cum tastes good or I’d never get off properly… How’s your pussy?”

“ _Very_ satisfied” Twinkle Toes sniggered and sat up. “Did you like seeing that, Ambrosia?” I nodded enthusiastically.

“A lot!” I giggled, scooting closer to her. “Your… pussy OK?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, cutie pie” she ruffled my hair affectionately.

“Stars… I really needed that…” Beta-XC sighed happily and rolled over to face us and kissed Twinkle Toes’ left foot, making her snigger appreciatively.

“Wiggly feet” I giggled, patting Twinkle Toes’ thigh.

“Yeah, that’s how I got my nickname” she smiled at me. “They always go a little crazy when I enjoy myself”

“Cute” I smiled at her and she grinned back.

“What about me? Am I cute?” Beta-XC asked with a snigger.

“Sweet heart-ears…” I said, looking at her and turning my head on the side. Beta-XC smiled at me warmly.

“Not the most _badass_ of nicknames, but I’ll take it” the two big gems laughed and I joined in too, not really understanding why it was funny, but it was good to laugh. After a little while my belly started feeling cold and achy, I started rubbing at it.

“Hurting again?” Beta-XC asked kindly. I nodded and she patted the floor next to her. “Come here…” I lay down and she began rubbing my tummy with her big warm hand. She let out a contented sigh as I snuggled into her chest and yawned. “ _Adorable_ sugar tits” was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	10. Big breath

# Chapter 10: Big breath

A day later, Shorty and I were sitting in my room.

“What are Holly’s rules?” she asked.

“Tidy… don’t say no… precious cum” I nodded as I counted them off.

“Good girl. Are you tidy?” I looked down on my hoodie and moon wear, then shrugged, not really knowing if it qualified as ‘tidy’. Shorty smiled at me fondly, momentarily losing focus. “Tidy for Holly’s humans are clean clothes with easy access to what she wants to have access to. Which usually means your pussy. And ass… Also, greet her with the Diamond salute” I looked at her thoughtfully.

“Why not… _hug_ Holly?”

“Hug _Holly_?” she looked at me with wide eyes. “Holly doesn’t… like hugs… I think. I don’t know really but, don’t try to hug her, OK? It might make her mad”

“OK… no hugs…” I looked down on the ground sadly.

“She wants to see you in a little while – we have told her you’re on your moon time but she said that it didn’t matter. I’m supposed to get you dressed and then XO will come and get you”

“Assy!” I said, cheering up. Shorty sniggered.

“Yeah, Assy… Let’s see… this one is too big for you” she held up a pale blue garment. “This one is too small… This one might do, but it’ll probably be tight… Take off your hoodie” I unzipped it and she smiled at me. “Getting more control over your hands, that’s great – good girl” she looked at my full breasts and gave a little sigh. “Holly said not to milk you before taking you either”

“But…” my chest was sore.

“I’m sorry, girl…” she said and looked it. “You’ll be milked soon, I’m sure. Now let’s get this on… arms up!” Shorty slipped the garment over my head and pulled it into place. It was a sleeveless, turtle necked dress in a soft material that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It had a big oval hole in the front, giving me a massive cleavage. The skirt was short and barely covered my bum – it almost felt like I was naked; it was so tight and soft. “Now _that_ looks good on you” Shorty sniggered, straightening the hem slightly.

“Comfy…” I giggled.

“Now let’s brush your hair” Skinny patted the ground for me to sit in front of her and she began to brush my hair. I hummed contentedly – that felt really good.

After a while XO came by and I got up to hug her.

“Oh, don’t you look pretty” she smiled down at me. My cheeks went a bit warm at her words.

“Kind… Assy…” I said shyly.

She let out a little sigh and stroked my back. “I really thought Holly would leave her alone…”

“Well… maybe she’ll go easy on her? _She_ wouldn’t want to… mess up her new plaything, right?”

“Let’s hope not... But afterward – “ XO turned to me with a smile on her face. “Afterward _you_ are going to get a nice warm shower _and_ … You’ll get to meet some new gems too, won’t that be nice?”

I nodded at her and smiled back.

“Let’s get going, we mustn’t be late. Let’s pick you up… How’s your tummy today?”

“Better…” I said quietly. “Bye Shorty…” I waved at Shorty as XO carried me off. Her warm hand was on my belly and I leaned on her, feeling pretty and safe and warm. On our way to Holly’s room I received many compliments from the gems on duty and kisses on my cheek. “You like that, don’t you? Being petted and kissed and told you’re a pretty girl…” XO asked me softly. It was true, but it was also… a sort of secret… But I nodded and let out a contented sigh. When we arrived at Holly’s door, XO put me down and tapped at the panel on the wall.

The door slid aside and we stepped in, XO doing the salute in front of her chest. Holly was sitting behind a desk with her leg crossed over the other, a mobile screen in her hand and several others spread out on the table. “Ah, XO” she said as she looked up. “And you brought L19, good…” I tried to copy the salute and XO grinned down at me. Holly stood up with a sigh and stretched her back. She approached us and I smiled up at her. She looked down at me for a moment, made a little frown, then stepped away. “Teach her to salute properly for next time” she said with another sigh.

“Yes, Holly” XO said, her face locking into a sort of non-expression and I put my arms down disappointedly. Holly walked over to a cupboard set into the wall, her white heels clicking over the floor. She opened the door and stood back for a moment before turning around and stepping away again.

“Get the second tray on the left”

“Yes, Holly” XO went over to the cupboard and brought it out. When she turned around I saw she was carrying a tray of oddly shaped things of different sizes. I looked at them curiously and XO’s expression went a little sad.

“Put that on the bed, then get the milk extractor too” Holly ordered imperiously. Milk something? Oh, it would feel nice to be milked, my breasts were quite sore now.

“Yes, Holly”

I started to walk up to the bed and Holly looked at me with pursed lips.

“How long?” she asked.

“Uh… How long what, Holly?” XO asked nervously.

“How long has she been bleeding?”

“Oh, um… This is her third day”

“So it should be over soon. Good. Until then… she has another hole I have yet to sample” she grinned to herself. “Put an absorbent sheet over the bed, then prepare her to be milked. I want her naked”

“Yes, Holly” XO went to do as she asked, then undressed me and patted the bed for me to jump up. I looked at her uncertainly. “It’s OK…” she said softly. I got up and she put a blue cylinder in front of me, then took out two little hoses with suction cups at the ends. She gave them both a lick, then attached them to my nipples. “This machine will milk you” she said softly.

“But…” I wanted _her_ to milk me, not a machine.

“It’s what Holly wants” she whispered and I nodded, understanding. She pushed a button and I let out a little surprised gasp as the cups went taught – they sucked powerfully, then relaxed once every other second, vibrating slightly. It felt strangely pleasant. I could see my white milk be sucked away into the machine and I wondered why it wanted it. Holly was standing in front of me, picking up the objects on the tray one at a time and looking at them thoughtfully.

“I want her trained… to take my cock in the ass. But I don’t want to tear her – they can never quite get that ‘whole’ feel back… I’ll have to go slow… _Such_ a shame her pussy is such a disgusting area at present, you’ll have to do XO” she spoke quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself.

“Yes, Holly” XO looked a little worried.

“Undress…” Holly said in an uninterested sort of way, settling on one of the smaller objects. “This’ll do, yes…”

XO phased off her clothes and I looked up at her. Was something nice about to happen? I smiled at her. The little machine beeped and stopped milking me. To my surprise the cups disengaged with a small ‘pop’ and the hoses retracted by themselves. I yelped and leaned back as the thing got up on four little legs and strolled off the bed.

“Get her ready” Holly said and picked up the little machine, inspecting a tiny screen on its side and stepping away to her desk and sitting down with her legs crossed again.

XO sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. “Ambrosia…” she began in a very low whisper. “Do you remember… when I licked your butt?” I nodded and smiled.

“Tickled…”

XO gave an anxious sort of smile. “Holly wants me to do that again and then… then she wants to put something in there” I wrinkled my eyebrows.

“P-punishment?” I asked tremulously.

“No, not punishment, not really” she got a strained sort of expression on her face as she tried to explain. “She wants to put her cock in your ass – _later_ – not today – and she doesn’t want to… break you when she does so… she wants to put smaller things in there first so your body can get used to it – I’ll be here and I’ll help as much as I can, but it might… hurt a little. But it might also feel… nice”

“Nice…?” I looked at her uncertainly.

“Yeah, you know I like butt stuff – it can be really good. Maybe you’ll like it?” she sounded both soothing and a little hopeful.

“Stop coddling the human and get to work!” Holly snapped. “I’ve got a few more reports and then this thing is going in her whether she’s lubed up or _not_!”

“Y-yes Holly” XO sat up straight and saluted. Then she turned around. “I’ll lie down and then you come sit over my face, OK? I’ll lick your pretty pussy and butt” she lay down hurriedly and patted her shoulders. “Come on, sweet girl”

I moved to straddle her face so I could see the rest of her body, then gasped as she began to lick me urgently. She put her warm hands on my bum and after a minute of licking my pussy she angled me differently so she could lick my ass. It tickled pleasantly and I giggled. After a little while I stiffened slightly as she began to softly prod my anus with her tongue. She noticed this and went back to suckle my clit and stroked my back soothingly, then moved up to try again. This time I understood and let the tip of her tongue enter me. It felt so strange! But nice too, especially when XO made little pleased noises. I could see her cock stiffening up in little jerks, trembling and then relaxing down onto her belly. I put my hands on her large breasts and squeezed them gently, making her squirm and her cock swell.

Holly got up from her desk and walked over slowly, letting her massive blue dick dangle freely as she walked. She stopped and sat down on the bed next to me and XO.

“Face down ass _up_ ” she said, then put a hand on the small of my back and pushed me down so my body lay flat on top of XO, my butt raising into the air slightly. XO moved to focus on my clit instead and I moaned into her belly. She tensed up a bit and then I felt something cold and supple probe my anus. “No clenching L19” Holly said warningly. Whatever was slowly pushed inside thickened the further in it got and I whimpered as it stretched my virgin ass to the point of pain – XO redoubled her efforts on my clit, making little soothing noises and stroking my back. Her caresses helped, but it didn’t stop the pain completely. Then suddenly the thing went slimmer again and it slipped all the way inside – it felt like there was some kind of stopper at the end and my butthole smarted, but it wasn’t being stretched painfully anymore. Holly chuckled in a pleased sort of way. “You’ve got a _greedy_ little asshole, L19… it sucked that plug in by itself the last few inches… Very promising… very promising indeed” she pushed against the stopper and there was a little squelching sound. The thing inside me pressed against something pleasant and I let out a surprised moan, my body reacting by grinding down on XO’s face. XO in turn let out a muffled little noise and I saw her cock twitch, the head glistening with precum. “Now _that_ … that is a most excellent reaction” Holly murmured and a big hand fell onto my left butt cheek. Four fingers squeezed it slightly as the fifth pushed at the stopper again. My right leg shook involuntarily and I gasped as the combined stimulation sent a pulse of pleasure through my lower half.  “Most excellent reaction…” she repeated. There was a click and then the thing inside started to vibrate and my breath hitched. Holly let out another pleased chuckle and stood up, moving in front of me so I could see her clearly.  She was smiling with a hungry look in her eye, her thick cock erect, one hand rubbing the base slowly. I writhed and whimpered on top of XO and felt her hand slide over my butt to nudge the stopper gently. It made me moan loudly and her cock wiggled as she began to move her hips. Then Holly was kneeling down, shoving XO’s legs apart roughly. She slapped her dick on top of XO’s pussy a few times, then rammed it in hard – making XO jerk and gasp around my clit. She began to thrust powerfully, rocking both me and XO. “ _Squeeze_ me, you lazy piece of shit!” she snapped, giving XO’s cock a slap. This made XO whimper and shudder and I saw her stomach muscles contract – she paused her licking to concentrate. “That’s better – keep it up!” Holly pushed me down to lay flat again. I was jostled as she thrust faster, her slightly pudgy blue belly and XO’s cock taking up my entire field of vision. Soon XO resumed licking me and I moaned into her purple skin. She nudged the thing in my butt gently and I was lost in the strange combined pleasure. Holly’s breathing picked up and after a minute she pulled out. “Move her down. This pussy isn’t working for me” she said frustratedly. XO pushed me down toward her cock as Holly got up and took my place over her face, I whimpered at being deprived of her licking tongue and looked over my shoulder to see Holly stick her cock into XO’s mouth. “Nng… That’s better” she huffed as she thrust downward. A big bulge appeared on XO’s throat and Holly put her hand there and stroked back and forth. XO didn’t make a sound but caressed my thighs reassuringly before moving one hand to rub my clit and prod at the stopper from behind. I turned forward again, finding XO’s cock an inch away from my face. I moved down to lick at the head – it twitched against my lips and XO made a strangled sound of enjoyment. Holly must have started thrusting into her mouth because XO’s body began to rock rhythmically. It helped me suck the tip of her cock and I put a hand on it too, rubbing it slowly, moving the other down to caress her clit. Her hips moved appreciatively and that made me happy. Holly began to grunt and groan behind me and then, quite suddenly she began tugging at the stopper. I whimpered and tensed up as she pulled it out slowly, then panted with relief as it came free. “Spread her cheeks for me” Holly commanded and XO’s hands moved to obey her – I heard her cough and then the bed moved and another hand fell on my butt, I bit my lip – what was happening?? Something warm, wet and _shaking_ was pressed up against my stretched out asshole and I gasped as hot liquid _shot inside_ me – Holly was cumming _into my anus_. I whimpered at the incredibly strange sensation and Holly laughed hoarsely as wave after wave of hot cum shot out of her cock. When she was finally done she panted hard and leaned over me to pick up something else from the tray with a little pleased chuckle. My mind filled with warning bells and there was a slurping sound – then something _new_ and rounded and _hard_ was pushed inside my butt – this thing had a stopper at the end of it too and Holly pushed at it roughly, making me tremble and whimper at the _pressure_ that was inside me. “My little gift for you…” Holly rasped and gave my rump a slap. “Make sure… she keeps it in for a few hours. _Then_ … she can take it out. And _you_ can drink the cum you… _barely_ earned today, XO…” there was another slapping sound and a gasp – Holly must have slapped XO somewhere too. I winced and whimpered in sympathy.

“Y-yes H-Holly… Th-thank you, H-Holly…” she said hoarsely. I saw the blue gem get off the bed and adjust her hair, her cock slackening in front of my eyes.

“Now clean this mess up and get out of my sight…” she said with a dispassionate sigh as she walked over to her desk and sat down, crossing her legs again and picking up a screen. XO began to move, gently sliding me off her and getting up, then she just wrapped me up in the sheet with my discarded clothes and picked me up like a burrito, being careful to not touch my ass, but rather holding me by my thighs and lower back. She phased on her uniform and cradled me to her chest, then she strode out of the room. As soon as the doors had closed she spoke;

“I’m so sorry, sweet girl – I had no idea she was going to do… _that_ to you… How… How are you? Does it hurt?” she looked down at me with very worried eyes.

“Sore…” I sniffed. “Get it… get it _out_ …”

“Don’t you worry, I’ll get it out of you just hang on…” she picked up the pace and found a shower room. When she opened the door we could hear a lot of voices. “Fuck, let’s… let’s find a different one…”

“Get it out…” I begged, clutching at her shirt and burrowing my head into her shoulder. I could feel the pressure inside me increase and it was very uncomfortable.

“OK, OK… Maybe someone can help us…” she moved into the shower area. “Guys…” she said loudly and the gems fell silent.

“Hey… what’s wrong with Ambrosia?” someone asked and they all crowded in around us. There was XK, XL, XU and a red gem I didn’t know.

“Holly…” XO swallowed. “She came inside Ambrosia’s ass and then put in a butt plug… help me get it out?” there was a chorus of ‘Oh stars’, ‘Sorry’, ‘Of course’ and other noises of consolation. It made me feel safe and I didn’t feel ashamed when XO removed the sheet and they all bent down to check on my behind.

“Do we just… pull it?” XK asked.

“Get it out…” I sniffed.

“Oh my stars, OK…” she put her fingers on the stopper and I winced.

“Careful!” someone else said.

“You need to relax, sweet girl…” XO soothed, stroking my back. “Just relax, we’ve got you… You’re safe with us… XK is going to touch it again” she nodded at XK. “And then you just… _breathe_ out a big breath and then it’ll be gone, OK?”

“Mm… mhmm” I nodded and sniffed, then felt many warm hands on my back and bum.

“Let’s practice… big breath in… big breath out…” XO instructed softly and I followed her lead. “Good _girl_ … Now for real, OK?” XK put her fingers on the stopper again. “Big breath in… big breath out…” the thing slid out of my ass and I panted in relief and then shivered as Holly’s cum flowed out of me as well.

“Oh… Holly really filled you up, didn’t she?” XL said quietly. “It’s OK, Ambrosia, we’ve all been there…” the rest nodded in agreement and made soft calming noises. “Let’s get you nice and clean, yeah?”

***

Later I woke to the sound of soft voices talking close by.

“… a shame really, because she started with this other one that vibrated and Ambrosia really got into it, then she decides my pussy’s not good enough and starts face fucking me instead, then she just… leaned forward and pulled the butt plug out and orders me to spread her cheeks – I thought she was going to stick her tongue in her or a _finger_ at worst, didn’t think she’d… fill her ass with cum and then plug it up… I feel like such an idiot… I told her it might be _nice_!”

“It’s not your fault, XO… Holly is Holly, of course she’s going to take something nice and turn it into something shitty – it’s what Holly _does_ …” that sounded like Shorty.

“I just keep thinking, ‘if I’d only tried a little harder with my pussy’ – I just… couldn’t be _arsed_ , I was busy trying to make it… _enjoyable_ for Ambrosia, wasn’t really caring what was happening to my snatch, was just Holly pounding away as always… I _really_ wanted it to be good for our girl…” XO sounded really sad.

“And it sounds like it _was_ , up to a point…” Shorty said in half-heartedly reassuring way.

XO sighed. “And then… _Holly_ …”

“Holly…” Shorty agreed, sighing too.

They were silent for a moment, then XO spoke very hesitantly;

“Do you think… do you think she hates me now?”

“Ambrosia?”

“Yeah…”

“No, come on… She knows this was Holly _all the way_ – she knows you’d never hurt her. I bet if you got a hold of that vibrating thing you could show her how it’s _really_ supposed to be and maybe that’ll make it easier for her next time… Since Holly said she wanted her trained…”

“Stars… If I do get it somehow, do you think she’d even want to? You didn’t see her face right after… she looked so… _hurt_ …” XO let out a sniff.

“Hey… She’s OK… Her bum will need a while to recover, but she’ll be alright…”

“I know her _ass_ will be OK, but what about her… _heart_ or whatever? What if she ends up being scared, like Beta-XS?”

“It’s not going to be like that, come on! She _knows_ we care for her, doesn’t she? Beta-XS was all… wrapped up in her own head and messed up about losing Pink Diamond and the war and… Holly just pushed her over the edge… Ambrosia isn’t like that… She’s so… open and sweet. She talks to us, even if it’s a bit hard for her to speak. She’s tell us if… if she felt scared”

“What do we do if she does feel scared?” XO’s voice was very small.

“Then we tell her everything’s gonna be OK, because _we’re_ here” Shorty said decisively. “We filthy Earthlings gotta stay together, just like XA used to say…”

“You’re right…” XO sighed. “Do you know when she last ate?”

“Must be hours now… She’ll probably be hungry when she wakes up. I’ll go get her some cubes. Or do you want to make her some milk?”

“Don’t know if she’d accept it…” XO mumbled sadly. “Hurry will you? I’ll… I’ll stay here – she shouldn’t be alone… Just hope she doesn’t wake up before you get back”

“I’ll be quick” Shorty got up and walked away. When her footsteps faded into silence I heard XO let out a sniff, then another and then… she was crying. No great big sobs, just… sadness given voice. I turned my head to look at her. She was sitting with her back toward me, her shoulders shaking slightly. I wasn’t mad at her… I didn’t blame her… And I wasn’t scared… was I? Holly was… _bad_ , and she did bad stuff to all of us, but like Shorty had said, we had each other. And the fun I’d had with all of them… That was _good_. More good with them than bad with Holly. It was hard to think… But that seemed right. One thing I knew for sure was that I didn’t want XO to be sad. She was _so_ kind… The times she had carried me, and made my tummy feel better…

“XO…?” I said softly. She let out a little gasp and turned around, wiping her eyes hurriedly. “I’m not… scared…”

“Y-you heard us?” she looked at me worriedly. I nodded and reached out for her, smiling faintly.

“It’s OK… to cry…” I sat up gingerly, leaning on one butt cheek to spare myself. “Want to… hug you…”

“You… you do?” her eyebrows wrinkled together. I nodded and stood up a little unsteadily. XO raised herself on her knees and I stepped in close and wrapped my arms around her neck, then hugged her as hard as I could, which at this moment wasn’t very hard.

“Kind… _kind_ …” I whispered, then felt her breath hitch. “OK… to cry…” and she did, holding me tightly yet carefully. For a long time I was silent, just being there for her as she let her sadness show. Like she had been there for me. When footsteps approached she wanted to break the hug, but I held on and she relented, letting out a soft sigh.

Shorty sniggered as she saw us. “Told you”

“Shut up and get in here” XO sniffed and a grinning Shorty joined us. After a minute we all broke apart and I sat down on my knees between XO’s thighs.

“You hungry Ambrosia? Got you some nice cubes right here” Shorty said encouragingly.

“Mmm… Thirsty…” I said softly, looking up at XO hopefully. She grinned down at me and her gem glowed, then she phased away the top of her uniform. I took her soft nipple in my mouth with a contented sigh, then began to drink her warm, creamy milk. The now familiar warm fuzzy feeling filled my chest.


	11. Lips to lips

# Chapter 11: Lips to lips

  
I woke up in a mass of pale purple hair and sat up slowly, wincing slightly. My chest felt heavy, my belly ached dully and my bum was sore. I groaned and got up to pee. I changed my moon wear and looked at the two sleeping gems on the floor. It made me feel better that they were there. When I was done I went to lie back down and XO opened her eyes.

“Hey…” she said hoarsely. She rolled over to her side to look at me and I snuggled up next to her. “How’s your tummy doing?” she asked quietly, then after a moment she added; “And your bum?”

“Tummy hurts… bum sore…” I mumbled, then winced as coldness seared my belly.

“Come here…” she soothed and put her hand on my lower stomach, warming it and rubbing in little circles. After a while the pain settled and I relaxed enough to go back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was lying on my stomach and someone was stroking my back gently. I turned my head to see Skinny and another gem.

“There she is…” Skinny said warmly. “This is XJ – you’ve met before, don’t know if you remember”

I let out a little grunt as I sat up – my breasts were so _heavy_. I put my hands on them gingerly, then I whimpered – just touching them was painful.

“She probably needs to be milked” Skinny said softly, half turning to XJ. I pulled down the zipper and looked down at my breasts and let out a little gasp – they were _huge_... “Oh, Ambrosia…” Skinny sighed compassionately.

“Oh my stars…” XJ said breathlessly. “That… that looks painful” I nodded and sniffed.

“Don’t cry, sweet girl… Lie down and we’ll help you out… XJ, I know you know to be careful, but let’s be extra gentle, OK?”

“Yeah, no problem…”

I lay down and they lowered themselves over me and began to drink. Skinny put her hand on my belly and rubbed it gently. The pain in my chest and abdomen faded slowly and I could breathe easier. When the milk was gone I felt _so_ much better, but so tired too.

“How’s that?” Skinny asked me softly. “Better?” I nodded and closed my eyes. I just wanted to go back to sleep. “We brought you something to eat, my pet. Are you hungry?” I shook my head.

“Tired…” I mumbled.

“I heard you had a tough day yesterday… I remember the first time Holly did something like that to me. I was pretty upset too, but… it gets easier, I promise…” Skinny said softly, sounding sad.

“Yeah, it does get easier” XJ spoke now and I heard her moving closer.

“And you were so brave… XO said you didn’t cry… She told us what you did after too, you are so kind and so sweet, my pet…” she lay down next to me and cradled my head to her chest, kissing my forehead softly. “Sleep… We’ve got you… We’ve got you…”

“Yeah we do…” XJ lay down on my other side and put her hand on my tummy too. It made me feel safe to have them close and soon I drifted off to sleep again.

***

A few days later I was feeling much, much better. I had stopped bleeding completely and my bum wasn’t hurting anymore. Twinkle Toes and XU were taking me to the med bay and I was walking by myself. I didn’t know exactly why we were going there but I think it had something to do with the new babies that had arrived yesterday. I really wanted to see them and it would be nice to see another human, even though the gems were so nice. Twinkle Toes and XU were walking either side of me and I reached out to hold their big warm hands. They both smiled down at me and XU blushed a tad – that made me smile and I leaned down to kiss her hand. She sniggered a little embarrassedly but her back straightened and a bit of a strut entered her gait. I was wearing my hoodie and a loincloth today. It felt so nice not to have to wear the moon wear anymore – they had been really soft but I was a lot more comfortable like this. It felt like a naughty little secret – that someone could just lift the front bit and see my pussy. We walked past many gems on duty and they gave me compliments on walking by myself and wanted to hug or kiss me hello. When we arrived at the med bay the same peridot I had met last time came to get me, then she took me to a separate room. She said Twinkle Toes and XU had to wait by the desk.

“Undress and get on the table” she instructed as she closed the door. I did as she said, wondering why I had to be naked. “Lie down” she told me, then she put one of her cylinders against my arm and there was a sharp little prick that made me wince. My eyelids suddenly got very heavy and soon I was asleep.

***

“It’s going to come too soon, if you wanted a look, madam. It really is quite… remarkable” a voice came from far away. It sounded like the peridot. Something cold and hard parted my outer lips and I felt breath being expelled against my skin. I tried to open my eyes to see who was between my legs, but I couldn’t move a muscle.

“Is it true what the guards say?” a different voice spoke now. This one sounded much closer.

“I have not… experienced it, so I can’t say for sure, madam. But the rumors seem consistent and I would have to say, from a technical standpoint, this is the most _fertile_ wild female we have seen. And… its genitalia is definitely… elegantly arranged. I think the amethysts called it ‘pretty’. A… ‘pretty p-pussy’, madam. Ahem. Please excuse the colloquial term”

“’Elegant’ is an apt description, certainly. And in a wild one, too… How many eggs did you say you managed to extract?”

“Twenty two, madam”

“That is an excellent result. Blue Diamond will be very pleased with your work here, 5XF”

“Y-you are too kind, madam”

“I must say… I am quite curious. Do send a request to Holly Blue Agate for me to… borrow this female for my own _separate_ evaluation. To see how humanity has progressed since the war, from a genetic standpoint, of course”

“Uh, yes madam, right away madam” the cold things were removed and there was the sound of footsteps heading away, then a door opened and closed. There was a sigh and a cool, slim fingered hand touched the inside of my thigh.

“’Pretty pussy’…” she said, sounding a lot more relaxed now. “Cute cunt” now there was a little titter and the hand squeezed my thigh gently. “Really such a shame Holly got to you first… Well. A thorough cleaning should take care of _that_ … Now… What do you taste like, little wildling?” a soft tongue slid over my inner lips and clit slowly. “Well fuck me sideways and call me a pearl…” she breathed. Then there was the sound of the door opening again and the hand was removed from my thigh.

“The request has been sent, madam. Ah, its heart rate is speeding up – it must be regaining consciousness”

“Yes…” she cleared her throat. “I must away. I have duties to attend to”

“Yes madam, have a good day madam” there was the click-click sound of heels moving away and the door opened and closed again. I could discern little beeps and bloops that might be coming from machines. “Take a chance, 5XF…” I heard the peridot say to herself and the cold hard things were back on my skin, moving my outer lips apart. A more urgent little tongue licked me now, sliding in between my inner lips. A muffled “Oh my stars…” came after a second, then thin lips wrapped around my clit. She sucked at it greedily, then moved to lick me up and down slowly, which all felt very nice. After a minute I heard something begin to hum quietly. Continuously at first, then in a ½ beat and finally a 4/4 pace. The gem panted and let out high pitched whines against my skin – then suddenly her breath came in rapid little bursts and she whimpered squeakily, the cold things spreading me open trembling. A muffled sort of mewling sound escaped her. After a few seconds I was finally able to open my eyes. I looked down on the peridot still sucking my clit. She froze up and met my curious gaze, her face flushing a dark green. She leaned back and said; “Uh…” uncertainly. Then her eyes flicked to the side and there was a sharp prick on my inner thigh – my eyelids went heavy again.

***

“ – produces a good amount of milk. The extractor shuts off automatically when it has collected enough for the infants and then it will transport itself to the med bay. It’s not that complicated, 8XV, just push the button on top and it’ll do the rest”

“So it won’t take all of her milk?”

“No”

“OK, good. The guys will be happy to hear that”

“Do you really… do your really consume it?”

“Yes, first it was just to help her out, but it’s _so_ _good_ … And her tits are so cuddly to play with”

There was a huff. “Yes, I’m sure they are… I have given her some pain medication but she shouldn’t be bothered by the incision site since it’s internal. There might be a small amount of blood and she should rest for a few hours”

“Hey, can she see the babies? She was really excited about that”

“No. Not today. They had to be delivered surgically and are not in the best condition”

“Oh, will they be OK?”

“Yes of course. We haven’t lost an infant in centuries”

“Can she see them some other day?”

“Most likely. I will… need to harvest more eggs from her eventually. She should regain consciousness soon and then you can take her back to her containment area. She might experience some cramping” footsteps moved away and I turned my head slightly.

“Hey, look who’s awake” Twinkle Toes moved up closer to my face and stroked my hair. “5XF told us you gave her many eggs today. That’s a very good girl, Ambrosia!” she leant down to kiss my cheek. “And look” she held up my wrist – the armband I was wearing was displaying ‘9S’ now. “Nine _S_! Because you did so well!” I smiled up at her muzzily. She seemed very happy and that made me feel good inside.

“Our little Ambrosia… Rank 9 superior…” XU said proudly, patting my shoulder. “We should do something to celebrate that, don’t you think?”

“Yeah we should – we’ll have to think of something good” I liked the idea of celebrating, maybe there would be cake? What was… cake? Something good… soft and cuddly? Or tasty?

Later I woke up in my room, tucked up in bed among a ton of fluffy pillows, Lion cradled in my arms. I wondered why I had woken up, then looked over to see the pink force field dissipate and a little milking drone walked inside. The force field reengaged behind it. The machine jumped up on the bed and opened two little hatches and the suction cups appeared. I unzipped my hoodie and attached them to my nipples like XO had done a few days ago. The machine turned on and I sighed as the tension and heaviness was drained from my breasts. I lay back and began to rub my clit lazily and had just gotten into it when there was a beep and the suction cups disengaged. The cylinder retracted its hoses and it jumped down off the bed and exited my room. I felt a little disappointed it had gone. I quite liked the way it vibrated. I kept rubbing myself and wished someone would come and help me out. But wait… the communicator. I pushed at it and it turned bright blue.

“Hello-o-o…?” I moaned, catching myself a really good angle. I rolled over onto my belly and rubbed myself with my hand between my legs, letting out little whimpers as I got it _just_ right. Soon there was the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Hey, Ambrosia what did you need – oh stars would you look at that…” XL and XJ appeared and paused before walking into the room. They were looking at me with wide eyes. It made me giggle and arch my back, a pleasant tingling in my belly.

“You… need some help with that, sweet girl?” XL asked, stepping closer and sitting down on the bed, placing a hand on my bum and giving it a little squeeze.

I nodded and XJ came to sit next to XL.

“You want your little booty licked too?” XJ asked and I nodded again, smiling. “Dibs on the butt” she said quickly, making me giggle.

“I have no objections” XL sniggered. Two sets of hot breath were on me for a brief second, then one tongue tickled my butthole and another licked from my clit to my opening. I moaned softly and the two of them sniggered appreciatively. Their tongues lavished me with caresses and happy little slurping noises came from both of them. I arched my back as my breathing deepened and I couldn’t get enough of the double stimulation.

“Stars, I’m so hard right now” XL moaned into my pussy.

“Want…” I panted.

“My cock?” XL asked and I nodded needily.

“Yours… f-first…” I moaned and ground against her tongue. The both of them sniggered again and XL’s mouth disappeared from my pussy. A few seconds later the head of her cock rubbed against my clit and then moved up to my opening. I moaned loudly as the tip slid inside.

“Ohhh fuck” XL groaned. “She’s so – oh my fucking stars – tight!”

“Yeah?” XJ panted, pausing from licking my butt for a moment.

XJ slid a little further in, then pulled back out, her cock flexing. “Fuck…”

“More…” I begged and she pushed deeper this time and I clutched at the sheets. Soon she had found a nice slow rhythm and my walls contracted in waves around her thick cock.

“Stars I don’t know how long I will last like this” she panted in a rather high-pitched voice. I moaned, pressing up against her and taking her whole cock inside me, making her gasp and jerk suddenly. I ground against her, her cock pressing against my deep spot and throbbing wonderfully.

“Ah – Ambrosia – oh my stars!” XL panted. “Ohh! I can’t – ah – here it comes!” she trembled and I felt her cock pulsate as a hot wave of cum spurted inside me. I kept grinding against her, my pleasure increasing as the pressure inside mounted. My back arched, then a second wave of cum came out of her. She panted heavily and I felt her cock flex and pulsate for a while before she pulled out. “Get in there XJ, I think she’s close” I moaned in agreement, wanting more.

“Oh hells yeah” XJ said eagerly, then they rearranged themselves, XL coming to lie down next to me, her big purple face flushed and grinning. I turned to my side and lifted my leg so XJ could have access. “Oh, yes” she chuckled. “I love it on the side like that” she swiped my pussy with her cock a few times. “Fuck it looks so good when your cum is sliding out of her, XL…” she dipped her tip inside and took it out, letting out a noise of pleasure, then repeated the move. Her cock was slightly thicker than XL’s and she spread me apart slowly, my wet pussy stretching to welcome her. “Ohh… look at her pretty pussy take it all in…” she panted as she slid in to her base and I gasped as she pressed against my deep spot. My walls clenched down on her rigid cock and her breath hitched, her hands tightening around my thigh. “Oh-ho-hoooh…” she breathed happily. “This is fantastic… What a talented little pussy you have, Ambrosia – ah – so warm and wet…” I leaned in to kiss XL and she responded enthusiastically, thick lips pressing against mine. I opened my mouth to let her tongue in and she slid it in gently, moving her hand to my breast and squeezing it softly. I moaned into her as XJ began to slide in and out slowly. XL’s hand moved down my belly to rub my clit and I gasped, my back arching at the intensity of the pleasure. XJ’s hips moved steadily, a look of absolute delight on her face. My moans rose in volume and she sped up. For a long time I writhed in near orgasmic pleasure, XJ’s cock pulsating within me.

“Fuck, XJ, how are you lasting this long?” XL wondered, sounding impressed.

“De-ter-mi-na-tion!” she panted as she thrust into me.

“And you Ambrosia? How does it feel to get plowed by XJ’s big cock?” XL asked huskily, flicking my clit with her slick fingers.

“Ah – ah – ah – _aahhnnnn_ – “ I moaned as the wave suddenly broke over me. I screamed out as my walls spasmed, my clit a searing point of pleasure, leading the charge as the orgasm claimed me.

“Nnnngaaaahhhh!” XJ roared and pressed inside as far as she could go, her cum gushing out of her as her cock pulsated and arched. My pussy twitched and trembled as she filled me to the brim. She remained inside, leaning on her hands and trembling. “Oh… my… stars…” a last hot shot of cum made me whimper in the waning pleasure.

“Fuck, that was impressive” XL sniggered appreciatively. I felt XJ slacken within me and she pulled out slowly. Her cum glooped out after her and I sighed as the pressure dissipated. “Mind if I get that? I can’t get enough of her pussy…”

“Be my guest” XJ chuckled, jerking her cock slowly and laying down behind me and putting her arm around me. She kissed my neck and shoulders and I giggled. “Ambrosia… wonderful girl… That was amazing – oh I’m so happy you called us… So happy…”

“Thank… you…” I panted, twitching as XL slurped at me, her lovely tongue cleaning up every last bit of cum she could reach. “Needed… needed help…”

“We’re – mmmh – always willing to lend a *slurp* hand” XL said indistinctly.

“Or cock” XJ sniggered. I turned around to face her and snuggled in between her huge breasts.

“Mmmh… so soft…” I sighed contentedly. XL finished cleaning up, then lay down on my other side, snuggling up close to my back her cock twitching against my butt. I wiggled against her and she put her arm around me, reaching down to play with my clit in a relaxed way.

“I love how soft and cuddly your pussy is to touch” she mumbled happily against my neck. “Mmmmh… I could just lie like this all day…”

“Gently…” I whispered and she slowed her caresses so she was just sliding her middle finger over my clit.

“We should probably have a shower” XJ sniggered and sniffed her armpit. “Phew, yeah”

“Snuggles…” I said quietly and kissed her chest.

“Yes of course, but after that… And I would really like to wash your hair, can I do that?” XJ asked huskily. I nodded against her. “Awesome…” she ran her fingers through my hair gently. “Too bad Holly prefers our pussies bald… I think it’s charming to have some curls. So nice to just… keep your hand in someone’s wet bush after you’ve fucked… Or is that just me?”

XL sniggered. “No that’s great” she said and kissed my neck. “But then you might have to pick hairs out of your teeth afterwards – that’s less great” I giggled at her words. We lay for a while, they kept talking softly about nothing in particular – I mostly listened. Then we got up and headed outside, not bothering to put on clothes. XL and XJ phased off their tops now too and I looked at them walking. Their dicks swung with every step and XJ’s huge breasts bounced. Her nipples were rather small and looked very cute. We went past XU and XP on guard duty and they smiled to see us naked.

“You three look like you’ve had fun?” XP asked as she bent down to pick me up, then she gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek sweetly.

“Yeah…” XJ sniggered.

“Yeah, we heard” XU grinned. “You forgot to turn the communicator off, my pretty girl. Everyone turned to this channel heard you” she and XP burst out laughing. “Good work, XJ” she clapped XJ on the back and XJ grinned in a self-satisfied way.

“I have no idea how many boners you caused today Ambrosia, but fuck… it was fantastic to hear you cumming so hard…” XP gave my blushing cheek another kiss.

“Yeah, that was some scream you got out of her, XJ” XU said with a snigger.

“Aww come on you guys…” XJ chuckled. “You’re gonna give me a praise boner… Look” she pointed down to her cock. It was swelling up again.

“Better go have that shower then. You should tug it for Ambrosia, she really likes seeing that, don’t you, pretty girl?” XP asked, giving my bum a little pat. I nodded and giggled, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. “Can I… have a little taste before you go? To hold me over until later?” I giggled some more at her question and nodded again.

“Oh, me too” XU said excitedly. I nodded at her too as XP raised me up to her face and licked me up and down a few times, making me giggle some more.

“Fuck, she let you finish inside her?” XP asked, smacking her lips. XL and XJ sniggered and nodded, bumping shoulders in celebration. XP turned me around so XU could lick me softly, sucking at my clit for a good ten seconds, making me let out a little moan of delight. XP put me down and we said goodbye to the two of them and headed into the shower room.


	12. Good-bad

# Chapter 12: Good-bad  


“That will be all, Beta” Holly said and clapped her hands twice. Skinny had just escorted me to Holly’s room and now she was being dismissed? She gave me an apprehensive look before exiting. I looked after her, not understanding why she had to go. Holly grabbed my chin and lifted it up so our eyes met. “Open” she commanded and I gaped obediently. The thing she had put in my butt a few days ago appeared in front of my eyes and she put it in my mouth. “Suck” she ordered and I sucked. She smiled in a satisfied way and watched me for a good thirty seconds, then she pulled it out – it was dripping with my saliva. “Bend over” I did what I was told and felt her lift my loincloth and slowly insert the thing into my anus in its entirety. It hurt less this time around but I still whimpered. When it was inside she pushed at the stopper, making me let out a little sound of pain and pleasure. She chuckled softly and walked away from me to sit down on the bed, phasing off her uniform as she went – but not her thigh high white boots.

“Front and center, L19…” she ordered and I moved toward her, the butt plug making it awkward to walk. She smirked at me as I stood in front of her. “On your knees…” I knelt down, wincing. Her slack blue cock was right there, a few inches away from my face. I could smell her skin. She must have showered not too long ago. I looked up at her uncertainly. What did she want me to do?

“Start” she commanded. I leaned forward hesitantly and kissed her shaft gently, watching her eyes. Her smirk widened. I gave her warm skin a little lick, then a longer one when she didn’t correct me. Her cock twitched against my chin. I reached up with my hand and lifted her heavy dick, planting kisses un its underside all the way down to her pussy. She spread her legs for me with a little chuckle. Her pale blue clit stood out boldly and I leaned in to kiss the hood softly. I drew in the smell of her sex – it held a heavy musky scent that enticed me and I put my hands on her vulva to spread and gently massage her puffy outer lips. Her inner lips parted wetly and I leaned in further to taste her juices. She let out a little gasp as my tongue slid in between them and lapped its way up to her hardening clit. Her cock was stiffening up too. I licked her pale blue nub softly, her musky taste flooding my mouth. My nostrils flared and I went slowly up and down for a while before focusing on her clit, drawing it into my mouth and sucking on it gently. “Thaaat’s right…” she purred. “Suck my clit like a good little slave…” a heavy hand fell on top of my head and pressed me rhythmically into her crotch. I relaxed my neck and let her steer, careful to not suckle her too hard. I used my tongue to caress and circle her clit too, and she let out a little moan. “Now lick my hole” she hissed and I angled myself down to do so, closing my eyes. Her entrance was very tight and I lapped at it softly before dipping inside. Soon I was sticking my entire tongue inside her and swirling it around, the rough internal walls of her pussy tasting a little sour sweet.

“Now take my cock” she grunted and let my head go. I licked my way up over her clit then along the underside of her shaft to her head. It had swollen now and was glistening with precum. I lapped at the underside of her glans lightly and slid my thumb over to rub her clit, looking up at her to see if I was doing a good job. Her cheeks were faintly flushed and she was breathing with her mouth open. I licked up a few drops of precum, using my tongue to spread it around the head of her cock, then took it in my mouth and massaged it with my lips and tongue as I sucked at it gently. She swelled and stiffened further, her breath becoming heavier, her little pudgy belly moving up and down. I put one hand on her shaft and began to stroke her slowly. Her cock flexed and pulsated under my careful caresses and more precum came from her tip. My hands and mouth worked softly, steadily and soon her breath came faster. I kept the same pace switching between sucking her head and licking the underside. I knew she was getting close now.

“Want…” I panted, getting excited too.

Her cock pulsated and I saw her face contract as her orgasm was mere seconds away. I sucked her head into my mouth hurriedly and moved both my hands to work her shaft. She moaned throatily and hot salty cum shot into the roof of my mouth and I began to swallow immediately. Her thighs trembled as waves of semen spilled onto my tongue in thick creamy strands and I continued to suck until there was no more. I lapped at her glans as her cock twitched and she let out a grunt, grabbing onto her shaft and jerking it back and forth. A few more drops dripped out of her thick blue cock and I licked them up urgently, determined not to waste her precious cum. She looked down on me with a pleased expression on her face.

“That’s how you treat my cum, yes… You loved it didn’t you?” I nodded, my lips still around her cock. She chuckled and pulled it out, then stood up. “On the bed, ass up” she commanded. I got to my slightly shaking legs and lay down. She straddled my ass, then pushed her cock inside my pussy to the hilt, her entire length sliding in without fuss – I was _sopping_ wet. I gasped and arched my back as the combined pressure of the butt plug and her thick cock sent a sharp wave of pleasure through me.

“Sucking my cock has you this wet?” she chuckled. “You _dirty_ little slut” she pushed at the stopper and I whimpered and squirmed. She began to pull it out and I panted as her cock twitched inside me, then she let it go and spread my cheeks and the plug was sucked back inside. “ _Such_ a greedy little asshole…” she chuckled and repeated the move several times, her cock flexing and stretching my pussy as she swelled further. She reached behind her to grab something, sliding out a little, then pushed back inside, making me let out a moan. There was a click and the plug began to vibrate and we both gasped.

“It’s lodged so far up your ass I can feel it vibrating at the tip of my fat cock…” she purred and pushed the stopper roughly, making me arch my back and tense up at the same time – this caused her to rock against me. She leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of me, then she began to thrust jerkily, making the plug move at the same time. It was both painful and enjoyable and I whimpered, clutching at the sheets. The vibrations were causing my walls to contract and tremble around her cock and she grunted and put a hand at the back of my neck, pressing me down into the mattress. She laughed as she thrust faster, ramming the plug and driving up my pleasure and pain meters simultaneously. Her breath became ragged and her cock pulsated – then she grunted and stiffened, her thick load filling me up. She pulled out suddenly and I fought hard to keep it all inside me, raising my bum to help. This made the plug rub against my g-spot and I trembled and whimpered from the pleasure and pain. Holly chuckled and the vibrations increased, making me gasp and writhe. She pushed at the stopper and suddenly, awfully, _blissfully_ I came. I screamed out in agonized ecstasy and trembled and shook. While I was still in the throws of my orgasm, Holly pulled the plug out roughly.

“Open” she commanded and I opened my mouth. She shoved the plug in and I could taste my own ass on it. “ _Suck_ ” she ordered and I did so. She got on her knees and began to jerk her cock. A minute passed, then her face contorted and she ripped the plug out and rammed her cock into my mouth, making me gag. She held me down, then she shot her load into my throat with a growling grunt. “ _Swallow_ ” she commanded and I forced it down. She pulled her cock out and used it to slap my cheek a few times, panting hard. She wiped a final drop of cum on my lower lip, then she sat back on her knees and smiled, her cock slackening.

She reached over and picked something up and pushed at it. “I’m done, come take her away” the door opened immediately and Skinny darted inside, saluting and looking beside herself with worry. Holly stood up and let out a pleased sigh. When Skinny didn’t move she frowned. “I said take her _away_ ”

“Yes, Holly” Skinny rushed over and picked me up, then turned around and marched out of the room as quickly as she could.

“Can’t… hold it…” I whimpered as the door closed.

“It’s OK, I’ve got you” she said soothingly. “It’s over – you can let it out now… I’ll just summon a cleaning drone and it’ll take care of it…” she stopped and put me down. Holly’s multiple loads dripped out of me and onto the floor. “There you go, good girl” Skinny telling me that I was a good girl was making me feel better. “Let’s get you cleaned up and get you something to eat, yeah?” I nodded and she picked me up again. “She didn’t spank you, did she?” I shook my head. “Did she do something else to your bum?” I nodded. “The… vibrating thing?” I nodded again. “How… how was it?”

“Good-bad…” I said quietly, feeling rather small and tired. My butt smarted and there was an awful taste in my mouth. We went into a shower room and Skinny put me down again. My legs were wobbly and I leaned my head and arms against the wall as she washed me gently.

“Do you want to come sleep in the quarters with us tonight?” she asked me softly as she ran the shower head over my back. I nodded emphatically, not wanting to be alone. She smiled at me. “We’ll make you feel better, pretty one. You did a good job today – you didn’t get spanked. That’s very good. It took me a long time to not get spanked. You’re a clever girl, Ambrosia” she kept up the soothing words and gentle encouragements all the way through our shower and when she dried me off I felt a little better. She carried me to their quarters, picking up a bowl of food cubes on the way. When we arrived the room was full of off duty gems. They greeted me excitedly and I received many kisses and gentle pats.

“Is our sweet girl going to stay the night?” XO asked kindly as she kissed my cheek. I nodded and there was a little cheer from the crowd.

“Where is she going to sleep?” someone asked. “She can sleep in my bed, no problem” there was a chorus of similar offers and I buried my head into Skinny’s shoulder, feeling flattered all of them wanted me to sleep close to them.

“Let’s not make her choose right now, guys” Twinkle Toes said.

“Yeah, are you hungry, girl?” Shorty asked. I nodded at her and she took the food bowl from Skinny and moved through the crowd to the pile of pillows in the middle of the floor. Skinny carried me over there and put me down gently on my side. The gems crowded in and sat down too and talked softly and laughed, taking turns feeding me. When the food was gone I yawned, feeling warm and contented. I lay my head in Skinny’s lap and she smiled down at me, stroking my hair.

“I’m getting the weirdest boner right now” XL said, stroking my belly. “Like… a coziness boner?”

“You’re not alone, XL” Shorty said as she leaned on Skinny’s shoulder and kissed her on the arm. I giggled faintly. “Hey, would it make you happy to see us jerk off?” she asked me softly. I nodded tiredly.

“It’s so cute that she likes to see that” XL sighed, unzipping her pants and taking out her cock. “Makes me feel like all special and junk”

“Do you want your pretty pussy played with, cutie pie?” Twinkle Toes asked softly, stroking my thigh. I shook my head.

“Just… watch…”

“Alright, you heard her” Skinny said with a smile. “She just wants to watch right now” there were some disappointed noises but they still all seemed happy. Twinkle Toes gave my thigh a kiss and moved up to pet my tummy instead. It made me feel very safe and good to know that they weren’t going to touch my pussy if I didn’t want to. Shorty and XL stroked their cocks in a contented sort of way, Shorty laying down in Skinny’s lap too. It was very cute how her red cheeks went a deeper scarlet as she played with herself. Her stocky cock was different from the others I had seen. It was very thick put not very long. She jerked it with thumb and middle finger, making it look like she was only using the lightest of touches to masturbate. Her eyes were closed and she made soft little sounds of pleasure. XL used her whole hand to jerk her veiny cock, stopping occasionally to run her fingers over her clit or dip down to get some juice from her pussy.

“Twinkle Toes…” Shorty panted after a while. “C-could you – ahn…”

Twinkle Toes smiled and her. “Sure Shorty” she moved up and put her soft lips around the head of Shorty’s cock. Shorty panted and trembled for a moment, then stiffened up, her cock pulsating as she came inside Twinkle Toes’ mouth. She let out a relieved sigh as Twinkle Toes swallowed.

“Want me to get you, XL?” XG asked, leaning over XL and putting her hand on XL’s thigh.

“Uh-huh” XL panted. “Q-quickly – oh – “ XG tucked her hair behind her ear, then leant down and sucked XL’s tip into her mouth. XL groaned and her hips jerked as she came. XG slurped up her cum and swallowed with a smile. “Ohh… thanks” XL panted, a dazed smile on her face.

“Very… kind…” I said softly, looking up at Skinny.

“Yeah, that was very nice of Twinkle Toes and XG, wasn’t it?”

“Mhmm” Shorty sighed, stroking Twinkle Toes’ hair. “We’ve got each other’s backs”

“Or cocks, as it may be” XG sniggered, wiping her mouth. I let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer to Skinny’s belly and gave it a kiss, making her giggle.

“You about ready to go to bed, my pet?” Skinny asked me softly. I nodded and yawned again. We got up and Skinny carried me over to a bed and put me down gently, then lay down next to me. “I like to sleep naked, if you don’t mind” she said quietly as the lights dimmed.

“Don’t… mind…” I mumbled and she phased off her clothes.  I put my head on her arm and looked down on her perky breasts. “Pretty…”

“Thank you, sweet girl” Skinny said and smiled, stroking my cheek. “But they’re not as pretty as yours. Not by a long shot. And they’re so small” I moved my hand to cup one gently.

“Like them…” I sighed, then moved down to her right breast and licked her nipple. Skinny let out a little gasp.

“Ambrosia… I thought you were tired” she sniggered quietly.

“Want…” I murmured, suckling her softly.

“Go right ahead, my pet…” she whispered happily. I sucked and licked her for a long time, my left hand caressing her other breast and playing with her nipple. Skinny’s breath became deeper and she let out the occasional little noise of pleasure. My hand moved down over her flat tummy, nudging her swollen cock to the side to reach down into her wetness. “Stars…” she moaned as I began to rub her clit. “You… really like playing with pussies, don’t you?” I nodded with my eyes closed, her nipple hardening in my mouth. My fingers explored her wet folds while my thumb kept caressing her clit. I found her soaking entrance and slipped my middle and ring finger inside, making her hips buck and her breath hitch. “Oh Ambrosia…” she moaned as I began to massage her g-spot, my fingers curling in a come hither movement. “That’s – oh – that’s the spot” she said lustfully, rolling her hips. Her chest rose and fell more rapidly now. “Ambrosia… Ambrosia… Ohh Ambrosia – just like that – _jussst_ like that” she moaned. I felt her walls begin to pulsate and I sped up. After a minute or two she clamped down on my fingers and let out a high pitched moan, her entire body trembling. I opened my eyes to see her thick cock shoot strands of cum all over her belly. I kept caressing her until her breath calmed, then moved down to lick up her delicious cum and kiss her slackening cock. “Ambrosia…” she said huskily. “Come here and let me kiss that wonderful mouth of yours…” I smiled and moved up to kiss her. We made out for a few minutes, then I leaned back and she stroked my cheek.

“Sleepy…” I mumbled and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

“You don’t want me to...?” I shook my head and sighed contentedly, closing my eyes. “Alright… sleep then, my sweet girl…” Skinny chuckled.

Later I awoke to the sound of someone moaning loudly. I turned over to see XU deep inside XT’s pussy in the bunk bed next to Skinny’s. They were going at it doggy style, XU’s hips slapping against XT’s round butt.

“Harder…” XT moaned and XU grunted as she sped up. I smiled in the half light and put my hand under my loincloth to rub my clit. It was incredibly hot to watch them, their muscular bodies moving in tandem. After a few minutes XT arched her back and moaned loudly and she ejaculated onto the bed. XU pulled out of her and started jerking her cock rapidly, sitting back on her knees. XT turned around and began to suck XU’s throbbing member, deep throating it without trouble. XU thrust into her mouth a few times, then she stiffened up jerkily, grunting as she came.

“Don’t swallow it all…” XU whispered and XT sat up and kissed her sloppily, cum dripping from her mouth. XU’s cock shot another load all over XT’s belly as they kissed and I felt my own climax nearing. My pussy squelched and I began to tremble, then bit my lip and moaned as my clit swelled between my fingers. I peaked with a little whine, then kept caressing myself, watching XU and XT kissing and jerking each other’s cocks slowly. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh of contentment, falling asleep with my cheeks pleasantly warm.


	13. Alpha 1XA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some art for earlier chapters, all drawn by me (in case you were wondering). I'll add more as I make it.

# Chapter 13: Alpha 1XA  


I woke to a wonderful sensation. Someone was licking my pussy with a big wet tongue. I opened my eyes to see Skinny lying next to me, Twinkle Toes bent low over her crotch and licking her from the right side of the bed. I looked down to see XR lapping at my pussy. She smiled when she noticed I was awake.

“Good morning…” Skinny said drowsily, turning to kiss my cheek. “Mmmmf… What’s the occasion, Twinkle Toes?”

“No reason, just… wanted a bit of morning pussy before our shift” Twinkle Toes giggled. “So me and XR had this wonderful idea that we should go lick you two awake…”

“Really now?” Skinny chuckled, reaching down and stroking her cock lazily. I spread my legs so XR could really get in there and she grunted, licking me softly up and down.

“Careful…” I moaned and she slowed and lightened her caresses. For several minutes there was nothing but the wet sounds of tongues lapping and mine and Skinny’s rising pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, _Twinkle_ Toes!” Skinny giggled and writhed. “Yeah, right there, right there, _riiight theeeere_! Ohmyfucking _starssss_!” her hips bucked as she came all over her belly and breasts. Seeing Skinny climax triggered my own orgasm and my back arched, my pussy gushing into XR’s eager mouth.

“Mmmffff!” she moaned, looking up at me with wide eyes. “Oh my…” she panted after she had swallowed. “She just squirted into my mouth…”

“Great, isn’t it?” Twinkle Toes giggled, momentarily pausing from licking up Skinny’s cum.

“Yeah!” XR said happily, giving my clit a long, careful suck. I reached down and stroked her cheek, then lifted her chin away from my pussy.

“Good… morning…” I panted, smiling at her. “Kisses…” she moved up to kiss me, sliding her hands over my breasts. I whimpered slightly.

“Oh, sorry” XR said quietly. “Are you alright?” I nodded and unzipped my hoodie. ”Oh _stars_ …” she sighed compassionately. My breasts were huge and tender.

“Help…?” I looked at the three of them imploringly. They all smiled and nodded, XR licking her lips. Skinny moved out of the way so Twinkle Toes could suckle my right nipple while XR took my left. I sighed in relief as the extra weight on my chest and the tension in my breasts faded, then gasped and looked down at a grinning Skinny with her tongue between my lips. She lapped at me lightly, her thumbs down by my entrance, spreading it open and letting it close rhythmically. I reached down with my hands and held her head, steadying her as I rolled my hips. I could hear little squelches and moans form Twinkle Toes and XR and knew they must be touching themselves. It was overwhelmingly sexy to know and soon my back arched in a wonderful explosion of pleasure. My pussy gushed again, Skinny moaning into me as the liquid shot onto her waiting tongue. She got up on her knees and rubbed her cock over my pussy, a look of beatific enjoyment on her face. She rocked back and forth, the underside of her cock sliding over my wet clit and mound, our pussies kissing at the apex of her gentle thrusts. When she came she moaned loudly, her trembling cock shooting thick ropes of pale orange cum all over my belly. Twinkle Toes’ and XR’s lips tightened on my nipples as they came one after the other. They all panted and smiled, then Skinny bent low to lick up her ejaculate from my tummy, Twinkle Toes slurping up a stray strand that had landed on the underside of my right breast.

“ _Good_ … morning…” I panted, lying back on the pillows. The three of them laughed softly and XR wiped her brow.

“Wouldn’t it be awesome to begin _every_ morning like this? Pussy with delicious milk for breakfast…” she said happily.

“This’ll put a spring in my step all day” Twinkle Toes giggled. “Which is great because XR and me will be patrolling the outer rim”

“Good old ‘chat route’ – where no one can hear you farting” XR sniggered.

“Or hear you cumming” Twinkle Toes added. “We’d better go so we don’t miss role call or Holly will haul our asses over the fire” the two of them kissed me on both cheeks, then they stood up and left, tucking their dicks back in their pants, laughing softly and looking happy. Skinny lay down next to me with a big pleased sigh and pulled me into a snuggly embrace.

“My sweet girl…” she hummed as she nuzzled my neck. “My _gorgeous_ little pet” I giggled and squirmed slightly. “It was wonderful how you came into my mouth… Tasted even better than usual”

“Skinny… happy?”

" _So_ happy” she smiled at me and stroked my tummy. “Are you happy?”

“Mhmm” I mumbled contentedly. “Liked it… a lot…”

***

Later that day I was sitting in my room, doodling on the chalk board when a milking drone and a peridot showed up.

“Greetings L19. I have come to escort you to my manager’s office. She wishes to see you after you have been milked”

“Man-ager…?” I felt a little confused.

“My superior” the force field dissipated and the drone entered my room, the peridot followed, tapping at a mobile screen. The drone stopped in front of me and opened its little hatches. I attached the cups to my nipples and the peridot stared wide eyed. The suction started and I tucked my hand in between my legs contentedly and began rubbing my clit. Her eyes went even wider at this, but I couldn’t understand why. She noticed me looking up at her, then turned her back suddenly, her cheeks flushing.

“Why… hide?” I asked tentatively, my hand moving down to slide two fingers inside.

“You – you are _m-m-masturbating_!” she stammered, her shoulders rising awkwardly.

“A-and…?” I gasped, having just hit my g-spot rather nicely.

“W-well! That’s private!”

“Don’t mind… if you… see”

“You _don’t_?” she asked, sounding incredulous.

“N-n-no…” I moaned and she turned around hesitantly and looked down at my crotch. I lifted the loincloth with my free hand, enjoying the look of astonishment on her face. She stood there silently, just… watching me finger myself. I managed to reach a small peak just as the cups disengaged. I panted and smiled, then removed my fingers and put them in my mouth. The peridot swallowed.

“We… uh… we should get going” she said quietly as the milk drone scampered away. “My manager doesn’t like to be kept waiting”

She led me through the corridors to a part of the place I hadn’t been before. I greeted the guards on the way, hugging and or kissing all of them and they petted me happily. Eventually we arrived at a door similar to Holly’s and the peridot tapped at a panel, causing it to slide open. I followed her inside and she clicked her heels and saluted the slender pale turquoise gem standing by a huge screen, her back turned toward us.

“Ah, 6XT, thank you… for bringing her here… Please return to your duties for the time being… I will call for you to… escort her back to her cell later…” she waved a slim hand briefly, dismissing the peridot.

“As you command, Madam” 6XT said and stepped out of the room. Madam? I had heard someone being called that before, but… where? I looked around the room curiously. There were a lot of machines in here and several wall mounted screens. One wall was completely taken up by what looked like a schematic of the space station.

“Tell me… what was your name?” the gem asked quietly, swiping the screen with her hand.

I thought for a long moment. “Can’t… remember…” I said, wrinkling my eyebrows. “Little… little…”

“That’s… ‘Can’t remember, _Madam’_ … Where were you born?” more swiping, then a metallic chirp.

“Don’t… know… uh Madam” I caught myself in time.

“How _old_ are you?”

“Um…” she let out a sigh and leaned on the edge of the screen.

“Such a pity… I was hoping you would be less affected by the serum…” she turned around. Her face was long and thin, her body tall and lithe like a gymnast. She wore a skin tight uniform with a mantle draped across her shoulders, just like Holly’s. Her hair was short and her eyes were big and a deep, deep blue. Her round turquoise gem was on the middle of her chest. She looked me up and down in a mildly interested way, her eyes pausing on the collar around my neck. She approached me rather quickly, then decelerated, her thin fingered hand rising slowly to touch it. “What… _are_ you?” she asked me curiously. She was standing very close to me and I looked up at her, confused.

“Human…?”

“Remove your shirt…” I did as she asked and she grasped my hand and lifted it, using her fingers to spread mine open, then inspected my scarred arms closely. ”Were you… a warrior?” she inquired, putting that arm down and picking up the other, examining it too. When she found my stripe she froze, running her thumb over it. 

“Don’t… know… Madam…” she grasped my chin suddenly, looking deep into my eyes.

“What _do_ you remember… exactly?”

I looked back at her, trying to think. “Beach… a beach…” I wrinkled my eyebrows in concentration. “Someone… tall… and safe…” suddenly she swung her free arm at my face and my hand rose to catch it, surprising me. Her eyes narrowed.

“You _do_ know how to defend yourself…” she said quietly. Then she grabbed me by the hand and waist and led me in a few dance steps. “And you know how to dance…” she let me go and circled me slowly one hand stroking across my back. I kept looking at her, feeling more and more confused. “From what I’ve read about you… you know how to please with your body… And the rumors of your… essence has permeated this gem forsaken station. Holly describes you as ‘a willing little slut’… but that’s how she has described every single one of her… playthings in the past. But she never varies her methods… How can she know exactly _what_ you are capable of… if she doesn’t let you be… the wild thing that you are?” she picked something up and put it to my neck. There was a sharp sting and I hissed. “I know you don’t need much prompting… stars know you humans are bestial in your lusts but… sometimes it… _helps_ … if you receive a little… _boost_ …” she turned her head to the side and smiled, then she phased away her uniform. My eyes slid over her naked body – her breasts were small, but beautifully rounded and her nipples where white, as was the hair above her sex and the head of her rising cock. It was a size or two smaller than Holly’s. Suddenly my mind was on _fire_. I needed to have her. _Now_. I moved forwards and pushed her up against the wall, one hand on her ribs, the other on her chin. She looked at me with a pleased expression, then I turned her head away and kissed her neck roughly, moving my hand up to squeeze her breast. There was a terrible urge in my loins and I ripped off my remaining clothes and pressed myself against her. She tittered and then the memory came back to me, making me grin. I moved up to her ear and whispered;

“Cute… _cunt_ …” I was extremely pleased to hear her expel a breath of surprise. I picked her up by the waist and carried her over to the desk with the big screen, laying her down flat on her back and wrenching her legs apart, I stared down at her cock and pussy for a moment, panting, then descended on them hungrily. I licked her white clit roughly, her pussy already slick with her juices and her cock stiff and hard. When I reached the head I gave it a suck, then grabbed it with my hand. “This is _mine_ now…” I growled. The expression on her face was one of lustful interest and she drew in a hissing breath as I bent her cock down so I could shove it into my pussy. I began to thrust immediately, pushing her legs up and grunting as her cock slid inside me. I bent low over her, my hips pumping hard. She sucked my left nipple into her mouth and looked up at me, pulling at her own nipples. My breath was ragged and heavy already, the blood pounding in my ears, lustful rage fueling me to keep fucking her. She was mine. Her body was mine – MINE! Mine to cum all over, mine to _claim_ , mine to _fuck_! Her eyes widened as I sped up further, my hips slamming against her ass and pushing her back hard into the table, screens and whatnot cascading off it with crashes and clangs. I growled at the noises and she moaned.

“That’s right, take it, take it _all_!” she panted, her cock already throbbing inside me. But only _my_ pleasure was important! I pushed her head to the side and bit her neck, making her let out a wailing whimper of desire, my walls thrumming as I neared my peak. I bit her again and again, moving to her other side to bite her there too. She came inside me with a joyful moan, but I didn’t stop, my powerful thrusts pushing her cum out of me. The table rocked and was pushed forwards by my ceaselessly driving hips and I grunted in frustration at how unstable it was. It slid into the wall and got stuck at an angle that benefitted me and I roared, picking up the pace further and digging my nails into her thighs as I lifted her ass off the table. She came again, another loud moan escaping her and her cum spilling out around her cock. I panted hard, my peak within grasping distance, then I heard the door slide open behind me – she said something I could barely hear over the rushing of blood in my ears – but I _didn’t_ _care_! I wanted to fuck this little gem into _pieces_! My clit pulsated powerfully and I was slamming her cock against my deep spot as hard as I could – and then my orgasm hit like a lightning strike. My pussy clamped down with an iron grip and spasmed around her cock, my cum shooting all over her pubes and belly and I roared so loudly my feet thrummed against the floor – the gem joining me in my pleasure scream and filled my already overflowing pussy with what seemed like an endless cascade of cum. I shook violently, my breathing as ragged as it had ever been. Then I collapsed on top of her, our chests heaving and we both panted in each other’s ears, her cock pulsating and flexing within me before beginning to slacken.

“ _No_ ” I hissed and bit down on her neck with a snarl. I wanted it inside and she was going to _obey_. She moaned throatily and stiffened up again immediately, wrapping her arms around my back and digging her nails into my flesh, her breath coming in short little bursts. I ground my hips against hers powerfully, biting down harder and hissing into her skin – another peak struck and I trembled on top of her, causing her to positively yowl with pleasure and warm liquid gushed over my thighs – I must have made her squirt. I felt extremely pleased, but _so tired_ now – the lustful frenzied fury leaving me as my heart rate slowed. I released her neck and just panted against her.

“ _Good_ … _girl_ …” she whispered in my ear, licking it gently and sucking on my earlobe. This made my leg shake involuntarily and I grunted as my walls contracted one final time. “You are one… extraordinary little beast, aren’t you... L19…” she panted and now I felt her cock slacken for real. I pushed it out and heard whatever was left of her cum splatter onto the marble floor. I raised myself up on shaky legs, pulling her with me so she ended up in a sitting position. Now that we were face to face I saw how sweaty and flushed she was. Her cheeks positively glowed and she smiled and bit her lip. “Much more… than just a cute cunt” she said softly, putting her feet down on the floor and standing up a little precariously. I steadied her with a hand at her back, my other one keeping balance against the table. This made her let out a little noise of approval and she put her hand on my ribcage gently. Then she spoke to someone behind me, authority back in her voice; “I told you… to stand _down_ …”

“But – “ a high pitched voice came from behind me. I tensed up and inflated my chest, both readying myself for a fight and trying to cover the gem’s body instinctively. Her hand splayed out slowly on my ribs in a calming gesture.

“If you fire that in here I will have you _shattered_ , 4XC” the pale turquoise gem said with _absolute_ certainty. I turned my head to see a new peridot with her arm attachment raised and two big jaspers standing either side of her. I didn’t know the name of the one on the left, but the one on the right was Beta-XC.

“Heart-ears…” I mumbled, starting to feel dizzy.

“Catch her, she’s about to – “ then everything went dark.  

***

When I came to I was lying on a bed in a sparsely lit room. There was a soft beeping and something was over my upper lip, pressing uncomfortably into the side of my left nostril. I tried to wipe it away, but found a plastic tube that had cool air coming out of it. I followed the tube and found it looped over both my ears. I sat up with a groan. Fuck… My body _ached_ all over. The machine began beeping more rapidly and soon a door to my right slid open.

“Ah, it’s awake” it was 5XF. She approached me and pushed at a screen and the beeping subsided.

“What…” I croaked, then swallowed hard. My throat was very dry. “Why… here…?”

She looked at me with a frown. “You… you _fucked_ my superior” a flash of jostling limbs, panting and unquenchable lust streaked across my mind and I blinked rapidly.

“White… white hair…” I mumbled, my head going fuzzy.

“Yes. _Facet Alpha-H8J Cut-1XA_ has beautiful silver hair” she stated testily, stabbing at her screens with her green cylinders. “Ravaged by a _human_ …” she grumbled and I cringed at her tone, feeling attacked and confused.

“You… you licked…” I said meekly and she looked up at me with widening eyes, her face flushing. “It’s… OK…” I spread my legs for her and lifted my loincloth hoping it would make her less mad. Her eyes darted to my pussy, then back up at my face. Then she rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. I had no idea what was going on and cowered slightly, spreading my legs further to try to appease her. Two cylinders picked up my loincloth and covered my pussy back up, and she let out a frustrated sigh, looking down at her screen determinately.

“Your barbarian caretakers are frothing at the mouth waiting to hear that you’re awake – they’re making such a mess in the waiting area. I’d better go tell them so they can go make a mess _somewhere else_ ” she turned to go and I reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked at me in angry surprise.

“Don’t… want… Don’t want… to be alone…” I said quietly, my eyes burning with tears. Her expression softened very slightly.

“I’ll… I’ll let _one_ of them in to see you…” she jerked her arm out of my grip and started to head out the door.

“Thank… you… 5… 5XF…” she froze a moment with her back turned, then exited the room. I hugged my knees as I waited, feeling small and confused. After a minute or so the door slid open again and XO appeared.

“Ambrosia!” she breathed, rushing over to me and pulling me into her lap and hugging me tightly. I clung to her, _so_ happy to see her. I began to cry into her shoulder, more out of relief than anything else. “Oh, sweet girl – we’ve been so _worried_!” she kissed my cheek repeatedly and stroked my back gently. “No one knew where you had gone – and then Beta-XC comes running, telling us she found you in the medical officer’s private quarters – fucking her brains out!”

“It’s – it’s… fu-fuzzy…” I sobbed, a muddle of images racing across my internal screen.

“It’s OK, my pretty… You’re OK, _she’s_ OK – everyone’s OK… And you’re not going to get punished by Holly – I can’t believe it but Alpha 1XA blatantly _told_ Holly not to!” she sounded amazed. “And she said… she said you’d be fine, you just needed to rest and… eat lots of food to replace the energy you lost” she sniggered as she imparted this last bit of information.

“She said… good girl…” I mumbled into her hair.

“She did? Oh that’s _great_ , Ambrosia…” now she sounded even more relieved.

“Am I… your good girl…?” I asked tentatively.

“Yes, _of course_ you are…” she broke our embrace and looked me in the eye, stroking my cheek. I leaned into her touch, feeling so much better to hear that. “You’ll _always_ be my good girl…” she said soothingly. “Is my good girl hungry?” she smiled encouragingly and my stomach rumbled at her question, answering it for me. “Sounds like you are…” I nodded to confirm. Her gem began to glow and her chest expanded, then she phased off the top of her uniform. She laid me down on the bed and scooted up so that she could lie on her side next to me. I snuggled closer and took her puffy purple nipple in my mouth, sighing with contentment as warm, creamy milk flowed over my tongue. I drank my fill and then put my head on her arm and snuggled close to her chest, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep immediately, feeling safe and snug in her embrace.


	14. Kittens

# Chapter 14: Kittens

  
“What happened, I mean, what _really_ happened?” hushed voices close by. I didn’t have the energy to move. “Madam requested to borrow L19 from Holly to… ‘analyze her genetics’. I had no idea she meant she’d dose her with _Feraxine_ … It wasn’t a _dangerous_ dose but… did you _see_ her quarters afterwards?” this was 5XF’s voice.

“Yeah I was ordered to clean it up – _me_! With the Beta jaspers right there and everything” there was a huff of indignation. “Her desk was completely ruined and her things just… scattered all over the place. It looked like there had been a _battle_ in there – not to mention all the… all the _semen_ on the floor” the last words were said in a whispered hiss.

“R-really?”

“I had no idea Madam had such… appetites. I mean, _a human being_ – with the station full of… _more_ than willing gems…”

“Did you… see her… nude?” 5XF’s voice was a little hoarse.

“Yes – oh stars… Effie – you have _no_ idea how lovely she is” there was a sigh. “Though it was disturbing to see _that_ on top of her, snorting and growling like some _animal_ , Madam’s member inside its…. inside its _cunt_!”

“Sshh! Keep it down, Cee!”

“When they were going at it, Madam shouted at me to stand down, just _ignored_ the fact that me _and_ the jaspers were there! We could have gotten it off her in a second, but she _wanted_ it to keep doing what it was doing… Effie, I don’t understand…”

“Cee… It’s not our place to question Madam’s… choices. Be thankful she’s not harmed! I’ve seen what the Feraxine can do in too large a dose – it’s… it’s _not_ an enjoyable sight. It was developed to encourage the humans to mate – it’s given in the food after they’ve been assigned partners – at an _extremely_ low dose. It counteracts the mood stabilizers and suppressors in the food and makes them… a little feral”

“Yeah I’ve seen the footage from the mating rituals… But that doesn’t come _close_ to what happened last night. From what I’ve heard of L19 it’s supposed to be… ‘cuddly’ – _that_ wasn’t cuddly”

“Stop talking about _it_ then, Cee” 5XF huffed. “Tell me about _Madam_ instead… Was I correct? Were her… most intimate areas a pale blue?”

“No” there was a sigh. “They were a delicate white…” their voices faded into the distance.

***

I woke up to footsteps approaching. I opened my eyes to see that it was 5XF. She stopped by the foot of my bed and tapped at her screen.

“Come with me” she said. I got to my feet, relieved to find my body aches nearly non-existent now. I followed her out into a corridor and into a different room. “Strip from the waist down, then go stand in there” she pointed to a big metal tube with a see through door on the front. It opened as I approached and I let the loincloth drop to the floor. I stepped inside and the clear door closed. “Put your feet on the red spots and raise your arms to hold onto the yellow handles. I did as she asked, curious and a little apprehensive to what would happen next. “Hold still…” she pressed a button on the panel by the door and a red light swept around me in a circle, humming slightly. Then there was a loud clicking sound and then the light went out. “Step outside” she instructed and I did so, bending down to pick up my loincloth, putting it on again. She took me back to my room and I lay down on the bed at her insistence. A milk drone appeared and she attached the cups to my nipples. I sighed in relief and began to masturbate contentedly. 5XF’s face flushed and she left the room hurriedly, grumbling something about ‘bestial nature’. It hurt a little that she left, but it felt so good to stroke myself slowly. There was a tiny whirring noise and something in the ceiling moved. A little camera? It was pointing straight at me now and I smiled. Someone was _watching_ me… I liked that…

***

A day or so later XJ came to get me and took me for a shower.

“There’s been a lot of talk about you, did you know that?” she said with a snigger as we walked sedately through the corridors. I looked up at her and shook my head. I was feeling a little unsteady and reached out for her hand. She interlocked her big fingers with mine – that made me smile.

“Talk…?” I asked quietly.

“Yeah, about your little adventure with Alpha 1XA” she gave me a proud look. “Beta-XC hasn’t been able to shut up about it – or stop jacking off to it” she sniggered again and then let out a happy sigh. “Honestly, _no one’s_ been able to stop jacking off to it. Our cute little Ambrosia, fucking the chief medical officer so hard the floor was covered in cum… That’s a real achievement” I blushed a little uncertainly. “Aw…” she said when she saw this. “You should be _proud_ , kitten – I haven’t heard Alpha 1XA take _anyone_ to bed in pff… I don’t know how long”

“’Kitten’…?” I asked, feeling suddenly very warm and fuzzy inside.

“Yeah, kitten” she smiled. “With those little ears” she looked up at the ears on my hoodie. “And you being so cuddly… There were cats back on Earth, we used to feed one behind the barracks. It brought its babies and they were just… so _cute_! Everyone’s got their little nickname for you, thought I’d add my own. Do you like it?” I nodded emphatically and smiled, leaning against her arm and putting my other hand on her wrist.

“A lot…” XJ grinned broadly, her cheeks flushing a little.

“Hah, that’s awesome… We’ve missed you loads, kitten” she said with a slightly sad look on her face. “I think Shorty actually went to have a nap in your bed, but don’t tell her I said that”

“Missed… you too…” I had spent two days in the med ward, recovering – mostly sleeping. But no one had been allowed to see me except for 5XG and the other peridots. They had taken me for several tests, putting me in different machines – I didn’t know why, I just felt relieved to get out of there.

“XO told us you don’t really remember what happened, is that true?”

“Mmm… Bit… fuzzy…” the memories were unclear, but I remembered how _horny_ I had been. And the… _determination_ to fuck the pale blue gem as hard as I physically could. My cheeks grew a little hot at the recollection of me pushing her up against the wall. “But… pictures… feelings…”

“Yeah?” she looked at me interestedly. We had reached the showers now and I took off my clothes, XJ phasing off her uniform. “Can you tell me what happened before Beta-XC and the others got there?”

“Mmm…” I mumbled distractedly, looking at XJ’s breasts. She looked down to see what I was staring at and smiled.

“Do you want to play with my tits?” she asked with a snigger. I nodded and she turned the water on. Her breasts were level with my face. I reached up to lift them and was surprised at how heavy they were.

“Heavy…” I mumbled, looking up at her face.

“Yeah, they’re pretty heavy”

“Soft…” they were incredibly soft. And so warm… Her darker nipples were so small by comparison, almost smaller than my own. I leaned in close so her stomach touched my chest, the base of her crotch against my belly button. The tip of her flaccid cock reached my mound. I kissed her left breast gently and she gave a little happy sigh.

“I really like it when people play with my tits… They’re really sensitive though” she smiled down at me.

“Careful…” I nodded, kissing her other breast and squeezing both of them gently. Her dick twitched, making me giggle. I caressed her soft skin slowly, dotting little kisses all over her mighty bosom. Soon her cock was erect and she reached down to move it so that it pointed up between our tummies. I paused my kisses for a moment to look down. Her tip protruded from between my breasts, glistening with precum. I arched my back slightly, pressing her member against her a little. She gave an appreciative snigger.

“Getting me all excited here, kitten… And you haven’t even touched my nipples yet…”

“Being… careful…” I looked up at her as I resumed kissing her chest.

“Aw… You are so sweet…” she stroked my cheek. I continued massaging and smooching her supple breasts, working my way slowly over to her left nipple. When I finally enveloped it with my lips XJ gave a little stuttering gasp. “ _O-oh-hh_ … A-Ah-Am _brosia_ , stars…” her cock twitched between us, then she moaned as I slowly licked the underside of her nipple, moving softly to the very tip. I spread my tongue wide and slid ponderously back and forth, making her whine and bite her lip. “Your mouth is so soft a-an-ahnd gentle, nnnnhh – ah”

I smiled around her soft nipple, then moved my hand down between her legs, she was dripping wet. My fingers slid over her swollen clit and she groaned lustfully, her hips twitching.

“Mmm…” I hummed, exploring her wetness slowly.

“Ohh… that feels so good… But – ah – could you go in the back?”

I released her nipple a moment. “Never… done… that…” I said quietly, giving her a little smile.

“It’s just like fingering a pussy, same technique – or at least that’s how I like it”

“How… many… fingers…?” I asked, licking her nipple gently.

“T-two” she panted. I moved my hand slightly, my fingers slick with her juices, slowly making their way to her anus. I circled it a little hesitantly and she moaned. This made me a bit more confident and I slid my fingers inside her slowly. She accepted them into her warmth. “Oh, that’s – yes – nice and slow like that – mhm” I kept sliding my fingers in and out at a slow pace and soon she was rocking her hips, her cock gliding between us, lubricated with a large amount of precum. I suckled her nipple tenderly, feeling my pussy juice drip onto my thigh. I switched to her other nipple, kissing my way over to it slowly. “C-curl your fingers a bit?” she asked breathlessly and I did so – her breath hitched and she moaned lustfully, her eyes fluttering closed. Her chest expanded and contracted more rapidly and I could feel her pulse speed up in her cock and ass. “I’m so close – ah – go a little faster – oh!” I picked up the pace, looking up at her beautiful flushed face, her expression was so relaxed and serene. Her breath ramped up and she began to tremble, then she threw her head back, a deep, lustful moan escaping her. Her asshole quivered pleasantly around my fingers as cum spurted out of the tip of her cock, hitting me under the chin and falling like warm rain over both our chests, almost instantly washed away by the hot water. She panted heavily and looked down at me with a big smile. “Oh, _kitten_ …” she said softly, leaning down to kiss me. “Mmmm! That felt so good!” she let out a husky laugh. “Your little tongue is so gentle…” I giggled and felt my cheeks burn pleasantly.

“Very nice… for me… too…” I kissed her chest. “Sweet nipples… very soft…”

“I know” she sniggered, lifting her hand to pinch one between thumb and index finger. “How would you like me to get you off, my pretty kitty?”

“Can I have… your cock…?” I asked, licking her nipple playfully. She grinned down at me.

“Why yes of course…” she grabbed me by the waist and lifted me gently, then changed her grip so my legs were over her arms, her big hands supporting me by my bum. She held me close and moved me up and down a little, her cock sliding over my wet pussy. When I was high up she angled me differently so that the tip of her dick slid inside.

“Ahh… _XJ_ …” I moaned into her chest. “Sl-slow… So bih-big…”

“Yeah, nice and slow…” she purred softly, lowering me carefully. Her cock twitched as my walls opened up for her girth. I gasped with pleasure as she filled me gradually. When she was all the way inside I moaned – she was pressing against my deep spot so _wonderfully_ … “That’s where you like it, isn’t it? _All_ the way in the back…” I nodded and panted against her chest, my pussy trembling around her entire length, my legs shaking against her arms. “Ah, you’re squeezing me so – ah – fuck it feels so good!” she puffed, her chest rising a little faster, a broad grin on her face.

“Grind…” I said breathlessly, then whimpered with pleasure as she began to move her hips in little circles, holding my bum steadily so that the head of her cock wiggled _just_ where I needed it. My entire body seemed to be focused at the spot near my cervix, the pleasure deep and dark and mind-numbingly overwhelming. Shivers went up and down my spine as my breath hitched again and again, my walls contracting and relaxing around her cock in trembling waves. And then – _bliss_! A cascade of orgasms claimed me, one after the other in rapid succession, my voice rising from a breathless moan to a scream of ecstasy, my hands clutching her shoulders. XJ joined me, thrusting as she came, her cum increasing the pressure inside and I continued to climax – or maybe it was just one five minute long orgasm – I didn’t know and I didn’t care – my pussy was on _fire_.

“That was fucking _beautiful_!” someone called from behind us, a few seconds after my last scream had left my lips. I was completely spent, my head resting on XJ’s chest, my body trembling in the aftershocks. XJ turned around instinctively, her thick cock still inside me – this triggered me to peak one final time, a single little grunting whine escaping me. Another wave of warmth came out of XJ’s cock and she groaned in surprise, clutching me to her as she twitched and shook. “Oh, sorry, I thought you were done with that last one – hah, _stars_!” Twinkle Toes came up to us and put a hand on XJ’s shoulder. “I just came in here to take a leak and then – oh my stars – just the sweetest most gentle stand up fuck I’ve ever _seen_!” Twinkle Toes gushed. “Oh, it was so sexy…” she shook her head slightly and smiled. XJ chuckled faintly, making me gasp and clutch at her as she rocked me.

“Sorry, kitten, lemme just...” she raised me a few inches and her softening cock slid out with a wet sound. I trembled and sighed as her cum came pouring out of me. Twinkle Toes bent down to have a look.

“Damn, XJ… you must have been pent up – you OK there, cutie pie?” she asked, putting a warm hand on my back and stroking it up and down gently.

“Nngghhh…” I mumbled, simply too lost in the afterglow to be able to speak.  

“You fucked the words out of her!” Twinkle Toes chuckled and smiled.

“Stars, I need to sit down…” XJ said with a snigger, then lowered herself to the ground, still holding me close. “You _are_ OK, right, pretty kitty?” she asked me and I nodded feebly. “OK, good… fuck… Been a long time since I did it standing up. And so softly too, fuuuuck! You should have seen us earlier – oh she was _so_ sweet, sucking my nips in the gentlest way and fingering my ass… My cock was in between us so I got to rub it on her tummy and between her cute tits – it was great”

“Wow, really?” Twinkle Toes asked, sitting down in the warm spray too.

“Yeah…” XJ let out a long contented sigh. “You and XR seemed to be having a good time last night, woke me up like three times”

“Sorry, we got a little carried away”

“What was it she said? ‘Fuck me like Ambrosia fucked Alpha 1XA’?” they both sniggered.

“Yeah – nearly threw my back out. Hey, did you ask her about it?”

“Yeah I did, she said it’s a bit fuzzy – then we got a bit… distracted” XJ sniggered and stroked my back. “I’d love to hear it later though, when you’ve had a little rest, kitten” I nodded against her, my eyelids very heavy. “Oh, I think she’s falling asleep, aw…”

“XJ… Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea – she was _just_ in the med ward…”

“Grrt… Great... idea…” I mumbled, adjusting my position on XJ’s chest and stroking her shoulder weakly. “Wanted… Missed you…” I yawned. “Mmm… sleepy…”

“Ah-haaw…” Twinkle Toes gushed, stroking my back. “She missed us too?”

“Yeah… And she likes my nicknames for her, don’t you, pretty kitty?”

“Mhmm…” I hummed, then let out a happy sigh. “Kitten…”

The two of them washed me while talking cheerily to each other, then dried me off and carried me to my room. Twinkle Toes lay down in bed with me, but XJ had to go on shift. I kissed her goodbye and she stroked my damp hair, calling me her cuddly kitten and wishing she could stay for a nap. She left with a happy sigh, then Twinkle Toes stroked my belly softly until I dozed off.

***

I was standing in a… kitchen? Something was in my hand and I looked down. A… spatula? There was a sweet smell in the air… Waffles… I smiled, feeling happy and relaxed. A little noise came from the floor and something very soft stroked against my bare calf – my smile broadened as I bent to pick the kitten up. She head-butted my chin and purred.

“Where’s mama?” I asked her softly. Who was… ‘mama’? Someone… important…

There was a sound coming from behind me and I turned around, walking through a doorway into a room with a huge bed in it. On the bed lay a very large person with an enormous amount of beige hair. They were lying with their back turned against me, so I walked around to the other side. They were… asleep? The kitten squirmed in my arms, wanting to be let down, so I put her on the bed. She trotted over the blankets and lay down under the woman’s chin.

“Is that mama?” I asked the kitten.

“Yes” she answered in a little girl voice, looking at me with her dark eyes. “Come snuggle with us. We’ve missed you”

“Oh, I’ve missed you too… Cake?” I said a little uncertainly.

“It is hard to think” she said sagely, rolling onto her back.

“Yes… very hard” I agreed.

“Come lie down. You must be tired of fighting”

“Fighting?”

“The collar, mommy… And the food they give you. It’s making you forget… _you_. And us” she stroked her cheek against the chin of the big woman. I looked closer at her face… so familiar…

“Tell me more?” I asked, feeling anxious.

“Come lie down…”

I got on the bed, crawling in close to the two of them and putting my head on the woman’s arm, looking up into her face. She was a gem… Her nose an angular tear drop shape…

“Sing to us, mommy…” the kitten said with a contented sigh.

“Sing?”

“You always used to sing… I want to chase the butterflies. It’s my favorite game”

“What did I sing?”

“All sorts of songs… Happy songs, sad songs… soothing songs…” at her words, the gem’s face twisted up in pain. “She hardly sleeps anymore…” the kitten said sadly. “Sing her your song, I know she would love to hear it”

“Our… our song?” I thought hard. After a long time some words came to me. “Wh-who are you… who are you? That I must bow so low… Only a cat of a different coat…”

“I don’t like that collar” the kitten said. “You should take it off”

What a weird thing to say when I had started singing like she asked. I took it off, then continued the song – to my great surprise a mass of dark purple and red-black butterflies appeared out of nowhere. The gem grunted and stirred.

“Quick, sing to her” the kitten urged and I began again. The gem settled and her face relaxed, then her eyes opened and I stared into large yellow eyes.

“E-Erica?” she reached out for me slowly, putting a large warm hand on my cheek. “Erica!” she pulled me into a hug, her wonderful scent filling my nostrils. Her name… it was...

“Beastie?” I asked, and then my mind opened up and everything came flooding back  - my parents, Sam, Jasper, Victoria, _Charlie_ , the island, Beach City, the gems, Steven, Connie, Greg, Priyanka, _Lapis_ , then the trip that had led us to see… _Blue Diamond_ …

“Honey, I’ve missed you so much! Oh my stars – where have you _been_?!” her yellow eyes were so warm and caring, she – she _loved_ me! And I… I loved her… She was my beastie. I was her… little monster.

“The zoo… But I wasn’t put in the zoo – they put Greg there… They’ve kept me as a… pet”

“Pet?!”

“They’ve drugged me, I’m not myself… I’m this… Half-me… Like all the anger and bad stuff taken away, I’m just… Happy and content? Mostly happy and content… They like me, or they like the drugged out me that is barely me. Just have my most basic instincts…”

“Where are you?!”

“Pink Diamond’s Zoo”

“WHAT?!”

“Darling” that’s right, I called her darling. “Help me. They’re… We’re… Holly, she’s…”

“What... are they’re doing to you?”

“The gems keeping me as a pet are nice, and kind. And they help me after Holly…”

“After Holly does what?”

“She’s… raping me…” She stared at me. “It’s… bad, but everyone’s in the same position, she can do whatever she wants with them… And she likes me for what she can do to me – oh gods – but I’m, oh, I’m sleeping with the others – willingly! Well, technically they’re also raping me because I’m on those drugs… But they are kind and I… I want to sleep with them… Or is that the drugs?” I looked at her, tears leaking down my face – I hadn’t noticed that was happening. “I’m sorry darling, I didn’t know what I was doing… I don’t remember who I am!”

“Babe, it’s OK…” she hugged me tightly. “We’re coming to get you. Right now. I’ll find a way”

“What do I do until you get here?”

“Stay. Alive” she looked me straight in the eyes as she said this. “Whatever you have to do, you _stay alive_ , you hear me!”

“But what about…?”

“I don’t care if you’ve slept with some gems – you’ve been drugged and _raped_! Of course you need comfort, I know you well enough to know that. And are the nice gems giving you a choice? Do you have to sleep with them?”

“N-no”

“Then don’t change anything”

“But what about _you_?” I looked her in the eye, searching for confirmation, validation, comfort…

“I know that in war, you have to do unpleasant things to survive – if this is what you need to do, then do it. It’s no different from fighting. You are fighting for your life, babe. This is keeping you _alive_ … Keep it up”

“But… how do you feel about it?”

“I… understand” her eyes softened and she grasped both my hands. “I know you don’t _want_ to do this, you’d never want to be in this situation. I know you’d never _willingly_ cheat on me. I know you want to be with me, here on Earth… As long as you love _me_ when this is over that’s all that matters. I want you _home_ , honey” she was crying now too. “Stay alive, do what you need, anything you need to do. I’m coming for you. _We’re_ coming for you. I promise, _Melamin_ …”

“Please hurry… I don’t know what they’re going to do to me next… Oh, darling… They’ve taken _eggs_ from me…”

“… What?”

“My eggs! Some eggs… not all of them, but… They want me to _breed_! They’ve taken my eggs to put into different women so that they can add new genetic material to the human… the human breeding stock!” I felt disgusted and violated. “They may have already fertilized and implanted them – there might be _babies_ on the way!”

“Are you pregnant??!”

“Me? No, no – because I’m Holly’s new plaything they don’t want me to be, but… Technically they are making me a parent… Oh that’s so _fucked up_!” she looked at me with mounting horror.

“It will all be OK, I promise” she said with such determination that momentarily I wasn’t afraid at all. “We’re coming for you, we just have to find or build or steal a spaceship or _whatever_ and then we’re going to get you and Greg. Steven…”

“Steven?”

“Yes?” me and Jasper turned around.

“ _Steven_!” I looked at him in astonishment.

“Hi Erica” he looked sad. “I’ve been trying to reach you since you disappeared, trying to find you in our dreams. At first you couldn’t hear me. Then you didn’t know me. So I thought I’d bring you… home…”

“Oh, Steven, _thank you_!” I threw my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could.

“Is my dad OK?” he asked me worriedly.

“I don’t know, sweetheart, I’m sorry – he should be in the zoo and I haven’t heard anything bad so I think he’s alright”

“OK, good” he looked extremely relieved. I could feel myself fading now.

“Fuck, I must be waking up – I don’t want to go! Please let me stay! I don’t want to go back there!”

“You won’t remember” Cake told me, sitting up. “You can’t remember this dream. You will wake up and be sad and upset, but I will keep this a secret from you, mommy. So that you can do… what you need to do to survive”

“I love you all!” I sobbed as I felt more of me fall away. “Tell the others too! I’ll do my best! I’ll keep fighting! Please hurry up and get here!”

“We love you too” Jasper said with tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry. We’ll come for you, _Melamin_ …”

Darkness.

I woke up crying in Twinkle Toes embrace. She was looking down at me with concern.

“Hey there cutie-pie…” she stroked my cheek. “Did you have a bad dream?”

It was so hard to think… What had I dreamed about? “Don’t… know…”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Sad… Afraid…”

“Aw… It’s OK, the dream is over now. You’re nice and snug in bed with me and you know I’ve got your back, don’t you?”

“Twinkle Toes…” I burst into tears and clung to her, she wrapped her large warm arms around me.

“Oh, cutie pie, it’s OK… It was just a bad dream… You’re safe… Sshhh… I’ve got you…” she stroked my back and rocked me gently from side to side. “It was just a bad dream…”

There was an ache inside my chest, a deep, _deep_ sadness and… _longing_ for something I couldn’t put a name to. I cried for a long time, burying my head in Twinkle Toes’ chest. She held me close and made soothing sounds until I eventually calmed down.


	15. Songbird

# Chapter 15: Songbird

  
I was walking down the corridor with Skinny and Heart-ears. It was very late and they were looking around nervously for Holly. It felt a little thrilling to be up so late, and even though I was tired I wanted to walk by myself. They had told me they were bringing me somewhere special, to celebrate me getting bumped up to rank 9S. We moved through the deserted hallways and eventually reached an elevator. We got in and Heart-ears pushed a button. The two of them relaxed and let out breaths of relief.

“Stars, being out after lights out is always a bit… scary” Heart-ears said, rolling her broad shoulders.

“Yeah, but this is going to be _so_ worth it” Skinny sniggered. “Nice of your little peridot to give you the passcode to the maintenance tunnels”

Heart-ears blushed a little. “Yeah… my little peridot… Did I tell you she has the most beautiful eyes?”

“Yes, you did. Several times” Skinny smiled up at her. “It’s nice to see you so in love, you big dork”

The elevator stopped and we slipped out, then headed down a corridor to the left. The walls here were a different color – a more brilliant pink. The ceiling was a lot higher too. We stopped in front of a door and Heart-ears tapped at a panel hidden in a recess in a decorative pillar.

“Here we go, OK” she said as the concealed door slid aside soundlessly.

“Alright, in we pop…” we walked through a long gently sloping and curving tunnel – the ceiling was very low in here and Heart-ears had to walk with her knees bent. After a while I could see the end and as we stepped out I gasped in astonishment. We were in an _enormous_ room, I looked up to the ceiling – it was hidden behind vast sparkly pink hangings and drapes, high up. The walls were decorated with patterns of geometric shapes, flowers and what looked like people doing different things. Pillars like trees stretched up high, supporting the unseen ceiling. The floor was pale pink marble and there were giant sofas, loungers and cushions littered around the room. In the middle of the floor was a large pool, full of slightly steaming water. Two large four armed statues were holding amphorae from which the water spilled steadily. I grabbed Skinny’s hand and pointed at everything, my mouth open.

“Yeah, pretty nice, right?” she said with a smile. “This is where the Pink Court used to hang out after a long day of doing nothing. Wanna go for a swim, pretty girl?” I nodded enthusiastically and we began to move. It took a surprisingly long time to reach the pool and when we got there I undressed eagerly. Skinny picked up my clothes and put them on a large low chair with a grin, then both she and Heart-ears phased off their clothes and waded into the water.

“Oh my fucking stars…” Skinny sighed when only her head was above the surface. “This feels so good… Come on, Ambrosia, it’s nice and warm” I went to follow them, gasping as the hot water nearly scalded me. I got used to it quickly, then moved toward them. The bottom dropped away fast and I began to swim, laughing happily. Oh it felt so nice!

“Aw, look at her go” Heart-ears said fondly as I swam in circles around them. “I think she likes it”

“Yeah, just look at that smile” Skinny sighed happily.

My body knew how to do things, and I dove under the surface and twisted and twirled, coming up for great big gulps of air and then diving down again. How I loved this! The warm water was crystal clear and I could see down to the very deep bottom. To my surprise Skinny and Heart-ears appeared below me, walking along the marble floor of the pool. They waved up at me and I waved back, then resurfaced for air, laughing joyfully. My mirth echoed around the room – oh the acoustics in this place were _amazing_ … I let out a whistle, listened to the sound bouncing back to me and giggled. I put my feet down and began to hum for a few breaths, then I opened my mouth and let out a long;

“Aoummm…” I smiled broadly, then took a deep breath – and my tongue moved into a different position by itself, as if it knew what to do – the sound I produced was a the same “Aoummm” but there was something more in it now, an extra note? Like… a chord, almost. I raised my fingers to my lips in surprise, then smiled again, my stomach filling with tingles. I let out a long, slow “Aaaaah”, hearing the extra thing there too, then moved to an “Eeeeh” and heard the other tone changing. It filled me with wild joy and I moved up so my chest was out of the water, to make it easier to breathe. Then I began to sing continuously, closing my eyes to concentrate. The sounds flew out of me like they were desperate to escape and be free and I felt so _good_ , like a magician… I moved through the scales, going up and down, changing the over tones – yes, that’s what they were called – and my normal voice together, then separate and finally in crisscross. I found a melody somewhere in the undulating, flowing tandem sound and followed it like a trail of breadcrumbs until the end. Then I stopped and panted for breath, the last echoes of my song fading away in the distance. I heard little splashes behind me and turned around to see Skinny and Heart-ears staring at me, open mouthed. Hear-ear’s eyes were streaming and she lifted a large hand to wipe her face, while Skinny let out a breath of laughter and came tearing through the water to pick me up by the waist and swing me around, making me giggle and squeal with happiness.

“Oh, _Ambrosia_!” she laughed, bringing me in for a hug. “I didn’t know you could _sing_! I didn’t know anyone could sing like _that_! Oh my stars!” her eyes were full of sparkling joy and she planted a lot of kisses on my cheeks, neck and shoulders. “You _have_ to show the others later – oh-ho-ho – they’re going to love it! My pretty, talented, wonderful _girl_!” she laughed again and hugged me tightly, her words making me feel so, _so_ happy. “Beta-XC, don’t you agree?” she turned around to look at the other gem approaching.

“Are we sure she’s a human?” she said breathlessly. “Because that was _unearthly_ …” she reached down to stroke my cheek and I kissed her palm shyly.

“Heart-ears…” I mumbled, blushing.

“Aw… That’s right… My new nickname. Can you call me that from now on, Skinny? And… everyone else, too”

“’Heart-ears’?” she raised an eyebrow. “When did that happen?”

“Before my last gamma shift, she… she gave it to me” Heart-ears’ voice was low and soft and full of emotion. “Because I… listened to her…” she leant down to plant a kiss on my forehead.

“Aw, that’s sweet…” Skinny gave me a squeeze.

“Could you sing some more, little songbird?” that word was familiar to me somehow and I liked it a lot, so I giggled and nodded, then closed my eyes and filled the room with sound. When I fell silent again, I found Heart-ear’s cheeks wet with more tears and Skinny was smiling broadly up at me, looking very pleased indeed. We sat down in the shallow end and just… cuddled for a while, both Skinny and me in Heart-ears’ lap. I hummed while they talked, playing with Heart-ears’ long hair or tracing my fingers over her many red stripes. She chuckled affectionately at this. After a while I got bored sitting still and pushed off to swim and dive some more. When I got too tired I swam back to them and snuggled up to Heart-ears’ massive chest again.

“Maybe we should start heading back, it’s getting really late” she said softly.

“Yeah, you’re right…” Skinny said and stretched. “Did you have fun, sweet girl?” I nodded sleepily. “Good…”

After a few minutes we got up out of the water and dried ourselves off, then I got dressed and the two of them phased on new uniforms. Heart-ears picked me up and we went back the way we came after Skinny hade made sure we hadn’t left a trace behind.

“Can I… sleep… with you…?” I asked Heart-ears when we were back in the elevator. She looked at me with a very surprised expression that turned into happiness.

“Yeah, sure… I’d… I’d love that, little songbird…”

Skinny grinned up at us.

When we arrived at the guard quarters it was dark and full of little sleepy sounds, and a few moans and the rhythmic squeak of bedsprings. Skinny kissed me goodnight and then went off to her bed and Heart-ears and I went in the other direction. She put me down, then got onto the lower bunk of a big bed and lay down on her side and patted the mattress for me to join her. She had left me a lot of space – more than half the bed – like she didn’t want to impose on my personal space. I pulled at her shirt for her to come closer and she moved toward me a little. I pulled some more and she smiled and got right up next to me. I snuggled in under her chin and let out a long and contented sigh, my arms tucked close to my chest. I felt her relax around me, then she pulled a big blanket over the both of us and let out a deep sigh of her own.


	16. Heart-ears' not so little problem

# Chapter 16: Heart-ears’ not so little problem

  
I woke to someone mumbling in my ear and opened my eyes, finding myself surrounded by a mass of beige hair. I stretched my legs and torso under the warm blanket, rolling my neck on Heart-ears’ warm arm. I turned to face her, blinking in the light and yawning. I was met by a warm gaze and a smile.

“Hello songbird…” Heart-ears whispered hoarsely. Her raspy voice plucked a string on a very special instrument in my mind, filling my head with a bunch of half-images and faint impressions of very pleasant things. I smiled back at her, moving closer to kiss her cheek with dry lips. It made her snigger; “How’d you sleep?”

“Well…” I sighed, running my fingers lazily through her hair. She hummed her approval and placed a vibrating kiss on my collarbone that made me giggle and squirm – and then I let out a little gasp of pain. “Ow…” I whimpered, clutching my suddenly aching bosom. Heart-ears’ eyebrows wrinkled.

“Hey… what’s wrong?” I pulled down my zipper to expose my breasts, oh they were so _tense_ … Heart-ears looked down. “Oh… do you want me to help you with that?” I nodded emphatically.

“Q-quickly…” I whimpered. She moved her head down and began to suckle my left nipple in long gentle pulls, draining away the pain with every mouthful. “S-switch…” I begged when the worst of it had gone and she obliged, putting a steadying hand on my waist. I sighed as the tension faded in the right one too and she looked up at me with a hint of rosy cheeks.

“Is that better?” I nodded with a smile. “But you’re not out are you?”

“No… and not hurting… badly now…” I stroked her hair.

“So I should go on right?” she asked hopefully. I nodded again and she smiled, returning to suckle my nipples in a more… enjoyable way. My hand found its way down to my crotch and I wiggled my hips a little to get comfortable, feeling something very large pressing against my thigh, a big warm hand sliding up to gently fondle my currently unoccupied breast. It made me let out a little moan and the thing against my leg flexed and relaxed, then swelled. I realized it must be her insanely large cock and that was incredibly arousing. I played a little rougher with my clit, occasionally moaning or whining as Heart-ears suckled me gently. Every time I made a sound, her cock responded by getting harder and soon it was fully erect, laying on top of my left thigh and leaking a generous amount of precum on my hip. I turned slightly so I could touch myself with my left hand instead, moving my right to caress Heart-ears’ large tip. She let out a surprised little ‘nnf’ sound and looked up at me with a smile. “You don’t have to do that…” she said huskily.

“Want to…” I breathed, my left hand getting an interesting new angle on things. My words made the head of her cock throb pleasantly and I continued to rub it with my thumb on the underside and my other fingers on top, moving in time with my own slow strokes.

“Mmmf, that feels really good” she grunted, her stomach muscles contracting and relaxing, her cock flexing powerfully. She switched to my other breast, moving her free hand down under the blanket and stroking the outside of my thigh softly before slipping over to the softer inside. She made a little high pitched sigh as her thick fingers slid over my wet lips and up to my clit. I gasped as she touched me, then removed my hand and used it to massage her head too. It was big enough to need two hands in any case. “Just the clit?” she asked in a muffled voice.  I remembered making that request to her before, when I was on my moon time. I shook my head with a smile and she slid one thick finger between my lips, parting them with a little ‘slk’ sound – this made her eyes flutter closed and a trembling went through her body. Her thumb kept caressing my clit as the tip of the other, possibly her middle finger, found my soaking entrance and gently slipped inside. Oh… she was being so _careful_ with me…  My walls welcomed her with a shuddering squeeze. She moaned into my breast and I felt a pleasant shiver go down my spine, causing me to arch my back slightly. “Oh stars… you’re _so_ … _soft_ …” she panted into my skin. Her finger moved slowly, carefully and gradually went deeper inside me, to my ever increasing pleasure. Her cock pulsated in my hands, my fingers slick with her precum. Maybe it was ‘just’ her tender caresses, maybe it was the fact that she was so _big_ and _still_ _so gentle_ , probably it was all of it and I felt an orgasm approaching _very_ quickly. My breath picked up and she looked up at me with a smile, and something about the way the left corner of her mouth went higher than the right brought me to the very edge – and then her thumb stroked just right and I leaned my head back as the softest, most gentle orgasm I could ever remember having flowed over me like a flower opening up at the break of dawn. The sound that left me was one third scream, two thirds moan and Heart-ears drank it all in with an astonished and delighted look on her face as my walls thrummed and hugged her finger.

“Ohh… my… _gods_ …” I panted, my whole body shivering as the pleasure pulsed through me, my hands trembling around her cock.

“Oh stars, Ambrosia…” she breathed, her cock pulsating more powerfully. “I’m so close… Ah, I’ve gotta…” she removed her hand from my crotch and sat up, stroking her cock with one enormous hand.

“Oh shit, Beta-XC’s about to blow!” someone said from the next bed over and I saw her pull her blanket over her head. I was feeling quite confused, and a little upset Heart-ears had removed her hand from my pussy so abruptly. But I got on my knees in front of her, wanting to help her finish.

“Oh, Songbird, thanks but – ah – I could hurt you” she panted as she jerked her massive dick. I wrinkled my eyebrows at her, putting my hands on her thighs.

“Yeah, she could – she’s not allowed to cum in someone’s mouth anymore, not since – “ the gem under the blanket began, but got interrupted by XL.

“Not now, XE, let her finish”

Heart-ears bent low over herself and swept her hair to one side, then put her lips around the head of her own cock, stroking it faster and faster. I stared in fascination as she slurped and sucked, then reached down to her pussy and wrapped my hand around her surprisingly large – but perhaps not so unexpected after all – clit – it stood out at least two inches from her body and was thicker than my thumb. She moaned into her own flesh as I rubbed it in time with her strokes. She began to tremble and moved faster still and I matched her pace – this was so _maddeningly_ sexy to see. Then her cock began to twitch and she came, powerful pulses running through her shaft as her cum shot into her own mouth. She gulped and slurped, thick white cum dribbling out around the corners of her mouth – seemed she couldn’t keep it all inside even though she was swallowing continuously, like she was literally drinking it. I kept stroking her clit as she breathed hard, her face wrapped in both concentration and pleasure.

“This could be a while” XL said with a grin, sitting down on the side of the bed where I had just been sleeping. I remembered when Heart-ears and Twinkle Toes had fucked in my room – Heart-ears had taken a long time to cum then too, and even longer to lick it all from Twinkle Toes’ pussy. “You like seeing this, don’t you, pretty girl?” XL asked me, looking down at me stroking myself – I hadn’t realized I was doing it.

“Mhmm…” I moaned and Heart-ears opened her eyes to look at me and another powerful trembling went through her, her eyes rolling back into her head as she let out a strangled moan of her own.

“Oh fuck, double trouble” XL sniggered, looking at Heart-ears with an impressed expression on her face. “Want to see if we can make it a triple?” Heart-ears shook her head urgently, another strand of cum escaping her lush lips. “Alright, alright” XL sniggered again.

After several minutes the big jasper finally took her mouth off her cock, swallowed a big gulp, then took huge breaths, coughing slightly. Her erection was sinking now and I slowed my caresses of her clit, then moved my hand onto her shaking tummy.

“You… OK…?” I asked tentatively, scooting closer to her to sit between her thigh and crotch.

“Oh, I think some might have gone down the wrong way there…” she coughed again, looking a little self-conscious. “Sorry, I should have said something about… that” she pointed to her slackening member.

“Well, that’s a _long_ story” XE sniggered, throwing the blanket off her and sitting up, her hair a ruffled tangle.

“Yeah, pretty _big_ deal” XL snorted. I wrinkled my nose at their words. Couldn’t they see Heart-ears was embarrassed?

“Yup, _massive_ _amount_ of information!” XE chuckled. I saw Heart-ears’ cheeks redden and I turned to glare at both the purple gems.

“Stop… it…” I said with a hint of a growl in my voice. XL’s expression froze at my tone and then recoiled a little when she looked at me. XE continued to laugh behind me.

“Yeah! _Huge workload_ , a story like _that_!”

I turned to glare at her too and she fell silent.

“Uhh… we were only kidding around” XL said a bit sheepishly.

“Not… funny…” I kept looking at XE. “Heart-ears is big… _hearted_ … And _listens_ … And _cares_ …” I was almost panting with the effort of speaking so much all at once. “You… _apologize_ … then… _go away_ …”

“Sorry” XL blurted, then stood up from the bed and backed up, dragging XE with her.

“Sorry?” she sounded confused.

XL started whispering to her and they looked over their shoulders, then hurried off when they saw I was still keeping my eyes on them. I put my arms around Heart-ears’ waist, or as much of it as I could, and leaned my head on her still heaving belly.

“ _Not_ … _nice_ …” I grumbled, then looked up at her face. “Are you…” my unfinished question faded into nothing as I saw tears sliding down her flushed face.

“Hey…” I said soothingly after a few seconds, standing up unsteadily to put my arms around her neck, careful not to step on her dick. I used the sleeve of my hoodie to wipe away some tears from her cheek and a little bit of cum from the corner of her mouth. “It’s… OK…” she wasn’t looking at me and had put her hands over her crotch to hide herself from view. I thought hard, trying to think of what to say. After a moment I spoke again. “Am I… laughing…?” that made her meet my gaze for a second.

“No…” she mumbled, looking away again and sniffing, her cheeks going redder still.

“Talk… to me..?” I asked softly, wiping some more tears from her other side.

“It’s too… _big_ … It’s too _much_ …” she said in a hoarse whisper. “It’s all anyone sees…” she looked so dejected and… _ashamed_.

“Not all… _I_ see…” I lifted her heavy chin with both my hands, moving my head to catch her eye. She met my gaze hesitantly, and I smiled encouragingly. “So much more… to you than… that… And I _like_ … that” I looked down at her crotch, then back into her eyes. “Part… of you… But not… _all_ of you…” she looked at me with such vulnerability behind her dark eyes. “It’s… true… my kind… gentle… Heart-ears…” I kissed her nose and stroked her hair, getting a faint smile from her. “And… Little Heart… she likes all… of you…”

“’Little Heart’?” she looked confused.

“Alpha… alpha… 2XB…?”

“Oh… I hope so…” now she looked a little insecure. “We haven’t really… been talking much. Or… she keeps telling me I’m so big when we’re fucking… I think she means it as a compliment but… I don’t know… Feels… _weird_ that she has to say it over and over, I mean I _know_ already…”

“Better if… she says… ‘you’re so… good…’?”

“’Good’?” she raised her eyebrows.

“Instead of… ‘you’re so… big…’” I stroked her cheek and smiled.

“’You’re so goo – ‘ oh” she smiled a little self-consciously.

“Speaking… is hard…” I felt quite tired now. It was taking a lot of concentration to keep it all in my mind at once. And… _something_ was happening in my belly that was quite uncomfortable. A contracting, icy cold sensation on my left side, below my belly button. It faded after a few seconds, but I had a feeling it would come back.

“You’re doing a good job of it, songbird…” she said with a sigh, wiping her eyes and giving me another little smile. “You mean I should… ask her to change what she says?” I nodded. “Can I… do that?”

“Can you… speak…?”

“Uh… yes?”

“Then… you can… _ask_ …” I kissed her nose again and she let out a little laugh, then her face fell.

“But… what if she doesn’t want to change it?”

“Then… goodbye… Little _Jerk_ …”

“You mean… not see her anymore?” I nodded. “But maybe if I – “ she began but I shook my head.

“Then Little Jerk… not good enough… for my Heart-ears” I tried to look very serious, but I was fading fast now. Why was it so hard to concentrate? The pain came back, sharper this time. “Need to… sit…” I mumbled, sagging a little. Her hands were at my waist immediately and she lowered me to the bed, sitting down on her bum herself too.

“A-are you alright?”

“Hurts… here…” I pointed to my left side. “Comes and… goes…”

“Skinny!” she called loudly, making me wince.

“Hmwhat?” came from a few beds down and a tousle-haired Skinny raised her head, looking around blearily. Grunts and sleepy noises came from the other beds and someone grumbled about early morning shouting, adding a string of unintelligible profanities.

“Songbird’s in pain” she turned her large head to look at Skinny. The lanky gem sat up, rubbed her face, then got to her feet and came over.

“What’s going on?” she asked with a huge yawn.

“She’s got another tummy ache”

“Already?” Skinny wrinkled her eyebrows and pulled a screen from her gem on her belly, scratching her crotch thoughtfully. “Where does it hurt?” she asked me after a few seconds, sitting down between Heart-ears’ outstretched legs too. I pointed to the area and Skinny leaned in close to look. “Hmm… your appendix is on the other side…” she tapped at her screen some more. “What does it feel like?”

I thought for a moment, screwing up my face to think of how to describe it.

“Cold… sharp… pinch…?”

“Let’s see… female, one sided, lower left abdomen… brief sharp pain… Hmm…” she swiped back and forth between some things. “You’re not bleeding, right?”

“She wasn’t… before. Oh fuck, did I… _hurt_ her?” Heart-ears looked really guilty and ashamed.

“What happened?” Skinny asked, looking between us. I leaned on Heart-ears’ belly.

“I um… fingered her earlier. I was trying to be careful, honest”

“Was _very_ … gentle…” I petted her tummy and looked up at her with a tired smile. “ _So_ … slow, _so_ … _good_ …” she gave me a slightly pained one in return, then went back to looking guilty.

“Can I have a look?” Skinny asked me and I nodded, and she lifted my loincloth. “I don’t see any blood – what about your finger?” she looked up at Heart-ears who held up the finger she had used. I was a little pleased I had been right. It was her left middle one. “Looks fine too” she said reassuringly. “And anyway, her pussy doesn’t go that far on the left. It might be mid moon pain, it would fit in the time line…”

“’Mid moon pain’?”

“Yeah, right between moon times. There used to be some females in the first generations that had that issue. Stars, these old med logs are really coming in handy with you, pretty girl” she gave my thigh a little pat. “Hmm treatment is… ‘heat, emotional support, small dose of Dratmik if subject keeps complaining’. Pff, _dratmik_ …”

“What’s that?”

“It’s this really old pain management drug with a stupid amount of side effects. It was discontinued like three thousand years ago”

“So… I didn’t hurt her?” Heart-ears was looking tentatively hopeful.

“Nope. It’ll pass in a day or two” Skinny said simply, putting her screen away. “I think the words she used to describe your fingering were ‘ _So… slow, so… good…_ ’” she gave Heart-ears a little smirk, which Heart-ears returned with a relieved smile.

“Oh thank the stars…” she gave a great big sigh and finally removed her remaining hand from her crotch.

“Did Heart-ears milk you, sweet girl?” Skinny asked and lay down on her back, resting her head on Heart-ears’ thigh. Heart-ears perked up a little when she used her new nickname. I nodded and patted her belly again. “Speaking of milking… Where’s the load?”

“Oh um… swallowed them…” Heart-ears’ cheeks went a little red again.

“’Swallowed’?” Skinny raised her eyebrows. “’ _Them_ ’?” she looked at me, then down at my belly. Did she think I had swallowed it all?

“Yeah uh… Sucked my own cock, sort of thing… Then Songbird was jacking off to me doing it and stroking my clit all nice at the same time, so… came twice” she gave a little half shrug. “Could have probably gone on from there but, I’m kinda… um… full…” her hands were inching back to cover herself up again.

“Heart-ears…” I said softly, putting my hand on hers. “Don’t… hide…” she looked down at me and her expression softened as I scooted closer to her member, then I lifted it up so it could rest on my thigh. It was really heavy, but cute in a way. So… harmless now that it was soft. Not that I had thought of it as dangerous before or anything. It was… cozy to have her there. Nice and warm and sort of… reassuring.

“Aw…” Skinny chuckled. “Isn’t that cute?”

“Songbird…” Heart-ears hummed, sounding touched. “You don’t have to do that…”

“Want to…” I said firmly. “Feels… nice…” I winced a little as the cold pinchy pain came back. “Ouch…” Heart-ears’ hand was under my shirt in half a second, warming my belly and rubbing it softly. I put two very grateful hands on hers and sighed as the sharp ache dulled.

“Aw…” Skinny chuckled again. “Now _that_ … is really fucking cute… Hey sweet girl, you had anything to eat?” I shook my head, my eyes closing. “I’ll go get you some cubes, OK?” I nodded and relaxed against Heart-ears’ chest. The bed moved slightly and I assumed Skinny had got up. I heard bare feet patting across the stone floor and another yawn.

“Hey, Songbird…” Heart-ears said quietly when Skinny was out of earshot.

“Mmm…?”

“Thanks for… having my back. Before. With XL and XE”

“What… friends… do…” I mumbled, gently petting her slack member. She gave my tummy a little squeeze.


	17. Project 9872

# Chapter 17: Project 9872  


The same peridot that had escorted me to Alpha 1XA’s office a few days ago showed up at my room later that day.

“Uh… greetings” she said a little uncertainly. I was lying in XU’s lap, her hand on my belly. Or rather, three fingers, thumb and palm were on my _belly_ , her pinky finger was questing closer to my nether regions.

“Hey 6XT” XU said cheerfully. “What’s up?”

“Um… Madam wants to see L19” she looked away from the two of us, cheeks going a darker green. “Right now…”

“Oh, OK” XU grinned down at me, then gave me a big wink. I smiled back at her on the basis that a smile was never wrong, but didn’t really understand why she winked at me. Then I sat up – there wasn’t any pain right now. I got to my feet and the peridot cleared her throat.

“She requires for you to wear this…” she held out a strange looking coat hanger. I took it from her pale green cylinders a little hesitantly.

“Let’s see what we got here…” XU said interestedly, getting to her feet too. “Oh, heeey… yeah this’ll look awesome on you” she took the garments off the hanger. It was some sort of shirt and a pair of… shorts? Britches? I took off my hoodie and loincloth – the peridot busied herself with her screen until I was redressed – but I saw her steal a glance at me once or twice. The shirt was white and sleeveless with a high collar and the britches were a dark blue with silvery buttons. It made me feel… handsome.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff right there” XU said appreciatively. “Your ass looks great in those pants”

“Fan-flipping-tastic…” the peridot said in a sarcastic undertone, then gestured for me to follow her. I kissed XU goodbye and she went in the opposite direction, saying something about wanting to prank Shorty with something called an ‘onyx rush’. The peridot huffed at this. She led me through the confusing corridors to the chief medical officer’s room and tapped the panel. The door slid open and we stepped inside, the peridot saluting smartly. I felt a little apprehensive about being here again.

“Thank you 6XT, that will be all” Alpha 1XA said softly, her back turned toward the door, just like last time.

“As you command, Madam” the peridot left and the door closed. The pale blue gem turned around and looked me up and down, her head cocked slightly to the side. “I trust you have… recovered from last time we saw each other?”

“Yes… Madam …” I said quietly.

“Good… good…” she approached me and circled me slowly, apparently wanting to take in how the clothes fit me. “I have a good eye… Are the garments… comfortable?”

“Yes… Madam…” they were.

“I realize you might be a little… anxious to interact with me again so soon, but… I couldn’t help myself. Yet you need not worry – last time I was a tad… generous with the Feraxine. As fun as it was, and I assure you I had a _very_ good time, I can’t have you passing out every time I send for you. Or… have my quarters redecorated. It simply would not be fiscally responsible. Instead I have come up with another idea that I’m sure you’ll find… interesting. Once you get… used to it. Last time was simply… _invigorating_ …” she brushed some lint away from my shoulder. “I must say I’m quite pleased with your outfit. It accentuates your most attractive features and gives you a rather more… masculine look – and that fits you much better than that skimpy little dress Holly had you wear at some point. That is what gave me the idea actually… your androgynous appearance. I find it intriguing. When you arrived I wasn’t sure what sex you were, but when I read Holly’s… enthusiastic report I decided to explore you myself…” what she was saying sounded flattering, and her soft voice drew my attention, maybe even making me focus on it more because she spoke in such a low volume. “Whereas I thoroughly enjoyed having my penis drained of all the semen in my body, it left my vagina wanting something more. So I made you this…” she had moved away from me and had picked up a little container. She returned and held it out to me. I looked at her uncertainly. “Open it” she instructed, looking closely at my face.

I lifted the lid and looked down. There was a skin colored… dildo (?) lying in a shaped indentation lined with deep blue velvet. I looked up at her again, feeling confused.

“I take it you do not understand the immensity of my gift, L19” she said with a slightly disappointed tone. “This is a rather marvelous tool of my own invention, genetically coded and mapped specifically to _you_ … It’s rather clever… I’ve had my subordinates take extensive scans of your body so that it will link up with your nervous system and transmit and stimulate the pleasure centers in your brain, not only giving the recipient the experience of being penetrated, but letting you _be_ the penetrator… I have, in rather crass terms, given you a cock you can fuck me with that will make you feel… everything I would feel when I fuck you…” I looked at her in astonishment and she smiled. “That’s the expression I was hoping for. Good. Now… touch it…” I reached out a curious finger and prodded it – it felt… supple and sort of… squishy and I giggled. “Pick it up” I did so, surprised to find it so… heavy.

“Heavy…” I said wonderingly.

“Yes… A bit heavier than most. All the delicate yet sturdy bio ware… Quite the feat of engineering. I’m… proud of 5XF for this creation. My design of course, but she crafted it. I have an inkling that that little mole right there is something of hers she added on in a vain attempt to make it more like her own phallus… It really is a little endearing that my subordinates are so… eager to be near me that she’d go to these lengths…” she let out a little tittering laugh. “I’ve even made it possible for it to ejaculate, using a sample of your… essence to make passable imitation semen. Just because I could… I do so enjoy the feeling of warm cum shooting over my face, but not the taste. Luckily your essence is very palatable so I will finally be able to fulfill that particular fantasy of mine… Now… let’s put it on you, shall we? Drop your britches and spread your legs” I put the thing back in the box and unbuttoned my pants, letting them fall to the floor with a rustle of soft fabric. She smiled, put the box on the floor and knelt down, then picked up the phallus and positioned it on my mound. I looked down to see what she was doing. “Project 9872, Log in… Facet Alpha-H8J Cut-1XA, authentication code 8945DFWQ2E, set voice recognition pattern to ‘Madam’, end of line.  9872… command to _engage_ … end of line …” and then something unraveled from the base and snaked around my waist and in between my thighs – skin colored straps that _melted_ into me – I gasped, but it didn’t hurt – then the weight of the phallus was added to my crotch and… _feeling_ flowed into it. Suddenly I felt her slim fingers gripping it, her pulse, her skin a little cooler than my own. I gazed down in complete disbelief and she smiled up at me in a self-satisfied way. She let it go and it _bounced_ , hitting my pussy just underneath it and I could _feel_ it! Both the slight wetness that had been added to the underside of the shaft – _my_ shaft – and the tiny impact against my more familiar genitalia. I giggled in surprise and stared as it settled. Madam rose to her feet and looked down at me. “How does it… feel?”

“Strange… Madam” I said quietly.

“Take a few steps” I began to move and giggled as it swung. It was about five inches long and maybe one and a half inches in diameter in its flaccid state, providing quite a large amount of… dangle – it was hitting my thighs and or pussy lightly with every step. I walked a few times around the room, getting the hang of the rhythm of it. I was surprised to find how… natural it felt – the extra weight and the way it moved. I heard a pleased little titter from Madam and stopped to look at her, my cock – oh, it was thrilling to think like that – swung to a stop a few seconds after the rest of me had. “9872… command to _engorge_ … end of line” she said in a low voice and I gasped as warmth flowed into my shaft and it began to swell and thicken. It felt like… when I stretched my arms or back just after waking up, a loosening up of tension – an all-round _good_ feeling – but entirely strange since the flaccid stage had been nothing _but_ relaxed.

“Oh…” I breathed as my dick seemed to reach its fully erect position. Now it was maybe eight or nine inches long and two point five or three inches in diameter – rivalling some of the gems’ cocks in both length and girth – but not anywhere near Heart-ears size. I wondered briefly how she was doing and was then filled with the desire to show this new toy off to… well, _everyone_.

“9872… command to _deflate_ … end of line” I watched in awe how my dick shrank back to its flaccid state over the course of a few seconds. “Whatever it may seem like to everyone else here on the station – I have heard the rumors since our last encounter – I am _not_ a… what was it the nefrite said… ‘a submissive bitch’… I gave you the Feraxine. I made the decision not to push you off myself when you so gloriously engulfed me… I decided to let my subordinates see my cock being devoured by your hungry pussy. _I_ am the one in control. And this my gift to you… Is more a gift to myself. A cock that is _completely_ under my control…” she approached me slowly and lifted my chin to plant a soft kiss on my lips, then her hand slid down to my breast to brush over my left nipple. “But as you can see… Or perhaps feel just now…” she whispered against my lips. “Your body works as if you had been born with it attached… And it reacts… Like any other penis…” I felt the warmth flow back into my shaft and the nice stretching sensation returned. Her hand moved down my body and closed around my shaft, making me expel a quick breath. “I want it to be _quite_ clear, L19… That _this_ … is _mine_ …” and then she was kissing me passionately, hand moving up to my chest and pushing me backwards with the lightest pressure. I yielded to it, backing up, my eyes closing, _trusting_ her not to steer me wrong. She hooked her finger over the collar of my shirt to stop me moving. “Sit” she said and I sat, finding a firm mattress under my bum. She knelt down between my legs and grasped my erection lightly, making me draw in another sharp breath. She smiled as she put her lips against my glans and I shuddered at the sensation – so much like someone kissing my swollen clit, but… _bigger_. She began to lick me slowly, with just the tip of her purple tongue.

My breath was shallow and I couldn’t stop staring at what she was doing – it was unbelievably arousing and felt so… _good_ … “Now that is what I like to see…” she said softly. “Does my tongue feel good against the tip of your cock, L19?” I nodded breathlessly. “The answer is: yes, Madam” she reminded me.

“Y-yes… Madam… Sorry…”

“It’s quite alright, my… precious…” my eyes slid up to meet hers when she used the term of endearment. “I have a forgiving nature, but don’t test my patience… I can get quite… _vexed_ … And you do not want to disappoint me…”

“N-no… Madam…”

“Good… Now… How does it feel when I suck…” she enveloped the tip of my cock with her soft lips and my hips shuddered as the pleasure spread down my shaft and into my pelvis, striking up a wonderful conversation between my contracting inner walls and my newly acquired member.

“S-silky… Madam…” I panted. She raised an eyebrow at my choice of word. She leaned back.

“Now that is a new one…” she tittered. “What a good girl, I’m – “ my cock twitched powerfully at her words and she smiled, even though I had interrupted her. “My, my… Positive reinforcement always works better… Doesn’t it, precious?” a smaller twitch now.

“Y-yes… Madam…” I moaned as she put her mouth back on me and I felt an unfamiliar surging tension build up in my groin, something begging for release. My cock began to pulsate and Madam let out a pleased breath through her nose. She moved closer to me in anticipation, steadying my dick with one hand while the other stroked the area under my belly button, adding to the building pressure. “Nnngh – ah – something’s – happening – “ I grunted as I began to tremble. Her tongue fluttered lightly at the underside of my tip and then something broke free and my back arched, my hips bucked – a tingling rush flew up my shaft and suddenly the pressure was gloriously released and I came, cum shooting out of my cock and filling her mouth so that I could _feel_ the extra liquid lap like a hot wave against my throbbing glans. She sucked it out of me and I trembled and writhed, my voice changing from a scream to a groan to a whimper and then back up into a grunting roar as a second surge rocked through my nether regions. I felt her swallow several times, the motion of her mouth making the suction a little more powerful. Then she opened her mouth wide for me to see my dark pink head bob with the motion of her tongue and the remaining thick white cum still resting on it. I couldn’t believe it… I had made that happen… I knew it was her device really, but it felt like part of me and a strange kind of pride bloomed inside that made me want to beat my chest. To my surprise and horror, my cock shot a strand of cum over her teeth, upper lip and cheek, a few stray drops landing in her hair. I had no idea if that was allowed to do that without her permission and I cringed, my eyes widening with fear and my cheeks flashing red hot.

“S-sorry… M-madam…” I squeaked. Was I going to get a spanking? Or worse?

She closed her mouth and swallowed what was inside, then removed my cock from her lips and put it calmly down on my belly. I tensed up waiting for her to say something. She raised a dainty hand and wiped her upper lip and cheek, looking at her fingers before meeting my gaze.

“Now… what do you think I’m going to do to you for that… little display?” she asked me in a husky voice.

“I’m sorry Madam” I panted quickly, my heartbeat rising. To add to my increasing discomfort the cold pinching pain came creeping back, making my breath become more shallow and rapid. I put my trembling hand over the area, wishing I could warm it up like the gems and feeling tears begin to sting the corners of my eyes. Holly didn’t like it when I cried and I tried desperately to blink them away. Madam’s delicate brow furrowed.

“I’m… not going to _hit_ you, precious…” she said, sounding a little hurt. Then she looked down at my hand. “What is wrong… with your abdomen?”

Holly didn’t want to deal with my moon time more than necessary… Madam probably didn’t want to hear about anything related to that either.

“N-nothing…” I said quietly, looking away, removing my hand hurriedly.

“One thing I insist on very firmly… is for people to tell me the truth… I cannot abide lies… I am the chief medical officer of this facility and it makes my work so much… _easier_ when there is proper communication… If you are experiencing any pain from the prosthetic then… I need to make adjustments… Now… tell me what is wrong” she grabbed my chin lightly and looked me in the eye, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

“Skinny said… mid moon pain…” I mumbled. Her other eyebrow rose to join the first one, then she looked down at my belly. Sitting like this wasn’t helping at all, my stomach muscles were trembling from keeping the position.

“Lie down” she said quietly and sat down next to me. To my surprise she put her palm where mine had been and sent a wave of heat into my skin. Oh – the _relief_ … I exhaled as the cold pinch faded. She absentmindedly raised her other hand to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean of my cum, then pressed something behind her ear. “4XC, bring me a size four heat pack… and two units of Ontra-Elium…” then she smiled at me a little wickedly. “I wish for you to perform… fellatio on me when she enters… I will keep my hand where it is…”

“Fell…?”

“Suck my dick… in not so many words…”

“Oh… y-yes… Madam…” I’d better do what she said or she might take her hand away or become angry. She phased away her uniform and lay down on her side, her erect cock glistening with precum. I could smell the spicy sweet musk emanating from her puffy pussy too and it made my nostrils flare. She gave me a little grin then angled herself so that the tip of her cock was right in front of my mouth. I opened obediently and she let out a sigh of pleasure as my lips and tongue enveloped her. She rocked her round hips back and forth slowly. After half a minute the door slid open and someone entered. I heard this, but couldn’t see since my back was toward the entrance and my field of vision was taken up by Madam’s tasty pale blue cock and pussy.

“Uh…” the peridot said, sounding stunned. Madam’s cock began to throb against my tongue.

“Put the heat pack here… and give me the Ontra-Elium injector…” Madam said in her quiet voice and stroked my belly. “Insert two fingers, precious…” she turned to me and I obeyed eagerly. “Mmf… There’s a good girl…” her words made my cock tremble and my walls contract – I worked a little harder on her increasingly throbbing member and she made another little ‘mmf’ sound but didn’t speed up her gentle thrusts. I heard footsteps approaching and then something soft and warm replaced Madam’s hand on my belly. “Little pinch” she said and there was a sharp prick on my thigh. “4XC … how long does it take for Ontra-Elium… to permeate the human circulatory system?” she asked in a casual tone, then her hand was on my still hard cock and I could feel hot breath near my pussy.

“Um… t-ten to fifteen minutes, Madam…”

“Sit…” Madam said softly and the bed moved slightly as the other gem sat down. “Report…” then, to my surprise, she leaned down and began to lick my pussy gently. I let out a little muffled whine.

“Uh… Um… The twins… are progressing well, Madam. They uh… their fever broke last night and the mother she… is able to nurse by herself now…” her voice had risen on the word ‘nurse’ and she cleared her throat awkwardly. I moaned as Madam suckled my clit softly and began to slowly stroke my cock. My hips began to rock and she paused her licking to whisper ‘ _good_ girl’, making my breath hitch around her cock. The peridot went on giving her report and Madam asked her several complicated questions about other patients and used long words I couldn’t understand. She kept her caresses light, just like her tone, and soon I was trembling on the brink, my mouth working eagerly on her increasingly throbbing cock and my fingers sliding in and out of her soaking pussy with little wet sounds. Then, in the middle of a lengthy query she let out a _deeply_ satisfied moan and her hips stuttered, her pussy squeezed my fingers and my mouth filled with warm salty-sweet cum. Then she _went on_ asking the question and I could hear the peridot whimpering softly. I swallowed her delicious seed, but she didn’t slacken so I continued to suck and lick her, _dreadfully_ desperate for another ‘good girl’ from her lips. She was keeping me skillfully trembling on the very edge of an orgasm, apparently able to tell when I was seconds away from descending into a maddening pleasure spiral and either lightened her caresses to the point where she was only running a single finger over the underside of my steely shaft or my swollen outer lips, or stopping completely for a few seconds, then bringing me back there, again and again, and again, and _again_ … I was so lost in the sensations her lips, tongue and fingers were bestowing upon me – because that’s what this was – a _gift_ … But not a gift to _me_. I was _her_ gift to _herself_ … And I in those endless moments of almost, almost, _almost_ – I could not have been able to imagine myself to be or ever _become_ happier that I was right there – on the very last breath before the plunge. I don’t know how long this went on, but she gave me another mouthful of her delightful semen after a while. The peridot had been quiet for quite some time now and the only sounds in the room were that of two mouths and two hands sucking, licking and caressing slick, and in my case continuously trembling, skin.

“Tell me, 4XC… During the time that you have been… sitting here and watching me lavish this human’s genitalia, prosthetic or otherwise, with caresses… Have you been imagining” she made a longer pause to circle my clit with her tongue twice. “What it might feel like… if I were to perform the same actions on _your_ … delicate sexual organs…? And you know I only accept the truth…”

I heard 4XC swallow hard. “Uh-huh… I mean yeah, uh _yes_ Madam-m”

“And I assume you would do… anything at this point to achieve this… little goal of yours?”

“A-affirmative, Madam”

“Would you, say… fellate this female?”

“Mhm, yes, Madam”

“Is that because… you would want to _taste_ the rumored ambrosia of her sex or… because you are so desperate to be close to me that… _anything_ I’ve laid my lips upon will do?”

“Uhh… Maybe… maybe… both?”

“Then if I were to… _touch_ ” she paused to run a slender finger through my lips, causing me to whimper with pleasure. “Her delectable vaginal secretions and then… transfer them to… here…” she reached down and dabbed her finger on my knee. “Would you use your _quick_ … little tongue to… lick it up?”

“Yes, oh stars, yes, Madam” 4XC babbled breathlessly.

“Good…” there was movement on the bed, then; “But… not _yet_ , 4XC… You must be patient”

“O-of course, Madam, my _deepest_ apologies, I am – “

“That’s enough”

“Yes, Madam”

Madam went back to licking me ever so softly, her fingers rubbing the base of my cock. I could hear 4XC’s breath become increasingly labored as I wavered on the edge, my body shivering. Madam’s cock was throbbing powerfully again and her pussy was squeezing my sore fingers tighter and tighter – she must be getting close to another orgasm, oh I wanted to reach mine so very, _very_ badly…

“I have another choice for you, 4XC…” Madam said, her voice husky and deeper now.

“Y-yes, Madam?”

“Instead of… just getting that little spot on her knee… wouldn’t you rather – mmf – want to consume both our… _combined_ … fluids?”

“V-very much the second option, Madam!”

“Then give me your word… to stop this silly rumor spreading… I know it all originated with _you_ , 4XC…” there was an audible gasp from the peridot.

“Y-yes, Madam, I-I apologize from the _bottom_ of my heart for ever – “          

“Your _word_ , 4XC…”

“I swear on the Diamond Authority that I, Peridot Facet-7J9D Cut-4XC, will never again partake in the creation or spreading of rumors regarding anything to do with you or your private affairs, _Madam_!” she spoke so quickly I was surprised her tongue didn’t catch fire.

“Good. Your word is your bond”

“Yes, Madam”

“Now, my precious…” she stopped her caresses and looked up at my face. “I am going to mount you and I want… for you to ejaculate _fully_ inside me, but… _only_ when I tell you to… do you understand? You may remove my penis from your mouth to answer”

“Y-yes… Mmm-madam…” I panted, delirious with lust. She smiled in a satisfied way, then moved to straddle my trembling hips. My neck ached from being in the same position for so long, and I turned my head gladly to look up at the vision that was her body. She stroked herself a few times, then she raised my throbbing cock and guided it to her slick entrance. I had to bite my lip hard not to climax as my tip entered her – it was _heaven_ inside her! It was almost _unbearable_ … Before her giving me this gift, I could never have imagined _this_ was what it felt like to penetrate another being… The pressure… The wetness… The sheer disbelief that _my sex_ was _inside_ someone else – it was overwhelming… I couldn’t breathe for fear of climaxing. She found my gaze and held it and then she _lowered_ herself fully onto my cock and began to move. One stroke, two strokes, three – and now my brain was shutting down, I needed to breathe, but I couldn’t – wasn’t allowed – and then in a voice so enraptured in pleasure that is was barely audible she whispered;

“ _Good_ … _girl_ …”

The world _exploded_ and I was outside my body looking down on the scene for a fraction of a second, seeing Madam writhe in slow motion and the peridot staring open mouthed, my own hips bucking to lift the lithe pale blue gem off the bed as my back arched in a perfect curve, her cock beginning to just ejaculate a thin pale blue strand of cum – and then I slammed back into my own mind and my body was fire and flame and lust and explosions of pleasure echoed through me – I screamed wordlessly – _so loud_ it _hurt_ my ears and lungs. Wave after wave pulsed through me as the pressure inside me was finally released. And Madam was joining me, our voices racing, harmonizing, merging and then clashing and then harmonizing again as my seed pumped inside her and hers shot over my body in a steep arc, one continuous spurt of complete _ecstasy_ … A few beads fell onto my burning skin, like buttered rain drops of delight and then her hands were in my hair and she was kissing me feverishly, drawing what little breath I had left from my lungs, her cock painting my belly and chest a pale blue as she continued to cum, her hips rocking and grinding. And then she collapsed on top of me, panting, spent and _gorgeous_ and I fought hard to regain my breath, sucking in great big gulps of air. I was slackening inside her, the pressure of my cum almost pushing me out, or maybe it was her doing so – I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I was beyond caring, lost in some vast, golden plane of post-orgasmic delight. I slipped out of her and a warm trickle followed – and then the peridot was there, licking and slurping and sucking both mine and Madam’s cocks and pussies, _mewling_ in her own private ecstatic peak. Her greedy tongue and mouth were everywhere and I began to giggle and then laugh as she licked up my belly and over my chest. And then _Madam_ was tittering too, stroking the damp hair out of my eyes and wiping her cum from my cheeks and chin. I was covered in sticky mess – now mostly 4XC’s saliva, but sticky nonetheless, and I felt silly and happy and dizzy and _ridiculously_ tired, not to mention hungry and thirsty.

“Precious…” Madam breathed, kissing my cheek with swollen lips. “Well _done_ … And well done 4XC for being so patient…” 4XC’s head snapped up from my chest.

“ _Me_?” she squeaked, looking stunned.

“Yes… _you_ …” Madam smiled exhaustedly. “Now… be a good gem and keep your word…”

“O-of course, Madam!”

“And… fetch refreshments for my precious Ambrosia, oh… I don’t think I can move…”

“A-at once, Madam!” 4XC got up, swayed, righted herself, then hurried over to a cabinet and returned shortly with a container of cool water and several round and flat and yellow things on a plate.

“Eat… drink… You need to replenish after all that… I had prepared it for last time, but… that didn’t exactly end like I had planned, as you know…”

I ate and drank until I was sated, then Madam took my vitals to make sure I was ‘functioning properly’. 4XC left a little unsteadily to go clean herself up and Madam took me through to her private bathroom. She cleaned me and washed my hair, then I got to wash her too. It was very nice to run my fingers through her short silky locks. All the while she was talking to me softly and calling me her ‘good girl’ on several occasions. Then it was time for me to go back to my room.

“Keep the phallus for now... Use it... Learn its little quirks and what feels good, for _you_ … _and_ others. I will summon you again… eventually, but until then… If you wish to remove it for any reason… just go to the medical bay and see 5XF. She has the other access code. Do not try to detach it by yourself… and don’t… Don’t let Holly’s brutality… break you. I do not have authority over her… and I’m only able to see you with her permission… so be a good girl, for me… my precious…” she stroked my cheek tenderly and I leaned into her touch. “And keep the clothes... I will have more made for you… and send them over with the guards... There might be occasion for some more… formal wear, but I will keep you informed… if that ever becomes a possibility…” I didn’t understand what she meant by that, but more clothes sounded nice. I felt very handsome indeed in the shirt and britches she had had made for me and was wearing them now as we stood by the door to her quarters. When I had arrived here, hours earlier, I hadn’t been sure what to expect. Hadn’t been sure if she would be like a second Holly. But now, after everything was over, I felt safe with her. She was kind and soft spoken and _maddeningly_ sexy and I would like nothing more than to lay down in her lap and sleep. But she had to return to her duties and I to my room. 4XC showed up looking smart in a crisp new uniform and smelling of soap, her arm attachments gleaming. Had she perhaps polished them? She was looking happier than I’d ever seen her. As she escorted me back to my room she didn’t say very much, mostly she let out little contented sighs. When we arrived she looked at me and asked;

“What… was it like… kissing Madam?”

“Warm… wet… wonderful…” I smiled at her, feeling myself blush a little. She gave another sigh, then I went inside to lie down, cuddling up with Lion.


	18. Gifts

# Chapter 18: Gifts

  
When I woke up I found someone had been in my room. It was tidier than before and there was a new box standing next to the one with the toys in. I scurried over there, feeling very excited. On top lay a note with some markings on it I couldn’t read so I put that aside for now and opened the lid. Inside were some rectangular boxes with more markings on them, what looked like several pairs of blue moon wear with a diamond on the front, a long dark blue cylinder and on top of it all lay a flat round yellow thing. This must be from Madam then… I picked up the yellow disc and chewed it, feeling the warm fuzzy feeling spreading in my chest. I opened one of the rectangular boxes, finding a heating pack like the one Madam had placed on my tummy. On the back were little pictograms of a gem holding the pack flat in her hands, then twisting it like you’d wring out a rag. The next picture showed little wriggling lines coming out of it.

I looked down at my naked body, feeling the tension building in my breasts. They were quite tender, but not cripplingly so, not like they had been yesterday – or earlier today. I had no way of telling what time it was except for, well… how long it took for my breast to become painful. A milking drone had been by last time I was awake. Hopefully another one would come by soon and help relieve me. The thought of the pleasant vibrations in my nipples made my cock flex and twitch and I giggled. I began playing with it in its flaccid form, putting it on my belly in different positions. If I sat the way I normally did and just let it be, it touched the floor a little uncomfortably. I tried leaning back and then it rested nicely on my pussy, cushioned by my labia. It felt lovely and warm like that and I wondered if that was how the gems felt all the time. Then I thought about Heart-ears… It had made me angry to hear XE and XL make fun of her. I don’t think they meant to _be_ mean but Heart-ears was… sensitive about the size of her cock. I really wanted to go hug her. Maybe she would come by later? I lay down on the bed as my belly started to feel cold and achy, then twisted the heat pack and felt it become wonderfully warm. I put it on the painful spot and just lay back and dozed, pulling the blankets over me.

I woke up to someone stroking my cheek gently. Heart-ears was sitting on the floor next to my bed and smiling down at me.

“Hey there Songbird…” she hummed softly. “There’s a milking drone here for you” the little machine jumped onto the bed. I pulled the blankets down a bit and attached the cups to my now very painful breasts. As the suction started I let out a relieved sigh. “I brought you some food, are you hungry?” I nodded and she began to feed me. It was very cozy to just lie there among the pillows and be a little bit pampered. “How’s your tummy?” Hear-ears asked when the drone was done and the cubes were gone.

“Little… pain… but OK…” I smiled at her and she put her hand there over the covers, making the ache slowly fade away. “How’re… you…?”

“Me? I’m OK” she murmured and gave me a warm grin. “I talked to Alpha 2XB… She’s not going to call me big during sex anymore – she _hugged_ me… And she said she was only saying it because it’s a turn on for her to like… praise me? So ‘you’re so good’ works as well. I… can’t thank you enough, Songbird…” she leant down and kissed me on the cheek, making me giggle. “I heard Alpha 1XA sent for you again… Are you alright?”

“Yes… She is… very kind…” Heart-ears raised her eyebrows. “Gave me… gifts...”

“Gifts?” I nodded and pointed to the new box on the floor. “I was wondering what that was” she reached out for it and pulled it over. “Can I open it? Oh, there’s a note…” she read it and then a soppy sort of grin spread across her face. “That’s… that’s really sweet…”

“What… does it… say…?” I asked curiously, putting my hand on her arm.

“You can’t read it?” she raised her eyebrows again. “Oh, right… Um, it says; ‘To ease your discomfort, your Madam’. What did she give you?” I opened the lid to show her. “What’s this? Heat packs… blue moon wear – this must be the new model, oh isn’t that fucking _cute_ ” she held up a pair in her free hand. “It’s got a blue diamond on it and everything… Oh, what’s _this_?” she had picked up the cylinder, and turned it to read the markings on it aloud. “This you may… _not_ share… Open only… when you are _by yourself_ …” she put it down hurriedly. “I’d better leave that alone” she sniggered. “It’s got a lock on it, see?” she pointed to a little square near one of the ends. “I think you put your finger there and then it opens… That’s a lot of gifts! You must have made a good impression on her” she smiled at me again and rubbed my tummy. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone getting a gift from 1XA…” that made me feel very special and I blushed.

“Got… one more… gift…” I said, feeling excited. Heart-ears looked at me in astonishment.

“Another one?”

“Do you… want to… see…?”

“Yeah, where is it?” she looked around the room.

“Here…” I pushed the blanket down, raising myself on my elbows.

“What’s… oh…” Heart-ears stared down at my crotch. My cock was lying on my left hip, relaxed. She looked up at my face and then back down. “That’s a cock” she pointed at it, sounding stunned.

“Yes…” I giggled, making it wiggle slightly.

“Alpha 1XA gave you _a cock_?” I nodded. “But… how?”

“She and… 5XF… made it…”

“It’s… pretty…” she said wondrously, leaning closer. “Does it… work?”

“Yes… works great…”

“You’ve _tested it_?”

“Madam… did…”

“Oh my fucking stars…” she sniggered, leaning closer still. As her warm breath flowed over my crotch, my cock twitched and she let out a little gasp. “Can I… touch it?” I nodded and she reached out with her big warm hand to pick it up carefully. “Oh, it feels so warm…” she let it rest on her palm and I felt the warm stretching sensation flow through it. “Oh, hello” she sniggered as she noticed it growing. She ran her thumb over the shaft and just watched it become fully erect. “Now that’s a good size – not too big, not too small… Just right…” she sighed wistfully. “Alpha 1XA made you a pretty cock, Songbird…” I nodded and giggled.

“I like… it…” Heart-ears turned to me with a smile.

“Yeah, me too… Hey… Want to play with it a little?” I giggled again and nodded, moving my hand down to stroke it up and down. She rested her arms on the edge of the bed and looked at me with a soft expression, then she turned to look at my crotch. I seemed to instinctually know how to do it, and my cock seemed very eager – precum was already lubricating the head. Heart-ears licked her lips unconsciously and let out a little contented sigh. “I really like seeing you do that…” she said softly. “Does it feel good?”

“Mhmm…” I hummed, reaching down to rub my clit too. I was wet enough to make an indecent little squelching sound that made me giggle and blush a little. Heart-ears sniggered too and looked up at me fondly.

“Hey could I… could I lick your pretty pussy while you jerk your pretty cock?” I really liked the sound of that idea and smiled, then moved up the bed so she could lie down between my legs. I pulled my dick to the side a little so I could see what she was doing too and she began to lick me softly. Her tongue was broad enough to cover my entire pussy and that was new to me – it felt glorious and I moaned. She paused after a few long licks. “Stars, it tastes even better now…” I remembered she had gone down on me when I was on my moon time. She returned to licking me gently, looking up at what my hand was doing.

She reached up with her hands and nudged my legs a little further apart, then used her thumbs to spread my lips. She kept making little appreciative noises, her wet tongue lapping gently. My breath was already getting pretty heavy and my hips were moving up and down. My hand moved faster of its own accord. “Mmmm… Oh, Songbird…” she moaned, moving her tongue down to slide into me for a moment. “Can… can you cum in my mouth?” she asked and I nodded eagerly, jerking a little faster still. The pressure in my groin was building fast and I panted loudly.

“S-soon…” I groaned and she sped up a little more. After another minute or so I held my dick out to her and she raised her head to envelop my tip and giving it a gentle suck, one of her thumbs moving up to rub my clit. I moaned loudly as the pressure was released and she hummed as my cum shot into her mouth. She massaged my shaft with her tongue, swallowing my load with every sign of enjoyment.

“Oh, _Songbird_ …” she moaned, moving her other hand to grip my shaft with thumb and index finger. “And you’re still hard, oh my stars…” she licked my cock up and down passionately. “I can’t get enough of this…” she sniggered and my cock flexed in her grip. “Oh, fuck...”

“Ahn… Heart-ears…” I panted as a powerful trembling went through me and more cum shot out, this time landing on my belly. She moved to lick it up, her huge bosom resting on my thighs.

“Mmmm…” she hummed, the vibrations tickled me and I started to giggle and writhe. She chuckled sweetly. “Oh stars, you are just too cute for words, Songbird…” I looked at her flushed and grinning face.

“Kisses…” I mumbled and she moved further up to meet my lips. I could taste both my pussy and cum on her tongue and feel her massive erection throbbing on my thigh. “Heart-ears… can I… lick you…?” I asked huskily. She smiled at me and nodded shyly. She lay down and I moved to kneel between her legs. She phased off her uniform and I looked down on her puffy, red striped pussy. Her huge clit was erect, as well as her cock and I leaned down and kissed it lightly.

“Oh stars” she moaned. “I’m very – ah – very sensitive there”

“Gently…” I nodded and began lapping at it softly. Soon I took it in my mouth and she groaned and trembled, her cock twitching. It felt like I was sucking a very small dick – it was incredibly arousing and I felt my pussy and cock respond in unison.

“Fuck that feels –so – good – oh!” she moaned, her large hips bucking slightly. I hummed appreciatively – wanting for her to continue to thrust. She did so and I slurped happily, twirling my tongue around it. “Fuck – I’m gonna _sssssquirt_!” she whimpered and I opened my mouth eagerly. Her warm pussy cum flooded my mouth and I swallowed enthusiastically, slurping up every drop of the deliciously sweet liquid.

“More…” I panted and went back to sucking her large clit a little more intensely. A few minutes and a duet of moans later I was rewarded by another squirt of sweet juices. “Oh Heart-ears…” I mumbled as I had swallowed. “So… good…” it made her giggle and blush.

“ _Songbird_! Come on…”

“It… _is_ … delicious…” I giggled too, jerking her still hard mini dick with my fingers. “Can I… go inside?” I asked with a grin.

“Oh, I’d love that…” she moaned. “Just let me get ready…” she pulled a few pillows from above her head and put them under her wonderful wide bum. I looked at her curiously. “If you fuck my pussy I’m gonna cum all over the place… Like this I can still be on my back and suck my own cock when you thrust…” she grinned a little embarrassedly.

“Clever…” I smiled down at her, stroking the underside of her thighs. She was fantastically spread open in front of me now and I leaned down to slurp at her soaked entrance, sucking her lips into my mouth a little before getting up on my knees. It was the perfect height for me and I rubbed my dick in between her lips and over her clit, making her moan. “You… ready…?” I asked, biting my lip. She gripped her massive dick and licked the head, my nostrils flared and I felt a wild desire for her to continue to do that forever. “So… sexy…” I breathed. She smiled and blushed adorably.

“I’m ready” she said and I continued to slide between her lips a little before angling my hips differently and using my thumb to guide the tip inside, making both of us gasp. I had to pause not to climax immediately – it felt so good. Her walls slid apart as the head of my cock pushed a little deeper inside. I moaned as I moved, feeling sweat breaking out on my back and forehead from the pleasure. She was so slick and wet, it was amazing – and the bonus of being able to look down on her thick lips wrapped around her own cock was almost too much to bear.

“Feels… so good!” I panted as I began to thrust slowly, moving deeper and deeper until my entire shaft was inside her. My hips seemed to know what to do, but my lower back muscles were unaccustomed to the movement and soon they were quite sore – but I couldn’t have cared less. I steadied myself on her strong thighs and watched her suck and slurp at her head – it was simply enchanting and I felt my climax nearing quickly. _I_ felt so sexy, moving the way I did too, my hips rolling against hers. “Getting… getting close…” I panted.

“Me too” she moaned, meeting my gaze. “Oh my stars… You’re fucking me so gently…” her hand started to move quicker up and down her shaft and I felt her walls surge and contract around my entire length.

“Oh, Heart-ears…” I whimpered, reaching down to stroke her clit with one hand.

“Fuck – oh – yes, yes, _yes_!” she groaned, then engulfed the head of her cock again. I saw her shaft begin to pulsate and her face took on an expression of bliss, her body trembling and her walls shuddering around my cock. I began to move a little faster, egged on by her orgasm and a few seconds later I growled out a scream as my cock throbbed and shot cum deep inside her. She moaned louder at this and I kept thrusting, never wanting this moment to end. Cum spurted out from between her lips and dripped down her chin and onto her rocking breasts, then something gushed over my belly and I looked down to see her squirting in pulses – the smell of her pussy cumming drove me nearly insane and my hips stuttered as and my voice rose again – a second wave of com burst from me, adding to the wonderful warm pressure inside her. I kept thrusting, carried on wings of adrenaline and lust.

Heart-ears was moaning continuously and after a minute her mouth slipped off her cock as she threw her head back in a deep throated lustful growl, _thick_ strands of pale orange cum pumping out of her and shot all over her chin and neck – and she _kept_ cumming, covering her chest too. This triggered a third wave of pleasure for me and I joined in on her scream as her pussy quaked around me.  Then we were panting and trembling, sweat rolled down my back and I leaned heavily on her butt, my knees feeling ready to buckle.

“Ohh… my fucking… _stars_ …” she grunted, her chest heaving. A little more cum dribbled out of her cock and onto her chest. She looked down at the mess and blushed, closing her eyes and groaning. “Sorry… It’s all over your bed and everything…”

“Don’t worry… Heart-ears…” I panted with a smile, my back and thighs shaking from exertion. Heart-ears looked up at me, her expression a little uncomfortable. It made me feel worried I had done something wrong. “Did I… mess up…?”

“What? No, Songbird, _I_ messed up…” she said quietly. I looked at her, feeling confused. “My cum… I’m not supposed to let it just… go like this…”

“Why… not…? Wasn’t… it nice…?” she let out a pained breath of laughter.

“Yeah, it was amazing… But just look at your _bed_ …”

“I see… nothing wrong… except your… sad face…”

She gave me a doubtful look. “You… don’t mind?” I shook my head, trying to smile as reassuringly as I could.

“Cleaning is… easy…” I smiled at her. “You licked… me when… _I_ was… messy…” she raised her eyebrows at me.

“That wasn’t messy, that was wonderful…” she said quietly.

“This was… wonderful too… Heart-ears…” I stroked her thighs slowly, marveling at the strength of them.

“Songbird… you’re gonna make me cry…”

“Then cry… and I will… hug you…” I leaned back, pulling my cock out slowly, biting my lip. I looked down on her beautiful lush pussy. Cum started to leak out as she relaxed and I leaned down to lick it up.

“No, let it… let it be” she gave me a shy smile. “I like the idea of having my pussy full of your cum…” I smiled back at her, feeling strangely honored to hear that, then I moved rather shakily to lie down next to her. There was a bit of a squelch and she winced. “Sorry…”

“Stop…” I giggled, then I began to lick her cheek and had to take a moment to breathe – her cum was fucking _delicious_. Very sweet, like her squirt juice… I licked her face clean while she chuckled, then I took care of what was on her neck too, slurping it up happily.

“ _Songbird_ …” she wriggled and laughed. “That tickles!” I giggled and kept on licking her, then moved down to her chest, but only got about half way before I felt full. I let out a little unexpected burp and we both burst out laughing. I reached for my loincloth and wiped the rest of her a little shakily and she looked at me fondly. “You are just too sweet… Making me feel all better and junk…”

“So tasty…” I mumbled, nuzzling her neck. “I need… a bigger… belly…”

“We should have a shower…” she said with a grin.

“After snuggles…” I insisted, laying my head on her shoulder and putting my arm across her chest. She let out an appreciative little noise and kissed my forehead.

A little later we got up and headed for a nice long shower.


	19. Endurance

# Chapter 19: Endurance   


“Hand me the reports for theta shift” Holly said coldly and Skinny hurried to comply, rifling through the screens she was holding in her arms. Holly sighed impatiently. “ _This_ century…”

“Sorry, Holly, here” Skinny held one out to her and the big blue gem glanced at it, then handed it back.

“I said _theta_ , not _zeta_ …” she pinched the bridge of her nose. Skinny scrabbled to give her the right one. “What I wouldn’t give for an actual _pearl_ for an assistant... At least they can _read_ …” Skinny’s face flushed. I stood naked in the middle of Holly’s office and had been standing there for a good long while now, watching Holly boss Skinny around. The vibrating plug was up my butt and I was trembling, my thighs wet and my cock rigid and throbbing. I had been told _not_ to touch myself and just stand and wait. I didn’t know how long I had stood there, but I had been milked just before coming here and now my breasts were getting quite tender. It was weird how my nether regions could be so… swollen with desire while my upper body was so uncomfortable. My shoulders were tense from the increased weight on my chest and my back was sore from yesterday.

When Holly had told Skinny to undress me, she had noted my new appendage with a sighed ‘Turquoise…’ and hadn’t said more about it. Skinny kept throwing me worried looks while she moved around the room, getting whatever Holly asked for. I was trying to concentrate on breathing, but my mind kept showing me pictures of naked bodies and I’d had to clasp my hands behind my back to stop myself from masturbating. Madam’s words were the thing that kept me going – she had told me to be a good girl for her sake.

Holly let out a long sigh. “Beta get over here… Bring me last month’s total energy allocation sheet” she said frustratedly, putting down the screen she was holding on top of a pile of others. Skinny’s shoulders rose further, and as she crossed the floor toward Holly’s desk, she tripped and ten or so screens went flying. They smashed onto the ground with sad sounds and I winced at the cracks and splintering noises. Skinny scrabbled to her feet.

“I-I’m sorry, Holly, I’ll – I’ll – “

“You defective little shit! Do you have _any_ idea how _expensive_ those are?!” Holly rose to her feet, slamming her hands down on the desk. Skinny darted around trying to pick everything up, getting a more and more anxious look on her face. 

“T-two a-are still w-working, Holly…” she said quietly after a minute, putting them on Holly’s desk very carefully.

“That means you broke ten” Holly stated.

“Y-yes Holly…”

“You never learn, do you…” the blue gem got to her feet and reached behind her head, pulling something out of her gem. “Assume the position”

“Y-yes Holly…” Skinny said, her voice empty. She faced the wall and put her hands up against it, then phased away her uniform. Holly approached her with a malicious grin on her face, one of her hands holding a long pale blue whip.

“Count” she said coldly, then flicked the whip out and readied herself. I stared at the two of them. Holly raised the whip and I winced at the crack and the gasp of pain from Skinny.

“One…” the thin jasper whimpered, a long red streak appearing on her back. Another crack. “T-two…”

“Louder, Beta. Now we have to start over” Holly’s smile widened. She swung the whip again.

“One!” Skinny said in a much louder, but shaky voice. After nine more lashes, Skinny was barely standing upright. Her back was a crisscross pattern of red welts and she was crying silently and trembling.

“Now…” Holly panted slightly as she let her whip go in midair – it vanished with a little sparkle. “Bring me last month’s total energy allocation sheet”

Skinny moved over to the desk dazedly, picked up a working screen, tapped at it, then walked over to Holly.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” the blue gem said coldly.

“N-no, Holly…”

“And what do we say when we’ve been corrected?”

“’Th-thank you for showing me the way, Holly B-blue Agate, I will do a b-better job next time’” Skinny said in a barely audible voice.

“That will be all” Holly turned her back on Skinny and marched back to her desk. I looked at the slender gem’s distraught face, wanting to hug and kiss her but I had no idea if that would even help. And Holly hadn’t given me permission to move. Skinny reached out to grab my hand and I hoped we were both being dismissed but then Holly spoke; 

“L19 stays here”

Skinny’s face was somewhere between worry and agony and she didn’t stop looking me in the eyes until the doors slid shut. Holly let out a long sigh.

“Come here” she said and I moved stiffly toward her, my erection bobbing in front of me. “Bend over the table”

I did as she asked and she pushed at the stopper in my butt, making me draw in a sharp breath. She chuckled in a pleased way and kept pushing and letting it go, repeating the move a few times – each time she prodded it a thrill of pleasure leapt through me.

“It’s time for this ass to get a _proper_ seeing to…” she said to herself and began to pull the plug out. It was such relief when it came free, but then she spread my cheeks wide. “Yes… nice little gape we’ve got going on here…” then there was the sound of her spitting and something warm and wet landed just above my asshole, then slid down into it – it made me shiver. Then something big and warm slipped in between my pussy lips and then moved up to my ass. “Let’s see how you handle my cock, L19…” her head entered me and I whimpered and she grunted. “Don’t fight it now… Just let it – ah – spread you open…” I panted and clenched my fists – she was too big! Tears stung my eyes as she kept pushing deeper inside. “Ohh-ho-hoh… What a greedy little asshole you have… Sucking me in by itself, like I knew it would. So hungry for cock…” there was another spitting sound – more warm saliva dripped down to my painfully stretched out asshole and made her slide in _faster_. “Oof… There we go… I can see you’re bursting at the seams here, I’d better not go too roughly or you might tear… but what is _one_ tear in the great scheme of things…” she began to pull back out and my anus was dragged open in a more natural way but it still hurt – it felt like it was on fire. I thought she must be taking her dick out completely, but then she pushed deeper again – she was _thrusting_ … I whimpered pitifully – there was nothing I could do… I had to be a good girl, had – to be – a – good – _girl_ – Holly forced herself in as far as she could go and I panted and trembled, tears of pain rolling down my face. “And there we _are_ …” she grunted. “My cock deep and snug inside you…” she wiggled her hips against mine, making me gasp and clutch at the desk. She chuckled to herself and stroked my butt cheeks. “This is my favorite part… Taking someone up the ass for the first time tells you a lot about them. Some fight you, and that’s fun… Some… just surrender… Like you, L19. You know I own you. Mmmmh…” she hummed contentedly to herself. “It really would be such a shame if you tore…” she spat at me again, then began to slide in and out slowly. I whimpered and Holly laughed. “Oh, L19…” she stroked the small of my back.

“You couldn’t possibly understand how good this feels… You’re so tight, so warm… So _wet_! Your ass is beginning to _like_ this… And even though that makes it less fun, I don’t mind… Because you can bet your tight little behind that I’ll be – coming – back” she finished the sentence with three hard thrusts that made me whimper – but something was changing – while there was still searing pain, there was pleasure as well, rivalling for dominance. I felt my pussy contract and my dick throb more than before. Was she right? Was this starting to feel… good? Yes… Oh gods, yes it _was_ … A little moan escaped me and Holly laughed. “I knew you’d like this… Such a willing little slut you are… An agate cock filling your ass to the brim and still you whimper and whine like an animal in heat…” she hit an angle that pressed against something very nice and my back arched. “Writhing like a _whore_ …” she chuckled again, then hissed out a breath as my ass trembled internally. She began to thrust faster, her hips slamming into my butt with a slapping sound. Now pleasure was taking over and it was like nothing I’d ever felt before. But before I could even get close to an orgasm, Holly grunted and I felt her cum fill me up. She pulled out slowly, a hoarse laugh leaving her. “Now to seal you up…” something cold was inserted into me now – it was the plug again. It felt small compared to her dick, but my ass tightened around it as it began to vibrate. I trembled and writhed – this was _only_ pleasure now, and I was so ready, _so_ ready to cum. “Now clean my cock…” Holly commanded lazily, sitting back in her chair. I turned around shakily and knelt down, my mouth open obediently. Holly smirked down at me, then grabbed my head by the hair and pulled me over her member, making me gag powerfully. She didn’t care one bit and began moving my head rhythmically. Her thick cock slid all the way back to my throat, cutting off my air completely for a few seconds and she grunted in a satisfied way. She tasted of her cum and my ass and it was _awful_ and uncomfortable and my eyes teared up again. She kept it up for a few dreadful minutes, then she grunted and _pressed_ my head into her crotch, her cock forcing its way into my throat and I couldn’t breathe! I felt her cock pulsate and throb and cum _gushed_ straight down my gullet and into my stomach. Then she let me go suddenly and my head jerked back and I drew in great gulps of air, falling backwards under her desk. I stared at the underside, gasping for breath, feeling very sick and dizzy and not warm and fuzzy at all. I began to cry in earnest now, even though I knew I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t help it. My throat felt bruised, my butt was sore and full of pressure, my breasts were aching and my still hard erection was on the point of pain too. Holly made a disgusted sound, then pressed something behind her ear.

“I’m done, come take her away” she sat up in her chair and looked at me disdainfully. “Get out from under my desk, L19” I did as she commanded, then slumped over against the side of it instead while she let out a pleased sigh and picked up a screen. The door opened and XL entered, saluting. “Get on with it” Holly said uninterestedly and XL hurried over and picked me up. She carried me outside and I wouldn’t have been able to stop crying even if my life depended on it. Everything hurt and I felt so sick.

“I’m so sorry sweet girl, Skinny wanted to be here – I know you’re mad at me for taking it too far with Beta-XC – there was no one else available – “ I clutched at her shirt, burying my head in her shoulder. I didn’t care about that, the only thing that mattered was that she wasn’t _Holly_.

“Help…” I whimpered hoarsely. “Feel… _sssick_ …”

“Oh stars, sick as in _ill_ or sick as in – “ I dry heaved, fighting hard to not throw up all over her. “The other one, OK, let’s get you in here – “ she stepped into a shower room and into a toilet stall. I clutched the cold metal bowl and began to vomit violently. It felt vile that what Holly had forced into me was now being forced out again and I had to taste it a second time – this time bile adding its own terrible flavor to the ordeal. The plug was still in my ass and still vibrating, it rumbled against the floor as I slumped over the toilet, panting hard. “Fuck she left it in you again…” XL said compassionately, stroking my back. I reached down and pulled it out with a groan – it skittered away and Holly’s other loads began to leak out of me. I felt so _wretched_ and covered my face with my hands and cried harder. “Oh, _Ambrosia_ …” XL sighed. “Come… come here… let’s get you cleaned up…” she reached down to pick me up and I clung to her, needing someone, _anyone_ to hold me. “Hey… hey… I’ve got you, I’ve got you…” she said softly as she carried me into the shower area. The warm water felt good against my skin, but everything still hurt so much.

“Mm-milk…” I groaned.

“Stars… Yeah, one second, let me just – OK” she lifted me up so she could help alleviate the tension in my breasts. I panted as the discomfort drained away – she was drinking hurriedly, her powerful sucking hurt my nipple, but it was taking worse pain away, so I just gritted my teeth.

“S-switch…” I begged after a minute and she did so. Soon the pressure was down to a point where it barely hurt at all. But there were other parts of me – one part in particular – that was throbbing painfully now. “H-hurts…” I whimpered, clutching at my tender shaft – it was so _hard_ … Something was _wrong_ … I didn’t know what or how, but I got a very bad feeling in my stomach. “N-need… 5XF… Need her nnnn _ow_ – ah – _nngh_!” pulses of agony started shooting down my cock and into my groin, making me twitch and tremble.

“Fuck” XL panted, her eyes wide with fear. “OK, I’ll take you there right now, don’t worry” she moved out of the shower quickly, shaking her wet hair out of her eyes. She picked up a towel and threw it over me, then phased on a uniform and then she began to run, holding me close to her chest. It felt like it took forever to get there and I heard voices shouting questions as XL ran, but she didn’t answer any of them. “5XF!” she shouted as the door to the med bay slid open.

“What in the name of the Diamonds do you think you’re doing!?” 5XF snapped. “You can’t just barge in here!”

“It’s Ambrosia – something’s wrong!”

“What, has it got another stomach ache?” 5XF scoffed.

“No, it’s her cock! It’s hurting her – she said to take her to you! Do something!”

“Put her on the bed” 5XF’s voice had turned serious and XL put me down on something soft but firm and I curled in around myself – oh, it hurt so much – it was echoing up into my belly and down into my legs. “Project 9872, Log in Facet 7F5E Cut-5XF, authentication code 8332-OSDQ-5-P, set voice recognition pattern to ‘Effie’, end of line.  9872 command to deflate, end of line” 5XF said quickly. I whimpered into the silence that followed. “9872 command to deflate, end of line!” 5XF repeated the last command.

“What’s that supposed to do?”

“9872 command to disengage, end of line” 5XF tried instead, and there was a tightening jolt across my waist and I cried out and twitched. “Oh, no no _no_ – how long has she had an erection?!”

“No idea!”

“This is bad… Oh, stars, um… OK. 9872 start test sequence epsilon, end of line” another jolt shot through me, making me cry out again. “ _Fuck_ – I need to call Madam” she walked away a little and I curled into a ball around my aching middle, my breath coming in little short bursts. “Madam, I’m so terribly sorry to disturb you at this hour… L19 is in the med bay and the prosthetic is malfunctioning… Yes, I tried epsilon too… Can I give her a sedative – no? Oh right… Yes, Madam. Understood”

“What did she say? Is she coming?” XL asked urgently.

“Yes, she will be arriving shortly. She instructed me to take L19 to a private procedure room”

“Can I come with her?”

“What about the word ‘private’ do you not understand, 8XL?” 5XF snapped and then my bed began to move. I panted and whimpered, my body beginning to shake. “Stars, Madam better hurry up…” the green gem muttered as she pushed my bed through a door.

My mind was overrun with signals, crisscrossing images and strange emotions stampeding through me in a jumble of pain and fear. Mist and deep dark water, hard wood floors and rushing winds seemed to engulf me all at once, then I spun between them and other places foreign to me – yet so heart wrenchingly familiar at the same time.

A hand was on my face, long slim fingers grabbed my chin and lifted it gently. Madam’s blurry face swam in front of me.

“I am here…” she said softly and her tender voice seemed to draw my attention away from what was going on in my head. “9872 command to deflate… end of line” a pause, then;

“It didn’t react to my instructions either, Madam…”

“How long has she had the erection?”

“8XL didn’t know”

“Did you ask her?”

“L19?”

“Yes”

“Um… No…”

“Precious…” Madam’s face leaned over me again. “How long have you had the erection?”

“M-milk d-d-drone…” I forced it out. Madam drew up a screen from her gem, fingers moving quickly, then a little gasp left her.

“The log says she was last milked more than six hours ago!” she sounded appalled.

“ _Six_? But we only tested for three maximum, as per your instructions, Madam”

“What happened when you used the epsilon test?”

“She cried out, Madam”

“Oh stars… There might be a blockage. I ran into this issue during testing”

“Ah… yes… me as well…” the two of them exchanged a look.

“I’ll take care of it. She is… more comfortable with me”

“As you command, Madam” 5XF sounded relieved, then she moved out of the room.

“Precious…” her hand was on my cheek. “I know this hurts… but I need you to relax…” I looked at her, feeling scared. “It’s alright… I know how to make it… go away…” her voice was soft and soothing, and I forced myself to breathe deeply. “That’s right… there’s my good girl…” her praise made my eyelids flutter as some tension left me. “My precious Ambrosia…” she breathed. “My good girl…” she stroked my damp hair. “There we go… Just breathe… _Good_ girl…” her other hand gently pushed my legs down and then she rolled me over so I was lying on my back, my aching member flat on my trembling tummy. “You’ve been aroused for too long without release…” she said quietly. “That’s what’s causing… this pain… You need to ejaculate, and to do that… you need to relax…” I nodded at her to show I understood. “Now take deep breaths… That’s right… Just like that…” she smiled at me warmly as I followed her commands. She moved down to my pelvis and put her hand on my pussy, sliding her fingers between my wet folds and spreading my lips before leaning down to lap gently at my clit. I let out a stuttering breath and the knot in my stomach unclenched. “Good girl…” she mumbled into me. My breathing slowed as she licked me softly.

As it became heavier she moved up to my still throbbing shaft and lavished the head with tender licks. She inserted two fingers into my pussy and rubbed my clit with her thumb, the pleasure slowly building and overtaking the pain. After a long time the pressure was finally released and a powerful wave of relief washed over me and I began to cry. At last my member slackened and Madam lay it down on my belly very gently after swallowing my extensive load. “9872 command to… disengage… end of line” she said quietly and feeling left the phallus, the flesh colored ribbons unwrapping from my waist and hips. She lifted the heavy thing off my belly and put it down on the bed next to my leg. “It’s alright… It’s gone now…” she said soothingly, moving up to stroke my cheek. “You are going to be just fine… And I will make some adjustments… We don’t want this to happen again… Rest now, precious…” I nodded, feeling so exhausted I could barely keep my eyes open. “I will stay until… you fall asleep…” I smiled weakly and closed my eyes, letting out a long, long breath. “There’s my good girl…”


	20. Take a number

# Chapter 20: Take a number

I woke up to someone kissing my hand wetly. I was too tired to open my eyes.

“I don’t see why we have to be in _here_ , Beta-XI, and I’m not even a gem physician!”

“Don’t care, just do it, I’m not leaving her again…”

There was a pause, some grunts and hisses and then the first speaker sighed.

“It’s not your fault, you know…”

“The hell it isn’t…”

“From what I’ve heard of Holly’s… _behavior…_ this doesn’t seem unlikely. And with her rear end preferences… No, I’m not surprised”

“Ambrosia’s OK, though, right? Please tell me she’s OK…”

“Yes, she’ll be fine. No permanent damage”

“’Permanent damage’? So there _was_ damage? Ow! Take it easy with that, it stings like fuck!”

“There was some bleeding but nothing our Nano bots couldn’t handle… and I’m being as careful as I can, Beta-XI… You were whipped; of course getting your wounds cleaned is going to hurt”

“Just hurry up and get it done, would you?”

There was a little huff. “I’m doing this as a _favor_ for Beta-XC… You shouldn’t even _be_ in here. _Neither_ of us should be in here…”

“Well if 5XF catches us I’ll tell her it was all my idea”

“This _was_ all your idea”

“So you’re clear, now _please_ get on with it…” her voice broke a little on the word ‘please’ and there were some sniffs and throat clearings. I opened my eyes to see Skinny sitting next to me, one hand grasping mine and the other clamped over one knee and trembling. Her chest was bare and a tall pale green peridot was dabbing at her back with something that made my nose sting. I gave Skinny’s fingers a little squeeze and she looked up, her face tear streaked and wracked with pain.

“Skinny…” I mumbled – my head felt so muzzy with tiredness.

“Hey sweet girl…” the jasper said croakily, raising her hand from her knee to wipe her face. “I’m… _so_ sorry…”

“You… you…” I could barely string two words together.

“I’m fine” she said with a reassuring smile and the peridot pursed her lips. “Or… no… I’m pretty far from fine, but I _will_ be OK… I’m so sorry, my pretty girl… I should have been there, Holly should have fucked my ass instead, I was the one who messed up, not you…”

“It’s…” but I simply couldn’t stay awake any longer. Everything went dark.

***

“ – really wore her systems out, but she should be able to return to eating on her own tomorrow. Madam gave me very specific instructions to… take good care of her…”

“Why is there a _toy_ on her bed?”

“Aw, that’s kind of cute isn’t it? I think I’ve seen this in her cell. One of the guards must have brought it”

“When have _you_ been to see L19’s cell?”

“I’ve escorted her to Madam’s quarters twice now. Last time she looked so… So _good_ in the clothes Madam had had made for her”

“Oh… do you remember at the last Centennial Ball? The _dress_ she wore…” there was a wistful sigh. “I would have given _anything_ to dance with her there…”

“Yeah, me too… Too bad we weren’t allowed to attend ‘officially’. How many of us had crowded into the surveillance room that night?” there was a little laugh.

“Hah, I don’t even know… Might have been ten or fifteen of us… And one of those amethysts too, I forget her name”

“Oh… I miss Homeworld sometimes…” another melancholy sigh. “Not that I was ever invited to balls there or anything either, but at least there was more things to _do_ there, even for a peridot”

“Don’t talk like that, Trix…” the other voice said in a whisper.

“Sorry, Reet…”

“This is a _good_ place to be stationed. We’ve got plenty of autonomy under Madam, not like… Well, you remember…”

“Yeah, sorry Reet, I shouldn’t have brought it up…”

“It’s… OK… I’ve got to get over it at some point, right? And we’ve got nothing but time out here…” I drifted off again.

***

“Precious… Are you awake?” Madam’s quiet voice was close to my ear. I turned toward it and opened my eyes. I was met with a tired smile and her big blue eyes. “Good afternoon…”

“Hi… M-mma” I mumbled, trying to stretch my stiff limbs. My body hurt… less than last time I could remember.

“We will dispense with my title… while you are recovering…” she said kindly. “I’ve made some… adjustments to your phallus… Turns out it was consuming rather a lot of your energy… I’ve had to sedate you for a number of days… to restore you to health… I am… truly sorry…” she stroked my cheek with her thumb. “I should have given 5XF more time… to work out the flaws, but… I was too eager, it seems…” she let out a long sigh. “But you are responding very well to treatment…” she paused a moment, then continued. “I’ve added some special commands on the phallus… that only you can use… You will not have… _admin_ privileges – but you will be able to… attach or _de_ tach the phallus as you wish… I think it best if you don’t wear it… around Holly from now on…”

I nodded and swallowed. My throat still felt rather sore, but my butt was a lot better.

“Have you had opportunity… to test the phallus on… anyone before Holly… summoned you…?”

I nodded.

“May I ask… who…?”

“Heart-ears…” Madam raised her eyebrows.

“And who is this… ‘Heart-ears’…?”

“Um… Beta-XC”

“Oh, she’s the one… who is rumored to be… quite well-endowed…”

I nodded again.

“Not _all_ … she is…” I mumbled. Madam gave me a curious look. “Kind… Listens…” now she smiled and stroked my cheek. “Th-thank you… f-for… gifts…”

“You are welcome, precious… You have yet to open one of them… I’m quite curious how… you will like it…” I looked at her, my vision quite foggy around the edges. “The reason for me coming here right now… apart from checking up on you… was to see if you wanted… to have the phallus reattached…?” I thought about this. “I will demonstrate how you… can attach and detach it by yourself… To engage it, place it on your vulva, then say the phrase; ‘9872 Ambrosia override: apply, end of line’… To disengage it it’s; ‘9872 Ambrosia override: remove, end of line’… and it will attach or uncouple, no matter what state… _it_ or you are in…” I looked down at my mound and gave it a little pat. It felt strange to not have the phallus there... I _missed_ it a little. Especially the way it kept my pussy warm…

“Want…” I said quietly and Madam smiled.

“Apart from the little… mishap a few days ago… How has it been… performing?” she asked as she took the phallus out of its container and positioned it on my mound.

“Well…”

“Project 9872, Log in… Facet Alpha-H8J Cut-1XA, authentication code 8945DFWQ2E… end of line.  Now it will take your commands… Try it for me…”

“9, 8, 7, 2… Ambrosia override… apply, end… of line…” the ribbons appeared and melted into me and feeling flowed into the cock.

“Is anything pinching… or otherwise uncomfortable?” I shook my head. “Alright, good…” she smiled. “Now, try to disengage it…”

 “9, 8… 7, 2… Ambrosia override… remove, end… of line…’ I said slowly, having to concentrate hard to remember. The ribbons reappeared and Madam nodded, looking satisfied.

“Good girl…” she patted my leg and it made me feel very good about myself. She gave the command for the phallus to reattach itself and it did, now growing to a semi engorged state as soon as feeling flowed back into it. “You really react most… wonderfully to praise… don’t you, precious?” she smiled at me as my cock stiffened further. “I wonder… would you be able to achieve orgasm… from praise alone? But… I’m afraid that little… experiment will have to wait… I must return to my… other duties… I will keep an eye on you, precious… So feel free to… _handle_ … this…” she ran one finger along the length of my cock, then dipped down between my lips, circled my clit once and brought it up to her mouth. “As you see fit…” then she glanced up at the camera in the ceiling and gave me a pleased but tired smile. She patted my thigh and then left the room. A little movement in the ceiling made me look up. The camera had turned to face me.

I started playing with myself slowly, Madam’s encouraging words of praise floating back to me. After only a few minutes an orgasm claimed me and I came over my belly. Feeling extremely relaxed, I lay back, wiping my stomach on a corner of the blanket and snuggled up with Lion, closing my eyes.

***

I must have slept for a very long time, because when I woke up next my stomach was growling. I looked around hopefully for a bowl of cubes but found none. I reached up for the communicator, but remembered I was in the med ward. I also had to pee quite badly. I got up naked, feeling a little woozy and staggered to the door. It slid open with a hiss and I held onto the wall as I walked toward the open area with lots of beds in.

“L19? What are you doing out of bed?” 5XF was sitting by the big desk.

“Bathroom… And hungry…” I rubbed my eye and yawned.

“Ah. I see… 9XU – take care of L19 needs then take it back to its bed” 9XU appeared from behind a corner.

“Oh um… She’s naked…”

“Yes, she tends to be…” 5XF sighed. “Go, deal with it…”

“Uh… Come with me I guess” 9XU said a little hesitantly. She took me to a bathroom and waited outside until I was done, then she handed me a bowl of cubes and a large spoon. I began to eat with gusto and all of it disappeared quite quickly. I let out a long burp and wiped my face with my hand. The warm fuzzy feeling inside made me want to hug someone.

“Hugs…?” I asked 9XU hopefully.

“Excuse me?” she jerked her head back in surprise.

“Hugs…?” I asked again.

“Umm…” she looked around apprehensively. “I suppose… maybe if – ” I smiled and put my arms around her shoulders and held her close. She was tense but relaxed a little after a few seconds. “L-let’s get you back to bed”

“OK…” I smiled. When we got back to the room I lay down with a long sigh. I felt so good right now…

***

After I had slept XO and Twinkle Toes came to get me.

“Fuck, so it’s really there…” XO said wonderingly, squatting down to look at me as Twinkle Toes helped me get dressed.

“Yup, big ol’ dangle” Twinkle Toes said, sounding happy. “And so _cute_!” she kissed my belly, making me giggle. “Bet you want to show it off to everyone, don’t you cutie pie?” I nodded, blushing slightly. “Well, let’s go make it happen! The guard quarters will be full now and I’m like super sure everyone wants to have a look”

“Yeah” XO chuckled. “Want me to carry you?” I nodded and she picked me up as she rose to her feet.

They took me through the corridors and after what felt like a very long time we arrived at our destination.

“Look who’s back!” Twinkle Toes called loudly as we entered. A cheer rose and the gems came running up to us, greeting me with kisses and pats and happy words. “ _And_ ” Twinkle Toes said dramatically. “She’s got a _big_ surprise for some of you… You want to show them now, cutie pie?” I lifted my loincloth to show my cock and a ripple of laughter, ‘yay’s, gasps, wolf whistles and other positive noises came from the crowd. I giggled and squirmed, my cheeks blushing at all the attention.

“Oh, I call first on Ambrosia’s cock!” Shorty pushed her way through the crowd and jumped up and down. “If that’s OK with our girl, of course” I nodded at her and giggled some more. I liked the sound of having my dick sucked, or whatever it was she wanted to do with it.

“Arm-throne BJ?” someone suggested and Twinkle Toes and XO sniggered at each other.

“Alright” XO said happily. I slipped off my clothes and sat back on XO and Twinkle Toe’s arms – it was very comfortable. They raised me up so my crotch was just level with Shorty’s mouth.

“Look at it rise!” Shorty gasped. Everyone looked as my cock stiffened up – it was happening faster than before because there were so many watching. Gasps, whistles, and a little chant of ‘Ambro-sia, Ambro-sia, Ambro-sia‘ went up around me. When it was fully erect it throbbed and a strand of precum was sliding down my shaft into my pussy. “Oh, man… isn’t it _pretty_ …” Shorty breathed. A chorus of agreement, then someone said ‘suck it already, Shorty’. “Nice and slow, yeah?” she looked at me with slightly raised eyebrows. I nodded and she placed a steadying hand at the base, then began to lick my shaft.

“Ohh…” I moaned, and ‘aw’s, sniggers and other such noises rose from the crowd. Shorty smiled and licked up and down my cock, her other hand raising to hold her hair back. She spent a little while slurping happily at my pussy before moving up to lick my glans. I was so turned on by being watched by all the gems that I hardly lasted three minutes. “Shorty – ah – I’m – “

“Quick guys, mouth or face” Shorty asked the crowd. The consensus was mouth, with a few hopeful calls for ‘tits’. Her thick lips closed over my head and I came with a loud moan, my back arching against Twinkle Toes and XO’s sturdy arms. Shorty slowly leaned back, swallowed and smiled broadly. “Her cum’s fucking delicious and she’s still rock hard” a cheer went up at this and I giggled.

“Kisses…” I panted and pulled at her shirt. More cheers came as we kissed and when we broke it Shorty wobbled a little.

“Oh stars…” she grinned dazedly. “I don’t know what I love best… her lips, her cock or her pussy…”

“I just love all of her” Twinkle Toes said fondly, leaning in to kiss my cheek. Laughter and agreement came from the gems and Shorty stepped back, taking her fat cock out and beginning to stroke it with a delicate grip. XU took her place.

“Whoa…” she said with a broad smile. “Can I jerk it? And like finger you at the same time?” I nodded at her.

“Be gentle” XO reminded her. “I know how you like to go supersonic with the fingering when you get into it”

“Well, a lot of people like that” XU smirked and caressed my thighs before putting her hands on my genitals. She began to stroke my cock and I let out a sigh of pleasure. She used her other hand to pull at my lips slightly before sliding one in. I gasped and writhed at this and she let out a strangled little noise. “Fuck it’s like fingering… like fingering… Shit I have nothing to compare this too” she sniggered as the rest of the gems laughed. Her finger slid in and out with tiny squishing sounds. “Stars, she’s so _wet_!”

“You like having everyone watching, don’t you, cutie pie?” Twinkle Toes hummed and I nodded and moaned as the gems moved closer.  

“Hey, get her g-spot and I bet she’ll squirt” someone said and XU grinned and curled her finger, hitting it just right – it made me writhe and my hips buck.

“Don’t drop her!”

“No worries, we’ve got her, just keep it up, I think she’s close” XO sniggered.

XU’s hands moved faster and as my cock pulsated more powerfully she positioned her mouth just above my tip. “Oh, I want your cum so bad, pretty girl” she moaned huskily. Her breath on my glans did it and cum spurted out – most of it ended up in her mouth, but some landed on her cheek. She kept stroking until there was no more, then turned around and waggled her cum laden tongue at the watchers before swallowing to a smattering of applause and cheers. “Thank you, thank you very much” she said cheerfully, using my dick as a microphone. “Who wants to fuck, because I have _the_ biggest boner right now”

“I’ll take some of that XU sausage” XP said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a kiss.

“How you doing, sweet girl?” XO asked me. “Need a little break?” I panted and shook my head.

“No… but… I’d like… some pussy…” a roar of raucous laughter went up and Twinkle Toes and XO put me down on the floor.

“Anyone _not_ volunteering to be Ambrosia’s cock sleeve?” XO asked loudly.

“Busy being one to XU at the moment, but I’ll get ya later, sweet thing” XP said jovially, her big bosom in XU’s face, riding her against a wall. More laughter at this

“Alright, noted” XO chuckled. “So I guess it’s lady’s choice” she patted my shoulder and I giggled excitedly.

“Songbird took me for the gentlest ride the other day so I guess I’m at the back of the line” Heart-ears said a little sadly. She was towering over the rest of them in the back.

“Hey, pick me – my pussy’s great” someone on the other side said.

“Yeah a great big slack hole” someone else called to more laughter. How on earth was I going to choose someone? I looked around at all of them. They looked at me eagerly, some of them winking and smiling, others phasing off their uniforms and showing me the goods. Then my eyes fell on Skinny, who was standing with her arms crossed and a half smile on her lips. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek to cheers and groans. Her grin widened.

“Sure you want me, sweet girl?” she asked quietly. I nodded and kissed her on the lips. “That makes me feel super special…” she blushed a little before phasing away her uniform and taking me by the hand. She led me over to the pile of pillows in the middle of the room and lay down.

She beckoned me on top of her into a long passionate kiss. The pillows moved as many other gems sat down or stood around us. “I’m like sloppy wet already” Skinny giggled as we broke the kiss for a moment. “Let me feel that cock…” I bit my lip and guided the tip to her entrance – she’d been telling the truth – she was wonderfully wet. We both gasped as I entered her and suddenly there was no one but her in the room. She looked up at me and I looked back, feeling her pussy relax and contract around the head of my cock. I lifted her legs up and caressed the outside, down over her thighs and mound and cock and stomach as I gently pressed deeper inside. A breathless sound left her as my hands moved over her perky breasts and then down to her slim waist and hips. I began to slide in and out slowly, moving deeper every time, our breaths calm and steady. When I was fully inside her I leaned down to kiss her chest, taking her left nipple in my mouth softly as my hips moved. She moaned passionately and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the sound and I moved to kiss her lips instead. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer, gasping as I hit a good spot inside her. It caused a trembling squeeze to run through her pussy and I gasped too, my hips hitching momentarily. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into another kiss as I rolled my hips sensuously. Oh it felt so _good_ … I felt close to her, closer than I’d ever felt before. She moaned into my lips and I felt her belly tremble against mine. I could feel her pulse and breath quicken and I moved to kiss and nibble her neck carefully. She moaned louder and I thrust a little more powerfully, grinding against her when I was fully inside her. Her breath hitched as I did that and I smiled into her skin, feeling good that I was giving her pleasure. She was stroking my shoulders and arms, her legs folding over my back. This lifted her ass off the bed a tad and I reached a little deeper inside. She gasped and moaned loudly, her walls squeezing me forcefully. I picked up the pace a little and she leaned down to suck my nipple. I bit my lip and whined as her skilled tongue worked it.

“Skinny…” I moaned huskily.

“Ambrosia…” she whimpered. “I don’t know how long I can hold on – this feels too good…”

“Don’t… hold back…” I panted, grinding against her. Her breath sped up and after half a minute her back arched and she clutched me to her as she came, a long, ecstatic growling moan in my right ear. Her walls trembled and pulsated powerfully around my cock and an explosion of pleasure claimed me, my hips stuttering at the apex of my thrusts to shoot out waves of warm cum into her core. My voice joined hers, shakily.

“Oh, Ambrosia…” she panted, pulling me into a long kiss. “That was wonderful…” I smiled at her, blushing and panting too. “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been fucked like that…” sound seemed to flow back from outside now and I looked around as a loud cheer went up around us. People were patting my back and bum and clapping.

“Fuck! Ambrosia’s like a little love machine – that was – that was _gorgeous_!”

“How you feeling, Skinny? Happy?”

“I don’t think I have words to describe what I’m feeling…” Skinny giggled, stroking my cheek and kissing me softly.

“Man… did you see how fucking _careful_ she was? Her little ass just bobbing along – no power thrusts or anything”

“Well, she didn’t _need_ to, she had her moaning from the second her pretty cock went in”

“I’ve never heard Skinny make _that_ sound before”

“Maybe once? That pearl… Like a hundred years ago? She belonged to that Iolite with the spiky hair – or was it a Topaz?”

Gems were talking all around us, and in my post orgasmic state I couldn’t really tell who it was. I was still hard inside Skinny and she grinned up at me.

“Madam gave you a very nice toy, didn’t she…” she sniggered. “Be careful pulling out, sometimes it kinda gushes…”

“Doesn’t… matter… going to… lick you…” I smiled and sat up, pulling out slowly.

“Aw, I was hoping to get that” someone said behind me.

“Mine…” I said with a grin and leaned down to lick Skinny clean.

“Ambrosia!” she giggled and squirmed as I lapped at her. When I was done I sucked her clit playfully. “Oh, fuck if you keep doing that I’m gonna cum again…” Skinny groaned.

“Too… bad…” I giggled.

“But other people are waiting, sweet girl, someone else can finish me off”

“Want…” I mumbled and began stroking her cock too. There was a lot of laughter at this.

“Alright, fine” she giggled. “Won’t – ah – won’t be long, guys”

“Gotta respect her dedication to giving others pleasure” someone said approvingly.

“Oh, like you’d know, miss-three-pumps-and-you’re-outta-there”

“Hey, you’ve always cum at _least_ once when I’ve been with you – don’t tell me you were faking”

“Nah, wasn’t faking, but you always move off so quickly, makes me feel a bit, you know… Used”

“Ah shit, I thought you didn’t like cuddling afterwards… was trying to be cool about it”

“I don’t like an _excessive_ amount of cuddling, because there’s usually places to be and stuff, but that doesn’t mean I _don’t_ like to cuddle”

“Fuck, I’m sorry XF”

“I’m sorry too…”

“Hey you wanna… go over there and fuck? Got some nice big soft pillows free for sticky snuggle time afterwards”

“You’re on XR! Dibs on being on top”

“Hey, Ambrosia, can I lick your butt while you’re eating Skinny out?” XO’s grinning head appeared in front of me.

“Mmmf…” I nodded and she moved behind me. Her wet tongue found its way between my cheeks and I giggled into Skinny’s pussy. Soon the slim jasper’s voice rose as she climaxed and I was rewarded by a squirt of sweet juices. I hummed happily into her skin as she panted and smiled.

“Stars I don’t know if you’re better at eating pussy than Twinkle Toes, sweet girl…”

“Hey, I’ve earned that title over thousands of years” Twinkle Toes giggled. “Can’t dethrone the Queen of Pussy that easily! But you can be _duchess_ of pussy, I suppose” I grinned at her dazedly, wiping my chin and kissing Skinny’s trembling shaft.

“Oh, that’s a _great_ nickname for you” XO sniggered, pausing from lapping at my butt. “Ah, Duchess, may I dine upon thine asshole this evening?” it made a lot of sniggers and laughter rise around us, someone even fell over shrieking ‘The look on your face, XO!’

“You… may…” I giggled, wiggling my bum in her face.

“You are too kind” she licked me daintily and I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. I rolled over onto my back and XO lifted my bum into the air.

“Ah well, this is better” she grinned. “Like a little altar to worship your ass properly, your uh... duchessness”

“Your… grace…” I corrected her, not knowing how I knew that, I just did.

“Your grace!” she exclaimed happily, spreading my cheeks and sticking her tongue inside me gently. I gasped and writhed and she looked down at me in delight. “Oh… Ambrosia… do you really like that?” I nodded a little shyly.

“Can you… fuck me… there…?” I asked timidly.

XO let out a little noise of surprise. “Yeah? You’d want that?” I nodded at her. “ _Ohmyfuckingstars_ ” she breathed. “Really? Like are you really sure?” I nodded again.

“What’s happening?” Twinkle Toes raised her face from XL’s crotch.

“Ambrosia just asked me to fuck her ass…” XO said quietly.

“No way! Really?” I nodded, blushing.

“Ambrosia…” Skinny’s face appeared above me. “Only do that if you’re _sure_ you want to”

“Yeah” XO said seriously. “I mean I’d absolutely _love_ to, but...”

“Holly’s… selfish… you’re… not…” I stroked her flushed cheek. “It’s started… to feel… good…” I felt my cheeks heat up a little. “And I… want it… to be _you_ …”

“Aw, fuck Ambrosia…” XO’s eyes actually teared up. “That means a shitload coming from you… Especially after… everything… And you’re sure you wouldn’t want to do it… alone?”

“Safe place…” I looked around at the jostling bodies fondly – some of them had stopped to listen. “Nice with… everyone here…”

“OK, I’m in… But you have to promise to say if you change your mind or it hurts or anything, alright?”

“Cross my heart… and hope to die… stick a cupcake… in my eye” I nodded seriously and she smiled at me. Where had that rhyme come from?

“OK, what’d be the best position… XJ?” XO turned to her left.

“What’s up?”

“Ambrosia wants me to fuck her ass, just thinking about what’d be the best position”

“Oh shit, really? Hey XT, hang on a sec – no, no feels great just need to use my big head to think with for a minute…” XT leaned back, XJ’s thick cock sliding out of her mouth.

“What’s going on?”

“Kitty cat wants it in the butt, helping XO figure out a good posish…”

“Oh… wait what?” XT turned around to look at me and XO – who had gone back to licking my asshole ponderously.

“Kitten on top?” XJ suggested. “Or missionary… Doggy’s good. Prone too”

“Want to… see your face…” I said and stroked her arm.

“Aw… Missionary then? Or on top?” XO asked.

“Missionary… to start…”

“’To start’, eh?” XT said with a grin. “I like your style, Ambrosia – or was it your grace now?”

“She’s got a lot of nicknames now” Shorty giggled. “Don’t ya, girl?”

“Alright” XO grinned. “Let’s get you nice and lubed up – could someone get it?”

“Which one?” someone asked from behind me.

“The best one obviously” Skinny huffed, then came to sit right next to my shoulder.

“No need to snap, Skinny” they moved off and returned after a few seconds.

“Sorry Shelster, just… a bit protective over her you know”

“Yeah, I know” there was a little chuckle. “Here you go, XO”

“Thanks” XO reached up and took a bottle from the pink gem’s hand. “Alright… let’s start with a finger, yeah?” she said with a grin, then lowered me gently to the floor. The gems moved closer, sitting or lying down around us. “Alright… here we go” XO sat down and began to circle my anus, then gently prod at it. “Ohh… stars” she groaned as I closed my eyes and let out a breath of pleasure. “She’s actually sucking me in…”

“Whoa really?”

“That’s some quality poop chute right there”

“Don’t be so crude, XU”

“That’s some quality… butt?”

XO’s finger slid slowly inside me. It was slick with lube and it felt simply wonderful. “That feel OK?” she asked and I moaned my response. “Stars her ass feels amazing…” XO bit her lip and stroked my thigh. For several minutes she gently moved in and out and I writhed in the intense pleasure.

She inserted a second finger and I moaned as my asshole stretched further. It felt so _good_ …

“Fuck, she’s so sexy when she moves like that…” someone said and many said ‘yes’ and ‘mhmm’ I agreement.

“XO…” I moaned, my eyes closed. “Feels… so – ah – so… _good_ …” my voice rose in pitch as she found a really great angle.

“Oh fuck” XO groaned as my anus tightened around her fingers. My back arched suddenly and I gave a little cry of surprised pleasure, my cock shooting a load on my chest. “Oh my fucking stars…” she moaned, leaning down to lick up my cum slowly.

“Holy shit, did she just cum from _just_ your fingers?” someone asked and XO nodded proudly, leaning further up to kiss my trembling lips.

“You doing OK, duchess?” she asked me with a caring smile. I nodded and kissed her again, moaning into her lips as she kept fingering my ass. “Oh, I could just do this all day. All day, every day…” she hummed as we broke the kiss.

“Want… want… your cock…” I panted, stroking her cheek.

“Well if you insist, your grace…” she smiled and sat up. “Hey, don’t crowd us too much you guys” she said to the others. “Give us some wiggle room, yeah?” the gems gave us a _little_ more space. XO removed her fingers and sucked them happily before squirting a lot of lube onto her cock.

“We’re right here” Skinny said from next to me and she reached out for my hand, kissing the back of it.

“Yep, right here” Twinkle Toes was on my other side and took my free hand in hers. I looked at the both of them – they were smiling down at me with so much warmth and caring it made my chest feel full of tingles.

“Alright, duchess… Feel ready?” I looked down on XO stroking her cock just above my pussy, an eager look on her face. I nodded and bit my lip as I smiled. She raised my bum by pushing slightly on my thighs, then put a pillow under it before she lowered her dick to gently prod my anus. I gasped and giggled and she smiled, looking at my face closely. The tip slid inside and she grunted. “Oh my fucking stars, the tip of my cock is in her ass, I can’t fucking believe it…” I squeezed Skinny’s and Twinkle Toes’ hands as I moaned, my head tilting back as XO slid further inside and began to thrust very slowly. “How’s that, sweet girl?” she panted.

“Mmmmh…” I moaned. “Great…” XO’s thick cock was pushing against so many nice places it was almost overwhelming, and she was being so gentle. This was about _our_ pleasure, not just a one sided thing. “How… is it…?” I asked her and she let out a little laugh.

“It’s fucking divine is what it is!” there was a cheer from around us. “Oh, you’re just pulling me deeper inside all the time – _ohhh_ , fuck” sweat was beading her forehead and upper lip. Her hips began moving a little faster, her cock sliding deeper inside and I moaned my delight. Soon she was all the way inside and she smiled and bit her lip. “Pussy deep in Ambrosia’s ass” she panted and another cheer went up.

“Faster…” I whimpered, clutching at Skinny’s and Twinkle Toes’ hands. XO sped up eagerly, happy grunts coming from her smiling lips. The pressure built up amazingly slowly and soon I was riding a powerful wave of pleasure – but it hadn’t broken over me yet. My breath was coming in short bursts and so were XO’s.

“Fuck I don’t know how long I can hold it” she panted.

“Just a little longer, XO, you’re doing such a good job” Twinkle Toes said encouragingly. “And it’s so sweet you want her to cum first”

“Want her – to have – a good – _time_!” she moaned, rolling her hips momentarily before going back to thrusting.

“And look at our pretty girl, taking XO’s thick cock like a champion – hasn’t hurt at all, has it, Ambrosia?” Skinny asked me softly. I shook my head and moaned louder.

“Oh shit – oh _shit_ ” XO’s voice rose with mine as our climaxes struck together – her cock trembling and flexing deep in my ass, warm cum adding its own crescendo of pleasure to my peak. My dick flexed too, sending my cum flying everywhere. The pleasure was so deep and powerful my entire body shook and I threw my head back and screamed, my back arching. XO’s hips stuttered as she kept cumming, her powerful abs contracting and relaxing and her face wrapped in beatific pleasure. The look on her face combined with Skinny’s praise made me peak a second time and my cum shot all over my belly, breasts and face in a warm gush. And then we were both panting and smiling and she leant down to kiss me passionately, her cock still throbbing and trembling in my ass. I let go of Skinny’s and Twinkle Toes’ hands to wrap my arms around XO’s neck and bury my fingers in her wonderful hair. I ground against her hips as we kissed and managed to wring another smaller orgasm out of it before she started to slacken inside me. “Ambrosia… Oh my fucking stars… I don’t think I have another _drop_ of cum in me…” she sniggered and there was another cheer. “Well, when I lick you clean I guess _technically_ it’d be in me again but…” she began to pull out as I smiled dazedly at her. I felt my cock deflate. She licked up her cum, her tongue deep in my ass and making happy little slurping noises.

“You OK there, sweet girl?” Skinny asked with a smile, wiping some cum off my cheek and licking her fingers. I hummed contentedly and kissed her on the thigh.

“Came all over herself – how very thoughtful” Twinkle Toes laughed. “Can I get that, cutie pie?” I nodded and giggled. Then her soft lips and tongue began to clean me up, starting with my face.

“Time for a little break I think” Skinny said softly, stroking my hair. There were some disappointed noises. “Oh come on you guys, how many of you can have, what… like five orgasms and still keep going?”

“Seven…” I panted softly.

“What was that?” Skinny asked.

“S-seven times…” another cheer and laughter rose and there was a smattering of applause too.

“ _Seven_ freaking times!” Twinkle Toes patted my belly. “Wow! Just… _wow_ …”

“Yeah, break time when XO’s done tonging your ass”

“Ith cld tak a wiwl” XO said indistinctly, giving me a wink. I giggled and squirmed, her tongue wriggling delightfully inside me. Skinny snuggled up to my side and nuzzled my neck, one arm over my belly. After a while XO was done and she sat up. “Fuck… I know you don’t want to kiss me right at this very moment, but I’ll go and wash and then I’d really like to do that, your grace…” I nodded and blinked slowly at her, feeling happy. I rolled over on my side so Skinny could spoon me and I could see what else was going on. The pile of pillows barely had an inch of free space under all the writhing, panting bodies, bobbing heads and massy hair. Twinkle Toes was having her pussy licked by Shorty next to me, the purple gem gasping and giggling as Shorty slurped loudly. XJ had her entire hand in XU’s pussy and was moving it slowly in and out as XU trembled and whined in ecstasy, jerking her cock with both hands. XL was watching this with interest while fingering XP’s ass and sucking her nipples sloppily. The air was full of moans and grunts, giggles, gasps and wet squishing sounds. I let out a long contented sigh and relaxed against Skinny’s slim body. She stroked my belly softly and nuzzled my neck again. XO came back and plopped down in front of me with a huge grin.

“Kisses…” I mumbled happily and XO leaned in eagerly, stroking my cheek.

“Hey Ambrosia” Twinkle Toes panted. “Wanna sit on my face a little later?” I hummed ascent into XO’s soft skin.

“Oh, I’d love to be fucked by you too, nice and slow like Skinny” XP said wistfully, thrusting hard into XL’s eager mouth.

“Mf ffff mff mmmm-ff-ff” XL said around her cock and XP sniggered.

“And I think XL wants you to fuck her throat pussy” XP interpreted and XL gave a thumb up.

“Throat pussy…?” I asked, feeling confused. There were some sniggers around me.

“Yeah, XL’s unique that way – she can actually cum from having someone’s dick down her throat” Skinny chuckled and stroked my hair. “Look, I think she’s about ready to blow…” I lifted my head to see XL’s cock flex and then spurt cum onto the pillow under her – her hands weren’t touching it even, or her pussy. I had a vague fuzzy memory of having seen that before. It was fantastically arousing for some reason. I nodded eagerly, feeling my cock twitch slightly.

“Hey Skinny, you should make duchess some milk – it feels a bit weird but great too” XO suggested with a smile.

“Would you like that, sweet girl?” Skinny asked in my ear.

“Mmm…” I hummed happily. I could go for a snack.

“And it’s not _just_ an excuse to see you with big tits” XO sniggered, ruffling Skinny’s hair affectionately.

“Like them…” I said softly, turning over and caressing Skinny’s right breast. “Perky… pretty…”

“For you sweet girl…” she said affectionately and her gem began to glow. She grinned shyly as my mouth dropped open in surprise – her breast was swelling in my hand, I could _feel_ it growing and becoming... softer.

“Oh shit, look, Skinny’s got tits for once!” a gem said and I turned around to see XE pointing, nudging XW in the ribs. I looked back at Skinny’s face. Her tentative smile had gone. I frowned up at XE. “Man, I’ve been waiting so long to see you with actual _tits_ , not just those little nubs! And – “XE had been talking loudly, then she met my gaze and fell silent.

“Oh – _ohooo_!” XW looked from XE to me and then back, her hand rising to cover her grinning mouth. “Oh, _XE’s_ in _trouble_!”

“Why… do you… _keep_ saying… nasty things…?” I asked her.

“Nasty? N-no, I’m like _happy_ she’s got like actual tits now” XE tried to explain.

“She _always_ has… _actual_ tits…” I stated firmly, covering Skinny’s body with my own. XO sniggered behind me.

“But they’re so _small_ …” XE said, sounding confused.

“And…?”

“And… what?” XE looked around nervously. The noise level was dropping around us.

“Small and… _beautiful_ … and perky… and tasty… and cuddly… and _warm_ … and _perfect_ …”

“ _Perfect_? But there’s barely even anything _there_ …” she shrugged and wrinkled her eyebrows.

“ _Dude_ , stop talking!” XL hissed at her.

“What? I’m just saying it’s _nice_ – “XE threw her arms out and I sat up. 

“Can’t you see… you’re hurting… her feelings…?”

“What? No I’m not – am I, Skinny?” there was silence now. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and had turned to look at Skinny, including me. She was covering her breasts with both arms and had her eyes closed tight. I stroked her arm and she gave a barely audible sniff. Now Twinkle Toes and XO sat up too and XL came over to sit behind Skinny’s back. “Oh, come on… really?”

“Stop… being so… insensitive…” I said seriously, feeling slightly dizzy from having to concentrate.

“Dude I tried to explain to you before” XL said in a pained voice. “Some things are OK to joke about or say out loud, some things aren’t”

“Oh, like with Beta-XC’s monster cock?”

“ _Dude_ … you’re killing me… _and_ the mood” XL sighed and got to her feet.

“What?” XE asked, looking completely confused.

“Shut up. I’ll explain. Just hang on” she turned to the rest of us. “I’ll handle _this_ ” she grabbed XE by the ear. “You guys get back to it – I apologize for the interruption” she dragged a protesting XE off and I turned back to Skinny and lay down so out faces were level. I stroked her arm again.

“Skinny…” I said softly. Twinkle Toes and Shorty sat down behind Skinny’s back now and Heart-ears came over and patted her leg gently. Everyone else pet or stroked Skinny somewhere too.

“XE is an idiot” Twinkle Toes said soothingly. “We like your tits just the way they are, pumpkin”

“Yeah” Shorty agreed and we all nodded.

I stroked her cheek and mumbled; “You don’t… have to… have milk…”

“Yeah, I can make some for her, no problem” XO suggested kindly. “Sorry for bringing it up at all, really… Man, what a way to kill the mood. I’m really sorry everyone”

“Pff, was XE’s fault” someone said from behind me.

“Yeah, Skinny, come on, your tits are cute don’t even worry about it – now where was I?”

“We’ve all got something, don’t we?” Shorty said and stroked her back. “I’m really short, Twinkle Toes’ got wriggly feet, Heart-ears’ particularly well endowed, XO’s got ass on her brain…”

I looked around at them all fondly.

“All… beautiful…” I smiled, rubbing my thumb over Skinny’s cheekbone. “Unique…” the slim jasper opened her eyes a slit and looked at me. “Hi…”

“Hi…” she said quietly. “Thanks guys…”

“No problem, Skinny – you feeling better?”

“Yeah…” she wrapped me in a hug and kissed my cheeks, making me giggle. “My sweet girl…”

“My Skinny…” I said softly and she smiled at me.

“I’m assuming you’re still thirsty?” I nodded. “Would you like some milk?” I nodded again, smiling. “OK, be gentle…” I moved down slightly and began to suckle her softly. “Oh, stars, yeah that feels a bit weird”

“Right? But good too, yeah?” XO sniggered.

“Yeah…” Skinny smiled down at me and stroked my hair. Her milk was warm and sweet but not as creamy as the milk XO made. I smiled at the subtle difference and drank until it was empty, then moved to her other breast. When that side was out too I lay my head on her chest and hugged her tightly.

“Very… tasty…” I mumbled happily, letting out a little burp. She sniggered and her gem glowed, her breasts shrinking to their normal size. The other gems had gone back to fucking while I had my little snack, Twinkle Toes riding Shorty’s fat cock, her feet wiggling happily as they both grunted. XO was slowly jerking Heart-ears’ massive cock while sucking her bright red nipple.

“Hey, you feel up for fucking me?” XP asked hopefully, appearing behind Twinkle Toes. I looked at Skinny.

“I’m OK, go have fun” she said with a smile. I got to my feet and wound my way over to XP who met me with a wide smile and a raging erection. My cock stiffened up as she leaned in to kiss me a little shyly. I stroked her shoulders and she relaxed.

“Could you fuck me prone? Nice and slow like you did with Skinny?” I nodded eagerly, my hands moving down her muscular belly. She smiled and lay down and I straddled her big round ass and legs, then stroked myself fully erect and guided my tip down into her soaking pussy. “Oh fuck, it’s _thick_ …” XP giggled and I joined her. I moved slowly, caressing her voluptuous behind. Oh, it felt so good… And strangely empowering to be in this position. Soon I had found a slow deep rhythm, feeling extremely good about how I was thrusting into her. She moaned and let out little delighted squeaks that were just too adorable for words. I leaned forward after a while and kissed her strong back, reaching a little deeper inside her and making her walls tremble pleasantly around me. I grasped her hands and interlocked our fingers, kissing my way up to the nape of her neck. I couldn’t get any higher than that, but her shoulders shuddered and I smiled and kept on kissing and licking that spot. “Oh my fucking – ah!” she gasped, her back arching sensuously, her pussy clamping down on me powerfully.

“Getting – close – “ I grunted between kisses, my thighs beginning to shake.

“Oh, I’m there – I’m there!” she moaned. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, _yeeessss_!” she ground against me, her walls pulsating and quivering rapidly. I quite lost my breath as she drew a sudden surge of pleasure out of me, my cum spurting deep inside her. “Ah, I can feel you filling me up – give me more!” she moaned happily, pushing against me and squeezing her butt and internal muscles together. I threw my head back and growled as another wave of cum left me, holding onto her trembling behind for dear life. “Mhm, mhm, yes, ah! _AHHhhhnn_!” she suddenly went limp and I fell onto her back with a surprised little giggle and she rocked me as she sniggered. “Oh, fuck… Ambrosiaaaah…” she groaned, turning her head to look over her shoulder. “Sure you weren’t born with that thing? Because you fuck like a _dream_ …”

“XP…” I said huskily, stroking her back and hugging her, humming into her firm, muscular skin. “Thank you... And thank… Madam… for giving… me _so_ much… to give others…” I panted after the long sentence, feeling it was completely true and needed to be said aloud.

“Thank Madam!” XP said loudly to laughter and sniggers and a few people echoed her words. “Let’s turn over, yeah?” we coordinated it a little clumsily and giggled a lot, then I lay down on her cum covered belly, my cock still inside her, hard and throbbing.

“This looks like too good an opportunity to miss” Twinkle Toes said from behind me. “XP, if you lift your legs a little I could get in there and lick her tasty pussy while she’s still inside you”

“I’d be up for that, yeah – what about you, duchess?” XP said with a broad grin. I nodded and smiled back at her. Twinkle Toes stroked my bum before she kissed her way down it to my soaking pussy.

“Man how I love it when they drip…” I heard her say wistfully before her long agile tongue began to lick me. I gasped and closed my eyes – this was too much all at once.

“Gods… help me…” I moaned. My cock pulsated inside XP’s hungry pussy and my back trembled with the intensity of the double feeling of being licked and being inside someone simultaneously. It felt almost forbidden and after a minute of barely being able to breathe, I came in a glorious rush, my cock flexing and shooting another load into XP’s wet warmth and my pussy gushing all over Twinkle Toes’ wonderful tongue.

“Oh, another one for me” XP giggled. “Fuck if this isn’t the best feeling in the world… Three loads of cum and a still hard cock in my snatch…”

“Pretty great, yeah” Shorty groaned. “Working on the third, aren’t we, XJ?”

“Got more than that for ya, little gem, can ya take it?” XJ panted, her sweating face buried in Shorty’s bosom.

“ _Bring it_!” cheers went up at the cocky banter and me and XP joined in on the chant of ‘XJ! Shorty! XJ! Shorty!’ that came after.

“Hey, can I lick Ambrosia’s cream from you?” Twinkle Toes asked XP eagerly. “If you don’t mind, cutie pie”

“I don’t… mind…” I sniggered, looking at XP’s grinning face.

“Go ahead, Twinkle Toes”

I pulled out slowly, feeling my cum following. I got out of the way so the pink gem could get in there and lay down next to XP and drew her into a long kiss, then rested my head on her shoulder, playing lazily with her left nipple.

After a few minutes XP let out a little noise and twitched. “Oof, Twinkle Toes, you _naughty_ little creature” she giggled and I looked down to see Twinkle Toes suck XP’s clit slurpily, her large pink hands caressing the insides of XP’s thighs.

“Queen… of pussy…” I said softly, pinching XP’s nipple gently, making her gasp and squirm.

“Help, they’re ganging up on me” she laughed.

“XR to the rescue!” XR fell in from the side, jostling us. “No, sorry, I’m betraying you” she sniggered and grabbed XP’s dick and began to lick the tip with an impish grin.

“Oh no, I’ve been betrayed” XP said and put the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically, turning her head away from me. I nuzzled her exposed neck and she giggled. I played with her breasts as the others devoured her genitals noisily and after a few minutes XP’s voice rose in delight. “Grr” she growled playfully after her breathing had settled a little. “Can’t believe you’d betray me like that, XR”

“I _said_ sorry” XR grinned, giving XP’s cock a final lick.

“Mmm…” Twinkle Toes hummed, sucking on XP’s labia. “Sorry sugar, couldn’t help myself”

“Aw, I forgive _you_ , but not you, XR. I am forever not friends with you anymore” XP huffed theatrically, turning her nose up at XR. I giggled at her silliness and lay back among the pillows with a long sigh. I was feeling quite tired now. “You OK there, duchess?” she asked me with her eyebrows drawn together.

“Mhm…” I hummed contentedly. “Good… and tired…”

“Well yeah, who wouldn’t be after all that?” XR sniggered.

“Can I… have snuggles…?” I asked them quietly.

“Aw, cutie pie… Of course you can” Twinkle Toes moved to lie next to me and cuddled up close, putting her face right next to mine and stroking my belly gently. “Phew, I’m kinda beat too…”

“Well, you’ve been working it hard tonight, Twinkle Toes” XR sniggered, rolling over to put her chin on my hip and stroke my thigh. “But then again, you _always_ work hard”

“Yeah she does…” XP sighed, snuggling up to my left side. “Queen of pussy is a title well earned”

“Why thank you, loyal subject” Twinkle Toes said, putting on a fancy air.

“Hey, look who’s still up and about” XR pointed to my erection. “Need some help with that?”

“Saving it…” I said with a giggle.

“Who’re you saving it for?” she asked with a curious grin.

“XL… She asked… before…”

“Ah, right, yeah… Well, you’re in for a treat there” XP sighed. “There’s nothing _quite_ like looking down between your tits to _not_ see your dick because you’re pussy deep in someone else’s mouth…”

“They’ve been gone a while now, haven’t they?” Twinkle Toes looked around.

“Well, takes a while for a new idea to get into XE’s head” XR sniggered. “That’s what makes _her_ unique”

“Don’t…” I mumbled with a slight frown.

“Let’s not go there, XR” Twinkle Toes said, giving her shoulder a push. “Cutie pie doesn’t like it and neither do I. Your Queen and duchess have spoken” she nuzzled my cheek sweetly.

“Fine, fine” XR sighed.

I found myself drifting off, lulled to sleep by their deep breaths and soft caresses.

***

A little later XL and XE showed up again and XE apologized to Skinny, offering her a hug. Skinny accepted and they sat down to talk at the edge of the pile of pillows. XL came over to me and Twinkle Toes.

“Hey, sorry we were gone so long” she said with an apologetic grin. “Ambrosia, do you… do you want to fuck my face?” I looked at her and smiled.

“Mhmm… been saving… this…” I put my hand on my still hard shaft.

Twinkle Toes giggled. “She’s had to beat the offers to suck it off with a stick, but she said she was saving it for you, since you asked earlier”

“Aw, really?” XL smiled in delighted surprise. I nodded and smiled, feeling my cheeks flush a little. “Wanna stand up for me?” I got to my feet and XL knelt down in front of me. “Can I have a little pussy before I get to your cock?” I nodded again and licked me hungrily, her large tongue making a rather sloppy affair out of it. I giggled and writhed and I saw her smile up at me. “Ah, stars, your pussy is so yummy! I literally _could_ live down here… And now you’ve got a cock too it’s like a dream come true – how’s her cum taste?” she asked Twinkle Toes.

“Almost like her squirt juice, so you’re golden, XL” Twinkle Toes giggled.

“Alright!” XL smiled up at me, looking delighted, then she licked up my shaft and started slurping at the head of my cock. I gasped and smiled – she was very good at that. Twinkle Toes looked up at me.

“She’s got an awesome mouth, right?” I nodded and bit my lip. “It’s OK if you grab onto her head, just don’t pull her hair or ears”

XL’s mouth was soft and wet and her tongue a marvel in itself. It twirled around my tip for a while, then she began to move her head rhythmically, taking more and more of my cock until I felt it hit the back of her throat – it was the most curious sensation. Her mouth had… wiggle room but her throat… It felt like I was… fucking a big pussy with a smaller, much tighter pussy further in. Double pussy… It felt amazing.

“Mmmfft” XL said.

“I think she wants you to thrust” Twinkle Toes translated and XL held up a thumb. I began to do so slowly, my cock sliding over her moving tongue and into her throat. She had magnificent control back there and I could feel her squeeze my tip with her internal muscles. It was _too_ good and I managed about five thrusts before I came with a gasping moan. She pulled me deeper by grabbing my ass and my cum shot directly into her throat – when she began to swallow I _felt_ it and this triggered another wave of pleasure. She moaned into me, then slowly moved her head back, releasing my slackening cock, sucking all the cum I had left out of me as she went.

“Hot damn” she said a little hoarsely, looking up at me with a smile. “That’s some tasty cum right there”

“Right?” Twinkle Toes smiled. I sat down a little clumsily, my knees suddenly very weak. The both giggled. “Aw, look like you got the last of her energy there, XL” I lay down with my cheeks pleasantly warm.

“Mmm… kisses…” I mumbled and both of them kissed me sweetly. I snuggled in between Twinkle Toes’ breasts and closed my eyes, my arm around her wide waist.


	21. Have fun, my precious

# Chapter 21: Have fun, my precious

  
“Oh my stars, I can’t believe it! _Yellow Diamond_ will be attending the Centennial Ball!” Skinny gasped, staring at her screen in shock. It was a few days since I had been released from the med ward and I was sitting on the floor of my room with her head in my lap.

“What…?” I asked quietly as she sat up. I felt a little disappointed – I had been running my hands through her thick hair as she read on her screen.

“The Centennial Ball – oh, sorry, I keep forgetting you don’t know these things… Every hundred years there’s a big party held to honor Pink Diamond’s opening the Zoo – usually Blue Diamond attends with her court, but this time Yellow Diamond will come too!”

“Good…?” I had no idea if it was.

“Oh shit, Twinkle Toes is going to simply _love_ this… She’s so into dresses and fancy things it’s hard to believe she’s an amethyst – but yeah, sweet girl, it’s good! Two Diamonds might mean an _expansion_ or, like more humans or even – even a _replacement for Holly_!” she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

“Shush!” Shorty gasped at her, hitting her on the knee and looking worriedly over her shoulder.

“Oh man… What if she picks Ambrosia?” Skinny said after a moment.

“Well, she _is_ rank 9S…” Shorty mused. “But she’s not been _in_ the zoo, so does it count?” I looked confusedly between them.

“Sorry, sweet girl – every time the ball is thrown Holly picks a few of the top humans to show off to the court. Or courts this time. Dress them up all nice and like parade them around and people get to feed them treats and watch them play for a bit – which usually means fucking. And oh… Blue Diamond always gets herself a little taste of human then… She always picks the top female or females… That’d include you, I’m sure, sweet girl”

“Me…?” I said in surprise.

“You’re _our_ favorite already” Shorty said and ruffled my hair, making me feel good inside. “But I bet you’d charm the pants off the courts too”

“Yeah, you would” Skinny smiled and kissed my cheek. “Don’t know if Yellow Diamond has a taste for humans. Maybe she’s into males?”

“Hmm… I’ve never actually  seen her in person, not that we would this time around either but damn… Yellow Diamond is so fucking hot… I can say that right?” she added in a whisper.

“Yeah I think that’s cool” Skinny whispered back. “Anyway there’s lots of singing and speeches and _dancing_ …” she sighed and lay back in my lap. “So much dancing…”

“Mhmmm! So many _pearls_ dancing you mean… I know how you like ‘em – think that Topaz is going to be here again? You got along just fine with her sweet little yellow servant, didn’t ya?”

“Oh yes…” Skinny chuckled. “Mouth on her like the roughest carnelian, fuck… Was so hot taking her behind a pillar and she just kept – on – _swearing_ – staaaars… Prim and proper little thing – fuck I love it when their hair comes down – it’s _always_ worth putting up with their attitude”

“Pff… I wouldn’t know. I get so tongue tied around ‘em. I mean, I’d be just fine if my actual _tongue_ could do the talking – but I think I might get shattered if I tried that” she sniggered a little then got a horrified look on her face. “Yeah. Definitely shattered”

“Oh come on… You can talk to them, can’t you? Didn’t you have a little fun with one of the rubies last time round?”

“Yeah, she was great – but she was the one who approached _me_ so…”

“And what did this master charmer ruby say exactly?” Skinny smirked at Shorty.

“’Hey, you look like you want some red cock, how ‘bout it?’” Shorty mimicked the ruby and put her hands on her hips, grinning broadly and her eyes half lidded.

“Straight and to the point” Skinny sniggered.

“Yeah” Shorty sighed. “Doubt it’d work out like that if I approached someone – especially a pearl. Damn if they aren’t so cute, the lot of them… Especially Blue Diamond’s pearl – oh my stars” she fanned her face with her hand. “Those _bangs_ … and so _shy_ …” she giggled and Skinny joined her.

“Yeah, she’s pretty cute… But if I could choose I’d go with Yellow Diamond’s pearl… she looks like she’s got _fire_ , you know? Like she’d go completely crazy in bed and be like really kinky and stuff…”

“But we’ll be put somewhere out of the way, we filthy little Betas…” Shorty sighed. “Except for you, Skinny. Holly’ll run you ragged – don’t know how you found the time to boink that pearl last time”

“Well, was a bit of a quickie to be honest, but oh so good” Skinny smiled reminiscently.

“But hey – didn’t Ambrosia come in _with_ Blue Diamond?

“Yeah, you did, didn’t you? What was she like, like in person?” they both looked at me curiously.

“Um…” I said uncertainly. How… how had I got here? It was so hard to remember…

“Oh right…” Skinny said quietly. “It’s OK, sweet girl… You’ll meet her again, I’m sure and then I’d just _love_ to hear all about it”

“Yeah, me too!” they both smiled at me and that made me feel better. “Oh, _fuck_ – what if she picks Ambrosia to take to bed… Oh-ho-hooo… You’d get to taste _Diamond pussy_ , girl…” a reverential look came over her face.

“Oh my stars…” Skinny sighed and closed her eyes and kissed me on the thigh. “Imagine being covered in Diamond cum…”

“Fuck, Skinny you’re giving me a hard on – and it’s just before our shift starts” she groaned, rubbing her crotch.

“Sorry Shorty, think I put myself in the same situation” she looked down at her own crotch and I giggled to see her cock swell down her pant leg. Something beeped and Skinny let out a long groan. “OK, shush you guys…” then she pressed something behind her ear. “Yes, Holly?” a pause, then; “At once, Holly” then she pushed at the thing again. “I’ve gotta go – Holly wants me to get stuff from storage. Would you help me a bit, Shorty? It’s on the way to your station”

“Sure Skinny” they both got up and I felt a little confused.

“But…” I reached up to pat their bulges.

“Aw, sweet girl, we don’t have time” Skinny said with an apologetic smile. “We’ll come by later though. I don’t think anyone’s free right now – Holly’s probably getting us all mobilized in preparation for the ball. She’ll be giving her ‘Be grateful to the Diamond who kept you in service’ speech I’m sure”

I frowned at them disappointedly.

“Don’t be sad, girl” Shorty said and patted my head. “Why don’t you have a nap and time won’t seem so slow?” I didn’t really feel like sleeping. But I knew they had to go or Holly would hurt them.

“Bye…” I said quietly and they both leaned down to kiss me goodbye. After they had left I lay down on my back, feeling lonely. Whenever this happened since I had got back from the med bay last time, I had started to take out the card I had gotten from Madam. It gave me a bit of comfort, knowing that she cared, even though I couldn’t read it. I reached into the box to take out a heat pack to play with when my questing fingers found the cylinder. That was right… I still hadn’t opened it. I picked it up and looked at it. It looked like a milk drone. Heart-ears had said to put my finger on the little square… I did so and the bottom end clicked, making me jerk my head back a tad in surprise. I took the end off and gasped. Inside the tube was… a pale blue pussy. A very familiar pussy… _Madam’s_ pussy… I felt my cheeks heat up and my cock rise to attention quickly as I stared at it. I touched the left outer lip – oh it was so soft… And _squishy_ … and _warm_ … I giggled and spread the lips, inspecting it all and giving it a sniff – oh that spicy musky smell… How could a… whatever this was – _smell_ like Madam’s pussy? There was a click from my little communicator on the wall and then a familiar sultry chuckle came from it.

“Hello, precious… I see you finally opened your last gift…”

“M-madam…?”

“Yes, it’s me… I’ve been waiting rather a long time… I was worried you had… forgotten… But I didn’t want to… ruin the surprise for either of us…” she tittered and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at the sound. “The thing in your hands works like your phallus… but it is connected to _me_ … any stimulation you give _it_ … _I_ will subsequently feel…” I let out a gasp of surprise. “I’m showing you… rather a lot of trust… by giving you this… but I know your instincts, precious… you’d never let anyone else get their hands on it…”

“N-no… Madam…” I drew in another whiff of her scent, my nostrils flaring.

“I thought it might be fun… To let you play with me however you like… _Whenever_ you like… You know I like to be in control… And I am, even now, but… It’d be _wildly_ arousing to have your… clever little tongue lick me suddenly… Or your cock slide in when I’m just… going about my duties… Or better yet… when I’m surrounded by my subjects and you make me moan… and they can see… and _smell_ me… But they cannot _touch_ …”

“Oh… _Madam_ …” I panted, feeling my pussy and cock throb. There was a pleased chuckle.

“I can hear… and _feel_ by your increased breath… that you quite _like_ the idea…”

“Yes… Madam… _very_   much…”

“Good… good… Now for this to… be all I want it to be… I will turn the communicator off from here… And you just play with me… _however_ you want…” my fuzzy mind was on fire. “Just… put the cap back on… after you’re done… And don’t worry about any” she paused for a titter. “ _Mess_ … The device is self-cleaning… Now… have fun, my precious…” the communicator went dark. I looked down at the pussy and saw the lips were glistening now, as if it was getting _wet_ … Oh fuck that was arousing… I began to lick the outer labia playfully, then moved quickly to suck her inner ones, using my free hand to stroke my clit and then my cock. Gods she tasted so _good_ … I lay down on my side and placed the pussy next to my face so I could lick it lazily while I stroked myself, smiling and humming to myself as I did so. After a while I focused on the white clit, sighing contentedly as I suckled her just as softly or hard as I liked. It was _wonderful_ … The skin, or whatever to call it, was warm and wet and I could feel a pulse beating against my lips and tongue. It was like I was actually going down on Madam… I rolled onto my back and held the pussy above me, burying my face in it with a happy slurp. Gods, it felt so good… My chin was getting wet with juices and there was a gentle twitching – I lifted it up to see the opening slowly contract and relax, eager for something to plunge inside. I grinned to myself and slid my tongue in and felt slick walls squeeze it. I raised my eyebrows and began to tongue fuck the sopping entrance, curling upwards against the rougher area that was the g-spot. I was rewarded by more squeezes and pussy juice and I slurped it up with enthusiasm. When my jaw got a little tired I went back to suck and lap at the clit and I could feel it swelling as if Madam’s orgasm was growing closer. My cock was throbbing and I bit my lip… Did I dare? She had said to do anything I wanted… I gave the clit a long slow suck, then moved the pussy to my crotch and rubbed the whole thing over my cock lying against my belly, then I raised it up and lowered it onto my pulsating dick slowly, not thrusting, just… a long luxurious _slide_ inside. The walls contracted around me in waves and twitches and it was simply glorious. When I was fully inside I had to pause for breath before I started to move it up and down. It made a wonderful wet squishing sound that made me giggle and feel proud, because _I_ had managed to get it this wet… And now my cock… An image of what Madam might be doing at this very moment entered my head – I pictured her standing by her desk, leaning on her hands like the first time I had seen her, little moans and gasps escaping her as her pussy was being licked and fucked remotely. Then she’d cum hands free all over her screen – oh yes – ohhh! A wave of pleasure claimed me suddenly and I felt my cock twitch and flex as I came. But I didn’t stop moving – I couldn’t – it was too good! Too hot! Too _tight_ to stop! I rolled onto my belly and held on to the cylinder with both hands and began to hump it, loud moans coming from me. I thrust for a few minutes and came, changed position, and came again, a furious unquenchable lust taking over my mind. I tried a different angle and shot more cum inside, then another and came a fifth time. After maybe an hour and my eight or so orgasm, my arms and lower back were simply too tired to keep going and I was dripping with sweat, my cock still pussy deep inside and throbbing. I lay back on some pillows and tried to catch my breath, wiping my forehead. My thighs were trembling with effort and aftershocks. The pussy, _Madam’s_ pussy, was twitching and squeezing me still and I wondered what _she_ might look like now. Was she panting and sweaty too? Perhaps leaning against a wall somewhere, spent and gorgeous – or better yet – talking to several of her subjects and just letting out a deep moan in the middle of a sentence, just like she had done when 4XC had sat and watched her lick my pussy and cock for so long… The image gave me a final, breathless peak and then I felt myself slackening. A _lot_ of cum dripped out as I pulled the pussy off my cock and I sniggered with a feral sort of pride. I lifted the pussy and put it next to my face, then lapped at it softly, licking up my tasty cum and sucking on the warm clit lazily. I felt extremely good about myself right now and pleasantly tired. Just as I was drifting off and my caresses finally ceased, the communicator turned on with a little scraping sound, then a breathless and wonderfully husky voice panted;

“ _Good_ … _girl_ …”


	22. Truth and lies

# Chapter 22: Truth and lies

  
XL was leading me to Holly’s room, holding my hand rather tightly. I had just been milked and fed, and felt pretty good. I had been given a new dress in pale blue and felt that secret pretty feeling. But XL looked worried. As Madam had instructed, I had left the phallus on my bed next to Lion. I wanted him to protect it when I was gone.

“I don’t know if she’ll keep me in the room, sweet girl” XL said quietly as we got closer to Holly’s door. “Are you… feeling OK?” I looked up at her and nodded. She wrinkled her eyebrows a little.

“Not… scared…” I said and squeezed her hand. She looked at me with a pained expression on her face. When we arrived there was a flurry of activity going on. Several amethysts were carrying large boxes and a new gem was ticking things off on a tablet like screen. She was around my height and had pale pink skin, shoulder length wavy, fuscia hair, a pointed face and a square gem on her shoulder. She was wearing a blue uniform with a skirt instead of pants. I stared at her.

“You two, be careful of that! I did _not_ come all this way to have the statues dropped by clumsy amethysts” the gem said in a very haughty voice. XU and XP who were carrying the boxes straightened their backs.

“Yes, Pink Spinel!” they said together. They walked past me and XL looking harried.

“Mmm, you” she held out a little wand like object at XJ. “That illumination crystal is to be put on the third table to the left, exactly in line with the rest and I _will_ measure it later”

“Yes, Pink Spinel” XJ didn’t look her in the face and hurried off to follow XU and XP.

XL stepped toward her to head into the office when she held up a hand without looking at us.

“And what is your designation and current task?” she asked uninterestedly.

“Uh… Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XL, escorting Ambrosia to Holly as instructed” she stood to attention and made the salute over her chest. I copied her with a smile.

“Ambrosia, Ambrosia…” she scrolled through her tablet, her eyebrows furrowing. “No. There is no ‘Ambrosia’ on the schedule. Be on your way” she waved a dismissive hand.

“Uh, I mean… L19” the pink gem gave XL an extremely unimpressed look, then her eyes swept over me and she crooked an eyebrow before scrolling through her tablet again.

“Ah yes. One L19 to see Holly Blue Agate at 1400 hours” she huffed. “Go on through” she waved us inside and stalked off down the corridor.

The office was quite a mess compared to how it normally looked – there were boxes and casks and huge rolls of what looked like fabric stacked against one wall. Skinny was rummaging in a box on the floor, taking out what looked like sparkly triangles of yellow, blue and white.

“Make sure those go up _after_ the draperies are changed – I do _not_ want a repeat of last time” Holly said, rolling her shoulders.

“Yes, Holly” Skinny said hurriedly.

“That will be all” Holly clapped her hands twice and Skinny picked up the triangles carefully and headed out the door after giving me a faint smile. XL gave my hand a squeeze and followed her out. Holly stretched and I was surprised to see her yawning. I saluted her.

“The Centennial Ball is such a delightful occasion, but… it requires so much _preparation_ ” she said to herself before sitting down on the bed, looking quite tired. “As the highest ranked female you will attend the festivities. I’ll instruct Theta 3XQ to run you through the ceremonies… later…” she let out a sigh. “On the bed, on your back. Spread your legs and lift your dress” I did as she said – I wasn’t wearing anything underneath, as instructed. She got on her knees and phased off the bottom of her uniform and I watched her cock rise unaided. XL had prepared me a little by licking me for a few minutes before we left my room, in case Holly wanted to start immediately. She stuck her cock in my pussy without a word and began to fuck me roughly. I gasped as she slid all the way inside and started to pound my deep spot. She grinned down at me as I writhed and ground against her. “The courts like to pass the females around. Last time the top ranked female was so full of cum she didn’t need to eat for three days. Not that she could… She was so exhausted from all the different cocks she had to please… But you… I know you can take more than just a handful of gems. And you’ll have the pleasure of being able to actually _enjoy_ having your ass fucked – H49 did _not_ … Was a shame, really… She used to be such a wonderfully smooth ride... Afterwards, not so much…” she grunted and leaned forwards, grabbing my breasts forcefully. “You see – the court gems aren’t as nice as I am. I allow for my subjects to warm you up. Sometimes. And I don’t actually fuck you bloody. Well. I want you to _last_ a few years. But the court gems… they have no need for a human to last for more than… _one_ day. And even though it’d be a shame to lose you as my personal _cock sleeve_ , the courts _must_ be pleased… And they _will_ be, otherwise that would make _you_ useless to the empire… and useless things get _purged_ …” she grunted and stiffened up as she came inside me, then pulled out and flipped me over, spread my cheeks, spat at me, then plunged inside my asshole, making me gasp and clutch at the sheets.

“So I’d better enjoy myself while I can. No knowing if you’ll be available to me afterwards…” Her cock forcing its way into my anus didn’t hurt as much as the last time, but it still hurt. “Oof! Someone’s _looser_ … Have my filthy little earth gems been fucking your ass too?” she growled in my ear. I panted and nodded and she chuckled. “You greedy little slut…” her hips slammed into my cheeks with a ‘paf-paf’-sound and I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on not clenching up. “ _There_ you go – ohh – nice and slick for me” she paused a moment to grind when she was as deep as she could go. “Yes, this ass is going to draw a lot of cock…” hers flexed and throbbed within me and I moaned as the pain dissipated to be replaced by that deep, dark, _heavy_ pleasure. She chuckled again and resumed her forceful pounding. My breath rose with hers and after a few minutes she shot a load into me and I climaxed too, my ass and pussy trembling. For a moment, it felt amazing and then a cold thrill ran down my spine – my thighs were feeling wetter than they should. Had I pushed out her cum when I came? She pulled out and I closed my eyes tight to keep the cum in my ass inside. She made a pleased noise. “That’s right… close that asshole nice and tight. You know my ru – but what’s _this_?“ she spread my legs roughly and I could _feel_ her cum sliding out of my pussy and I whimpered. “Turn around. Lick it up” her voice was hard and angry. I did as she said, wincing slightly, then cried out as she began to spank me. “Agate cum is precious and will not be wasted” she smacked my bottom hard with every syllable. I whimpered as every stinging blow landed, closing my eyes tightly and clenching my fists around handfuls of the sheets. “Bad L19! Very bad girl!” she panted when she was done and then she lifted my hips and rammed her thick cock in my pussy again – it was _harder_ now – hurting me was _exciting_ her. Her breath was ragged and gleeful and she grabbed my smarting ass roughly, digging her nails into my soft flesh. Tears ran down my cheeks and I knew I was a _bad_ girl, I deserved this because I had been careless with her precious cum. Her cock was pummeling my deep spot and somewhere in between my not so silent tears and her growling grunts a staggering orgasm claimed me, causing my walls to clamp down and thrum around her thick cock. “Oaarrgh!” she grunted and stiffened and shook violently as she came, her cock pressed up against my cervix and pulsating out waves of cum. I felt terribly confused by this strange orgasm and panted and cried, my body trembling in combined pleasure and pain. She pushed me off her suddenly and I fell in a heap, hoping I could keep it all inside. “Spread those legs” she ordered menacingly and I did as she said, forcing myself to breathe and concentrating hard to _not_ relax my internal muscles. My pussy hurt now, my lips felt raw and there was an ache deep inside. I felt small and dreadfully alone. Large hands landed on my thighs and spread me open further – I wasn’t prepared for this and the resultant muscle spasm made the cum _almost_ spurt out. Holly chuckled quietly. “We are getting better at this, aren’t we L19… I think you have room in there for another load…” she flipped me over again and _now_ a little cum dribbled out. “Seems like spanking your behind doesn’t teach you _anything_ …” she tutted and I looked up at her, swallowing hard. Then she raised her hand and slapped it down on my inner thigh – it stung and burned like seven hells and I cried out again – my thighs were a lot more sensitive than my bum. “Agate cum is precious and will not be wasted!” she said loudly, her hand spanking me harder with every word. I gritted my teeth, knowing I was a _very bad girl_ and deserved every vicious blow. When she was done I was trembling worse than before, my stomach muscles seizing up. She grinned in a satisfied way, then scooped up the cum I had lost. “Open…” she ordered and I opened my mouth, my breath quick and shallow. She shoved her fingers in there. “Suck them clean” I slurped obediently, not wanting to give her another reason to be angry at me. “Now… suck my cock…” she pulled her fingers out and moved behind my head, then rammed her throbbing member in instead, making me gag and sputter around it. “Ohh…” she grunted as she began to thrust. “There’ll be many cocks for this hole too… It makes it _so_ much more fun” she pushed the head of her cock down into my throat and I choked – she chuckled and put her hand on my neck and squeezed. “When the thing you’re fucking actually _needs_ to _breathe_ …” my vision was going dark around the edges, but I knew I had to try to be a good girl… She pulled out a little and I gasped in a breath, then she pushed back down and ground against my face, her pussy dripping on my nose and cheeks. She kept repeating the move, almost making me pass out and then letting me breathe. Suddenly she trembled and I felt a huge load shoot straight into my stomach, her cock so deep my swallowing reflex was bypassed completely. “Ahh…” she sighed and pulled out slowly. I gasped and coughed around her slackening cock. She stroked my throat with her thumb. “Yes… I would have to recommend this to the court. Hah, seems every hole you possess has a uniquely pleasant feel…” she let her cock rest on my face as she pressed the thing behind her ear. “I’m done with L19. Come and get her”

I panted hard, turning my head a little and wincing as Holly gave my cheek a few lazy slaps with her now soft dick. She hummed to herself as she phased on a new pair of pants and I moved my hand down to cover my pussy to prevent any more leaks. After a few seconds the door slid open and heavy footsteps approached, then strong arms lifted me up and carried me out. I heard Holly sigh contentedly to herself and say;

“Yes, the courts will be _very_ pleased… They’d better be. Or it’ll be the worse for you…” and then the doors shut and I let out a groan into the chest of whoever was carrying me this time.

“It’s OK, cutie pie, I’ve got you…” Twinkle Toes’ soft voice was such a relief to hear and I burst into tears. “Oh, hey now, it’s over… It’s over and you’re safe…”

“I-I w-was… a _b-bad_ girl…” I panted, both my hands clamped over my pussy now.

“Oh no, did she spank you?” her voice was compassionate and she hugged me close and kissed my forehead as she carried me into the closest shower room. I nodded against her and cried harder, feeling sick and small and utterly exhausted. She helped me remove my soiled dress and gasped at the sight of my bum and thighs. “She spanked your _thighs_ too? Aw, cutie pie… I’m so sorry…” she pulled me into a long hug and I cried into her chest until a wave of nausea swept over me and I vomited onto the floor. “Oh… you poor thing… Just get it out, that’s a good girl…” when I was done she picked me up and took me into the showers. The warm water made my bum and thighs sting, but it helped my aching throat. I just clung to Twinkle Toes’ solid frame and cried into her soft, warm pink skin, Holly’s cum finally allowed to slide out of me. It took me a long time to calm down, but even with her soft soothing words and slow careful caresses I just couldn’t stop crying. I didn’t understand why I felt so _alone_ … I barely had breath to spare to say anything.

When my body was clean Twinkle Toes knelt to dry me off and I whimpered through my tears when she got to my lower half.

“I’m going to call for someone to get you some clothes and that nice salve, cutie pie…” she raised her hand to her ear. “Hey, anyone free to nip over to the med bay? Yeah, it’s for Ambrosia… We need the cooling salve… Yeah… Her thighs too… Yeah, that’s her – I know, Skinny, I’m not going anywhere…” she stroked my cheek slowly. “Yeah, I’ll take her to our quarters, no way I’m letting her be alone…” she turned her head away a little. “No, I’ll ask her later, just… not right now OK? OK, see you in a bit” she pushed the thing behind her ear again. “They’ll be here soon, don’t worry…” she gave me a reassuring smile. “Everything’s gonna be OK…”

After a few minutes Heart-ears came bursting through the door.

“I’m here!” she said loudly, then stopped when she saw me. “Oh… _Songbird_ …” her eyes filled with tears when she looked at my lower half. She gave a bottle to Twinkle Toes and held out her arms. I put my head on her strong stomach and sobbed as Twinkle Toes applied the soothing salve to my bum and thighs.

“There we go…” she said as she stood up. “Does that feel better?” I nodded faintly. It took the sting away and I felt some tension leave me. The door opened again and Skinny appeared.

“My s-sweet girl…” she said in a strangled voice and enveloped me in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry… I thought she was in a good mood, I didn’t think…” she kissed my forehead and stroked my back, losing track of what she was saying.

“M-my f-fault…” I whimpered, closing my eyes. “I… was _bad_ … She… was so _fast_ … Couldn’t…”

“I’m sorry, so sorry… It’s over now…” Skinny soothed and kissed my forehead again.

“Let’s get her dressed and take her to our quarters so she can rest, yeah?” Twinkle Toes suggested softly. Heart-ears carried me there very gently and I curled up against her, my hoodie over my head and my knees drawn up to my belly. I felt _very_ small and wanted to hide. When we arrived at the quarters there was a chorus of cheerful greetings.

“Oh, time for another orgy? Dibs on – “ someone began and I cringed.

“No” Skinny said quietly. “Just… no”

“What’s wrong with Ambrosia?” I heard gems moving closer and I curled up tighter. Heart-ears put her free hand over my back protectively, hiding me from view.

“Holly spanked her butt and thighs, she’s… really upset” Twinkle Toes said sadly. Compassionate noises and words came from all around me and I sniffed, beginning to cry again. “Let’s not crowd her too much, OK? I know everyone wants to hug her and stuff, but…”

Heart-ears moved over to her bed and lay me down gently on my side. “Do you want space? Or cuddles?” she asked me softly.

“C-cuddles…” I whimpered and she lay down behind me, her strong chest against my back. Skinny lay down in front of me and began to stroke my hair. Twinkle Toes sat down too, just above my head and XO and Shorty squeezed in below my feet. I was surrounded by their warmth and soft words and this _should_ make me feel better… But there was a big dark something in my mind that was taking all that ever could be good again away. This might be the… _last_ time I got to see them all… I began to sob harder, clutching feebly at Skinny’s shirt. She moved in close so she could put her arms around me too.

“Hey… sweet girl…” she whispered. “Everything’s going to be OK…”

“N-no… it’s n-not…” I whimpered wretchedly.

“Aw, what? _Sure_ it is” Shorty said, patting my foot.

“Yeah” Twinkle Toes soothed, stroking my hair with two fingers. There was a chorus of muted agreement and nods from around the bed.

“Holly said… they’d… they’d k-kill me…” my voice was barely a whisper but everyone gasped at my words.

“Holly said _what_?!” Shorty burst out.

“C-court gems… if… if they’re… not happy… with me…” my voice broke and I covered my face with my hands.

Skinny grabbed my wrists and moved them gently apart so she could see my face. “That’s _never_ happened, sweet girl, not once, not for five thousand years”

“Yeah, they won’t kill you – you’re too cute! Too valuable! Blue _Diamond_ brought you here personally…” Twinkle Toes soothed. “They wouldn’t _dare_ …”

“Holly said…”

“Holly says a lot of things. Sometimes she lies, too. She _likes_ it… Likes to make us scared… Her cock got harder after she said that, didn’t it?” I looked at her and nodded uncertainly. “That usually means the scary stuff she’s saying is a lie… Her mouth can choose to do that, but her cock always tells the truth” a chorus of agreement came with this.  

“She always tells me I’m one mistake away from being shattered” Shorty said helpfully. “But she’s been telling me that for a few thousand years now, and I’ve made many mistakes – but I’m still here…”

“Yeah, she tells me that too…” Twinkle Toes said with a pained expression. “It’s awful to hear but… I think she says it for _herself_ so she can get off on it. I mean, I’ve had to _fake_ being scared sometimes, or had to fight her a little bit so she’d be able to finish… _That_ gets her more angry than anything – if she _can’t_ get off” another chorus of agreement.

“So… won’t… kill me…?” I asked tentatively.

“Of _course not_ , sweet girl…” Skinny kissed my cheeks and forehead. “The Centennial Ball is _nice_ , even for the humans… You get to wear fancy clothes and remember the treats? And you’ll be able to play with and or fuck other humans – and that sounds nice right? And _if_ someone wants to fuck you they have to ask Holly for permission, but since Blue Diamond brought you in I think they’d have to ask _her_ … And a Diamond’s word is law…”

“And if Blue Diamond or Yellow Diamond even, want to take you to bed then that’s the biggest honor you could ever get!” Shorty said, patting my leg enthusiastically.

“Yeah” Skinny nodded. “The ones who’ve been chosen in the past have all been fine afterwards… _tired_ and a bit sore but fine…”

“No… no dying…?” I needed more reassurance… Holly had sounded so _certain_ …

“ _Absolutely_ no dying” Skinny said intensely. I burst into tears of relief and threw my arms around her neck. A chorus of ‘aw’s and other compassionate sounds rose around me and many warm hands pet or stroked me gently. The relief I felt was enormous. Skinny wouldn’t lie to me. Not Skinny.

“ _That’s_ what was making her upset…” Twinkle Toes sighed. “Stupid of me to think it was _just_ the spankings…”

“Hey, come on” Heart-ears said. “Don’t be like that, you did a great job handling it”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” there was the sound of a kiss from above and behind me. My breath was finally calming down and the big dark thing inside me was fading away. Then I winced as I felt some of Holly’s cum slide out of me and down my upper thigh. Skinny looked me in the eye.

“Holly… coming out…” I felt myself blushing.

“Aw, it’s OK… Sometimes it takes a while” Twinkle Toes said kindly.

“Someone get a towel? I don’t want _any_ part of Holly close to her right now…” Skinny said in a low voice.

“Here” someone said and Shorty reached under my loincloth to wipe it up.

The gems talked softly and petted me as the light dimmed; this was all calming me further. I wasn’t going to die. Instead I would get treats. That was _much_ better…

“She must be exhausted…” Skinny said quietly and stroked my hair. “And everyone else too. You guys, head to bed, me and Heart-ears have got Ambrosia…”

“But you’ve been running around all day Skinny” someone said. “Aren’t you tired too?”

“Yes, but… I won’t be able to sleep for a while now”

“Stay with me tonight?” Heart-ears offered generously. “You two barely take up a third of the bed anyway” Skinny nodded gratefully.

“I’m pretty beat” Twinkle Toes sighed and rubbed her face. “Pink Spinel had me and XU doing the tables up by the biggie seats, but I don’t want to leave my cutie pie…” she stroked my hair tenderly.

“It’s OK, we’ve got her… Go sleep it up - Pink Spinel will be expecting us bright and early tomorrow morning for another day of setting up. Fuck this is going to be exhausting... But _so_ worth it to see all the fancy people. I think Alpha 2XB said something about one of the peridots setting it up so more could watch this time” Heart-ears’ chest vibrated against my back as she spoke.

“Oh, the last one was so _good_ …” Twinkle Toes sighed reminiscently. “XL was kind enough to cover my shift so I could cram in with the peridots and have a look-see… The clothes! The dancing! Oh… And the Homeworld jaspers…” she fanned her face. “Lean, mean and oh so ridiculously sexy in those wide shoulder pads – do you think they still wear them?”

“Doubt it, fashion changes a lot in a century. If you’re lucky they’ll have even sexier uniforms this time around” Shorty said with a grin. “But let’s get to bed, yeah? Sleep tight, girl…” she patted my knee and then moved off the bed. XL and Twinkle Toes bad me goodnight too and I closed my eyes.


	23. Proper behavior

# Chapter 23: Proper behavior  

  
“Hey cutie pie” Twinkle Toes popped her head into my room with a big smile on her face. “Guess who’s getting a new set of _clo-othes_?” she stepped inside and held up a hanger. It was something white and blue. “It’s just for your sessions with Theta 3XQ and the other humans but, it’s _new_ – that’s something” I stood up gingerly to hug her. I was quite sore, but not cripplingly so.

“Other… humans…?” suddenly I felt very excited.

“Oh yes! You’ll meet them in a little while – E16, J10 and U12 are rank 8s, 9 and 9 – very sweet girls. Holly picked you four to show to the courts. Theta 3XQ will teach you how to behave during the Ball – you’ll get to _dance_!” she got a dreamy look on her face. “Let’s get this on you – oh I hope Theta 3XQ will let me stay and watch!”

“Go… soon…?” I asked, unzipping my hoodie and wincing slightly as I brushed my tender breasts.

“Aw, look at your poor li’l _titties_ … Let’s get you milked before anything else” we lay down on the bed and she began to drink slowly, humming happily. I felt my cock rising under my loincloth. “Oh, good morning” she giggled. “Want me to milk that too?” I nodded eagerly. That was about the only part of me not in any pain at the moment. She lifted the loincloth to the side and stroked me lightly as she went back to suckling. Her gentle touches had me trembling within minutes. “Tell me when you’re close, cutie pie – I’d love for you to cum in my mouth…”

“Mhmm…” I hummed, not able to get enough of the sight of her beautiful lips around my nipple. After a few more minutes I was panting and moaning. “C-close…” I mumbled, biting my lip. She moved down to envelop my cock with her soft mouth and swirled her skilled tongue around the glans. My back arched as I came and she slurped up my cum happily, darker pink patches on her cheeks.

“Mmm… stars I don’t know if your cum or your milk is tastier…” she said with a playful grin, then leaned down to lick my pussy. “Well, there’s the winner…” both of us giggled and then she finished emptying my other breast. After having swallowed the last gulp of milk she kissed me sweetly on the lips. “So… Now that you’ve been thoroughly milked” I blushed a little. “How about we try on the clothes?”

“What… about you…?” I stroked her cheek.

“Aw cutie pie, thanks but… There really isn’t time right now. _After_ the session with Theta 3XQ I’m all yours though – I’ve been looking forwards to taking your new toy for a ride” my nostrils flared and she giggled and kissed my nose. “I see you like that idea!” I nodded eagerly. “Something to look forward to for later” she got up and stretched with a smile, then held up the clothes. “Come on cutie”

I sat up slowly - it felt better now, my body didn’t hurt so much.

The clothes consisted of a long white tube that turned out to be a dress of some kind, split from the hips down. On top of that went a blue sort of vest and a brown belt held it all together at the waist. It gave me a _magnificent_ cleavage.  

“This is what the other humans wear in the zoo – mmm don’t you look pretty!” she smiled and clapped her hands. “Spin around for me?” I spun on the spot, my head whipping around to focus on her. “Oh, _hello_ ” she gave me an impressed look. “Looks like someone’s got used to our gravity! Ready to go meet some new friends?” she held out her hand and I took it with a smile.

We walked down a corridor and took a right, heading into the middle of the station – I had never been in this direction before. I looked around eagerly. After a few minutes we arrived at a large pink door.

“Salute Theta 3XQ smartly, yeah just like that, good, and be polite” I nodded seriously. “OK, here we go” she tapped at the panel and the door slid open. “Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XV delivering L19 as instructed ma’am” she spoke in a clear voice and saluted. I copied her.

“You are very nearly _late_ , 8XV” a pink gem said from on our left. She was tall and slim with her pale pink hair in a strict bun on top of her head and her gem over one ear. The room was big and quite empty apart from a bar running along one wall and a large pink sofa in one corner. In the middle of the floor stood three people – three _women_. I stared at them with wide eyes. One had olive skin and long brown hair, the second was a dark skinned woman with black hair and the last was a pale blonde. They were looking up into the high ceiling and pointing.

“Request permission to stay, ma’am. These four have never met”

“Request granted. Equip your correction wand and assist me”

“Uh… y-yes, ma’am” Twinkle Toes unstrapped a wand like object from the outside of her thigh.

Theta 3XQ looked me up and down. “You are the wild one, aren’t you?” I nodded a little uncertainly. “Do you see this?” she held up a stick like the one Twinkle Toes had just grasped. “I will not have violent outbursts, shouting, biting, bathroom related things _or_ backtalk – do I make myself clear?” I nodded vigorously, following the little stick with my eyes. I had a feeling I really wouldn’t like to be hit with it. “Good” she gave me a derisive yet satisfied smile, then turned her back on me and pulled out a screen and began talking to Twinkle Toes who gave me an encouraging smile and nodded over to the other humans. I smiled back and started walking over to them, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden. The one with long brown hair turned around and I was met by a pretty face with bright green eyes.

“Oh!” she said and waved at the other two. “Look!” the others turned to face me too and I froze up, swallowing hard, my shoulders rising. “Don’t be… afraid” the long haired one said with a smile. “What is… your name?”

“Um… L19…?” I said hopefully.

“I am E16… this is U12” she pointed to the dark skinned woman. “And that’s… J10” she put her hand on the blonde one’s shoulder. U12 smiled at me shyly and J10 took a step forward and grabbed both my hands in hers.

“Hello!” she said happily and kissed my knuckles, then shifted the grip and lifted both our hands to my face. I repeated her actions tentatively and her smile broadened. “You are… very pretty!” I felt myself blush.

“So are… you…” I mumbled, glancing nervously at the others too. They giggled and approached me too, greeting me the same way J10 had.

“You are… rank 9s!” E16 said excitedly, grabbing my arm and looking at my bracelet. “I am… 8s”

“I am 9” J10 said proudly.

“And I am… 9 too” U12 spoke in a quiet voice, her cheeks flushing. She was very cute.  

“Listen up!” Theta 3XQ said loudly and I turned around to look at her. “The Centennial Ball is _the_ greatest and most important day of your lives. That is the day you four will stand in the presence of the Diamonds and their courts. Your purpose will be to entertain and to please. Your tasks will include dancing, singing, playing, mating with each other and if the Diamonds so wish, they or members of their courts will claim you for the night. Which means they would take you to bed” the trio giggled at this and Theta 3XQ gave us an acerbic smile that made me a little uneasy. “You will dance the traditional dance of greeting to start the celebrations, then wait for the speeches to conclude. When that is done, you will sing the song of welcome. Then dancers from the Blue and Yellow courts will perform, followed by the Blue and Yellow choir. Then you will walk among the guests and they get to dance with, play, pet and or feed you. On request you will mate as instructed by the Diamonds or the court gems. Lastly the song of conclusion will be performed by the joint choirs… After that is when you might be invited to share a bed with either the Diamonds themselves or members of their courts. If you are chosen you must comply with any request” she cleared her throat a little. “Now, the dance of greeting is typically performed by two males and two females, but since Holly Blue Agate has deemed the male specimens subpar, J10 and E16 will form one pair and U12 and L19 will make the other. For the song of welcome you will sing one vocal part each. I have been assured that all of you are capable of this” the trio nodded and smiled, looking at me expectantly. “When it comes to walking around the courts, you may be asked to join in on one of three dances, which you will receive instruction in. As for the _mating_ … You already know how to do that…” more giggles. “ _This_ … is your _one_ chance. And an honor you cannot possibly comprehend. You must work hard. You must not fail. You must _not_ … disappoint. Do I make myself clear?” the four of us nodded. “Good” she took a breath. “The steps for the dance of greeting go like this…”

After a long time of dancing and even longer of singing, Theta 3XQ called it for the day. Me and the other women were tired and covered in sweat and I felt a little queasy from the exertion so soon after my last encounter with Holly. I was very hungry, to the point where my stomach was hurting. When we left the room XR and XG took the three ladies in one direction and Twinkle Toes and I went in the other. I waved goodbye to the women and they waved back with big smiles. When we had turned a corner Twinkle Toes squealed happily and picked me up by the waist and twirled me around.

“Oh wasn’t that fun!” she beamed up at me and I giggled and nodded.

It had been hard work, but it had been so nice to just be around other females… They were happy and very beautiful and wanted me to join in on everything they were doing. I had been shy, but after a while I had found my courage. The dancing had been exciting and Theta 3XQ had borrowed me to demonstrate how one should follow and the other should lead. The steps were not that complicated and it was like my body knew how to do them already. She had led me in long slow circles, and I felt the rhythm beating in my chest. She had even complimented me on being a very responsive dance partner. Then she instructed me to lead _her_ and _that_ … that had been fantastic. She followed like a dream and I felt very good about myself when she grabbed me by the cheek and gave it an approving pinch afterwards.

“Mmm, oh, cutie pie” she hugged me close to her chest. “ _You_ are a very talented little yummy human. Skinny said you could sing! And I’m not surprised you’re a good dancer, the way you fuck” she giggled and kissed me. “You must be tired after all that! And I’m guessing hungry too?” I nodded and my stomach growled on cue. “Alright, let’s get you clean and get you something to eat. Hey, Skinny showed me how to make milk for you – would you want to try it in the shower?” I nodded eagerly.

We went into a shower room and she helped me undress, then we moved into the humid room – someone must have taken a shower recently. Twinkle Toes’ gem shone brightly for a moment and her chest swelled.

“Oh, they weren’t kidding – this does feel a little odd” she giggled and I looked up at her hopefully. “Go ahead, dig in” I smiled and took her left nipple in my mouth and began to suck gently. “Oh dear…” she sighed and I felt her dick twitch against my belly. My own responded in the same way. Her milk was creamier than XO’s and extremely sweet and I hummed appreciatively as I drank. “Cutie _pie_ ” she giggled and I looked up at her face. “That little tongue of yours knows what it’s doing…” I felt her cock swelling and smiled. I moved to her other breast and drank until I was full. “You must have been really hungry… Aw, do you want me to make some more?” I shook my head and smiled.

“Thank you… Twinkle Toes…”

“Aw, you’re welcome, cutie! Now, feel like fucking me?”

“Mhmm…” I nodded and she bit her lip.

“OK, if I get the chair I can sit with my back against the wall… Yeah, then you can stand” she did so and sat down, then spread her legs for me, her thick pink erection twitching. “Come on in, I’m nice and wet for you…” her voice was husky now and she gave me a playful look. I stepped in between her strong thighs, letting my fingertips trail their curves. I grabbed my cock and rubbed it up and down her pussy slowly. She was _dripping_ wet… “I really like that…” she giggled and I rubbed my glans against her clit gently for a while, then moved down to her entrance and slid the tip inside, making myself gasp and Twinkle Toes twitch and moan a little. “Stars, _oh_ … I think you’ll hit my special spot with this angle, go slowly inside, just push, yes, good – oh!” the tip of my cock gently bumped something and her walls closed around me like hot, wet vice, making me draw in a sharp breath and one of my feet to slip, my hands flying to her hips to steady myself. I looked up at her face as her internal muscles slowly released their grip on my dick.

“T-Twinkle Toes…” I panted. “W-wow…”

“I know right” she giggled. “Stars, I won’t last any time at all in this position… But I don’t care, it feels so good!”

“Same… for me…” I began to gently stroke her throbbing cock up and down.

“Oh, yes please” she moaned.

I moved slowly, sensuously, following the rhythm of the dance still in my system. Soon both our chests were heaving and my thighs were shaking.

“Harder…” Twinkle Toes moaned and I picked up the pace, hitting her sweet spot and making her pussy tighten around me. “Harder… _harder_ …” she begged and I released her cock to put my hand on her hip instead to keep balance, her words lighting a fire in my chest. “That’s right! Fuck me!” I went even harder and her moans rose higher. Suddenly her back arched and her pussy spasmed around me, her cock shooting a thick stream of cum all over both our bellies. Her orgasm triggered mine and I grunted and growled as I pumped my seed deep inside her. Her pussy kept on trembling and her face was lost in ecstasy – she was _still_ cumming?  She quivered and groaned, her cock continuing to dribble out cum in little bursts. “K-keep going” she panted and I began to thrust again, my dick still hard. “Ohhh, oh my stars, keep going, keep going, _keep – going_ – _Ahn_!” her pussy squirted over my crotch and I let out a scream as my second orgasm struck, my hips stuttering and my hands gripping her soft flesh rather hard. Then we were both panting and smiling. I pulled out of her and knelt down to lick her clean and she giggled and squirmed. When I was done I tried to stand up, but my legs were simply too tired.

“Can’t… stand…” I sniggered.

“Aw, cutie pie” she got up off the chair and sat down on the floor too. “You should have been the one to sit – oh how selfish of me! You’ve been dancing and stuff for hours…” she stroked my cheek. “Sorry”

“It’s… OK…” I grinned dazedly up at her, my cock slackening. I leaned on her chest and patted her tummy. “Made me… feel… _so_ good…”

“Mmmm… me too… Stars…” she smiled and leaned her head against the wall and let out a long contented sigh.

After a while I could stand again, but I was extremely wobbly. Twinkle Toes carried me back to my room and when she put me down I felt my stomach ache come creeping back.

“Ow…” I mumbled and put my hand on my belly. Twinkle Toes looked at me.

“Tummy hurting?” she asked softly. I nodded and drew in a breath as the pain ramped up quickly and started to sear icily. Something warm ran down my leg. “Oh, cutie pie, I think your moon time’s come…” I looked down to see a few red drops fall onto the floor.

“Oops…”

“Don’t worry, let’s just get some moon wear on you and everything will be OK” she gave me a reassuring smile. “Let’s try on those nice new blue ones you got, yeah?” she opened the box and picked up a pair, then held them out to me. I put them on and she went to get a towel and cleaned my legs and the floor quickly. “There, no more leaking” she smiled up at me from her squatting position. “Now, I think you need some warm tummy rubs, right?” I nodded, feeling rather small and a bit embarrassed. “Aw, cutie pie, come here…” she took a seat on the floor and patted the area in front of her. I sat down gingerly and she put both her hands on my tummy and warmed them. She giggled softly as I gave a sigh of relief. “Can’t believe how lucky I am today…” she hummed. “First I get to milk you and see you in new clothes, then I get to see you dance and sing, then you fuck me silly and _now_ I get to snuggle you…” she kissed my neck, making me giggle too. I leaned against her and relaxed.

“Kind… Twinkle Toes…” I mumbled, my body and mind quite exhausted now. I was feeling a little uncomfortable in the crotch and pulled the hem of my moon wear down a little so my dick could be free.

“Aw, it doesn’t want to be in there does it?” she giggled when she saw this.

“Too… too tight…”

“Yeah I know how that is… I can make my uniform a little roomier in the groin if I want but I prefer to just be naked, you know? Let it all hang out…” I smiled at this.

“Why don’t… you get… moon time…?”

“Well, that’s a human thing, and I’m not a human. It does seem awfully uncomfortable, but… it means you can make babies…” she let out a little sigh. “I haven’t got to see the twins yet – have you?” I shook my head. “I keep on asking 5XF to, but she says they’re still not doing as well as she hoped. Poor little things… I love it when they’re so little… Tiny hands and feet and soft skin… And they smell _so_ good… I bet your babies are going to be really cute – oh, I can’t wait to see them”

“ _My_... babies…?” I looked at her, feeling very confused.

“Yes, from your eggs” she gave my tummy a gentle squeeze. “They’ll be put into other women who are of a lower rank than you, so they get to be mommies too” the word ‘mommies’ echoed in my head and something… something _important_ swam just out of my reach.

“My… babies…” I said quietly.


	24. Teaching 6XT

# Chapter 24: Teaching 6XT

  
A milking drone appeared along with 6XT and I was feeling quite a bit uncomfortable in my chest and belly. I was wearing my hoodie and loincloth with moon wear underneath and a heat pack on my tummy.

“Ah… hello” she said a tad awkwardly.

“Hi…” I responded, unzipping my hoodie with a little wince and attaching the cups. 6XT stared.

“I um… just… wanted to check on you” she babbled and let out a little nervous laugh, then went back to staring. I smiled at her and patted the floor for her to come and sit. She rocked a little from one foot to the other, as if thinking if she dared to come closer.

She looked outside to see if anyone was coming, then hurried over and sat down on her knees, cylinder fingers on her thighs and her cheeks flushed. Her back was rigid and her eyes were locked on my gently moving breasts. I felt my cock begin to fill with warmth and put my hand under my loincloth to stroke my pussy on the outside of my moon wear lazily. Having 6XT so close and so evidently entranced with my body was very arousing. Her eyes wandered down to look at my slowly moving hand.

“I heard uh… 5XF say that um… Madam gave you her uh… gift?” her voice went a little squeaky on the word ‘gift’. I felt my cock flex and relax as it stiffened further under the cloth, then nodded a little shyly. 6XT cleared her throat. “Can I… see?” I lifted the front bit of my loincloth and she drew in a sharp breath. This made me smile and I looked down at it too as it reached its fully erect state. I marveled at how the transition from my actual skin to the phallus was so seamless. It was quite pretty, straight and slightly veiny, but not absurdly so. A bead of precum glinted at the very tip. The little mole near the base was a cute beauty mark that sort of gave it a… classy look. 6XT swallowed loudly, beads of sweat evident on her brow and upper lip. She scooted a little closer.

“That is… that is… oh” she said breathlessly as my cock twitched – I had found a very nice angle on my clit, rubbing the right side of it slowly with my middle finger. My thumb pressed against the base of my shaft, a nice anchor for my hand that didn’t restrict access to my pussy. “Madam is a genius…” she breathed, leaning forward.

“You… want… to touch…?” I asked her quietly and she met my gaze with wide eyes.

“Oh, I couldn’t!” she shook her head, but leaned a little further forward.

“Why… not…?”

“Because! Because… it wouldn’t be right” she moved closer, knees inching along the floor.

“Why…?”

“Because she… _she_ gave it to you… She wouldn’t want anyone else to touch it…” she was staring at it reverently and I smiled.

“Madam said… to share…” 6XT dragged her eyes away from the glistening tip and looked me in the eye, her little chest rising and falling rather quickly.

“What exactly… did she say?” she asked in a strangled voice.

“’Learn its… little quirks and… what feels good… for _you_ … _and_ others…’” I could feel myself blushing a little at this and 6XT swallowed hard again.

“R-really?” she moved closer still. I nodded and she gave a breathy sort of smile and then looked a little scared. “C-can… _I_ touch it?”

“If you… want, but… be gentle…” 6XT gave a little whimper and swallowed again.

“I’ve never… never actually uh… touched someone else’s… t-things…” her cheeks were a deep shade of green now. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and she gave me a really embarrassed look and drew back a little.

“It’s… OK…” I said kindly, biting back a moan. “You don’t… have to…”

“But if I wanted to I could, right?” she asked quickly. I nodded and smiled and she leaned forward again. “How do you… do it?”

“Hands… or mouth…?” she looked down at her cylinders and I wrinkled my eyebrows. Those things were stiff and cold.

“Uh… m-mouth I suppose…” she was sitting just next to me now.

“Kissing… licking… sucking…” after a moment I added; “No teeth…”

“O-OK…” she leaned forward and kissed the side of the shaft, then jerked her head back as my cock twitched.

“You… OK?”

“Yeah, yes, just… surprised me a little” she squared her shoulders and leaned forward again, this time giving me a little lick. Her tongue was small and wet and I drew in a breath.

“Try… up here…” I grabbed my cock and angled the head at her. She turned herself slightly, then licked the tip tentatively and her eyes went wide.

“ _Oh_ my stars…” she breathed, then she licked it again and blinked hard. “Do they all… taste like _this_?” she asked, looking at me.

“Everyone’s different… Did you… like it…?” she nodded vigorously and I smiled, stroking the shaft up and down.

“Can I continue?”

I nodded and she adjusted her position so she sat a bit more comfortably, then she lowered her mouth on the tip and gave it a timid suck. I bit my lip.

“Does that feel… OK?” I nodded and she smiled – she had a very cute smile – then she gave the tip another suck. It looked so big in her mouth… Or maybe she just had a small face. She was very tall though. The milk drone disengaged and scampered off and she closed her eyes as she found herself a rhythm and I just sat there, enjoying the feel of her wet little tongue, mouth and lips. I kept rubbing my clit at the same time and soon my breath became heavier.

“I’m… getting… close…” I panted and she responded by going a little faster, a whine escaping her. “D-do you – ah – “ I put my hand on her thigh. “Wait…” she paused reluctantly and looked at me. “Do you… want me… to cum… in your mouth…?”

“Mhmm” she hummed, my cock still between her lips.

“You… sure…?” I didn’t want her first experience with someone else to be bad. She released me for a second.

“Please…” she said quickly, then began sucking again, urgently. I moaned and began to move my hips gently so as to not startle her, then after a few more minutes of gentle sucking the pressure was released and my cum spurted into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she did her best, but after a few swallows she had to let it go and the rest landed on my belly and thighs. “Oh, that was more than I expected…” she said apologetically, then bent down to lick it up. I kept stroking my still stiff cock. “Um…” she said after she was done licking. “Isn’t it… supposed to go down now?”

“Sometimes… you can… go again…” I panted and smiled.

“Does that mean… I was bad?” her shoulders sagged and she looked dejected.

“No no…” I sat up and patted her thigh. “Very good… job…” I smiled at her reassuringly. “Now… what… would you like… me to… do?”

“’You to do’?” she looked at me with surprise. “Isn’t… isn’t that it?”

“Doesn’t… have to be…” I stroked her thigh. “What do you… like?”

“Um… I don’t know…” she looked at the floor shyly. “I did say I’ve never been with anyone before…”

“Yes…” I nodded “How about… I suck... yours…?”

“You would… do that?” she raised her gaze tentatively. I nodded earnestly, stroking further up her thigh.

“Only… if _you_ … want me to…” she nodded eagerly and I smiled. “Pants…?” the bottom of her uniform vanished and I looked down on a very cute cock. It was smooth and a shade darker green than the rest of her body. Underneath it was a completely soaked little pussy. I moved in between her legs, lying down on my side while she leaned back on her arms. “Tell me… if something’s… uncomfortable…” I mumbled as I descended on her. She gasped loudly as my lips made contact with her glans.

“Oh!” I paused and looked up at her.

“You… OK…?”

“Yes! Just feels really good” she panted with a smile.

“Can I… lick your… pussy too…?”

“Oh, yes please…” she spread her legs. “Could you maybe… start there?” I nodded and leaned down, my hands on her soft inner thighs. I began to lick her slowly up and down and she moaned and trembled, then gasped as I lapped at her little pale green clit. “Oh my stars! There, oh, please keep doing that!” I grinned and kept licking, then began to suckle slowly and she melted down onto the ground with a whimper. I kept my caresses very light and soon she was squirming and writhing and moaning squeakily. She was being totally adorable and her pussy had a nice sharply sour sweet taste.

I moved one hand to stroke her cock and felt it tremble and throb. “Ohhh… that’s… that’s… yes” she moaned. I licked up her shaft to envelop the head with my mouth and she began to rock her hips. “St-t-aarsss! I’m going to – ah – ah – ah – ohhhhh!” her back arched as she came, faintly salty cum shooting into my mouth. I swallowed her small load, feeling her cock slacken almost immediately. She panted hard and I released her, her member falling onto her belly with a little wet sound. I went back to lick her pussy softly and she gasped and trembled, then her back arched a second time, a high pitched moan escaping her lips. I kept going – if she was this sensitive then maybe she would climax a third time? I moved one hand down to stroke my cock as I ate her out slowly and carefully. I looked up at her face – her eyes were closed and her expression was enthralled. That made me feel very good about myself and I stroked my cock a little faster. Her member had found its second wind and was trembling, erect, on her belly. I licked from her clit and up the shaft to her tip slowly. “Oh, that’s fantastic…” she moaned, her voice husky. My own breath was picking up now and hers seemed to be rising at the same pace. As I neared my peak I focused on her head, slurping at it a little sloppily. She writhed and whimpered and then grunted as she came, her hips jerking up, her cock ending up quite deep inside my mouth. Her cum shot directly into my throat and I had to concentrate hard not to choke as I swallowed, which put a bit of a pause on my own climax, but when I was done gulping I stroked myself rapidly, releasing her limp cock and panting against her belly. I moaned as the orgasm claimed me, my cock trembling and flexing and pulsating powerfully as my cum spurted over my belly and the underside of my breasts, not to mention the floor. I collapsed and trembled, my head resting on her thigh, my erection deflating.

“Oh my stars…” 6XT panted. “Th-three times… I always stop after one…” I patted her pussy lightly.

“You… OK…?”

“Mhmm, oh stars… I don’t think I’ve ever been more OK in my life…” she giggled and sat up. I kissed her little belly and she looked down at me with a smile. “You made me feel so good, L19! I can’t wait to tell 6XQ and 6XR! They’re not going to believe me when I tell them _three times_!” she looked enthused at the prospect of telling her friends and I giggled, feeling myself blush a little. “What um… what do we do now?”

“Cuddle…?” I suggested.

“’Cuddle’?” she looked a little confused.

“Hugs… kisses… closeness…”

“But aren’t we a tad… messy?”

“Good… mess…” I mumbled and smiled. We rearranged ourselves and I wiped my cum off my torso with a towel, then she hesitantly lay down by my side, her head on my exposed breast. I grabbed another heat pack, twisted it and placed it on my belly.

“Are you experiencing abdominal pain?”

“Moon… time…” I said softly. “But… not so bad…”

“Oh, r-right, hence the um… moon wear I suppose…” she paused a moment. ”Could I possibly… touch your mammary glands?” she asked tentatively. I nodded and she lifted her arm and put her cold cylinders against my skin, making me wince slightly. “Oh! My apologies!” she put her thin lips around my puffy nipple instead and gave it a tentative suck. “Oh my stars it’s _true_ … Your milk really is so very sweet…” it made me giggle and blush.

“Where are… your hands?” I asked curiously.

“My hands? Inside my arm attachments…” she went back to suckling as I thought about what she had just told me.

“But… why?”

“Why what?” she mumbled, her eyes closed.

“Why… inside…? Why not… outside…?” this made her pause in the middle of sucking.

“I need the attachments to do my job. And… it makes me feel naked if I take them off” I looked down at her.

“You _are_ … naked…” I stated with a little smile. “And is this… job stuff?” she paused again, considering my words.

“I suppose I am a bit naked, yes. And no, this isn’t my job. Though I wouldn’t mind if it was. _Really_ wouldn’t mind… mmfff…”

“Me… neither…” I giggled and she looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

“R-really?”

“Soft little… lips…” I hummed contentedly and stroked her cheek with the back of two fingers. She blinked at me rapidly and looked at my hand.

“Could you… could you do that again?” she asked in a very small voice. I repeated the soft gesture and she let out a strange little noise and snuggled closer to me. It was… adorable. I put my arm around her back and stroked that too. “This is cuddling?” she asked softly and I nodded. “I… I like it…” she relaxed further against me and gave a long sigh. We just lay in silence for a while, her sweet little mouth still sucking my nipple, even though I must be out of milk by now. She was very gentle and I drifted into a semi-sleep like state, everything feeling nice and warm and fuzzy. A little later something began to buzz and 6XT groaned and sat up, reluctantly letting go of my nipple.

“I have to go, my shift is starting soon. And I should probably go have a quick shower… Could we um… do this again?” I smiled at her and nodded, and she gave me a smile back. “Maybe after the Centennial Ball is concluded… We will be quite busy until then”

“Kisses…” I mumbled and leant forward. Our lips met briefly and when I lay back again she looked a little dazed.

“I look forward to… seeing you again, L19” her voice broke a little on the word ‘forward’ and she cleared her throat, standing up a little unsteadily. She exited my room, then turned around and smiled before walking off.


	25. What good girls do

# Chapter 25: What good girls do

  
I was alone in my room and the lights above were dimmed. My stomach wasn’t hurting very much now, which was a relief. I looked down at my erect member and smiled. I’d had a lovely dream I couldn’t quite remember, but breasts were definitely part of it. I took the blue cylinder out from its hiding place under a pillow and opened the lid. The smell of Madam’s sex made my nostrils flare and my cock twitch. I put it down next to me and just looked at it for a while, breathing on it gently. I could see her inner labia swell and become smooth, her clit engorge slightly and wetness appear around her opening. I sighed, then leaned in to kiss her puffy outer labia tenderly. It felt so good against my lips, soft and warm… I felt myself get gloriously wet as I covered her outer lips in gentle kisses. Every time I reached her clit I breathed on it, but didn’t touch it. Soon Madam’s pussy was lying in a little puddle of its own making and I felt very proud about that. The communicator on the wall turned on and I looked up at it. No one spoke but I could hear… breathing… After waiting for a few seconds I went back to kissing and there was a quick exhale-inhale – was this… Madam? I breathed warm air over the white clit and there was a whine from the communicator. It _was_ Madam… A pleasant tightening went through my core and my nostrils flared as I smiled. I continued to tease her lightly, my ears picking up every little change in her breathing. I graduated from simple kisses to using my tongue as well, placing long gentle licks on her skin, still keeping to her outer labia. After a while I slipped my wet tongue in between her inner and outer lips, elated to hear a stuttering gasp. I licked her slowly up and down, then focused on her inner lip, trailing the ridge with the tip of my tongue, stopping half an inch away from her proud blue hood. I moved to the other side and repeated the same maneuvers at an slower pace. Madam’s breath was heavy and she let slip the occasional moan full of desire and desperation for me to go on. Her clit was visibly throbbing now and I moved up to blow cool air over it – this made her breath hitch – then I exhaled warm air and now she moaned and hissed. She must be very close… My own breath sped up at the thought of where she might be right now – perhaps lying in bed on her belly, her lithe body sprawled naked over the sheets. Or perhaps she was leaning against a wall, no longer able to stand unaided, her head turned to the side, eyes closed and her white teeth worrying at her lower lip… My cock was throbbing something mad now, but I wasn’t touching it or my pussy.

I let my breath flow over the swollen white bead and leaned in closer… and closer… Madam’s moans rose – then I reached out with the very tip of my tongue and let it slide softly over her magnificent, throbbing clitoris. A gasp, a whimper, then a long, _deep_ moan flowed out of her and into my ears, making my spine tingle and my cheeks burn. I kept up the slow, gentle licks as her voice rose and fell, then rose again in pleasure and release and ecstasy. I could barely stand it anymore and lowered one hand to my pulsating cock. I stroked it once, twice, three times and then my own blinding orgasm struck and I growled out a lustful scream. Still lying on my side my cum shot onto the wall, the force of it making it ricochet. And then we were both panting hard, my body trembling in the aftershocks. A soft, pleased titter tickled my ears and I smiled, knowing I had done a good job.

“Oh precious…” her voice was husky and quiet. “ _That_ … was just what I needed… _Very_ good girl…” her praise sent thrills of joy through me and I felt myself relaxing, a contented sigh leaving my lips.

***

Shorty was escorting me to another session with Theta 3XQ when we saw Holly coming from the other direction. Shorty stiffened and pulled me out of the way, standing with her back against the wall and saluting. I copied her with a grin. I was really looking forwards to dancing with U12 and the way she always touched my arm when she spoke to me. I felt my ears go hot at the thought and I couldn’t help but giggle a little. Holly’s heels clicked to a halt in front of us.

“Is something _funny_ , Beta?”

“Uhh what? No it wasn’t –“ Shorty sputtered. I raised a hand to my mouth.

“Sorry…” I mumbled quietly, looking at the floor.

“What were you laughing at?” Holly said menacingly, taking a step closer and towering over the both of us. But she wasn’t looking at me, she was looking at Shorty. Had she not heard me?

“N-nothing!” Shorty squeaked.

“I’m… sorry…” I said again, a little louder. “S-sorry… Hol-”

“Stop your mewling, L19!” she snapped, then grabbed Shorty’s face and twisted it up. “Tell me. What is funny…” did… did Holly not _understand_ me? Shorty’s eyes flicked to meet mine – they were wide with fear. Holly was very angry.

“Um…”

Holly tutted and straightened up. “Beta, Beta, _Beta_ … Always getting in trouble, but you never learn… do you? Assume the position”

“Uh… Y-yes, Holly…” Shorty faced the wall and put her hands against it and phased away her uniform. “You too, L19…” Shorty’s head snapped up. I turned around uncertainly and put my hands up too. Were… were we about to get whipped?

“B-but – “

“Seems whipping and spankings are just… not enough to teach you, Beta… I’m going to have to come up with another punishment for you. And I know… you _care_ for L19 so… Why not make _your_ punishment… _her_ punishment…” two large hands landed on my butt and the long loincloth was twitched aside. “But I’ll be nice and spit on it first. Don’t want her to tear now do we? Not with the Centennial Ball so close…” my moon wear were yanked down and my butt cheeks were wrenched apart.

There was a spitting sound and saliva landed on me. She was going to fuck my ass… out here in the corridor… With Shorty standing right there… I looked at the short gem, feeling scared – I hadn’t been warmed up, I –

“Ngh!” I whimpered as Holly’s thick cock forced its way inside my ass – oh it _hurt_!

“Ohhh…” Holly chuckled. “Look at her face, Shorty – look at the _pain_ etched there” more spit landed on me, then she began to thrust and I closed my eyes as my body was pushed into the wall. She grunted and huffed, silent tears ran down my face. She sped up quickly and I whimpered, my cheek and chest being forced into the cool stone wall. “Is this _funny_ , Beta? Tell me that it’s funny…” Shorty made a frightened noise. “ _I said tell me that it’s funny_!”

“I-it’s f-funny, Holly…” Shorty squeaked.

“If something is funny, you _laugh_ , Beta… So laugh” Holly’s hips ground against my butt, her breath ragged in my ear. Shorty made a strangled noise. “I said **_laugh_**!”

“Ha ha ha ha ha!” Shorty forced out and Holly chuckled, picking up the pace for a short time, then her hips stuttered when she was deep inside and I could feel the extra pressure of her cum adding to my agony. I felt confused, shocked, in pain and… small… She pulled out of me so suddenly I staggered and Shorty caught me as I fell, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

“Now…” she tucked her limp dick back in her pants. “ _We_ will take L19 to Theta 3XQ and L19 will _dance_ and _sing_ and _smile_ … Because not only is she preparing for the greatest day in her _life_ … but now she gets to do it… with an ass full of precious Agate cum… And it better all still be in there afterwards” she grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and planted me on my unsteady feet. “March. We mustn’t be late” she gave my shoulder a push and I stumbled forwards. I looked back at Shorty, confused and in pain. “I said _march_!” her words were like a whip and I started forwards, wincing and whimpering. “And stop making that noise” I pressed my lips together. The walk to the large pink door seemed endless and when we arrived Shorty tapped the panel and let Holly stride inside. She gave me a look of deep shame and sadness and I knew it wasn’t her fault, but… Why hadn’t she done anything…?

“Greetings Theta 3XQ. I will be observing the training session today. Do get on with it”

“Ah, of course Holly. Places, places!” I stared at the two of them. Was I really going to have to dance… like this?

“Dance, sing and _smile_ ” Holly said with a smirk and I tried my best to do so. “Front and center, Beta. This is as close as you are ever going to get to attending the Centennial Ball. Do pay attention. And _learn_ something…” Holly pulled Shorty in front of her, putting both hands on her shoulders. Shorty’s face a mask of terror, a solitary tear sliding down her left cheek.

I… had to be a good girl… And good girls danced and sang and smiled if Holly wanted them to. And good girls did it with an ass full of precious Agate cum. And good girls kept it all… inside… I swallowed hard and something… something went and hid. And then it didn’t feel so bad. Because I was numb.

I danced with U12, but didn’t meet her gaze. I sang with the others, doing my part as I had learned it, but there was no joy in it. I didn’t cry. I didn’t leak. I was a good girl.

When we were done we all got our cheeks pinched. Then Holly and Theta 3XQ left, talking quietly about progress on the preparations and the three women were escorted out by XP and XJ. They gave Shorty a questioning look, but she didn’t look at them, she was staring at the floor. Then XJ looked at me instead and… and… everything went black.

***

I was standing in a kitchen… I had been here before… right? I looked around for… someone… something small… and soft.

“Mommy” a voice said from behind me and I turned to see a white kitten sitting on a table.

“Cake…”

“Yes” she jumped down and walked up to me. “Carry me into the garden” I bent down to pick her up. “It’s through that door” she looked at a door with a window in it. I opened it and stepped out onto a patio. There was a garden with a little shed in one corner. In the middle of the overgrown lawn was a table set for… nine… “The others will be here soon”

“Others?”

“Yes” I stood and waited, feeling confused. And… uncomfortable… “Don’t worry, mommy. They will make you feel better” I looked down at her.

“Erica!” I turned around at the sound. That was… my name? A little boy with dark hair and a red shirt was approaching me quickly – he threw his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. “I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long!”

“Huh?”

“Oh no, you’ve forgotten me again…” he looked up at me with sad eyes. “I’m Steven… we’re friends…”

“Steven…” I said slowly.

“Yeah, Steven Universe… My dad is Greg and I live with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl… And you live with Jasper… I thought she’d be here… Wait…” he disappeared and I stepped back in alarm.

“The others will be here soon” Cake repeated in a calm voice. “Have a seat” I went to sit down.

After a moment the boy appeared on the lawn, holding the hand of a very large person. They looked… blurry…

“Babe!” her outlines cleared as she approached me, a big relieved smile on her face.

“H-hello…” she stopped in her tracks and looked at me with confusion.

“Steven – what – “ she began, then two more people appeared around the boy. A tall one with square dark hair and a pale thin person.

“Oh my stars!” the pale one raised her hands to her mouth. “It’s you! Oh, it’s really you!” I felt very confused now. Did all of them know me?

“Listen” Cake said softly and they all turned to look at her. “I had to hide Mommy deep inside. I had to protect her… from what Holly did”

“W-what did Holly… do?” the pale one asked, sounding fearful. The beige haired one became blurry again.

“She made someone who cares deeply for mommy… watch her get violated as punishment for a misunderstanding on Holly’s part” Cake stated with a yowl in her voice. The fence around us shook and there was a distant… ‘-an’t wake her, what ha-‘

Steven made a pained sound and clutched his head. “No, someone’s trying to wake her – t-tell her, quickly!”

The one with square hair stepped forward. “Erica. We are coming for you and Greg. The ship is almost ready. We will arrive – “ the ground rumbled and shook. “ –  the ball”

“What?” the world around me grew hazy, everything except for Cake.

“Mommy” she rubbed her face on my cheek and purred. “Help is coming”


	26. Witnessed

# Chapter 26: Witnessed

  
“Look… she’s coming to…” many soft voices in the background. Something cool on my forehead, then someone bent over me. I was lying on my side. “Hey… There she is…” a warm smile, something soft against my cheek.

“C-Cake…?” I mumbled.

“What was that, sweet girl?” Skinny’s hand moved from the side of my face to stroke my damp hair. Her face was blurry. Feeling crept back into my body.

“Ouch…” I groaned quietly.

“Yeah… I know it hurts, my pretty one…” Skinny gave me a sympathetic smile. “We would have taken you to the med bay but… Holly said you weren’t allowed… Heart-ears has gone to get some Kreesatrone cream from Alpha 2XB, she’ll be back soon… No, just lie still” I had tried to sit up, but she put a hand on my shoulder.

“You have _no_ idea how sorry I am, girl…” Shorty leaned over me from the other side, her red face was puffy and tears leaked down her cheeks steadily.

“I… giggled…” I said in a barely audible whisper.

“And that is fantastic – that you _can_ giggle, that you aren’t… at least that you _weren’t_ afraid…” Shorty stroked my back tenderly, looking very sad. Something… stirred inside. A secret – a _big_ secret, just out of reach, but it _glowed_ … And made me feel a little pulse of not warm-and-fuzzy but something much more _profound_ that I couldn’t put into words… And then it faded, but I knew it was still there.

“Are you… afraid, sweet girl?” Skinny asked me worriedly. I looked at the both of them but didn’t speak. I felt confused… I _was_ afraid, but… the secret was… taking it away? Something was making it fade slowly. And there was… a _purring_ inside? A… very good sound…

“Oh, stars…” Shorty started to sob loudly.

“Hey, it’s OK, peaches…” Twinkle Toes appeared and put an arm around Shorty’s shaking shoulders. “This wasn’t either of your faults…” I reached out for Shorty’s hand and she looked at me.

“ _Not_ … scared…” I said as loudly as I could – it came out as a hoarse whisper. Her hand tightened around mine as she began to sob harder. Many warm hands were at my back now and I turned to see. They were all standing around me – around a bed? A bunk bed… We must be in the guard quarters. A soft chorus of sympathetic noises went up and it made me feel so safe… They had proven – again – that they were there for me when something bad happened.

“You need to eat something, kitten… You’ve been asleep for a really long time” I turned to see XJ hold out a cube hopefully. I was hungry – my stomach felt so empty but… I didn’t really have an appetite. I looked at XJ’s blurry face – she looked… worried… I opened my mouth and there was a collective sigh of relief around me. The warm fuzzy feeling spread in my chest as soon as I had swallowed and I felt myself relaxing.

After a while the cubes were gone and Heart-ears came running up to us, panting.

“Here” she gave something to Skinny.  

“Thanks, Heart-ears … Alright pretty one, I’m going to put some cream on your bum now, to help with the soreness… Here I go…” two fingers smeared something wet and cool on and around my stinging anus and the pain dropped almost immediately. I let out a breath of relief and closed my eyes. “That’s better, right?” I nodded and she kissed my shoulder before putting a blanket over me.

***

It was a few days later and I was feeling better. My moon time was finally over and I didn’t need to use the cream anymore. I was sitting in my room, singing the song of welcome to myself when a milking drone and 6XT showed up. I got up to greet her with a smile and she looked pleasantly surprised at my reaction.

“G-good morning” she said and stepped inside. The little drone trundled in and sat down in the middle of the floor and opened its hatches.

“Hi…” I hugged and kissed her hello. She blushed a deep shade of green, but hugged me back with her cold arm attachments.

“H-how are you?” she asked me with a nervous little smile.

“Fine… how are… you…?” I turned my head to the side.

“I am well. Yes. A-and happy to hear you are well as well, ahaha” she let out an awkward little laugh. I sat down and unzipped my hoodie, hearing a gulp from 6XT. It made me smile and I patted the floor next to me. She sat down quickly and scooted closer to me. “May I… assist you?” I nodded and she grabbed the suction cups with her pale blue cylinders and brought them up to my puffy nipples. She attached them very carefully, then sat back on her knees and just watched my chest rise and fall. My member filled with warmth and began to grow and I lifted my loincloth away to stroke my clit with a little sigh of contentment. 6XT’s eyes wandered up and down as if not sure what to watch. “I… really enjoy looking at you…” she said in a breathless voice.

“I like… when… people look…”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm…”

“What… what else…” she paused to swallow. “Do you like?”

“Mmm… many things…”

“Do you like… Ha-having your p-pussy licked?” I nodded and she bit her lip, focusing on my moving hand. “May I… l-lick your pussy?”

“Mhmm…” I smiled. “Can I see… your hands…?”

“M-my hands?” I nodded.

“You’re not… working now…?” she looked down at her arms and then up at me.

“If… you promise not to laugh” she said a little uncertainly.

“Why… would I…?”

“Because I’m small. Much smaller than you” she looked self-conscious. I stroked her arm reassuringly.

“And… cute…”

“What?”

“Small… and cute…” she looked at me with a half-smile.

“OK, give me a minute…” she sat back and stretched out her legs, then pressed buttons on the sides of her knees, then folded her arms and pressed and turned something near her elbows, then lay down flat on her back, arms against her sides. After a few seconds there was a little hiss and her limbs came free. Her very short limbs. She stood up with a determined expression on her face. Her chin was level with the top of my head when I was sitting down. I blinked in surprise, then smiled and spread my legs. She grinned in relief and moved in between them a little unsteadily. “Oh stars…” she said excitedly as she looked closely at my pussy. She lifted her pale green hands to spread my outer lips and there was a little wet sound. “Oh… That is… spectacular…” her voice was strangled. She leaned in and kissed my outer labia to the side of my clit and I giggled. She met my gaze and I nodded encouragingly. She explored me tentatively and I watched with a smile, running my thumb lazily over my glans. “I cannot… _describe_ the way you taste but there must be some powerful pheromones present – because – because – oh _dear_ …” she mumbled into my soft wet folds. She was adorable when she babbled. “Because it is _delicious_ …” she moaned and stroked my thighs. “Divine… _Intoxicating_ …” I began to rock my hips, my breath deepening. “Do you enjoy – stars – when I compliment the flavor of your sex?” she asked me. I nodded and bit my lip, my cock flexing and leaking precum over my hand. “It’s… delectable… mouthwatering… succulent… savory… sapid… exquisite…” every word was emphasized with a lick or a suck. “Mmmf… fucking _yummy_ …” she lapped at me passionately and removed one hand from my thigh and tucked it in between her legs, a little high pitched moan escaping her.

“I want… you inside…” I moaned after a while, my pussy aching to be filled.

“Inside as in… insert my penis into your vagina?” 6XT asked me breathlessly. I nodded emphatically. “Oh, I’d very much like to do that!” she sat up on her knees and phased off her entire uniform – she was skinny with small perky breasts, tiny dark green nipples erect. She stroked her member with one hand, the other on my thigh, trembling slightly. “Ohh stars… I… I cannot tell you how much I’ve fantasized about this…” she let out a little excited laugh and I smiled at her, feeling flattered. “Do I just… go in?”

“Slowly… want to… feel you…” I panted. She guided her tip to my entrance and held it there for a second – I could feel her pulse – her breath coming faster.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” she whispered and moved her hips forward a little, sliding inside my wet warmth. “By the Diamonds…” she whimpered, her hands trembling on my thigh. My walls surged to greet her and she gasped, closed her eyes, then squeaked – I felt her cock pulsate and flex as she came. I watched in surprise as she moaned. After a few seconds she opened her eyes again and met my gaze, panting, still about half way inside me. She slackened and blushed, then began to pull out.

“Wait…”

“I’m sorry” she said quickly. “That was… that was…” her eyes were becoming over bright.

“That was… your first… time… It’s OK… Second time… lasts longer…” I smiled at her, then bit my lip as I squeezed her. She gasped and I pulled her closer so her entire cock was inside. She stared at me in disbelief, then I reached up to kiss her and she closed her eyes and accepted it, melting into me with a whimper of delight. After a little while her cock stiffened up again, like I knew it would. She smiled dazedly at me as we broke the kiss. “Now… move your… hips slowly…” she began to rock against me, her cock sliding in and out. Before long she had found a nice rhythm and closed her eyes to concentrate.

“Stars… this feels so good…” she moaned, sweat evident on her face. “I’m going to climax again…”

I panted, watching her face hungrily – it was delightful to see the pleasure in her expression. Her hips stuttered as she came a second time, her load a hot wave of warmth. She trembled on top of me, then went limp, both her body and her cock.

“I fear I’m only… serving my own pleasure…” she panted and looked up at me with flushed cheeks. I shook my head and smiled.

“I like… this…” I pulled her into another kiss. It was true – this inexperienced little gem having her first times with me, it made me feel special and I wanted her to gain confidence. “And second time… was longer… yes?”

“Yes, two minutes and thirty four seconds to be exact. Compared to um… _less_ than four seconds…” she grinned embarrassedly. She was still inside me, her cock slackening off again. “What… does it feel like?”

“What…?”

“To have a penis… inside you like this – well, not like _this_ , I mean an erect one…” I smiled at her warmly and stroked her cheek.

“You feel… full… warm…”

“Which feels better? To penetrate or be penetrated?” I had to think about this.

“Different… very different… both amazing…”

“Would you… would you like to penetrate me?” she looked at me shyly. I nodded emphatically, grinning broadly. She sat up and pulled out of me. “Should I… lie down on my back?”

“Mmm… no…” I lay down instead. “Sit on… my lap, then… _you_ decide… the pace…” I stroked my throbbing member in anticipation.

“I decide?” she sat down across my legs, my cock in front of her. “Why?”

“Your… first time…” I caressed her arm and took her hand and placed it on my cock. “In your hands…”

“In my hands… figuratively and literally” she sniggered and ran her fingers over my throbbing cock, her own lying flaccid next to it. The size difference was very evident, especially now. “Have you done this many times? With many people?” I nodded and bit my lip as her hand slid over my glans. “I’m… I’m glad you’re my first…” she blushed and raised my cock to stroke it up and down.

”Me too...” I panted, grabbing her gently by the thighs. It was incredibly hot to have her sit like that, jerking my cock and looking shy. Not to mention the fact that it looked enormous in her tiny hands. She moved forward and up, guiding the head to her soaking pussy. “Slowly…” I said with a smile, caressing her legs. She held my gaze as the tip prodded her entrance and I watched her carefully. She gasped as it went in about an inch and my breath hitched – she was so _very_ tight! I took deep breaths and so did she. “You… OK…?” I panted.

“Yeah… Yes, just… how is it supposed to _fit_?”

“Does it… hurt…?” I looked at her worriedly. “Then we… stop…”

“No! No, it doesn’t hurt, I was just surprised at the… sensation…” she rocked a little back and forth, closing her eyes to concentrate.

“That’s good…” I smiled at her. “Helps… ease it in…”

“Oh my stars…” she grunted, arching her back a bit. “Oh, that’s better, oh, _ohh_ …” she was taking two or three inches now, moving slowly. Her cock was stiffening up again and I moved my hand to stroke it. “Oh yes, that’s – oh my – ohhh myy…” she opened her eyes and looked down at me and smiled. “This feels so good…” I smiled back at her, rubbing the underside of her glans with my thumb. My cock went deeper inside her and she steadied herself on my ribs, then on my hips as she sat up straighter. Her walls were slowly spreading apart and getting slicker with every dip she made. A look of delight was on her face, her eyes sparkling. “This is really happening…” she panted. “I’m… I’m… being f-fucked…”

“ _You_ are… fucking _me_ …” I said huskily, my left hand traveling up her body to caress her petite breasts. She moaned and sped up further and soon she was sitting down fully, my entire cock inside her. There was hot, wet, throbbing heavenly pressure from all sides and I moaned, our breaths coming quicker. I could _see_ my cock moving inside her, a bulge appearing and disappearing on her stomach.

“I’m – so – _full_ ” she panted, her little hips moving up and down. She whimpered and squeaked and then suddenly – gloriously – she clamped down on me. Her cum shot over my belly and my hips bucked as I came, my mouth opening in a growling scream. I pumped her full of my cum – the last few days I had barely been touching myself and it was all coming out now – wave after wave. 6XT trembled and writhed, her little face locked in ecstasy. When we both calmed a little she put her hand on her belly. “I could feel you deposit your semen inside me… I like that feeling… I like _this_ feeling, too…” she rubbed her tummy. I smiled up at her.

“Connected…” I panted and she nodded, looking happy. She lay down on my chest and moved up a bit so we could kiss, a good two or three inches of my cock was still inside her. Our kiss deepened and after a while I began to thrust gently. She moaned into my lips and I kept the pace low, my sensitive tip rubbing perfectly against the rougher area that was her g-spot. She broke our kiss to breathe and I nuzzled her neck instead. She whimpered and squeaked and a trembling in her inner most and a hot gush on my belly told me she had climaxed again. She squeezed me tightly and my hips stuttered as I came too, my lips pressed against her collarbone and my hands gripping her narrow waist. My cock slipped out and she twitched as some of my cum landed on her back. “S-sorry…” I panted into her skin as I felt her pussy begin to leak onto my belly.

“Oh dear – that feels extremely peculiar!” she said, a not entirely pleased look on her face.

“Sorry… It’s… been a few… days since I… um…” I didn’t want to think of Holly now. “You… OK…?” I looked up at her dazedly, my body going through bouts of trembling in the aftershocks.

“I think so? I had no idea it came back _out_ …”

“Surprised… surprised me too… first time…”

“Really?” I nodded, grinning. She slid off my chest and lay down next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. “I never thought I’d be comfortable with these… fluids but… it feels nice… to be messy. A little… mischievous” she sniggered and brushed her damp hair away from her forehead. “But I will need to clean up before I reattach my limb enhancers…”

“Shower with me…?” she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

“I’m not allowed to take you anywhere without authorization… I’d get in such a lot of trouble…” an image of Holly whipping 6XT appeared in my mind. That just _couldn’t_ happen.

“No trouble…” I shook my head emphatically.

“But I can’t leave you like _this_ … covered in my… in my _semen_ …”

There was a little noise and the communicator on my wall turned bright blue.

“6XT…” it was Madam’s voice. 6XT sat bolt upright.

“M-madam!?”

“Yes, it’s me…” there was a little titter.

“I um – I don’t – uhh – “ 6XT sputtered, grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Why was she doing that?

“Calm yourself, 6XT… You are not going to be reprimanded… Especially not after just having been… deflowered so sweetly by my precious L19…” 6XT’s face blushed a deep green and she hugged the pillow to herself tightly.

“Y-you heard, Madam?!” she squeaked.

“I _saw_ …” another titter. “I like to keep an eye on my precious when I’m off duty… To make sure her little room… stays a safe refuge for her…” her words filled me with warmth and I giggled. “Yes, precious… And I must say… _Very_ good girl for being so gentle…” I squirmed happily and turned to look at 6XT with a big smile. “I’m granting you permission… to take my precious for a shower, 6XT…”

“R- _really_?” 6XT peeped, lowering the pillow in surprise.

“That’s ‘really, _Madam’_ , 6XT…”

“Yes, Madam, sorry, Madam!”

“Make sure to give her… a nice scrub behind the ears… she likes that…”

“Uh, yes, Madam, at once, Madam!”

***

The training for the ball was coming along well and Theta 3XQ was looking very pleased with us. Today a new gem joined us. She had dark red skin and was very short. She had a shiny crimson gem in the middle of her chest. When we were finished she approached us, holding a screen in her hands and looking rather smug.

“This is Corundum, she is the garment maker. She will take the measurements for your outfits. You will have two changes during the festivities, one after the dance of greeting, the second after the Blue and Yellow choirs have finished their concerts. Undress and stand up straight” we all did as she said. E16 gasped at the sight of my cock.

“You are… _male_?” she asked in complete surprise.

“No…” I answered a little shyly.

“Ah, yes… No, E16, L19 is not male. She has been equipped with this experimental… prosthetic by the chief medical officer. I have been assured that the courts have been told of this and… that they are quite interested to see… it” she cleared her throat a little.

“That’s a nice one” Corundum said in a surprisingly gruff voice and patted me on the bum in an appreciative sort of way.

“Holly told me others might be fitted with similar ones later down the line. Would provide quite the revenue stream” Theta 3XQ said in an undertone.

“Hah, I bet…” Corundum started taking our measurements and I looked at the ladies interestedly. They were all so beautiful… Smooth curves, round breasts, little patches of curls on their mounds. I was looking forward to being intimate with them during the ball. “Oi, oi…” Corundum sniggered hoarsely. There was a giggle and I looked down. My cock was rising. “I’d tell ya to keep it in yer pants, but ye’r not wearing any”

“L19!” Theta 3XQ said indignantly.

“Hah, want me to measure that too?” Corundum smirked.

“Corundum that is hardly helpful”

“Hah! ‘Hardly’!” there was an appreciative snigger from Twinkle Toes standing over by the wall.

Theta 3XQ tutted. “Oh my stars, you’re as bad as those amethysts!” she glared at Corundum. “Complete the measurements and start work on their outfits, I want them ready by the day after tomorrow!”

“Aye, aye, 3XQ” Corundum went back to measuring and I looked over at Twinkle Toes. Why was Theta 3XQ being angry? Twinkle Toes just gave me a warm smile.  

“J10, _no_!” I hadn’t noticed J10 reaching out for me.

“But when they stand up… they want to be touched…” she said innocently.

“ _Not_ during practice” Theta 3XQ stated firmly. “You three have been measured – 8XV, take them away!” she waved at Twinkle Toes who stood up smartly. Theta 3XQ marched out of the room ahead of the women.

“Don’t worry, cutie pie, I’ll come back for you” the purple gem said to me when she saw my worried expression.

“Yeah, dontcha worry now, ye’r in safe hands with good ol’ Cory …” Corundum smirked at me. The gems and women left and she looked me up and down, turning her head to the side a little. “Yeah… Madam said you’d move well. Can’t have any restricting clothes, so no dress for you missy” she began to take my measurements and hummed as she took notes. When she bent down to measure my in-seam she chuckled hoarsely. “Lookin’ mighty tasty there, girly… Nice and drippy too… You don’t mind if I have a li’l… sample, do ya?” I shook my head and smiled – she was funny. “Nice…” she drew two fingers between my lips, then looked at the strand of clear, thick liquid that formed between them.  She grinned and moved her fingers back between my legs and slipped inside me, making me draw in a sharp breath. Before I knew it she had put her mouth on my cock and taken so much of it inside her that I felt her tongue licking my clit. She moved her head back and forth quickly while she worked my g-spot with expert strokes. I was gasping and trembling within seconds and had cum down her throat after less than half a minute. I was completely overwhelmed and so surprised at my orgasm that I barely made a sound. She moved off my cock slowly, sucking every last drop of cum she could get out of me, then she removed her fingers from my pussy and sniffed them. “Cory still got it” she said with a grin and got to her feet. “Sit down, yer legs are ‘bout to go…” she was right. My knees were weak and I sat down rather hard, my cock slackening after the thorough draining it had just gone through. “Here, put something on so you don’t get a chill, yummy-puss” she handed me my clothes with a grin and I struggled into them, staring at her wondrously. She chuckled in a pleased way. “Didn’t know you could cum that fast, did ya?” I shook my head. “It’s all in the wrist… And the throat – deadliest combo known to gem kind, yup… Maybe I’ll drop by, take you for another spin, who knows? I’ll see ya for yer fitting in a few days if nothing else, this lot’s gonna keep me busy for a while…” she tapped at her screen. “And here’s your big buddy ready to take you home. Hey Twinkle Toes – you could have told me ‘bout her earlier” she gestured at me in a good natured way. “Could have cleared some time in my schedule for a li’l romp”

“See you already took the chance” Twinkle Toes said with a smile. “Had a good time, cutie pie?” I nodded, still in awe. “Got room in there for one more, Cory? For old times’ sake?”

“Sure, I can spare a minute” the red gem grinned confidently. I looked between the two of them, biting my lip. “Pay attention, girly…” she winked at me, then knelt down in front of Twinkle Toes who took her cock out eagerly. Cory reached in between Twinkle Toes legs, making her gasp and giggle. “Phwoar… How long you been holding this in? Could drown someone with this lot…”

“Well, can you tell me you’re dry as a bone after seeing them dance around like that?”

“Nope” Cory said simply and took the pink gem’s substantial cock in her mouth. It was amazing to see from this angle too and Twinkle Toes’ toes wiggled from the moment Cory started moving her head. She panted and closed her eyes, biting her lip and stretching her arms out.

“Ohhh… that’s the stuff right – ah – there” she grunted with a smile. About a minute and a half later she groaned passionately and shuddered as she came. Corey leaned back slowly – it was fascinating to see Twinkle Toes’ large dick just… slide out of her mouth like that – like a magic trick. “It really is too bad you only show up once every hundred years Cory…” she panted.

Cory swallowed hugely before responding; “Too much of a good thing ya know, Twinkle Toes…” with a smug grin. “Now ya know the deal, sit yer magnificent huge ass down before you topple over”

“Yeah, yeah” Twinkle Toes lowered herself to the ground slowly. “Oof…” she leaned back on her hands, letting her cock hang out of her fly as it shrank. “Been a pleasure, as always, Cory”

“I know. See ya around”

“Bye…” I waved at her feebly and she gave me another wink. She left through the big pink doors and I scooted over to Twinkle Toes who chuckled and kissed my cheek.

“Stars… Now _there’s_ a gem who knows what she’s doing one hundred percent of the time. I don’t even know how old she is, but someone said more than fifty thousand. That’s a _whole_ lot of experience…”

“Fifty… _thousand_ …?” I stared up at her flushed face.

“Yeah, about ten times as old as me. _More_ than that…” she chuckled again. “She rarely lets anyone get _her_ off. Which really is too bad… She just spreads joy wherever she goes, cock after cock, pussy after pussy. I might be the pussy queen but Cory… she’s the pussy _empress_ …”


	27. A reward

# Chapter 27: A reward

  
“Thank you, Corundum… I trust you took my notes to heart…?”

“’Course, Madam. Was a pleasure, as always. Hoping you’ll be satisfied. And I gotta say… Nice work on that schlong” Cory winked at me before bowing to Madam and leaving the room. Madam smiled and turned to me.

“Corundum gave you her… special treatment…?” I nodded and smiled. Madam tittered softly. “Yes… she has a wonderful talent… _talents_ I should say… because giving fantastic blowjobs is not her only skillset… as you will see…” she strode past me and brushed over my shoulders lightly for me to follow her. I did so, feeling curious. “Here we are… three outfits for you for the day after tomorrow… Tomorrow will be the dress rehearsal… Now, let’s try these on, shall we…?” her features took on a hint of excitement and that made me feel happy.

The first outfit consisted of dark blue pants with a smattering of lighter little diamond shapes sweeping over them, on top of that a paler blue sleeveless and high collared shirt with the blue diamond insignia and over it all an even paler blue sleeveless coat with a split back and built in silvery shoulder pads – almost like armor. The bottom of the coat had a similar pattern of diamonds as the pants, but these were dark blue, the whole outfit giving an impression of snow falling in a night sky. The effect was very evident when I moved and Madam smiled approvingly.

“Splendid…” she said softly and I blushed, touching the soft fabric and feeling very pretty indeed.

The second ensemble was simpler – a loose fitting dark blue shirt – this one sleeveless and high collared too, then pants that faded into a darker hue at the bottom. The blue diamond insignia was ornate and drew the eye to my chest. The lines of the shirt made your gaze slide up to look at my face. On top was a smaller vest, almost like the one Twinkle Toes had brought me, but this one had shiny silver trimming and smaller shoulder pads than the first outfit.  Madam brushed my shoulders and tugged the vest straight, then stepped back and looked me up and down.

“Take up your singing position…” she instructed and my body fell into the pose I had learned. I stood straight backed with my  hands clasped in front of my chest, one over the other and my elbows out to the sides. She approached and lifted my chin slightly. “Stand tall and proud, precious… You’ll be singing for the Diamonds themselves…” I tried to look as proud as I could and Madam smiled at me.

The third outfit was essentially like the one Madam had given me – a simple but elegant white shirt and dark blue britches. The shirt had the diamond insignia below the cleavage and the britches a pattern of bright blue diamonds down the outside of my thighs, somehow making me look much taller.

“These have two ways of opening and closing… The way I put them on you and…” she lifted a hand to my left shoulder and unfastened a button there – this seemed to unravel the whole garment somehow and suddenly I stood bare breasted, Madam holding the white cloth with a satisfied smile. “Same with the pants… but on both sides…” she crossed her arms in front of her and grabbed two buttons at the top of my pants, then pulled them together and they just… fell away like a sheet of cloth. It was like they were held together with _just_ the buttons… “It’s for when you may be asked to mate… The courts don’t like to be kept waiting… And they reform themselves…” she pressed the buttons and the cloth flew into their former shape, seems coming together with a silken sound. I let out a gasp of surprise and Madam smiled. “As I said… Corundum is highly skilled…” she stepped behind me and met my eyes in the mirror. “You look very handsome… in all the outfits she made for you… I must thank her again…” a cool slim fingered hand trailed my spine slowly, sending shivers up and down it. She leant down to whisper in my ear;

“You’ve been a very good girl, haven’t you, precious…? Singing… Dancing… Playing with your toy so tenderly… Deflowering 6XT with such _care_ … You deserve… a reward…“ her hand slipped over my hip to caress my outer lips, my member immediately beginning to fill with warmth. She grabbed my chin lightly with her other hand and turned it to expose my neck, her soft lips planting kisses along it. This was so gloriously arousing I let out a little purr. Madam tittered and continued her gentle caresses. “Now… what would be a good reward for you…?” she whispered huskily. “Something… I have yet to experience perhaps… And you have proven yourself such a _tender_ lover… Yes… I think I just might…” she paused to let out a breath of quiet laughter right next to my ear. “Let you deflower _me_ …”a thrill leapt down my spine and I gasped – did she mean…? “Yes, precious… I wish for you to penetrate me _anally_ …” a trembling went through my body, my mind was on _fire_ … Madam would let me do that to her? Would honor me so? Oh, I felt so _proud_ , so _aroused_ … I twitched slightly and gasped as a little spurt of cum shot out of my cock. My eyes went wide and I was just about to apologize when Madam whispered in my ear again; “This only proves it further, precious… Because what is the point of giving oneself… to one who does not appreciate it…?” she slid her fingers over the base of my dick. “I have watched you…” my spine tingled. “Seen you _play_ and be played _with_ … And I have derived much pleasure from being a voyeur… Yet there is one difference between their play… and _my_ play that I have noticed… No one else has made you… cum with little to no stimulation… I find that _ex-treme-ly_ gratifying…” she had trailed one long finger along the underside of my shaft as she spoke and was now at the most sensitive part. I was entranced by her voice, by her words, by her touch. Her finger rubbed in little circles, lubricated by my precum. She moved up to gently suck my earlobe before whispering; “Cum for me, my good girl…” her words sent and wave of tingles over my skin, it flowed over my head and neck, then down over my chest. I exhaled and inhaled quickly, my body trembling and my cock flexed and pulsated as I came, three long spurts of cum flew through the air and fell on the floor with little splats. Madam tittered in a satisfied way and continued to kiss my neck and moved her hands to caress my ribs. She spun me around gently.

“I want you… to suck my nipples…” she phased away her uniform and I descended on her white buds hungrily, but being very gentle about it. Her skin was so soft and warm and it felt like a gift just to touch her naked body, especially just after having climaxed, every part of me sensitive. I played with her carefully, letting the nipple harden with some slightly more intense stimulation, then caressing it with warmth until it went soft again. Madam watched me interestedly and stroked my cheeks as I suckled. “You are enjoying that a great deal… aren’t you, precious…?” she asked me huskily.

“Yes… Madam…” I momentarily let go of her soft white bud to answer, then went back to caress her tenderly. I adored the feel of her, the taste of her, her warmth, her scent… My inner walls were surging and contracting and my cock was tensing up and relaxing.

“Kneel…” she said after a while and I sank to the floor obediently. “Now… do you trust me…?”

“Yes… Madam…” I looked up at her knowing that I was safe, but a felt a thrill of excitement in the pit of my stomach.

“Open…” she hummed with a smile and I opened my mouth. She phased away her remaining uniform, freeing her erect member from its restraints. She grabbed it lightly and guided the tip to my mouth. I desperately wanted to suck it and my breath came faster.

She smiled and stroked my hair with her free hand, pulling me a little closer with the barest hint of pressure. My tongue rose to slide along the underside of her glans before pulling back as my lips closed around her warm, wet head. I rolled my tongue against her inside my mouth as I sucked gently, closing my eyes a moment and then looking up at her face. A thrill of delight leapt through me to see her biting her lip. “I must say… looking down on you as you… suck my crown with such alacrity…” she paused to stroke my hair again and I blinked up at her slowly. “It fills me with… pride…” I froze, completely stunned. She was… proud of me? I felt my widened eyes fill with tears of… something. “Yes, precious… very proud of my good girl…” she smiled and stroked my cheek slowly. I began to suck again softly, closing my eyes and feeling a few tears roll down my upturned face. “It is very touching to see… how much my words mean to you…” her voice was soft and full of warmth. “Now… I wish for you to take me deeper…” I obeyed and flattened out my tongue and she slid a little further in. “Good…” she began to slowly thrust. “I want you to relax your throat…” I wrinkled my eyebrows in concentration as she slowly tilted my head back. She moved a little deeper still, carefully. I felt the tip slide along my tongue and tickle the roof of my mouth in the back. “Trust me…” she said slowly. I looked up at her beautiful face and… something let go inside. I _wanted_ her to stick her lovely cock into my throat. I trusted her not to hurt me. Her lips parted as I let her enter and my airway was cut off completely. But trust… I kept looking at her, feeling her member twitch and pulsate. After a few seconds she pulled back an inch or so and air flowed into my lungs. I panted around her cock and she stroked my hair and cheeks with a very pleased smile on her face. “That was a very good girl… trusting your Madam so…” she let me breathe for a while, then leaned forward again. Every time she moved a little deeper, then paused to let me catch my breath. Her chest was beginning to move up and down a little faster and her hands trembled ever so slightly. Her cock was throbbing and pulsating powerfully and I knew she must be very close. But she kept the same slow pace, and I was terribly impressed by her self-control.

When next she entered me I heard her breath ramp up and I raised my hands to her hips. She was seconds away from climaxing, but she was pulling back to let me breathe. I wanted her to cum as deep inside as she could and squeezed her hips, stopping her, then pulled her back in… She let out a deep moan as she let go and I felt her cock flex and pulsate as cum pumped out of her and down into my throat. I swallowed and swallowed, then darkness began creeping in at the edges of my vision. I needed to breathe now, but she was still cumming… and I didn’t want to interrupt her… Then her trembling hands moved my head back and I gasped in a huge breath, then continued to swallow her still spurting cum. I looked up at her as I gulped down her seed and she met my gaze with a hint of astonishment in her face. “Precious…” she said slowly, then began to gently massage my ears. “That was _very_ nice of you…” I smiled around her still hard cock. “As much as I appreciate the wonderful pleasure you just gave me… Do not put your life in danger to please me…” she stroked my cheek tenderly, letting me know she wasn’t angry with me. She pulled out enough so I was just sucking the head again for a minute or so, then she lifted it away from me. I whimpered slightly at the loss of her. She tittered and stepped toward the bed. “Come…” she said softly. I got to my feet unsteadily and joined her. She lay down on her back and put a pillow under her bum, spreading her legs invitingly. I moved in between them eagerly, putting my hands on the pillow. I could smell her sex – it was a lot stronger than the cylinder version and my nostrils flared. “You may lick my pussy… _once_ …” she said with a sultry grin and I whimpered softly. I bent down and began at her entrance, moving my tongue gently from side to side as I slid slowly upwards. Madam tittered. “Making the most of a situation… How very prudent…” too soon I was up at her clit and I desperately wanted to give it a long slow suck, but Madam had said _lick_ … I sat back and licked my lips, wiping my wet chin and sucking my fingers, not wanting to waste a drop of her essence. She smiled at me and lifted her pert bum a little higher on the pillow, exposing her anus to me. My eyes were drawn to it. I saw a trickle of her pussy juice slide over it and I licked my lips again. “Precious…” I looked at her face. She was wearing an almost shy expression and I tilted my head slightly.

“Madam…?” I asked quietly.

“I need you to be… excessively careful…” I smiled and nodded sincerely, feeling excited to earn more of her trust. “You may… begin…” I leaned forward and licked far around it, working my way in in a spiral pattern, letting my tongue follow her soft ridges. She relaxed under my tender touches and I began to gently prod her anus with my tongue. “Oh precious… Rub my clitoris too…” she moaned and began to roll her hips sensuously. I moved one hand to do as she asked and a gasp left her lips. Stroking her clit was making her relax further and soon she accepted my tongue into her wet warmth. I felt her clit swell and pulsate and after a minute she came, a loud moan leaving her. Her anus squeezed my tongue tightly and I wondered longingly how that would feel on my cock. “Move…. Move up and lick my pussy… I want your finger… inside me…” I obeyed immediately, rubbing my middle finger between her labia before moving to circle her anus. I prodded and she accepted it – it slid in with ease and I marveled at how smooth it felt inside. I looked at her flushed face as I sucked her clit, moving my finger slowly in and out. Her eyes were closed and her expression relaxed, her mouth slightly open. After a few minutes she asked me to insert another finger and I did so carefully, watching her for any sign of discomfort. Her asshole was tight around my fingers, but the inside was a lot more relaxed – and so amazingly _smooth_. I suckled and fingered her slowly and soon her voice rose in another climax, her anus quaking wonderfully. I slowed my caresses to settle her after her peak and she opened her eyes to meet mine.

“Precious…” she said huskily. “I think I might be ready for you…” my lips stilled around her clit a moment, gave it a long last suck, then I smiled and sat back, spreading my fingers slightly and feeling her anus yield to the gentle pressure. “Here…” she held out a little bottle to me. “Use plenty to rub on your phallus… And let me see you do it…” I took it and got up on my knees, my cock hovering a few inches above her pelvis. I poured out a generous amount on my hand and began to apply it to my cock in slow strokes. Madam watched me do it with a smile. When I was done I lowered myself a little. “Now… enter me… gently…” I smiled and moved my tip down to her anus, circling it and prodding softly. After a little while it allowed me in and we both gasped as my head was suddenly engulfed – she had _sucked me in_ … “Oh stars…” she panted. Her asshole trembled around me and I held perfectly still, worried she was in pain, but then she smiled and looked up at me. “Do that again…” she said and I bit my lip and took the tip out, watching her anus close tight. I prodded again and the same thing happened, making us both gasp a second time. “This is a most… curious sensation…” she mused. “Please… go deeper…” I moved my hips slowly – she was so warm, so wet, so smooth, so _tight_ around me I felt sweat breaking out on my back from the pleasure of just _entering_ her. I leaned forward, putting my hands on either side of her slender body, my breath coming in little bursts. I watched her face for any sign of distress, but only saw pleasure and arousal. She raised her hands to pull me into a kiss and I slid all the way inside her, her lips quivering slightly as my hips bumped her butt. My cock was twitching and flexing inside her and she broke our kiss to speak; “Ah… I c-can feel… every little movement…” she met my gaze and smiled. “Move… in and out…” I arched my back to pull out slowly, then tilted my hips down again to push back in. I moaned at the sensation and so did she. She pulled me into another kiss and I found a nice, slow rhythm.

Not only did it feel amazing, but _I_ felt amazing doing this. My hips moving sensually, my lips against hers, on this beautiful bed… I felt dashing and sexy and powerful. “Go a little faster…” she panted against my lips and I picked up the pace, delighted to hear her gasp before resealing her mouth on mine. The pressure inside her and the pressure inside me were mounting as the minutes wore on and our peaks neared.

“M-madam…” I moaned urgently.

“Yes – _oh_ – precious…?”

“I’m – getting – getting – !”

She grabbed my head and turned it so she could whisper in my ear. In a husky, urgent little hiss she said; “ _Fill_ … me…” I growled and thrust _deep_ , her words setting my spine on fire. She exhaled and inhaled sharply – then time seemed to slow. I could feel it all in that endless moment. The sweat on my back and between our bellies and breasts – the way her softer inner thighs shook slightly as my hips bumped into her – my right  hand holding her shoulder from underneath to steady myself, my left one interlaced with hers – her hand squeezed mine, the pressure increasing – the feel of my toes digging into the sheets and mattress. Lightning seemed to strike my backbone and rampage down through my pelvis and out of my cock and into _her_ – and her back arched, pressing her chest into mine, the first breath of a scream flowing over my ear. And then time flooded back and I _came_ – my voice rising with hers, above it, through it, around it as I pumped my load deep inside her, my back spasming at the apex of my thrusts. And then Madam’s arms were around me, holding me, pulling me closer, _deeper_ , her breath stuttering on her inhales and her exhales moans of pleasure that made me never want to stop fucking her. Her voice rose to a joyous peak several times. After a while I had no more energy left in my body and I panted on top of her, her hands caressing my sweating, trembling back tenderly, her anus still quaking around my rock hard cock. “Pre-ecious…” she mumbled in my ear. “My good girl… my wonderful girl… Oh… I had no idea… I had no idea it could be so… so… mind-blowingly enjoyable to be… fucked in the _ass_ …” she tittered, her chest vibrating against mine.

“Nnngssk…” I grunted, dazed and muzzy in the aftershocks.

“This opens up a whole new world of possibilities…” she sounded excited and wiggled her hips against me. “Oh… _so_ many possibilities…” she kissed my neck. After I had caught my breath I raised my head to look at her flushed face. She kissed my lips sweetly, then lay back and stretched her arms above her head, making an adorable little sound that surprised me and made me giggle. I didn’t know which part was my favorite – the fantastic sex or these little hints of her true self. I felt supremely honored to be able to enjoy both. “Mmm… precious… I adore the feel of you still rigid inside… but I fear the pressure is getting to me…”

“Oh… sorry… Madam…”

“Don’t be sorry… I asked you to fill me… and fill me you _did_ …” she tittered and stroked my cheek. “Extract yourself slowly…” I sat up, feeling my body not really being up to the task, but forcing it to move. I pulled out with care, my cock glistening from her well lubricated insides. The tip came free with a little wet sound and I watched as my cum slowly started to leak out of her. “And now… you get to clean me too…” I smiled dazedly and leant down to lick it all up, my member softening slowly. I was surprised at the amount I had produced and she tittered and squirmed slightly as I lapped at her. It made me giggle and feel a little silly. When I was done I was feeling decidedly groggy and swayed as I tried to sit up. “Oh dear…” she smiled at me warmly and sat up herself and grabbed my head with both hands, catching my eye. “I might… have pushed you a little too far, precious… Lie down and I’ll get you something to drink…” I slumped down on my side gratefully and closed my eyes a moment as Madam got to her feet and padded off. She returned shortly with a canister of water and some round yellow things on a little plate. I drank greedily, only realizing after the first sip how thirsty I was. Madam smiled and stroked my back, then held out a yellow thing for me and I took a huge bite, humming as I chewed contentedly. My eyelids began to feel really heavy and I yawned hugely. Madam gave me a soppy sort of smile. “Tired, precious…?”

“Mhmm…” I mumbled.

“It’s easy to forget… how delicate you are… Especially with that wild streak you possess…” she chuckled softly. “Come here…” she patted her thigh and I lay down in her lap, letting out a contented sigh. She began to stroke my hair and I snuggled closer to her and kissed her little belly. “Close your eyes… Rest… You will need it for tomorrow…”


	28. The Centennial Ball

# Chapter 28: The Centennial Ball

  
It was the day of the Centennial Ball and the atmosphere in the entire station seemed to have changed. Now it was teeming with life and I could hear distant voices all the way in my room. Twinkle Toes and XO had just taken me for a quick shower.

“You’ll get a proper bath in a little while, with scented oils and other fancy stuff, but you should show up not smelling of three different kinds of cum” XO smiled down at me as she picked up my clothes. “They want you in a loincloth and shirt first, so your pretty garments don’t get wrinkled I guess”

Twinkle Toes held up a finely cut blue shirt and loincloth with a big smile, then held them against her body. “Would this look good on me, do you think?”

“Bet it would” XO sniggered. “You should try it later – I’m sure the guys would love to play that little game again…”

“Game…?” I looked up at her as Twinkle Toes lowered the shirt over my head.

“Yeah, Twinkle Toes takes on the different human outfits for us later, since she’s usually the only one who gets to see the ball – or some of them at least. Then she puts on a little show, telling us what happened and stuff, and then…” she leant down to whisper in my ear. “She pretends that she’s a human and that we are all Diamonds and we get to do _any-thing_ we want with her”

“It’s _so_ much fun!” Twinkle Toes giggled and blushed. “Oh, cutie pie – I’m so, so, so sure one of the Diamonds will pick you to spend the night with them – you simply have to tell us _everything_ afterwards… Oh my stars… we’ll get to find out what they actually look like _naked_ …” she fanned her face with her hand, her cheeks flushing. XO sniggered and fastened my loincloth on my left hip.

“We’d better hurry up a bit, we can’t be late handing her over”

They had told me earlier that they would escort me to the fancier area of the station, but that other guards would take over from there. They would take me to where I needed to go to get ready. I was a little nervous to be around new gems by myself but they had reassured me that Theta 3XQ would be there and Corundum would supervise the costume changes. We set off down the corridor and I felt very excited. We passed a few guards on duty and they all gave me hugs and kisses and told me ‘good luck’ and other encouraging things. Eventually we reached a big open door. Two large buff gems were standing there, waiting. One was a dark green with mottled white stripes and the other a brownish red.

“This L19?” the green stripy one asked in a raspy voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I shivered slightly and my ears pricked up. Twinkle Toes gave me an indulgent little smile.

“Yep, this is our little cutie pie. And now it’s proven once and for all – she _definitely_ has a thing for jaspers” she stroked my cheek affectionately while the others sniggered.

“That right?” the red one bent down and gave me a toothy grin. It made me feel very good inside and I walked up and hugged her around the middle – this made her let out a little surprised noise and the other gems burst into raucous laughter. The red one joined in after a moment, too and looked down at me in an approving sort of way. “I like this one” she said and her chest vibrated against my cheek.

“Good – take good care of her, yeah? We want her back safe” Twinkle Toes said warmly.

“Yeah, yeah, no worries. And you thought this’d be boring as hell, Lizzie” the red one punched the green striped one on the shoulder. “I’m Big Red and that’s Lizzie” she said with a grin. “We should get a move on”

“Can we have a cuddle before you go?” XO said with a pout. I went to hug and kiss her and Twinkle Toes goodbye and they waved me off as me and Lizzie and Big Red headed through the big door. I took Big Red’s hand in mine and she looked down on me in surprise.

“Cutie-pie, eh?” Lizzie sniggered.

“Have… many nicknames…” I said with a smile.

“Oh yeah?” she raised her eyebrows. “What are they?”

“Mmm… Cutie-pie… Ambrosia… Sweet girl… Pretty girl… Duchess… Kitten… Pretty-kitty… Songbird… Precious…”

“Phwoar… yeah that’s a lot” Lizzie sounded impressed. I reached out for her hand too and she took it with a little satisfied smile. We reached an elevator and stepped inside. The doors were just about to close when a hand stopped it and a tall yellow gem appeared.

“Come along, come along, we don’t have much time” she said in a harried sort of voice. A bunch of other gems of different sizes began to pour into the elevator and soon it was packed. I was squished in between three gems I had never seen before and they looked down on me in surprise, then turned away. “Someone press our floor!” the yellow gem called in a muffled voice. There was a ping and the doors closed.

“Oops… Think I hit all the buttons with my back…” someone else said and there was a collective groan. “If we could just have gone in two groups – “ they were interrupted by grumbles and soon conversation filled the small space. There might be thirty gems in here with me. The elevator began to move and suddenly there was a hand on my ass. At first I thought it may be accidental – we were squished together after all. But then it squeezed. I tried to turn around but couldn’t move. The hand moved in under my loincloth and some fingers stroked my labia from behind. They began to roll my clit between their fingers – I had never experienced _that_ before – it wasn’t unpleasant, just a bit unexpected, then they caught a great angle and I gasped. I felt myself get wet and my cock swell. Whoever was touching me noticed my pussy moistening and moved to urgently slide two fingers inside me instead. This was going rather faster than normal for me and that was kind of arousing – plus the fact that there were so many in here, just a glance away from seeing me get fingered. Or maybe no one could see, and that made it even better… A naughty secret happening in their midst of all these people and nobody knew. The fingers pumped rather fast and I was just about to moan when they stiffened up and someone behind me said;

“Nnngh!”

Their fingers slid out of me and I felt strangely abandoned.

“What’s wrong, Star?” someone else asked from behind me.

“Nothing, someone just trod on my foot is all”

Was ‘Star’ the one who had fingered me? After stopping at what seemed like every floor, the elevator arrived at one where all the gems got off. I was carried with the crowd, being head and shoulders shorter than most of them. Then a large hand lifted me by the scruff of the neck.

“Found her” I was swung around slowly and Big Red’s face grinned up at me.

“Hi…” I said and giggled as she put me down on my feet. Lizzie came over too, looking relieved.

“Lucky we were all going to the same floor” she sniggered.

“Yeah, but let’s keep a closer eye on her – I don’t want to think about what that agate might do if her top human gets lost”

“Oof, _no_ thank you… Let’s hold hands again?” Lizzie held out her big green and white hand to me, palm up. I took it with a smile. They took me through high ceilinged, fancy corridors until we arrived at an ornate door. To my surprise they knocked on it and it opened. A thin and stern looking, pointy nosed and green colored gem looked me up and down.

“Is this the 9s?” she inquired in a nasal voice.

“Yes, L19” Big Red said.

“Bracelet” the green gem said and held out her hand. She waited a second and then grabbed my wrist with a frustrated sigh and held my bracelet up to a screen. It made a beep. “Take her through to the others and _don’t play with them_ – they’re rowdy enough as it is” she waved us away and Big Red and Lizzie went ahead and I followed them. The room we entered was big and there was the sound of laughter, water and splashing coming from behind a screen. I recognized the voices – it was U12, J10 and E16. We stepped around the screen and found a diamond shaped pool full of big bubbles. The women were having a bit of a splash around in it and four semi-bored, semi-amused pale blue and green gems were standing around the edges. Theta 3XQ was lounging on a divan with a cloth over her eyes and a fifth gem was rubbing one of her feet. J10 saw me and waved, jumping out of the water a little.

“L19!” she called. “Come bathe – it has bub-les!”

Theta 3XQ lifted the cloth from her eyes with a sigh. “ _Finally_ … Where were you? You were supposed to deliver L19 _fifteen_ minutes ago”

“Elevator got crowded, someone pushed all the buttons” Big Red shrugged.

“L19, get in the bath – _enough_ playing now, girls” Theta 3XQ sounded tired and the women settled. One of the blue gems came up to me and started to remove my clothes. Big Red and Lizzie stepped back and stood against the wall.

“I’m 7XI” she said quietly. “I will be your dresser for the evening…”

“Hi…” I smiled.

“Please enter the bath…” I did as she asked and the women giggled to see my member swinging. The blue and green gems around us began to wash us thoroughly. Even scrubbing our finger nails and toe nails. When we had been cleaned we were asked to get out of the bath and then we were dried off.

“Nails, hair, make-up, clothes” Theta 3XQ ordered when we were dry and we were led naked to a different area and asked to sit down on chairs in front of big mirrors. The gems set to work on our nails, cutting them and filing them, then painting them blue. It smelled awful, but was very pretty. I looked at my hands wonderingly, then wiggled my toes and giggled, thinking how much Twinkle Toes would love to hear about this later. 7XI moved on to brush my hair for a long time, conferring with Theta 3XQ before settling on sweeping it back and painting my fringe blue with two pink streaks. Then she carefully painted my red arm stripe blue. I noticed the others got different hair styles – J10 and E16 had their hair loose, but they curled it so it fell wonderfully over their backs, U12 had hers put up and a blue and pink stripe added as well. Then it was time to paint my face and it tickled so much I couldn’t keep from giggling continuously. 7XI tried to look serious, but I saw her smile. I was given dramatic dusky eyes with blue powder (that made me sneeze) over my cheeks, then my lips were given a coating of something sticky and pink. I looked at myself in the mirror – I barely recognized myself. But I looked very good. I smiled up at 7XI and patted her thigh. Then it was time to get dressed and I was delighted to see U12 in her outfit, so closely resembling mine except for that hers had a dress bottom and no silvery shoulder pads. She was very beautiful and I smiled broadly at her, feeling my hands sweating a little.  The other pair had the same outfits as me and U12, but theirs were in pink rather than blue. It made their green eyes sparkle and I smiled at them too. E16 spun around in her dress, making it billow out beautifully. Theta 3XQ and the dressers fussed around us and made last minute adjustments, then we were led through a short corridor and walked up some steps. We stopped there for a good few minutes and did some warm up exercises.

“Right” Theta 3XQ said and clapped her hands happily. “This is the moment you’ve been training for. Do it _just_ like you did yesterday – you were all so very good, yes indeed. I’d pinch your cheeks, but I’d smudge your make-up” we all giggled at her words and U12 squeezed my hand. “Now, places, places” she lifted her hands. “And _tall_ and _proud_ and five, six, seven, eight…” she counted us in as the familiar music started. We walked through the door at the same time, our feet moving to the slow rhythm of the music. We bowed to the Diamonds and their courts, but we couldn’t see them because of the lights aimed at us. Then I took U12’s hand and waist and she my shoulder as we began the dance of greeting. It was like we were one creature, we were so perfectly in sync and I smiled genuinely as we spun in wide circles, whirling past J10 and E16. U12 smiled back and squeezed my shoulder gently. I felt my heart beat faster – not only because I knew that hundreds of people were watching us, mostly I think it was U12’s happy green eyes locked onto mine. As the song concluded we finished with an elaborate pose, reaching toward the Diamonds we could not see. A smattering of applause rose and I felt my cheeks flush from exertion and flattery. We moved to the side of the stage and took up our designated positions. A podium rose out of the center of the floor and a _very_ tall blue gem stepped over from the adjoining raised platform on the right.

“Five thousand and six hundred years ago today, Pink Diamond started this institution. It is her memory we celebrate, her wisdom, her compassion for the humans of the Earth…” she spoke very softly, almost like Madam – but the feeling of drawing your attention was amplified a hundredfold. She was slim and beautiful, wearing a serene if sad expression as she spoke. I… recognized her… But where could I have seen her before? Her speech was brief and met by tumultuous applause. Then another much smaller gem took over at the podium and began to speak in a loud and slow voice. After she was done, another and then another gem came forth. U12 tugged my arm to get me to move – it was time to change into our second outfits. We were bundled back into the room with the pool and our dressers hurried to first undress us and then get us into the new clothes. When we were done and had touch ups on our make-up and hair, we were taken back for a few minutes of vocal warm ups. From our point of view we could see the podium sink into the floor again and the lights dimmed briefly. That was our cue and the other women and I moved to the center and looked to our left to see Theta 3XQ count us in. We sang the song of welcome as good as we had ever sung it, our voices harmonizing beautifully in the marvelous acoustics this giant room had. We received a slightly warmer set of applause now and bowed to the Diamonds and the court. The lights faded once again and that was our cue to move back to the side. When they brightened again the stage was _full_ of slim gems arranged in rising color hues, starting at white, then yellow, green and moving up to dark blue. As their dance began the hairs on the back of my head stood on end. It was _perfection_ … Not only were they dancing elegantly, they were forming patterns in little groups, moving in and out of each other, merging, splitting, then merging again. It looked extremely impressive from our angle on the stage, but it must look simply splendid from the front. Me and the other women stared in amazement and U12 squeezed my hand again, looking elated. The dancers bowed magnificently in a perfectly timed wave and received loud applause. They trooped off past us and at the same time other gems entered the stage seamlessly. They marched into position, one choir dressed in yellow robes and the other in blue. The stage rose underneath them so they ended up in tiers. Then a single, sensuously dressed white gem walked out on center stage, bowed to the Diamonds and the courts, then spun on her heel and faced the choirs. She began to direct them, starting softly and working up. Their song was enticing, beautiful and sad and I felt my eyes moisten to the sound of so many voices in harmony. When they were finished I wanted them to go on and sing forever, but it was time for our third outfits and then… we would finally meet the courts. Once we were redressed and had been given a lot simpler make-up and hair styles we stood and waited in the wings for Theta 3XQ to take her bow to the crowd. She led us down some stairs, me and U12 walking a few steps behind her, the others a few steps behind us. At the bottom of the stairs Holly stood waiting, looking extremely pleased with herself and talking loudly to some very finely dressed gems. She herself was wearing a fancier uniform with silver trimmings and a slightly longer cape than normal. I looked around over the milling gems. There must be hundreds here… Maybe a thousand. Suddenly I got very nervous, but then a pair of deep blue eyes caught mine and I breathed a sigh of relief. Madam was standing to the other side of the stairs, looking up at us with a pleasant smile on her calm face.

“ – yes, very much so, luminous one. Ah, here they are, thank you Theta 3XQ, that _will_ be all” Holly clapped her hands twice and Theta 3XQ bowed and stepped away into the crowd. “This is E16, J10, U12 and… L19” Holly pointed to each of us in turn and put her hand on my shoulder –  that made me feel _very_ confused. She sounded so… _happy_? “I assure you, they do not bite, _very_ mild mannered and obedient” she put a lot of pressure on one of her finger tips and I took that to mean ‘be mild mannered and obedient or you will regret it’.

“Did you not tell us that L19 was a _wild_ human?” one tall pink gem inquired in a haughty, breathy voice.

“Yes indeed, captured and brought here by Blue Diamond herself! And _such_ a good eye she has, our Diamond. L19 might achieve rank 10s, depending on how she breeds – _highest_ rank available and not seen for a few thousand years!” Holly gushed, chuckling to herself. The gems around us made interested and impressed sounds. “We here at the zoo are eternally grateful for her gift” I felt myself blushing at her words and U12 squeezed my hand and put her cheek on my shoulder. “Yes, as you can see they are very affectionate” Holly gestured at U12 and there was another chorus of appreciative sounds. “I believe you have all received the little containers of treats?” the crowd nodded. “Splendid! Best behavior, girls!” Holly pushed me a step forward and I was immediately surrounded by very tall gems, losing hold of U12’s hand and feeling like I was back in the elevator again. I was being petted all over and the gems cooed and giggled as I looked up at them.

“Oh, let’s not frighten the poor thing” a green gem said admonishingly, batting the people next to her with a decorative fan. “Let’s take turns petting her…” a chorus of ascent followed and I was given space to breathe. I could see the other women also more or less surrounded by gems, J10 looking excited while the others were more shy. “Does the little human want a treat?” the green gem said in a baby voice and I nodded at her with a smile. She held out a small white sphere and I opened my mouth obediently. She popped it in and I chewed it, feeling a _wonderful_ feeling spreading in my chest. I _really_ liked that treat! I smiled at her and took a step closer, hoping she would give me more. “Oh, I think she likes me” she said, sounding enthused. She stroked my cheek with one large hand and I leaned into her touch. Oh, it felt so good to be touched… I hummed contentedly and she smiled.

“Emerald, let someone else have a turn” came from the waiting gems and there was a ripple of laughter.

“Now, now, don’t chide me for enjoying myself” Emerald pouted. “I can hardly help myself with one _this cute_ …” she chuckled to herself, but let my cheek go. Another gem stepped up next to her and petted my head carefully, looking a little frightened I might bite or something. I looked up at her and smiled, thoroughly enjoying her touch. “Don’t be shy Azurite, the agate said she will not bite. Just look at her, she’s such a dear… Oh I wonder if I could acquire one of her offspring – just imagine walking down the street with a little cute thing like that”

“Emerald, you’d forget to feed it once you got bored” Azurite said with a subtly mordant smile.

“Oh, I would _never_ … I mean, once a month is not that hard to remember – and I’ve got my pearl to keep things in order”

“At least once a _day_ I’ve heard” Azurite stated, lifting my chin and studying my profile intently.

“Ludicrous! That _can’t_ be true!” the both of them moved off and another gem approached with a big smile, holding a treat out already.

“That feel good in your belly, you squishy little thing?” she asked and patted my tummy. I nodded as another wave of wonderfulness swept over me. Another gem came over and joined in on the belly rubs. I sighed happily, stretching my arms up as they petted me.

“I think she really likes having her tummy rubbed” the new gem said in a happy sounding voice. I nodded and wanted to lie down so I could enjoy it all the more. “I wonder – were we allowed to pick them up?”

“I’m sure that was alright – but no fondling their private areas” I looked up at the two of them. Was someone going to carry me? I really liked that. I reached up my hands again hopefully and they both tittered. Then the one who wondered about carrying me picked me up and cradled me in her arms. I snuggled in under her chin and let out a contented sigh.

“Aw, everyone look” she said and stroked my arm. “How delightfully _cuddly_!” a chorus of ‘aw’s and other noises of enjoyment came from around me. The gem held me for a little while, then handed me over to another one. She held me with one arm and offered me a treat which I gladly took, humming happily and snuggling close to her neck too.

“Oh dear… yes I might have to inquire about her offspring myself – and I _would_ remember to feed them” she tickled my chin with a long slim finger as the gems around us laughed softly and Emerald gave a mock-angry huff. “I’d like to see them play a little, wouldn’t you?” she turned to the rest and there was a chorus of ascent. She carried me over to another group where J10 was being petted and cooed over. “Excuse me, can our human play with your human?”

“Oh, wouldn’t that be lovely?” one of the gems petting J10 said amusedly. I was put down on the ground and J10 smiled at me.

“What fun! And such… tasty treats!” she said happily, hugging me tightly and swinging me around. We both giggled.

“When you said _play_ , what kind of play did you intend exactly?” the gems were talking over our heads  as we kept hugging. It was very nice to hug J10 – she put so much into her embrace and it made me feel special.

“They want us… to play?” J10 looked up excitedly. “Catch me!” she broke the hug and took a few playful steps away. I smiled and moved forward – she moved further away.

“Oh look, they’ve started playing by themselves”

“Catch me! Catch me!” J10 called and set off between the gems – not very fast exactly and I giggled and gave chase. Laughter went up around us and that made me happy – the gems liked when we played. J10 laughed as she danced out of my way, nimble and surefooted and very beautiful with her long curled hair swinging behind her. She was very good at this game. But my body seemed to know how to play it too. I feinted and pounced on her, managing to grab her wrist.

“Caught you” I smiled. Some applause went up around us and J10 beamed at me with rosy cheeks.

“Now I… chase you!” she giggled and I bit my lip before darting away. This was _fun_! I dodged and weaved through the laughing crowd and kept out of J10 reach for a little while, then she appeared from between two gems with large wide dresses and caught me by the shoulders from behind. “Caught _you_ ” she whispered and kissed me on the cheek to a dignified cheer from the watching gems. They gathered around us and we were both petted and fed many treats. Music started to play and there was a pleased ripple of laughter around us and many of the gems broke away.

“The dance has started, oh, Emerald, would you do me the honor?”

“Why, yes, Azurite dear” Emerald and Azurite joined hands and the crowd opened up – a large area of floor was unoccupied but started to fill up with pairs of gems, dancing to the slow pleasant tune. They were so elegant and me and J10 just stared. The people’s gems, dresses and outfits sparkled under the floating lights. Beyond the dance floor was the other raised platform to the right of the stage. Blue Diamond and an equally tall gem, this one yellow, sat on large throne like chairs. That must be Yellow Diamond. She looked haughty and sat very rigidly in her chair, while Blue Diamond was more relaxed.

“They are so… tall…” J10 said breathlessly, pointing at them. “And beautiful…”

“Yes…” I nodded, looking at the blue one. She looked a little… sad? Both their mouths were moving so they must be talking to each other, but their eyes kept roving the crowds. We were still being petted and someone picked J10 up to cuddle her and she gave a happy sort of squealing giggle. Then a hand was on my shoulder and someone turned me around gently.

“May I have this dance, precious…?” Madam asked me with a soft smile. I giggled and nodded vigorously – _dancing_ with Madam – _what a treat_. The gems still petting me stepped away and Madam took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I looked up into her deep blue eyes and smiled, my cheeks flushing. Even though I had seen her naked this somehow felt more intimate. She placed her free hand on my shoulder – she wanted me to _lead_ … I began to move and she followed perfectly – a thrill of pleasure went down my spine and my chest inflated with pride. She smiled at me silently, then moved a little closer. The dance we were doing didn’t call for such close contact but oh, how wonderful it felt. We moved like a dream together… My heart beat so hard inside my chest I was surprised it didn’t throw me off the rhythm of the music. We spun and stepped our way through the much larger gems, moving effortlessly – I felt like water, like wind, like light… And then the music faded and I stopped a little abruptly, my chest rising and falling rather fast. I hadn’t realized I was winded. Madam looked at me with slightly flushed cheeks and was about to say something when another song started and she looked past me and gasped, pushing me backwards off the dance floor. I looked around and my mouth dropped open. We were close to where the diamonds sat and Yellow Diamond had got up and was holding out a hand to Blue Diamond.

“Come now, Blue. I didn’t agree to come to this thing to just _sit_ and watch _others_ dance” we were so close I could hear her clearly.

“Yellow…” Blue Diamond said softly.

“Blue Diamond _never_ dances at the Ball… Not since – ” Madam whispered, then she gasped again – as did others standing around us. “Oh my _stars_ …” she breathed. Blue Diamond had taken Yellow Diamond’s hand and stood up, her deep hood falling from her shoulders, revealing long silvery white hair that fell down her back. Yellow Diamond led Blue down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Each step they both made rang out loudly.

“It has been so long…” Blue said quietly, placing her hand on Yellow’s shoulder.

“I know”

They locked eyes and began to move. All the gems fell silent and cleared the dance floor, then turned to gaze in awe at the two diamonds dancing. Madam actually wobbled a little and I put a steadying hand at her back. She gave me a grateful look, then turned back to watch her rulers flow across the floor. Blue Diamond had her eyes closed now and a sad smile on her lips, while Yellow Diamond was wearing a stern but pleased expression. There was such a contrast between them… Yellow so stiff, so angular and in control, her spiky head wear accentuating her sharp features… and Blue’s face soft, round where Yellow was sharp, her hair and dress flowing like water as they spun. I thought they were beautiful as they danced, but the gems… It meant so much more to them. My eyes caught on Holly twenty or so yards away. She was standing with her hands clasped in front of her chest, tears evident on her awestruck face. She looked so… _happy_ … That was the feeling echoed around all the watching gems – happiness and reverence, admiration, _wonder_ … When the music faded there was complete silence for a moment, then someone began to clap – more people followed and soon the entire hall was full of applause. Yellow led Blue back to their chairs and sat down again, then waved at a little yellow gem – and see through curtains fell around the two of them, effectively muffling their conversation. More music started playing and the sound of voices talking excitedly rose around me. Madam hugged me to her chest.

“Oh, I am so pleased and happy for my Diamond!” she said in a choked voice. “She _smiled_ … did you see her smile?” I nodded, feeling confused. Didn’t everyone smile?

“Hello Turquoise” a deep voice greeted. I turned to see a red gem with a similar build as Madam. She was wearing an outfit much like Yellow Diamond’s – tight fitting pants and a short tailed coat, the Yellow Diamond insignia on her chest. Madam stiffened slightly against me.

“Beryl… How good to see you – how is… everything?”

“All the better for seeing our Diamonds dance” she smiled in a slightly condescending way. “And speaking of dancing… L19, was it? I wish for you to join me” I must comply with any request, so I let go of Madam and took Beryl’s proffered hand. Madam wore a slightly strained expression as Beryl led me onto the dance floor.

“Bye, Madam” I said with a smile and she gave me a little wave, her expression softening a tad. Beryl grabbed my waist – this time I would follow. I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled up at her. She had a very handsome face and dark red hair down to her jawline. She steered a little forcefully and it took me a moment to find her rhythm, but then I followed without trouble. She gave me a little impressed look and raised an eyebrow. “Hmm…” she hummed. “I think I _shall_ recommend you to my Diamond…” she looked pleased. “She tasked me to see how you all performed on the dance floor and you are the first that hasn't stepped on my toes” that surprised me to hear – the other women were great dancers. When the song ended she let me go and I was hoping a treat was heading my way, but she just walked off with a pleased smile, her hands on her back.

“Oh, what a pretty one – is that U12? Or who – oh, no, do forgive me, this is L19 – the _wild_ one… stars, look at her posture…” I turned around to see three gems, one white, one yellow, one green all around my height.

“Hi…” I said softly and they all smiled at me.

“The other humans are playing over there, come with us – oh, here, have a little treat” the yellow gem gave me a white sphere and I chewed it happily, following them. Pleasant conversation rose around me, getting louder as we moved away from the dance floor.

“Oh, there’s the last one – where was she?” a new gem said to the yellow one.

“On the dance floor – looked really good too, I’ll have to say”

“The others have started the mating already – I’m curious to see this one naked” I was let into a little area with a raised platform, then stopped dead. E16 was sitting between U12 and J10, all of them naked. They were kissing each other, cheeks flushed and their hands caressing thighs, breasts, faces and bellies. Warmth flowed into my crotch and my member rose to attention under my pants very quickly, my pussy moistening up at the same pace. “Oh stars, look at L19” a ripple of excited laugher came from the watching gems – they were standing in a loose circle around the platform. The women looked over at me and smiled, patting the soft mattress or whatever it was they were sitting on. Someone pulled at my buttons and my clothes fell away. There was a gasp from the surrounding gems and an excited babble of conversation rose when my erect cock was exposed. The women giggled as I walked over to them with a big smile. I was finally going to be able to touch their beautiful bodies… Kiss them… _everywhere_ … I sat down next to them and they reached out to touch my face and arms in greeting. J10 pulled E16 into a kiss and I smiled at U12, hoping she would want to do the same. She blushed and leant forward, putting her hand on my thigh and closing her eyes. Our lips met and I felt my body tingle from the contact. They were soft and warm…

A curious little tongue bad entrance into my mouth and I welcomed it, sliding my hand up her arm and caressing her neck gently. Our kiss deepened as if we had _both_ been longing for it to happen. It made me feel very happy and warm inside. Her hand slid up my thigh steadily. I could hear the gems around us and it excited me to have so many people watching. My hand trailed over her collarbone to her rounded breasts and I let out a little noise of pleasure as my fingers brushed over her nipple and then splayed out to cup her left boob gently. She hummed into our kiss, thumb moving over to my softer inner thigh and squeezing slightly. I leaned forward and she laid back, our lips still connected, my hand still massaging her breast, her soft dark nipple between my index and middle fingers. The gems chatted and laughed, commenting on what we were doing. I was straddling U12’s right thigh and she reached down with both hands to fondle my breasts and I moaned into her – it felt so good.

“Enough foreplay, I want to see L19 put that thing in some kind of hole” someone said from over to my left after a few minutes and U12 pinched my nipples before reaching down with one hand to gently grasp my stiff shaft. A powerful trembling went through my body.

“I think you have to be more specific, Iolite” a ripple of soft laughter.

“Fine. I want L19 to put her phallus in U12’s mouth” U12 immediately broke our kiss and pushed at my shoulder to get me to roll over onto my back, then she moved down to my hips and bent low, licking the back of my cock before raising it up and taking it in her mouth. I gasped and clutched at the sheets – her mouth was so wet and warm, her little tongue swirling around the tip of it. “U12, put your legs either side of L19’s face, yes, like that” I reached up and grabbed her round bum, bringing her soaking pussy down to my mouth, her outer labia was dark, but the inner ones were bright pink, as was her sizable clitoris. I dove in with passion, licking her everywhere I could reach hungrily. She tasted so good! She moaned into my cock as I focused in on her lovely clit and to my delight she began to hump my mouth. I squeezed her wonderful butt and felt my dick pulsate and throb against the roof of her mouth and tongue. Other commands were given to J10 and E16, but I was so focused on what me and U12 were doing I didn’t pay attention to that. Soon U12 was quivering above me and I redoubled my efforts and was rewarded by a strangled moan and her pussy being ground hard against my mouth.

“Look, U12 just came!”

“Did L19?”

“No, not yet I think”

“Well, make her climax. I want to see if she actually ejaculates” they wanted me to cum? My hips began to thrust upward into U12’s mouth gently and she sucked more powerfully and soon the pressure inside me was released and cum shot into her waiting mouth. “Let us see!” U12 moved off my cock and jerked it instead – I could feel my cum land on my belly and thighs and there was a gasp, laughter and applause from around us.

“And she’s still hard” someone said gleefully. “Great, because I want to see J10 ride her” U12 got up and lay down next to me, pulling my panting and smiling face into a long kiss – I could taste my cum on her tongue and lips, my cock still throbbing on my belly. J10 giggled as she straddled my hips and I looked up at her happily. She rubbed her pussy over the back of my member a few times before I raised it up and guided it to her slick entrance. She moaned as it slid inside an inch and I caressed her thighs as she began to slowly move down.

“L19 is… so big!” she panted, her face an ecstatic grimace. I got worried I was hurting her and ran my hands up her stomach, slowing her movement.

“Hurts…?” I asked her quietly.

“A little…” she admitted, wincing slightly.

“Lie down…” I pulled at her to come lie on top of me I caressed her butt with both hands, then took her pink nipple in my mouth, suckling her softly. “Wait…” I whispered and she nodded, biting her lip as she looked down on what I was doing. I could feel how tight she was around me and even though she was wet it was still quite a squeeze. I stroked her back and moved my free hand to rub her taught clit – it made her gasp and tremble for a moment.

“Oh, L19” she moaned and clutched at my shoulders. Soon she relaxed around my cock and it slid further inside her and she panted as she began to move. I kept sucking her nipple, then moved to the other, still stroking her clit, butt and back. As she got more comfortable she sat up and soon she was writhing and groaning and grinding – when she got too far away from my mouth I lifted my hand to stimulate her nipples that way instead. She was incredibly tight and I could feel her pussy walls stretch and squeeze around my entire length. She looked incredibly sexy on top of me, her eyes closed and cheeks and chest flushed pink, my thumb deep in her blonde little bush wet with her own juices. Her breath began to ramp up and she moved her hands from my hips to put them on top of mine and squeezed, her moans rising into a fever pitch. Her walls spasmed around me and I was too absorbed by the sheer beauty of her climaxing face that I quite forgot to scream as my cum shot deep inside her in one long, continuous spurt. She trembled on top of me, then met my gaze with a smile and leant down to kiss me deeply. I began to move my hips and she giggled and moaned into my lips and after half a minute she broke our kiss to pant;

“L19 – oh – harder – _harderrrr_ – ah!” my nostrils flared and I braced my feet on the mattress and then thrust hard into her, making her rock and gasp out a long whining sound of pleasure.

I pumped and panted, my eyes locked on her ecstatic face, drinking in her pleasure hungrily – and then she clamped down on me when I was about half way in and let out a high pitched scream – I came and had time to deposit one spurt of cum inside her then she _pushed me out_ , a warm gush sprayed over my still cumming cock and I growled ferally, my hips stuttering and my stomach muscles trembling. Applause and sophisticated cheers and laughter rose around us and J10 descended on my mouth again and kissed me hungrily, passionately, _desperately_ , her hands running through my hair. “L19…” she panted. “Oh, _L19_ …” the way she drew out my name in her now husky voice made me feel incredibly powerful and very good inside.

“J10…” I breathed, stroking her cheek, my heart rate slowing down now. “Pussy OK…?”

“Pussy… pussy _fantastic_ …” she giggled, rubbing herself against my still hard cock. “How is…” but she got interrupted by someone.

“By the Diamonds – is L19 still hard?”

“Where is 1XA? I must compliment her on her skills – that is a revolutionary object!”

“Holly, that is one _fine_ specimen – when will she be bred? Me and a few others might be interested in her offspring – “

“Ah, you are too kind, _too_ kind!” this was Holly’s voice – I heard her distinct footsteps approaching and in a hissed whisper she said; “J10 get off L19” J10 obeyed immediately and Holly appeared in my field of vision. She grabbed my left shoulder and pulled me up into a sitting position. I was still in the afterglow and panting hard, sweat on my face and back. I looked around to see J10 sitting next to U12 and patting her belly as E16 went down on her slurpily. Someone called for J10 to suck U12’s nipples and she did so with a smile. “On your feet” Holly hissed at me and I stood up unsteadily. “As you can see – this one is very durable and has quite a lot of stamina. And – as I’m sure you saw – very eager to please” there was more applause now. “As for her offspring you’ll be pleased to know that we harvested _twenty two_ eggs, all of which have been fertilized from our collection of top males from the last three thousand years – adding an _enormous_ amount of new genetic material to the established stock – _truly_ a most valuable gift from our Diamond. And yes – some of her eggs have already been implanted in lower rank females and we should be able to give any interested party information on the coming offspring in a few weeks’ time” there was an appreciative susurration around the gems now. “If anyone would like to make a claim for later, do approach me about any of the females – oh!” she stood up a lot straighter as two very thin gems – one blue and one yellow, stepped out of the crowd. Suddenly everyone fell silent – the only sound remaining was my settling breath and U12’s increasing one. The two gems approached.

“Blue Diamond claims L19…” the blue gem said in a breathy voice and held out something to Holly. There was a gasp from the crowd.

“As does Yellow Diamond” the yellow gem held out her hand too. Holly reached out both of hers palms up and the two smaller gems dropped a little sphere and a necklace each. I looked at them interestedly. There was one blue and one yellow sphere and the necklaces looked like silver, each of them having a diamond shaped pendant. “No more claims for L19” a disappointed susurration went around the watching gems.

“Ah, but of course!” Holly smiled in a delighted way and the two thin gems turned and walked away, the crowd parting to let them through. Holly turned to me and cleared her throat. “On this day, claimed are you by Blue Diamond” she fastened the blue necklace around my neck and held up the blue sphere for me to eat. I took it obediently and as soon as it touched my lips I felt a wave of contentment flow through me. I blinked up at Holly slowly, smiling a little dazedly. “On this day, claimed are you by Yellow Diamond” she put the other necklace around my neck and held out the yellow sphere. When I ate that one another wave of wonderful serenity spread through me. There was a smattering of applause and Holly walked back to the crowd, looking extremely pleased with herself.

“How soon did you say you would know about L19’s offspring, did you say?” a gem asked Holly rather eagerly.

“Within a few weeks, your luminescence”

I turned back to the other women and smiled dazedly. U12 met my gaze and smiled, the other two were quite busy, E16 still licking her pussy and J10 playing with her nipples.

“L19, take E16 from behind!” someone called. E16 perked up at the sound of her name and wiggled her bum. I moved over to her with a big smile, stroking my cock. I straddled her and reached down with my hand to rub her clit and was pleased to find her supremely wet. She giggled into U12’s pussy and I lowered my cock to her entrance – it slipped in smoothly and I grunted as her wet warmth closed around me in welcome – E16’s breath hitched and she trembled as I slid in to the hilt all in one go. As I began to thrust slowly the necklaces jingled against each other. I stroked E16’s back and bum as I moved, tingles of pleasure running up and down my spine. I had been chosen by both diamonds… Everyone was looking at _me_ fucking this beautiful woman, my cock teasing whimpers and moans of pleasure out of her with each slow thrust. I felt powerful, dashing, sexy and _adored_ – it was almost too much to bear! Within a few minutes U12’s and E16’s voices rose in ecstasy and mine joined them not long after, my seed pumping deep into E16’s pussy. I was panting heavily but didn’t feel remotely tired. Instead I felt energized and alert.

“Now E16, U12 and J10 should give hard working L19 some oral, right?”

“Right. J10 on her ass, U10 on her pussy and E16 on her cock” we rearranged ourselves – they put a few pillows under my bum then descended on me hungrily – J10’s hot little tongue was lapping gently at my asshole, U12’s soft lips were on my clit and E16’s warm mouth was around the head of my cock. I giggled and moaned as they slurped and sucked – the pleasure so intense I hardly knew where I was anymore. I came quickly, my pussy seizing up and my cock throbbing like a mad thing.

More requests were called out and we obeyed, our bodies sweating and covered in various juices, our beautifully arranged hair a thing of the past. We got increasingly feral about our intercourse and the requests became more elaborate as time wore on. Then finally, after what might have been hours or days for all I knew, Holly stepped up to the platform again.

“Now, now, let’s not run them too ragged – or there won’t be any fun left for later” she chuckled. “U12, J10, E16, sit up, sit up” the women obeyed, panting and smiling, leaning on each other and giggling, J10 wiping some of my cum from E16’s cheek and licking her fingers. I put my head in U12’s lap and she grinned down at me, stroking my damp fringe away from my forehead. “Let’s begin with E16 – claims for E16?”

When the other women had been claimed for the evening the gems dissipated and took their seats for the final singing performance. Theta 3XQ showed up and ushered us backstage naked. All four of us walked hand in hand, giggling and laughing at all the fun we had just had. When we reached the room we had been dressed in we could hear the choirs start singing.

“Into the bath, all of you – we must prepare for the rest of the evening!” Theta 3XQ clapped her hands and our dressers appeared and began to wash us for a second time. I was very interested to see the other women have their pussies tended to – they were washed thoroughly, then rubbed with oils and creams. My pussy was given the same treatment and my cock was massaged with a different ointment. It made it feel hot and pleasantly tingly. 7XI blushed as it swelled a little in her hands. J10 and E16 had their pubic hair shaved into different shapes – one diamond and one a triangle shape. Then we all had butt plugs inserted carefully. U12 winced as hers went in and her dresser soothed her and stroked her belly. Theta 3XQ tapped the communicator behind her single ear. “Holly? Yes. They have all been inserted. Thank you, yes. Goodbye” she sat down on her divan again and took a long drink from a tall glass, then let out a sigh. “Your claimers have all been given the remote controls for those devices and – “ J10 twitched and giggled, a shivering running through her half submerged body. “Yes, they can be activated at any time. Not everyone of your claimers will require anal services from you, but – for those who do, this is safer. And Holly informs me you’ve all received special training with them” all of us nodded. “Now, before you’re sent off you will be fed and have a little rest, L19 will be milked – ah here’s the drone now” my dresser attached the cups to my nipples and the milking drone activated. Almost at the same time my butt plug started to vibrate very slightly and the combined stimulation was giving me a full erection. I giggled and began to stroke myself under the surface. “L19 – oh… yes Madam said not to stop you masturbating if you needed to. Yes. But _no_ copulating now – you need to save your energy for your claimers. For some of you it will be a long night” she walked around the pool and gave all our cheeks an approving pinch. “I must say, very well done all of you! All of you claimed by the highest ranked gems in the combined courts!” she smiled tiredly at us. “Splendid results all round!”

After a few hours of rest and a proper pampering we were dressed very simply in blue or yellow shrouds held together with a belt, the color depending on the court the claimants came from. Corundum cut one blue and one yellow shroud in half for me and stitched them together deftly. When we were all ready Big Red and Lizzie followed us out of the room. Holly and three big guards I didn’t know were waiting for us outside and led us into an elevator. The women and I were holding hands again, giggling softly. U12 leant over to kiss me and I hummed happily. I was feeling very good right now. Warm and relaxed with soft lips pressed against mine. When the elevator stopped the three new guards got out and we started to follow, then Holly’s large hand landed on my shoulder.

“Not you, L19. _We’re_ going to the top floor” U12’s hand slipped out of mine and we waved goodbye a little hurriedly – the doors were already closing again. I looked up at Holly. She was wearing an expression of extreme smugness and moved her hand from my shoulder down to my butt as the elevator started moving upwards again. She gave it a squeeze and pressed at the stopper of my butt plug. It wasn’t vibrating at the moment, but her touch still made me draw in a breath. She chuckled in a pleased way. “ _If_ the Diamonds speak to you, you will respond ‘Yes, my Diamond’ or ‘No, my Diamond’” I nodded silently. “You will be on your very best behavior” I nodded again.  “And you will not. Disappoint me” I shook my head this time and she pressed the stopper again. She turned her head a little and addressed Big Red and Lizzie. “You two will stand guard outside and escort L19 to her cell… or the _med bay_ … when the Diamonds are done with her. Under no circumstances must you enter the inner sanctum – unless expressly ordered by either Blue or Yellow Diamond. Or their servants”

“Yes, Holly Blue Agate” Big Red and Lizzie said together, saluting smartly. The elevator stopped and we stepped out of it. I stared around and gasped at the beauty of the room – it was enormous and had a finely carved floor of shiny stone and ornate pillars in rows. Holly’s heels echoed across the floor as we approached the largest set of doors I had yet seen at the station. Holly tapped at a panel.

“Holly Blue Agate here to deliver L19, your Radiances” she said in a sumptuous tone. After a few seconds the doors slid open with a scary sound and she led me inside. This room was, if possible, even larger than the one we had just walked through and I gasped again, staring up into the ceiling. It was hung with transparent pink gossamer drapes and all around it floated pink spheres with shiny things inside. “What an honor it is to stand in your presences again, my Diamonds!” Holly oozed, bowing deeply. “Here is L19 – we are so grateful for her, my Diamond – an incredible gift! Your generosity knows _no_ bounds” my eyes fell on the two very tall gems. They were sitting on two large chairs, Blue Diamond with her legs drawn up, her head turned away and Yellow Diamond straight backed, her hands on her knees. They looked as if they had been in the middle of a conversation. Yellow Diamond turned to look at Holly with pursed lips.

“That will be all, agate…” she said, sounding annoyed – she clapped her hands twice and it echoed around the enormous chamber.

“My Diamonds…” Holly made another bow, then turned her heel and marched out, a definite spring in her step. The door slid shut behind her with another scary sound.


	29. Double Diamond

# Chapter 29: Double Diamond   


As soon as Holly was gone, Yellow Diamond’s face softened.

“Here’s your little human, Blue. Will you cheer up now? I’m tired of seeing you so… _weepy_ …”

“Yellow, please…” there was a loud sniff. Was… was Blue Diamond crying? Yellow Diamond gave a deep sigh and sat back in her chair.

“Pearl, bring the human over here…” she said in a tired voice.

“Yes, my Diamond” the thin yellow gem that had claimed me for Yellow Diamond stepped away  from beside her mistress’ chair – I hadn’t seen her, being too focused on the grandeur of the room and the diamonds themselves. She approached me with her nose in the air, her hands on her back. She grabbed me by the elbow and I followed her toward the diamonds. They must be at least twice my height standing up. I looked from Yellow Diamond’s face to Blue Diamond’s – the blue gem on my right had large tears running down her cheeks.

“Why are… you sad…?” I asked quietly with wrinkled eyebrows. I didn’t want anyone to be sad… Yellow Diamond looked at me with raised eyebrows and Blue turned her face toward me, drawing in a ragged breath.

“Oh, hello again…” she said softly. “Do you… remember me?” Yellow Diamond’s mouth went up at the corners slightly.

“No…” after a moment I added “my Diamond…” something about her was familiar and I had heard several times now that she had been the one who brought me here, but…

“The agate said you would be different…” she wiped her cheeks. “But you asked me that same question on Earth… And I told you I was missing someone deeply…” I stepped a little closer to her chair.

“Who…?”

“Pink… Pink Diamond…”

I thought for a moment. “Her zoo…”

“Yes” she gave me a sad smile. “This is her zoo… Her legacy…” Blue sat up a little straighter. “Come sit with me…” the thin blue gem who had claimed me for Blue Diamond approached and pointed me to a set of stairs that led up to the arm rest of the chair. I walked up them a little stiffly, the butt plug making it a tad uncomfortable. She patted the big cushion she was sitting curled up on and I sat down on my knees to spare my bum, my two diamond necklaces jingling softly. “I brought you here because… Because you and your corpulent friend seemed to understand what I was going through… And I didn’t want compassion like that to just… vanish… Pink would have _wanted_ you saved…” she reached out a large hand and pushed the hood of my shroud down. Her fingers went through my hair and I closed my eyes a moment, enjoying the sensation. There was a soft little laugh. “Do you like to have your hair stroked?” I nodded and blinked up at her slowly. Her palm was bigger than my face. “Pearl… fetch me some more of those treats…” this made me smile and Blue Diamond smiled back faintly. “I wonder if I should have kept you from the start – but from what the agate says, your genetic material will add an enormous amount of options to the human breeding program. It… it is better this way…”

“Are you suggesting you keep her as a _pet_? Hmm… Why not? She seems to be cheering you up, Blue” I looked from Yellow Diamond to Blue, blushing a little. “And as the agate said – they’ve harvested eggs from her already, so the program would be fine for a few generations”

“She’s so much more… docile now… You should have seen her when I separated her from her male companion – you wouldn’t have believed it Yellow – you see that collar?”

“Ah, yes. What about it?”

“Before I had her completely sedated for the journey here, I got to see her… abilities…” This is something that might interest you, Yellow… She told me she fought a gem, defeated it and shattered it – crushed it into dust – then accidentally inhaled some of it”

“ _This_ human defeated a _gem_ in single combat?” Yellow sat up straighter. I wrinkled my eyebrows at this. I had done what now?

“Yes, I assure you, she is quite a capable fighter… Took several of my guards to restrain her when I had to separate her and the male – I didn’t want them to breed accidentally. The male may be wise, but not fit to join the breeding program…”

“Tell me about L19’s capabilities” Yellow was leaning forwards now. “How is she not dead if she inhaled gem dust? She’s an _organic_ life form”

“I don’t know exactly, but she said that the dust imbedded in her vocal chords and… when she spoke with powerful emotions they _manifested_ … In light… When she’s happy it is harmless, pretty even, but when she gets angry – she’s a powerful and dangerous little thing. That’s why I wanted you to see her Yellow – here could possibly be something very valuable… Something for your army perhaps?”

“Are you suggesting I get a squadron of _humans_? Don’t be ridiculous…”

“I don’t know exactly – but the fact that a human and a gem seem to have… perma-fused in a way – where she is still in control and has gemlike abilities – we could put shattered gems to _use_ , Yellow… With the dwindling recourses on Homeworld I thought… Maybe here was something that could help. Humans are relatively cheap to contain and breed fast. You might actually _have_ a squadron within as little as twenty years…”

“Blue…” Yellow looked doubtful. “No, that doesn’t seem at all possible… Humans in my army? It’d be pandemonium! They’d need to be fed and… wounds tended to and things – a lot of upkeep, Blue”

“Yes, but… In the end the resources needed to breed and maintain a squadron of humans is less than that for a squadron of gems – much less… And given the right training… I see great possibilities here, Yellow… Not to replace gems of course, but aid them perhaps… A specialist force perhaps…”

“How do you even know any other human than this one is capable of incorporating gem dust into their bodies?”

“That is where you come in Yellow… I know how much time and effort you put into your fusion experiments… I know you wanted to find a use for the shards… And here’s an idea that might combine both yours and… Pink’s work…” Blue Diamond looked away from her yellow counterpart – she in turn frowned in a knowing sort of way.

“Blue… Is that why you are asking me? For Pink?”

“Partly… It would… It would keep her legacy alive, more than just this place… Bring something of hers to us… And also be useful to the expansion of the Empire… A use for the shards that makes something more than… just moving mindless body parts…” I looked between the two of them. I didn’t really understand what they were talking about. “And… I have been approached by many of my closest confidants requesting permission to come and see this human after today… They want to experience her. And the other humans too”

Yellow Diamond let out another sigh at this. “So you are saying… humans should be bred as pets, soldiers and… courtesans?”

“In not so many words, yes, that is what I am suggesting…”

“For the expansion, indulgence and comfort of the Empire?”

“Yes” Blue Diamond sat up a little straighter still.

“Pets and courtesans I have no problems with, but _soldiers_ … I’d like at least to see a demonstration”

“Hmm… I’m not sure she’d be able to do something… aggressive with the suppressors in her system, but… maybe she can make us some pretty lights, just to show you” they both turned to me. “Pearl, remove her collar…”

“Yes, my Diamond…” the little blue gem came up the stairs and stood behind me. Soon the collar was off me and I felt strangely naked without it. I touched my throat – the skin underneath was softer that the skin around it.

“How do you make her do it?” Yellow Diamond asked, sounding interested but also holding back.

“She feels, then she speaks I think… I didn’t have her awake for very long. The interrogation took quite a lot out of her…”

“Pearl, make L19 feel something” Yellow waved a hand and the yellow pearl came up to me too, looking at me a little uncertainly.

“What feeling should I invoke, my Diamond?” she asked, turning to her mistress.

“Oh, I don’t know – Blue, you decide”

“I think… making her laugh would produce something tangible” Blue Diamond said with a little smile.

The yellow pearl cleared her throat. “A peridot was in the Kindergarten, welcoming the new gems. She counted a hundred and ninety six of them, but when she rounded them up she had two hundred” the other gems smiled faintly and looked at me expectantly.

“That’s… a lot of gems…” I said uncertainly.

“Maybe a bit high-brow for this one” Yellow Diamond said with a sigh.

“The suppressors do take away a lot yes…” Blue Diamond said sadly. The yellow pearl’s cheeks were flushing.

“My Diamond…” the blue pearl said shyly.

“Yes, pearl?” Blue Diamond turned to her.

“Might I suggest… tickling her?”

“’Tickling’?” Yellow crooked an eyebrow. “Why not” the blue pearl sat down next to me and began to tickle my belly and sides and I burst out into delighted giggles and squirmed. Little puffs of white and yellow left my mouth and everyone froze to look at them. They drifted toward the yellow pearl and she waved her hand in front of her face to waft them away, then suddenly she started to giggle nasally, holding her sides just like I had a second ago. Everyone stared at her now and after a moment she stood up straight, her cheeks a deep murky gold.

“I- I am terribly sorry, my Diamonds – I don’t know what got into me”

“Now _that_ … is interesting…” Yellow Diamond said, looking at me intently. “Do it again, pearl. Both of you” blue pearls hands tickled me again and I giggled some more, feeling happy she was treating me so nicely. More white and now golden puffs left me and the yellow pearl swallowed before repeating the motion and waving her hand through them. She burst into more giggles and wriggled around for a few seconds before gathering herself.

“What in the cosmos…” Yellow Diamond breathed, looking the pearl up and down and then at me. “You touched the lights and?”

Yellow pearl cleared her throat. “I felt… as if I was the one being tickled and… very happy, my Diamond”

“Fascinating…” Yellow Diamond mused. “Blue, did you know she was capable of that?”

“No…” Blue Diamond leaned in closer.

“Make her feel something else” Yellow Diamond commanded. “Make her feel… pain…”

“Yellow…” Blue Diamond said with a frown.

“Not _a lot_ …” Yellow Diamond waved her hand dismissively. “Pearl, set to it”

“Yes, my Diamond” blue pearl said behind me. She grabbed my belly and gave it a sharp pinch. I yipped in pain and cowered – a red sparkly puff left me. I felt confused and afraid – why was she pinching me now? Had I done something bad? My next exhalation was purple and green. All of them looked at the yellow pearl and she raised her hand again. As she touched the red cloud she made a little noise of pain and clutched at her side, then the other one drifted over her face and she gasped and cowered away from me.

Yellow Diamond moved closer to the chair eagerly. “Report, pearl”

“I… I felt the pinch… And then… She got bewildered and scared, wondering what she had done wrong…” she looked at me strangely and I felt my eyes tearing up. I didn’t know why I had been pinched. I didn’t know these gems’ rules… No one had told me their rules… The memory of the first spanking I got from Holly zipped in front of my vision and I drew in a sharp breath, trying not to cry. A black and purple cloud left me now, sparkling with red. The yellow pearl looked at her Diamond who nodded, then she took a deep breath and touched it. She cried out and fell backwards, then curled into a ball, one of her hands clutching her backside, whimpering pitifully and crying. What was happening?

“Put the collar back on” Blue Diamond said, looking alarmed. “And… give her a treat…” a treat? Treats were for good girls? Had I been a good girl? I looked around, confused. The blue pearl fastened the collar around my throat again and fed me a blue sphere. I relaxed as I chewed it, a wonderful feeling of comfort and serenity sweeping over me and I quite forgot why I was crying.

“Report, pearl” Yellow Diamond said intensely. The yellow pearl forced herself to sit up, wiping her still streaming eyes.

“I… um… oh…” she mumbled. “I was lying… in someone’s lap? On a bed… And being… spanked…” her hand rose to her mouth. “Holly’s cum is precious and must not be wasted’” she said breathlessly.

“Excuse me?” Yellow Diamond looked affronted.

“I’m sorry, my Diamond – I don’t know – i-it was said in… in Holly Blue Agate’s voice” she looked at me again. “Did… did Holly Blue Agate s-spank you?” I looked at her and nodded.

“Broke… the rules…” I said quietly, then frowned. I didn’t want to think about that…

“I think she just gave me her memory…” the yellow pearl said, looking up at her mistress. Yellow Diamond smiled wickedly at Blue Diamond.

“ _Blue_ …” she began. “I think you may have found something much more than just a soldier… This is a _weapon_ … I can think of a hundred uses for her – interrogation comes to mind first. And _punishment_ … What a _find_ …” she leaned down and lifted my chin, looking me deeply in the eyes and smiled. I smiled back at her, hoping she would pet my head. “Imagine the resources to be saved by making someone _experience_ pain as if it had actually happened, but without using physical force… Pearl, give her one of my treats” my smile widened. Another treat? The yellow pearl approached as Yellow Diamond drew back a little. I was given a yellow sphere this time and chewed it happily, more good feelings flowing over me. “Yes, Blue this _certainly_ has my interest”

“Good…” Blue Diamond smiled at her, looking pleased. “Now that I’ve seen more of her powers, I’m quite curious to see her other talents in more… detail… Did you see her mating? She was very gentle with the blonde one, until asked… not to be…”

“Yes I did see that” Yellow said with a crooked little smile. “And I saw her give quite extraordinary climaxes to the others. I never indulged in humans during the war, but I know Pink did. How many females were in her harem at one point? A hundred?”

“A hundred and nine…” Blue said a little sadly and stroked my chin. “Pink was so happy to have them, so proud… She invited me to share them with her and… Yellow… It was heavenly…”

“Yes, so you keep saying” Yellow smirked. “Pearl, undress the human. I wish to take a closer look” the yellow pearl came up to me and untied my belt, then slipped the shroud off my shoulders. They leaned in closer to inspect my body. Yellow Diamond spread my legs so my crotch was on display. “Do you think she could handle our… size?”

“I always reduce a little – Pink advised me to… And it makes the play last longer, as well as the humans… And we certainly won’t want to injure L19, not a valuable one like her. If you don’t feel like reducing you could always have the agate bring you a lower rank female” Yellow Diamond huffed at her words.

“I will reduce then. By how much?”

“Make it like when you lay with your pearl” Blue Diamond lifted her other hand to stroke her pearl’s hair – the little blue gem blushed and smiled faintly. Yellow Diamond huffed again.

“I do _not_ reduce when laying my pearl. I had her remake herself to suit me” I didn’t understand what this meant – what were they talking about? Reduce what? The yellow pearl smirked and lifted her nose a little higher into the air.

“I see… Let’s have our pearls explore her first and we’ll know how much she can take. I very much like the idea of us taking her _together_ – and _she_ can’t destabilize from the pleasure” both the pearls blushed now. I still didn’t understand exactly what they were talking about, but they were all looking at my naked body. My shaft began to fill with warmth and rose to attention. I smiled up at them. Blue Diamond let out a little laugh. “Pearl… play with L19…”

“Yes, my Diamond…” the blue pearl knelt down behind me and began to kiss my neck, her soft thin lips so small compared to what I was used to. She removed the necklaces and put them on the cushion, then her slim hands moved slowly over my ribs to lightly caress the underside of both my breasts. She was being very delicate and I closed my eyes to just enjoy her touch. She teased my nipples erect and gave them the occasional gentle pinch, enough to build my interest, but not hard enough to hurt. She moved closer to my back and I could feel a bulge starting to prod the small of my back. It excited me that she was getting into it and I reached to stroke her thighs that were on either side of my behind. She let out a little breath against my skin when my hands touched her and she gave my nipples a little more intense pinch. My butt plug started to vibrate slightly and I gasped. I arched my back so the pearl’s bulge slid in between my butt cheeks. She made a little whimpering noise of pleasure and I ground against her with a smile.

“Yellow…” Blue Diamond said with a breath of laughter.

“Look, L19 is _sharing_ the vibrations with your pearl”

“Really? Pearl is that true?”

“Mm-m-yes, m-my Diamond” she panted against my skin. Oh, she must be very sensitive – her hands were trembling against my breasts.

“How very peculiar…” Yellow Diamond mused. I opened my eyes to see the yellow pearl staring at me with a slightly open mouth. Blue Diamond was behind her on my left, looking interestedly at what me and her pearl were doing, Yellow Diamond was on my right, her elbows on her knees and head turned slightly to the side. I deeply enjoyed them looking at me so intensely and felt my pussy drip onto the cushion and my cock flex, precum leaking out of the tip. I ground against the blue pearl, pleased to hear her gasp and feel her hot breath on my neck. “I think she will outlast your pearl, Blue”

“That is perfectly alright… My pearl is very sensitive, a trait I much appreciate in her… You may climax as often as you like, my pearl…” immediately after Blue Diamond had given her permission, blue pearl made a little high pitched ‘mh!’ whimpering sound and trembled more forcefully against me, her arms wrapping around my torso in a tight hug. I arched my back to give her more access, completely transfixed by her climax. I felt wetness bloom on the garment she was wearing.

“You are… most generous…” she panted against my back, her hands sliding down over my belly, moving to massage my outer lips gently. “Lean back…” she whispered and I did so, surprised her thin frame could hold my weight. She spread my lips for the others and now Blue Diamond leaned forward as well, sniffing the air.

“Oh my stars…” she breathed. “Is that her scent..?”

“I do believe so, Blue… Hmm… You didn’t sample her on your journey to this place?”

“No, Yellow, I was far too busy…” I felt more pussy juice drip onto the cushion and they all drew in a breath.

“Pearl, taste her…” Yellow Diamond said with her eyes closed. Yellow pearl knelt in front of me and leaned down – to my surprise she went straight for my entrance and _sucked_ , making me gasp. She made a whimper and clutched at my thighs with sharp little nails. “Report”

The pearl sat up reluctantly and wiped her chin, then licked her hand. “Ex… Exquisite… my Diamond” her cheeks were flushed and she was chewing her lower lip. I could clearly see her tiny erect nipples under her tight yellow dress. I would really like for her to continue licking me. But maybe she needed permission?

“That’s a high mark coming from _your_ pearl, Yellow” Blue Diamond said fascinatedly. “Do tell her to resume, I think she might burst otherwise”

“You may continue, pearl” Yellow Diamond chuckled, sitting back in her chair a little. The yellow pearl descended on my pussy and started to lick me hungrily, sucking and slurping, a look of ecstasy on her face. Yellow and Blue Diamond began a muted conversation and I lost track of anything that wasn’t to do with the yellow pearl’s tongue. I rolled my hips against her and she licked me ferociously, roughly even and I adored it.

“Pearl…” the blue peal said softly from behind me after a few minutes – the yellow pearl paused a moment – then a slim hand closed around the stopper of my butt plug and began pulling it out, making me whimper and shudder. The blue pearl’s other hand was around my left breast again, massaging it slowly. Her mouth was on my neck, kissing me tenderly. The plug slipped out and immediately I felt a warm cock move in between my legs. I looked down to see it protrude under mine, making it look like I had two. The blue pearl’s member was slimmer than my own, but I had no idea how long it was – the yellow pearl sucked the tip, covering it in saliva – blue pearl whimpered in my ear at this, then she pulled back and I felt it rub between my lips before sliding inside my drenched pussy. I groaned as she began to thrust gently, keeping my hips quite still so the yellow pearl could keep licking my clit without difficulty. Blue pearl’s cock didn’t exactly fill me up, but it was stiff and warm and hit my g-spot rather nicely. She panted and whined in my ear and I could feel her cock flexing and throbbing as she came after a short while – but she kept thrusting, her body shaking.

“See what she is capable of…” Yellow Diamond said softly and I looked over at her. She had removed her helmet now – she had short golden hair. 

“Y-yes, my Diamond” yellow pearl said a little indistinctly, then she sat up and stroked her cock – she looked about the same size as blue pearl – she moved forward, spreading my legs further apart. What was she going to –

“Ah!” I yipped in surprise – yellow pearl had wiggled her cock against blue pearl’s and then – _ohhh_! She was inside! _Both_ of them were inside me – it hadn’t hurt but I hadn’t been expecting it at _all_! I had _two_ cocks in my pussy! I clutched at yellow pearl’s back, my breath completely gone. Yellow Diamond chuckled in a satisfied way. Yellow pearl kissed my neck hard while blue pearl kissed the other side softly – and then they began to _move_ … it was _glorious_ … I was sandwiched between their naked, panting bodies, one gentle, one rough, our voices rising and falling.

The cocks inside me battled for space and slid against and around each other, hitting spots I didn’t even _know_ I had. Their rhythm was a little out of sync, yellow pearl moving slightly faster – meaning sometimes they both plunged deep inside me at the same time. The _force of it all_ … The wonderful and terrible straining pressure it was putting on my pretty pussy – my walls were thrumming, squeezing and seizing up around their cocks, my own member rubbed nearly raw by yellow pearl’s flat tummy. I barely had breath in my body to moan, it was so overwhelming! I lost my vision, everything went white, then black, then white again and I screamed out, my lungs burning with lust and fire, my pussy clamping down on both of them as they hit my deep spot simultaneously – their voices rising too, one a triumphant screech and the other a long, drawn out wail – my cum shot between me and the yellow pearl and theirs filled me up inside, their dicks twitching and jerking as they came. My breath was ragged and I clung to the yellow pearl, my body trembling in the aftershocks of one of the most glorious orgasms I could ever remember having. The blue pearl was shivering against my back, her breath on my neck – she was still cumming inside me in little waves and I could feel the tiny increases in pressure with every spurt. Then yellow pearl was grabbing my face and staring into my eyes – she was a little out of focus – and she leaned in to kiss me surprisingly softly. “Good little human…” she said huskily against my lips. Blue pearl’s erection began to falter and she pulled out – I could feel cum drip out of me and down my legs. Yellow pearl pulled out too, her cock deflating as well. My entire body was trembling.

“Don’t leave a mess now…” Yellow Diamond said sultrily. Yellow pearl lay back and pulled me on top of her and into a deep kiss, blue pearl moving in between my legs to lick my thighs and pussy clean. When she was done with that she caressed my butt cheeks and began to lick my asshole instead. I moaned into yellow pearl’s lips, really wanting to stick my dick somewhere nice and wet, but she held me close, running her hands through my hair. I could feel her dick stiffening up again, bumping against my pussy.

“Pearl…” yellow pearl moaned to the blue one – suddenly there was no little tongue licking my ass, but yellow pearl’s breath hitched and her hips rolled under me, then she grabbed my butt and angled me differently, her stiff cock pushed up against my twitching asshole. I bit my lip in anticipation and then she was prodding, then probing, then slipping gloriously inside. She pulled me a bit higher up on her body so my breasts were level with her head, her hips thrusting slowly. My hands were on either side of her flushed face, gripping the pink cushion tightly. She took one of my nipples in her mouth and sucked it, making me hiss and moan. I was building steadily toward another orgasm. And then another set of hands were on my butt cheeks, another pair of knees spreading mine further apart and… a second cock rubbed up against me… Were they going to do the same thing to my ass as they did to my pussy? Both at the same time? Something warm dripped onto my anus, lubricating the yellow cock some more and then blue pearl’s member was prodding, slipping slightly, but then managed to get the tip in next to yellow and I whimpered in both pain and pleasure – my anus was stretching around both their cocks – more warm liquid poured over me and then they were _both_ inside… The feeling was more intense than when they were in my pussy and my breath came in short little bursts, I was gripping the cushion tightly, my face screwed up as I concentrated on not clenching up.

“Oh – my – fucking – gods…” I yowled as they began to move. Blue pearl’s hips bumped my butt gently at the apex of her slow thrusts, her hands were steadying my trembling hips – sweat was dripping from my forehead and my pussy and cock were leaking their own juices all over yellow pearl’s belly.

“By the stars…” blue pearl panted in her breathy voice. “This might be a bit – mh! Bit too much for her…” there was a rustling of cloth from my left.

“Open…” I opened my eyes to see Blue Diamond’s face quite close, her hand stretched out and holding a tiny blue ball between her fingers. I opened my mouth wide and accepted the treat, my eyes falling closed again as soon as it touched my lips. A shiver of pleasure and contentment went through me and I felt my anus first tremble powerfully and then _relax_ – it gave the pearls more maneuverability and yellow pearl took full advantage. She picked up the pace and I _squealed_ with pleasure – blue pearl panted and grunted behind me, stiffening up as she came almost immediately – but then she kept thrusting. The pressure inside me was immense and they were rubbing against one another, pumping at different speeds. The churning sensation was driving me to moan continuously, the volume rising as the intensity of the pleasure increased at a stupendous rate. My hips bucked and I sat up, my back arching to grind against both of theirs as I came, my cum leaving me with such force not a single drop landed on the thin yellow gem underneath me. They kept thrusting for a few more seconds, yellow pearl’s face contorted until the moment she peaked – I felt her seed add to the pressure inside and more cum shot from my own cock, long strands of it draping her torso. Then blue pearl clutched me tightly from behind and let out a single, high pitched ‘ah’ in my ear – her cock twitching powerfully inside me as she came. A third wave of semen left me with an elated grunt. I fell forward on top of yellow pearl, my body going completely limp and then shivering in the aftershocks as I tried to catch my breath, my forehead resting on the cushion next to the yellow gem’s head. I felt her ragged breath on my shoulder and twitched as they both pulled out of me, then my ass cheeks were spread apart by trembling slim fingered hands.

“I’d say she’d be able to handle about this size…” Blue Diamond said softly.

“Hmm…” Yellow Diamond hummed. “Seems rather small”

“Yellow… It’s not the _size_ that matters, it feels the same no matter how big it is…”

“But that’s _barely_ bigger than an agate, Blue…” Yellow Diamond sounded a little disappointed. “I like the way it looks, going in. As if they’re about to _burst_ … But I suppose if that’s all she can handle... Well. I am assuming of course that your agate has investigated her thoroughly and not just spanked her”

“Yes, she has… Did you not read her recommendations? I am surprised not to see the taste of her sex mentioned anywhere…”

“What do you expect? Selfish lovers, the whole lot of them… A nice surprise, her scent. And if it truly is exquisite… I do prefer them _clean_ … Pearl, give L19 a bath. I want her pristine”

“Oh, Yellow…” Blue giggled quietly.

“What? You _like_ sloppy seconds? Blue! Oh, you _do_!” Yellow Diamond let out a bark of a laugh and clapped her hands.

“Well… I like a fellow _diamond’s_ s-sloppy seconds… And it’s been… thousands of years since last time…”

Yellow pearl raised herself up with me still on top of her, making me slide down to sit on the wet cushion – I was feeling quite dizzy in the afterglow and giggled. She smirked at me, then I felt slender arms lift me to my feet from behind. My legs would barely support my weight – then the yellow pearl was there, steadying me. They half carried, half walked me down the stairs and into a shallow pool of crystal clear water. They began to wash me all over and I giggled at how funny the blue one looked with wet hair. Finally I could see her eyes – her fringe had hidden them before.

“Hello pretty…” I said and stroked her suddenly flushing cheek. The yellow pearl sniggered from behind me. When I was clean again – what was this – my fourth bath today? – I was taken out of the pool and dried with a big fluffy pink towel, then had my privates rubbed with oils and creams, making them tingle.

“Bring L19 to me” Yellow said from over to my right. She was lounging on a large pink bed, lying on her side still fully dressed. I walked up some steps, then wobbled slightly on the much softer mattress. “Blue, care to join me?”

“I’d like to watch… if you don’t mind…” Blue said with a little laugh, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, her heels echoing loudly in the immense room.

“Lie down here” Yellow patted the mattress next to her. “Pearl, come here too” I lay down as she asked and turned to see yellow pearl coming over. Yellow looked me up and down, then rolled onto her stomach so her face ended up between my thighs. She parted them briskly and watched my pussy spread open with a little smile. “Now let’s see how exquisite you truly are…” hot breath preceded her large wet tongue – not even Heart-ears’ tongue was _that_ big. She licked me once and her eyes fell closed, her eyebrows creasing and her hands tightening around my thighs for a moment. Then to my astonishment she sat up, then scooped me up, one hand under my butt and lower back, the other between my shoulder blades, her fingers supporting my head. She lifted me high into the air and brought me to her face, her mouth engulfing the entirety of my pussy and _sucking_ gloriously. I lost my breath in shock and awe at the sudden change in altitude and the sensation of her large tongue swirling around _everywhere_.

“Oh my…” Blue breathed, her hand lifting to her mouth in surprise. Yellow moaned into me, her eyes still closed tight, her cheeks flushed. Her stimulation was so powerful I came within a minute, some of my cum hitting my chin, but the rest just fell out of sight. Yellow moved me a little away from her face, panting heavily.

“Blue… Oh my _stars_ , Blue…” she was smiling, licking her lips and wiping her chin on my thigh. She moved me through the air, changing her grip slightly – she was holding me out to Blue. “Exquisite is just not _enough_ …” I looked down at Blue’s large face, my body trembling in the aftershocks. The blue gem leaned forward slightly and instead of licking me she put her mouth wide on my pussy and then closed her lips, almost like a tasting kiss.

“Oh…” she breathed, slender hands rising to support my body as she began licking me slowly, large tongue pressing in between my lips and then _softening_ … My back arched at her tender touch. Yellow began to move me away, but Blue pulled me back, a protesting ‘mmh!’ sound leaving her. Yellow chuckled playfully.

“Reminds me of White…” she said sultrily.

“Mmmh… I agree…” Blue said breathlessly. “Mm-mh pearl, pearl…”

“Yes, my Diamond?”

“Use your mouth on me… Quickly…”

“At once, my Diamond”

Blue jostled slightly and then drew in a sharp breath. Wet noises came from below me – but I couldn’t have cared less. Blue’s tongue was softer than silk and she was lapping _so slowly_ … I panted and trembled, then peaked so suddenly I couldn’t quite believe it. I whined out a breath and shook in their hands. But she didn’t stop – she kept licking, softly and slowly and I peaked again, whimpering at the way the very tip of her tongue moved over my throbbing clit. As I approached my third orgasm, her lips trembled against my skin and a high pitched and _fantastically_ sensual moan vibrated into my body. Had she just climaxed? The idea of that sent me tumbling over the edge.

Yellow chuckled, her face appearing on my right. “Did you want me to make her a little… _sloppy_?”

“Stars, yes please…” Blue panted, her breath flowing over my twitching pussy and cock. Yellow chuckled again and moved me away from Blue’s flushed face.

“L19 – come here” she said with a smirk, lying back against some pillows. She put me over her hips and I braced myself on her protruding hip bones a little not to fall flat on my face on her crotch.

“Yellow, let her breathe…” Blue said with a little laugh, lying down on her side next to Yellow.

“Pearl – another treat” Yellow called and yellow pearl traipsed over and gave it to me. It steadied me and I looked down on Yellow’s sizable cock. It was throbbing and veiny and so very thick. Below that were an _enormous_ clit and a magnificent pussy. I reached down to rub the thumb-sized golden yellow protrusion with my hand, making her draw in a breath through her teeth. Her soft skin was so slick. I lifted my hand and licked it slowly, enjoying the powerfully musky-salty-sweet taste of her. I moved up a little and began stroking her cock with both hands, spending a minute marveling at the feel of it before raising it up and positioning myself above it. As I sat down I gasped – it was stretching my pussy to capacity – I felt so _full_. Yellow smirked and lifted her hands to push on my shoulders, making me take it all in. I whimpered at the pleasure and the pressure inside, needing to grip her hips as my thighs shook uncontrollably. I looked down and saw a substantial bulge on my stomach – was that her cock? She saw me looking and I felt – and _saw_ – her cock flexing inside me.

“Motherfffffuck…” I panted and Yellow burst out laughing, jostling me.

“Oh my stars – the _mouth_ on her” she chuckled, gripping my waist and rubbing her thumbs over my nipples. I began to move up and down slowly, biting my lip and screwing up my face – she was pressing up against my deep spot with ease and my pussy was _watering_ at the sensation. Oh I felt so… so… _powerful_ sitting astride her large body, her fat cock stretching me to breaking point. Yellow was smiling at me with a raised eyebrow, running one hand over my stomach and pressing on her cock-bulge – this sent tendrils of pleasure radiating out from the point of contact and I growled, picking up the pace. “Mmf, well, well, well…” Yellow grunted appreciatively. “Weapon _and_ sex toy all in one…”

“Yellow…” Blue giggled, stroking her bare stomach lazily. “Will you make her… really messy for me?” Yellow turned to look at Blue and began to thrust up into me, making me cry out with pleasure. She held me firmly by the waist and my moans rose higher and higher.

“Oof! The pussy on this one – she’s – nnnh – she’s _squeezing_ me” Yellow looked at me with a glint in her eye. She rolled her hips sensuously and for a long time I could do nothing but hold on to her and just… _enjoy_ the feeling of the biggest cock I had ever had, the thick pulsating length of it sliding in and out of me with a wet slapping sound.

“ _Gu-dars sky-y-y-y-y-y-ymn-i-i-ing_ ” I panted as she pounded my sweet spot to the point where I lost my vision. I came _hard_ , throwing my head back and roaring, digging my nails into her skin. My pussy seized up so powerfully it made Yellow stop thrusting with a loud gasp. At the same time my cum exploded out of me as my cock flexed, it effectively moved ninety degrees, shooting one continuous stream.

“ _Oh_ my fucking stars!” she grunted and I cried out as she twitched –  her cum pumped into me in great big hot waves. “Oh, _yes_ take it all! Nnngh! Ah! AAHH!” she trembled powerfully enough to shake the _bed_ , thrumming against my deep spot, her cum gushing out of me by the simple fact that I couldn’t possibly _hold_ anymore. After a while we were both panting hard and finally my pussy released her and she slid out of me – slippery and limp. A lot of cum followed and I shivered and trembled on top of her.

“ _Yellow_ …” Blue breathed, moving closer to us. “Has your pearl failed in her duties lately?”

“What? No, not at… not at all…” Yellow panted, wiping some cum – my cum – from her chin. “This was simply… very good… Ohh my yes…” she let out a husky laugh. “Definitely got her sloppy for you”

“Yes I can see that…” Blue licked her lips and stroked Yellow’s still rapidly moving tummy. “Are you… completely spent?”

“Me? Oh, not by a long shot Blue” Yellow chuckled. “Just give me a while, I’ll rise…”

“Good… Because I would _very_ much like to share her…”

“Mmhmm yes, that would be grand” Yellow smirked. “Maybe I’ll reduce a little more for then or she might split – think I was pushing it with this size”

“A bit maybe, but she handled it… didn’t you, L19?” I smiled up at the both of them, nodding and patting my slightly sore pussy.

“Yes she did” Yellow ran her fingers over my tummy. “Pearl, bring her another treat…” I looked around to the see the thin gem hold out another sphere with a little smile this time. I deliberately took her fingers into my mouth as I took it and she swallowed. I giggled as I chewed, grinding slightly on top of Yellow as contentment and warmth filled me.

“L19, come here…” Blue called me over and I got unsteadily to my feet. “On your back…” she patted the mattress for me to lie down. I obeyed and she moved to lower her pussy over my face. Yellow rolled over on her side to watch us, letting out a soft chuckle. I spread Blue’s lips and stared in awe, then dove in, wrapping my lips around her large clit, suckling it eagerly. Her taste was simply splendid – so mild, so _fresh_ , so _intoxicating_ … After a few minutes glorious sucking she moved off my face and in between my legs, one large hand stroking her now throbbing erection. It was a slightly smaller size than Yellow’s and I felt grateful for that. She leant down and entered me effortlessly, lifting my legs and smiling down at me. “Ohh Yellow… you left her so wondrously _full_ for me, ah…” I felt her twitching inside me and could see a bulge moving on my stomach – she put a hand there and stroked it.

“Mmmh… be-elly rubs…” I mumbled, turning my head to the side and letting out an elongated contented moan.

“A weapon who likes belly rubs? Pearl, come do something about my lower half…”

“Yes, my Diamond” I looked over to see yellow pearl wipe Yellow’s thighs and belly deftly with a beautiful golden piece of cloth.

“And work my little one…”

“Yes, my Diamond” yellow pearl knelt in front of Yellow’s crotch and lifted her heavy cock  away to get access to her magnificent clit. From this angle I could only see her head bob rhythmically, but it was extremely arousing nonetheless and I felt myself tighten up around Blue’s slowly moving cock. She was fucking me so gently, _very_ wet sounds coming from my pussy. Her hips were moving so sensuously, her eyes were closed, a look of beatific enjoyment on her face. Her large warm hand was still rubbing my belly. The pleasure built little by little and both our breaths deepened. I reached down and began to stroke my cock slowly.

“Mmmh… you are so _soft_ , L19…” Blue said quietly.

“Mm-my D-Diamond…” I moaned in response. I could feel her entire length slide in and out, a deep tingling inside me. My walls contracted around her in waves and she let out a little noise of pleasure, her hips stuttering a moment, then she leaned over me and began to thrust _deep_. I gasped and writhed, the pleasure building faster. Soon I reached my peak and my back arched. She kept her slow pace and I peaked a second, then a third time before I felt her cum fill me to the brim and spill out the sides. The sound she made as she climaxed was maddening – a high pitched ‘nnh!’ that echoed around the room.

“Side or back, Blue?” Yellow asked after letting us catch our breath a moment. Blue was still hard inside me, her cock making little twitches. “And which one do you want?”

“Back… And I’ll stay where – ah – stay where I am…” Blue panted, grabbing me and rolling over onto her back. I found myself lying flat against her heaving belly – then a large yellow arm appeared to my left and I felt breath on my back. Warm liquid poured over my ass and then a cock was prodding me. I gasped and half raised myself to arch my back in welcome. She was going to put her cock in my ass while Blue was still in my pussy? Oh dear, _yes please_ … Yellow parted my ass cheeks and thrust forward gently, her tip sliding in easily.

“Oh, so _smooth_ ” she breathed as she went deeper. I was so lost in the sensation of having both my holes filled I was hardly able to _think_. Their cocks pulsated within me, three different heartbeats joined in one place. In _me_ … I felt a strange sort of calm come over me – the edges of my vision were sort of… tingly. Tendrils of pleasure were flowing up and down my spine, radiating out into my legs and making my toes curl. Then they began to move and I came – with a single thrust! Oh it felt so good! My pussy and ass squeezed them and both gasped. Yellow chuckled and lifted me up to hold me against her belly, her large hands massaging my breasts. I moaned and writhed against both of them as they kept moving. Their cocks rubbed against each other through the thin wall that separated them, making them slide around fantastically – hitting areas otherwise inaccessible and previously unexplored. My vision was gone completely now as I came again and again, losing count – and still they thrust, picking up the speed and intensity as the minutes rolled on and on.

“Yellow, oh Yellow, I’m… I’m getting – getting – “

“I know Blue!” Yellow panted as she thrust harder. “I can feel your pulse – finally we can, finally we – _can_ – cum in the – same – _place_!”

“Oh, I want it so!” Blue wailed. “Let it be so!” then she grabbed onto my thighs and thrust more powerfully, her cock pounding my deep spot so hard I thought I might break – not sure if it was from the intensity of the pleasure or the sheer physical force – it was so overwhelming.

“Nngh! _That’s_ the Blue I’ve missed – _yes_!” Yellow shouted passionately, pressing my body against her own. “Take it! Claim it! _Conquer_ it! **_Destroy it_**!” and then I was outside my body, looking down on the scene, the two giant gems pumping my ass and pussy like there was no tomorrow. Yellow’s face was a grimace of aggressive pleasure, Blue wore an expression of _fallen_ -angelic delight and my own face was wrapped in utter _ecstasy_ … And then I was back in my body, the two diamonds filling me up so much it almost _hurt_! Their voices rose around me, echoing around the chamber – Yellow’s a gleeful and joyous growling roar and Blue’s a mind-shakingly sensual moan. I had no breath in my body left to scream and only a few drops of cum came out of my cock before I slackened. I was utterly, utterly spent, and could only lie and pant and twitch against Blue’s heaving stomach when Yellow released me. I wasn’t in afterglow right now – it was an after _blaze_. My entire body was tingling from head to toe.

“I think we might have… might have fucked her senseless” Yellow panted in a satisfied way, then grunted as she pulled out of me. She patted my bum appreciatively and Blue stroked my soaked hair and looked down on me from between her magnificent breasts.

“ _I’m_ nearly senseless…” she panted with a smile. Yellow lay down next to Blue and rested on her arm on her side. “By my _gem_ … t-that was amazing…” she said with a laugh.

“Excellent idea to share her, Blue…” Yellow wiped her forehead, then stroked the worst of her cum off her cock and flicked her hand so that it landed on the floor instead. “Pearl, prepare a bath for me and Blue”

“Yes, my Diamond” came from somewhere behind me.

“And bring… several treats for L19” Yellow added after a moment.

“Yes, my Diamond”

After I had been fed more treats, Blue chuckled and stroked my back. Then she pulled me up on her belly a little to ease her slackening cock out of me. “I nearly lost control over the size…”

“Me too” Yellow grinned, then her gem glowed and her cock _expanded_. “Oh, that’s better…” now it was about the size and thickness of Heart-ears’ cock and I gasped. She heard me and chuckled in a pleased way. Blue’s gem glowed too and then something large, wet and heavy fell on my thigh. I looked over my shoulder to see an even _bigger_ cock lie on my leg, the large pale blue head glistening with my juices. I looked up at Blue’s face, feeling quite astonished.

“Oh, don’t worry, L19” she cooed. “I’m not going to put it back inside you… I think you’ve officially worn this diamond out… And that takes some doing…” she stroked my cheek. “What do you say to a human when they’ve done well?”

“G-g… g-good gi-irl…” I croaked hopefully.

“’Good girl’?” she asked and the phrase, even if it was a question, brought me so much joy it made me squirm. This made both her and Yellow chuckle. “Ah… something better than treats I see…”

“Your bath is ready, my Diamonds” yellow pearl said from behind me. Blue carried me with her into an adjoining room – the same room Heart-ears and Skinny had taken me to a while ago. She put me down on the edge of the pool and lowered herself into it with a long sigh.

“Ohhhh…” she dipped her head under the surface a moment, then leaned back against the edge and rested her head on it, a relaxed smile spreading across her face. I reached down to my pussy and gathered some of Blue’s cum on my fingers, then put them in my mouth. She looked over at me when I whimpered at the taste. I sampled some from my butt cheek too and positively melted with delight. They were both so different, and so wonderful. Blue’s cum tasted milky and sweet, whereas Yellow’s was a tangy honey flavor. I would have loved to have some more, but I was full of treats. I slid into the water, washing most of the cum off me with a sting of regret. I sat in the shallow end of the pool, enjoying the warmth. Yellow entered too and the two pearls followed, sitting down next to me. Blue pearl gave my cheek a kiss and yellow pearl put her arm around my waist under the surface. I giggled and kissed both their cheeks in greeting, happy they wanted to sit so close and cuddle with me.

“So” Yellow began and Blue turned to look at her. “I’ve been thinking about what you said – about L19’s powers… Today was the last free day I had for the next six months, so that is the earliest I could start my own investigation into her abilities. I think it’d be best if she remains here for the time being, seeing as neither of us have a suitable habitat for her elsewhere. And…” her voice faded into the distance as I began to drift off, the back of my head leaning on the edge of the pool.


	30. Holly's raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know right, a warning from me – one extremely… something picture.

# Chapter 30: Holly’s raid

  
I awoke to someone stroking my cheek. I was lying on something soft and my body felt very relaxed and wonderfully worn out. My nether regions were a bit sore and tingly but otherwise alright. I looked up into blue pearl’s face. She smiled down at me. I was lying on a pillow in her lap.

“It’s time for you to go now…” she said in her breathy voice.

“Go…?”

“Yes… The jasper guards are waiting…”

I sat up and yellow pearl fastened the yellow diamond necklace around my neck, then blue pearl did the same with the blue one.

“We will see you again soon” yellow pearl said with a little smile. They got to their feet and I stood up too, then they redressed me in the blue and yellow shroud. Yellow pearl ran her fingers through my hair to straighten it, then twitched the cloth and brushed my shoulders. I let out a contented sigh at her touch. They led me to the big doors. I turned around to see Blue and Yellow sitting in the big chairs again – now looking very relaxed. I waved at them happily and they turned to look at me. Blue smiled and raised two fingers and Yellow smiled faintly too, waving one finger lazily. I heard them both chuckle softly and then return to their muted conversation. The doors opened with the scary sound and the guards outside jumped to attention.

“Take her back to her cell” yellow pearl said in her nasal voice, suddenly sounding very stern.

“Yes, Yellow Pearl” Big Red and Lizzie said together. They remained in the salute until the doors slid shut again. I started walking toward the elevator, feeling quite like I could go back to sleep. But first I’d like some food. I reached out for the big jaspers’ hands and they smiled at me. When we reached the elevator, Lizzie cleared her throat.

“So, um… how… how was it?”

“Mmm…” I hummed as I thought. “Really… _really_ good…” Big Red and Lizzie exchanged an excited look as the elevator began to move down.

“Yeah? What um… what was really, _really_ good about it?”

“Everything…” I said simply, giggling and swinging my arms. They both sniggered.

“Yeah, OK, but I meant… like could you tell us – “ the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Holly and one of the guards from earlier bustled into the elevator.

“ – don’t need the med bay. Stop that mewling J10, you’ll live – Ah, L19” she went from sounding annoyed to sounding pleased. She lifted the screen she was holding and glanced at it. “Hmm… The Diamonds must have been pleased with you to have kept you _this_ long…” I looked over at the guard – she was holding J10 in her arms and J10 had tear tracks down her face. I took a quick step over to her and put my hand on the large guard’s elbow.

“J10…?” I asked worriedly.

“Ugh, don’t encourage her” Holly dragged me away from her by the shoulder. “She’s just whining because she got her bottom spanked – most deservedly so! I dare say I managed to smooth things over with the Iolite – thank the stars she was the last one who had claimed her!” I looked back at J10 with wrinkled eyebrows. Why had she been spanked? Was she OK? When Holly turned her back the guard holding J10 bent her head low and stroked J10’s back soothingly. When we got to our floor Holly strode off in one direction and the guard carrying J10 went in the other. Big Red, Lizzie and I stopped at the crossroads and I kept looking at J10 until she was out of sight.

“Hey, you’re little friend’s gonna be alright…” Lizzie said quietly.

“She is…?” I turned to look at her.

“Yeah – Mookaite, the one carrying her, she’s real nice. She’ll see to it, don’t worry” she smiled at me and held out her hand again. I took it gratefully. Her words made me feel better. If Mookaite was as nice as the guards were to me, she would be OK.

“Um. So where are we taking her exactly?” Big Red asked.

“Her cell I guess”

“Yeah, but where _is_ that?”

“Uhh… I don’t know” Lizzie scratched her head. “Hey, you know where your cell is?” I looked around. We were where Twinkle Toes and XO had handed me over to the two of them. I couldn’t remember the way.

“No…” I said, shaking my head, then yawned hugely. I was getting really tired now.

“Aw fuck. Think the other guards will be asleep by now… But maybe they won’t mind since it’s their little Ambrosia…” Big Red said and reached up to her ear. “Hey, yeah – no everything’s fine, just… dunno where Ambrosia’s cell is, this place is like a maze. Yeah, we’re where the others handed her over, elevatooor…” she turned around and squinted at the sign over the elevator door. “34F” a pause. “Alright, yeah OK thanks” she pressed the thing behind her ear again. “They’ll be here in a bit” I made another huge yawn and stretched my free arm.

“Mm… tired…” I mumbled. “Hungry…”

“How about we sit down? Then we can all have a bit of a rest. We’ve been on our feet all day and all night”

“Should be OK, right? Not like that agate is gonna come back and yell at us at this hour” they grinned and sat down. I stepped over into Lizzie’s lap and lay down, my head and legs resting on her massive thighs. She smiled broadly at this.

“I can see why they like her so much. Cuddly as all hell, this one”

“Yeah” Big Red said with a smile of her own, patting my knee. I took Lizzie’s hand and put it on my belly, then closed my eyes. “Aw… Fuck that’s like the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen”

“Won’t tell anyone if you cry, Big Red” Lizzie chuckled. Their deep voices faded into the distance.

***

“Hey pretty girl…” Skinny’s voice called me from slumber.

“Skinny…” I was laying on a mattress now, not the cold stone floor. “Mmmh… Hi…” I turned toward her and opened my eyes. She was laying on her side next to me, behind her stood many of the other gems. I looked over my shoulder to see the rest.

“Big Red and Lizzie said you were hungry, would you like some cubes? Or some milk maybe?”

“Mmh… milk…” I mumbled, wrinkling my eyebrows as I noticed the tension in my own breasts. “Need… Ow…”

“And I guess you’ll need a milking too, right?” I nodded, opening my shroud. There was a gasp as my necklaces jingled. “They… they let you k-keep them? The necklaces?” I nodded, feeling a little confused, but mostly uncomfortable and hungry.

“Hey, let’s milk her first and let her eat, OK?” Twinkle Toes said kindly, kneeling down on my left and stroking my rumbling tummy. There was a chorus of ascent. “What do you want first?” I touched my breasts and she smiled at me sweetly. “Alright, nice and easy now…” she and Skinny began suckling me. When they were done, Twinkle Toes made some milk for me and I drank my fill.

“So… the necklaces?” Skinny asked. “Never heard anyone got to _keep_ them before… Anyone know what that means?”

“They said… see you soon…” there was another gasp.

“What else happened?” she looked at me excitedly.

“Mmm… a lot… they said… good girl…” I giggled and blushed. “Gave me… many treats…”

“The Diamonds called you ‘good girl’?” Skinny sounded awed. A susurration went around the gems. I felt… something slide out of me, out of… both places? I felt a blush rise on my face.

“Oops…” I mumbled.

“ _’Oops’_?” Twinkle Toes asked, her eyebrows drawing together. “Cutie pie… are you… are you _bleeding_?”

“What?” Skinny yipped.

“That’s what she said when her moon time started last time” Twinkle Toes explained. Skinny parted my shroud and stiffened up. I looked down. I was lying on my side and there was a thick white trickle creeping down my right thigh. Something slid over my butt cheek too.

“Is… is that…” Skinny began in a strangled voice. “Is that… _Diamond c-cum_?” I reached down and put one finger in each little puddle, then licked them one at a time.

“Blue Diamond… Yellow Diamond…” everyone stared at me. Skinny reached out a trembling hand and ran her finger through the trickle on my front, then lifted it to her lips.

“Oh… my… fucking… stars…” she breathed after she had tasted it. “Wow… just wow… you guys have got to try it… I think there’s enough for everyone” reverent hands reached down to touch one or the other in _absolute_ silence. Everyone licked or sucked their fingers, then there was a collective sigh, then laughter, whoops, cheers and even some crying. “Oh, _pretty girl_ … Thank you – now everyone here knows what Diamond cum tastes like! Oh my fucking stars! I mean we can never tell anyone but – _fuck_!” Skinny smiled so broadly at me the top of her head was in danger of falling off and she pulled me into a hug, kissing me all over my face. A lot of hands were on me, petting and stroking, ruffling my hair or cheekily squeezing my butt, at the same time there was a babble of ‘thank you’s, ‘Diamond cum! Aw jizz!’,  ‘oh my stars’, ‘good girl’ and other nice things. I giggled and felt very good about myself.

“Kitten, kitten, _kitten_ …” XJ sat down by my feet and stroked my leg. “We’re dying to hear what happened after you left the ball – Twinkle Toes told us everything up until then”

“Anyone feel up for recreating it?” Twinkle Toes asked with a twinkle in her eye. “Dibs on being Ambrosia!” there was laughter all around. “Who wants to join?”

“We gonna shapeshift it or?” XR asked interestedly. “Can’t hold that very long, especially during a good fucking”

“Oh, we _got to_! For the Diamonds, come on” Twinkle Toes giggled. She stood up and her gem started to glow. Her entire body went white and then… A naked, pink version of me was standing next to… me… I stared open mouthed. “How do I look, cutie pie?”

“Like… me…” I said in awe, then I started to giggle.

“Alright, who wants to be a Diamond?” XR and XL were quickest to shout ‘me!’. “OK, so, how did everything start?”

“Pearls…” I said and there was an ‘oooh’ from the crowd.

“Who wants to play a pearl?” Twinkle Toes asked with a broad grin. Shorty and XO leapt forward.

“Dibs on blue pearl!” Shorty said loudly. The participants gathered in front of the bed and transformed into passable pearls and diamonds, though quite a lot shorter than the actual diamonds.

“First… sit on your… knees…” I said to Twinkle Toes. “Blue pearl… behind… touching breasts…”

“Like this?” Shorty asked as blue pearl, squeezing Twinkle Toes breasts gently.

“Nipples… pinching too… Then, my butt plug… vibrated… And shared it… with blue pearl…”

“Ohoho” Shorty sniggered.

“Well we don’t have a butt plug but let’s just pretend we do, then what happened?”

“Blue pearl came… then yellow pearl… licked me…” XO joined the scene and began eating Twinkle Toes out – it looked strange to see myself, or a version of me, have her pussy licked in front of me and I giggled, feeling oddly flattered. “Then blue pearl… took plug out… put her… cock… between my legs and… yellow pearl sucked… then she went… inside…” XO sucked Shorty’s cock briefly then Twinkle Toes gasped as Shorty penetrated her. “Then yellow pearl… went inside too…”

“What?” Shorty asked and everyone turned to me. “But _I’m_ covering your ass?”

“Yellow pearl… went inside… my pussy too…”

“Ohmyfuckingstars” Shorty gasped and stiffened up suddenly, Twinkle Toes letting out a little surprised ‘oh!’ – there was stunned silence around the crowd.

“Like… really, both at the same time?” Skinny asked me with rosy cheeks. I nodded and there was an eruption of ‘Oh my stars’, ‘that’s so hot’, ‘Go Ambrosia!’ and other cheers and whoops.

“You OK with that, Twinkle Toes?” XO asked her as Shorty trembled against her back, her cheeks flushed, hands still massaging Twinkle Toes’ breasts. Twinkle Toes nodded with a big excited smile.

“Just, shrink down a little, OK? Both of you?”

“Sure, sure” Shorty panted. They both entered her and all three of them gasped. “Oh _fuck_!”

“Shit this is so weird – but _so_ hot!” XO said, biting her lip. “Ready?” they began to move. Many of the watching gems started to masturbate to the scene. My lower half was still recovering and a bit sore and I declined Skinny’s offer to touch me. I continued to describe the double anal penetration and there were more gasps, cheers, and quite a few winces. It was decided XO would play me in that scene and she enjoyed it so much she covered Twinkle Toes’ entire face in cum. Then it was time for the Diamonds’ aerial licking of my pussy, then my Yellow Diamond ride, the sensuous Blue Diamond pussy lick and plow and finally the epic, mind-blowing double penetration. Twinkle Toes went through with it all, but had XL finger her ass instead to prevent any accidental impaling. When the show was over they all received great applause and then the ones who weren’t finished paired or threesomed off to repeat their favorite parts.

“Cutie _pie_ …” Twinkle Toes panted as she melted down onto the bed next to me, having wiped the worst of the cum off with a towel.

“You… _you_ are a fucking… goddess!” grunts and whoops of agreement came from all around. “I’d get up and bow to you but I’m so _beat_ … Thank you for telling us all that! I can’t believe it – I’m gonna remember this forever! When they come back, will you tell us about that too?” I nodded and smiled at her, my eyelids drooping. It had taken a lot out of me to describe my adventure with the Diamonds and their pearls. “Aw… Feeling sleepy?” I nodded again, closing my eyes the whole way.

“Let’s keep it down a little, yeah? Ambrosia’s falling asleep again… Poor lucky little thing – and she did all that _after_ the ball _and_ the human fuck fest… What a _good girl_!” Skinny hugged me from behind and stroked my belly I giggled and then yawned hugely. “Sleep, my sweet girl” she hummed affectionately into my shoulder.

***

Shorty and XJ were walking me to my room. I had spent the night between Skinny and a supremely fucked Twinkle Toes and had woken up feeling quite refreshed, if a little sore still. The memories of the ball and the evening with the diamonds were golden inside me and I sang my part of the welcome song as we moved through the corridors. It was a lot easier to _sing_ than it was to talk, because I knew what words were going to come next – I didn’t have to think about it so much. When we reached my room XJ stopped dead and I walked into her arm. I looked up at her stunned face, then turned to look inside my room. A cold thrill went down my spine. On my bed sat Holly. Her arms and legs were crossed. On the floor in front of her were all my belongings arranged in neat little rows. Even the blue cylinder.

“What’s going on – guys…” Shorty’s question faded into nothing.

“Imagine my _surprise_ …” Holly began quietly. “I came here looking for L19 and instead I find… _this_ …” she made a sweeping motion with her hand.

“Holly, we can explain!” XJ said hurriedly. Holly’s eyes snapped to XJ’s.

“ _Do_ explain…” she said in a low voice.

“Well… um… it’s uh…”

“W-we wanted h-her to be c-comfortable!” Shorty said squeakily, her shoulders rising.

“ _Comfortable_?” Holly said dangerously. “L19 does not _need_ to be… _comfortable_ ” Holly rose to her feet quickly and the two gems next to me winced. “A standard containment area has one sleeping mat and one blanket. Is this… Some kind of joke?” she turned to stare icily at Shorty. “Is this _funny_ to you, Beta?”

“N-no Holly, i-it was just – she looked so lonely in here all by herself – and we thought _a toy_ might be OK and – “ Shorty babbled nervously.

“This is a lot more than _just_ a toy – even though a toy by itself would be breaking quite a lot of _rules._ And you _know_ how I feel about breaking rules…”Holly gave us a shark-like smile. She lifted a hand to tap the thing behind her ear. “Put me through to all the guards, all shifts… Report to L19’s cell. _Immediately_ ” she strode out of my room, her heels clicking as she turned ninety degrees and stood stock still and silent, her hands on her back. A rumble of running feet could be heard in the distance and soon the guards started arriving. They took up station along the wall, staring straight ahead. The tension in the air was palpable. When everyone was there Holly began to walk slowly, the sound of her heels on the stone floor echoed in the corridor.

“I want you… to go into L19’s cell and get the items you _personally_ brought here. One at a time. Starting with… _you_ ” she had stopped in front of XL, who had been the last to arrive. XL didn’t move, glancing down the line of guards. “Did you not… hear me?”

“Uh…” XL looked cornered.

“I said go get the items you personally brought here! On the double, you dreadful little cunt!” Holly shouted in her face and XL pressed herself up against the wall, a terrified expression on her face, then slunk away under Holly’s icy glare, running into my room, starting to rummage around.

“Oh shit, shit, shit what did I bring?!” she mumbled to herself in a panic. I started to cry silently.

“Ten seconds!” Holly shouted and the noises from my room grew more frantic. I stood with my back against the wall, facing the line of guards. None of them were looking at me. “Five, four, three – “ XL burst out of my room with some things in her arms, a deep flush on her sweating face. “You. Go” Holly nodded at XP who was next in line. The gem sprinted off and returned to the wall a few seconds later, holding a pillow and a blanket. Next was XU – she came out with the chalk board in her trembling hands. On and on it went, almost every gem darting in and getting an item or two. XT was the one who had brought me Lion and the ball and XO the one who had brought the bed and several big pillows. In no time at all Holly had reached the end of the line. She brought out a screen and cleared her throat. “Name and contraband” she said loudly.

“Uh… 8XJ… A pillow” XJ’s voice sounded higher than normal. Holly tapped the screen.

“Destroy it”

“What?”

“I said _destroy. It_ ” the blue gem hissed. XJ winced and pressed her lips together before ripping the pillow in two, stuffing flying everywhere. Holly took a step forward to the next gem; Shorty. “Name and contraband?”

“Beta-XQ, a blanket” Holly tapped the screen again.

“Destroy it” Shorty obeyed. Another step. “Name and contraband?”

“Beta-XI. A box of era one moon wear, a pillow, a h-hoodie – “

“A _what_?”

“This… green hooded sweater” Skinny held up my hoodie and I whimpered, starting to sob aloud.

“And what else?”

“A blanket” Holly spent some time tapping the tablet now.

“Destroy it” Skinny began ripping the things apart, leaving my hoodie for last, closing her eyes before tearing it in two. I sobbed harder. Holly moved on down the line, taking names and whatever they had brought me and added it to her list, or ticked it off, I didn’t know. Eventually she made it all the way back to XL. “Now, don’t you all feel _better_? Having confessed your indiscretions…” she moved slowly up the line of destruction, then glanced over at me. I was trembling against the wall. She gave me a disdainful look, then her eyes slid into my room and she stopped dead. “There are still _things_ in her cell…” she said menacingly. “You – XP or whatever your name is – go get it” _XT_ ran in and scrabbled about, then came out with a box, holding it out to Holly. “What is this? Heat packs? Blue moon wear? Is this a _milking_ drone?” she picked up the items in turn and my spine tingled awfully as she touched the cylinder. “Eugh! Why is this note _wet_?!” she threw Madam’s note on the floor and wiped her hand over XT’s uniform. “Who brought her these?!” Holly shouted, anger evident on her face now. She was still holding the cylinder in one hand. She raised it to point accusingly. “Who – what’s this writing… ‘This you may not share… Open only when you are by yourself’…” she turned it over in her hands, noticing the lock on it. “What is this…?” her voice was a low growl. “Who gave it to her?!” Heart-ears eyes flicked to meet mine and Holly caught it. “ _You_! Speak!” I looked at Heart-ears pleadingly. The broad jasper wore an expression of absolute terror. Holly’s eyes narrowed. “Tell me who gave it to her. _Now_ …” Heart-ears closed her eyes and swallowed hard, not saying a word. Holly spun on her heel and marched over to me, grabbed me by the collar and dragged me in front of Heart-ears before I had even had time to whimper. “ _Tell_ me. Who _gave_ it to her…” she said again, staring at Heart-ears, but the jasper still remained silent, her lower lip trembling. SLAP! Holly’s large hand had just hit me across the face – my head snapped to the right, the entire left side of my face stinging, a ringing in my ear and the vision in my _right_ eye going dark – there was a collective gasp from the watching gems. “ ** _I SAID TELL ME WHO GAVE IT TO HER_**!” Holly bellowed at the top of her lungs, slapping the other side of my face with the back of her hand. And _harder_! I was stunned and my hearing cut out for a moment, my knees buckled and there was the taste of blood in my mouth.

“- XA, it was Alpha 1XA!” Heart-ears wailed. Holly released me and I dropped to the floor in a heap, my head spinning.

“Turquoise, hmm?” Holly stepped away from me. “You, Beta-whatever – _lard ass_ – pick up my cock sleeve and the box and follow me. The rest of you – **_CLEAN UP THIS MESS_**!” large warm shaking hands lifted me into the air. Someone was carrying me? Where were we going? I opened my eyes – my left one could see fine, but the right… Everything was so much darker and so _blurry_ … There was a lot of noise around me and something warm dripped onto my cheek. I looked up to see Heart-ears face locked in a emotionless mask, but tears were streaming down her face, falling onto mine. I didn’t… didn’t understand what was going on… I tried to speak, but it only came out as a whisper – and _I_ couldn’t even hear it over all the clamor. Heart-ears carried me for what felt like both hours and seconds at the same time. “Put her and the box on the bed. That _will_ be all” I was put on something soft and there was a thump beside me, then heavy footsteps faded away and a familiar noise followed. A door… sliding shut… My head cleared a little and I pushed myself up to a half sitting position. Then my wrist was grabbed and I turned to see Holly press my finger to the lock on the cylinder. There was a hiss of the lid unsealing itself and a little ‘thp’ as it landed next to me on the bed. There was a sharp gasp.

“Oh… my… stars…” Holly breathed. “Oh, my _fucking_ stars!” she chuckled to herself. “That _perverted_ little _whore_ …” then something soft was pushed against my face. “Get it wet for me” I looked to see what it was – it… oh, no… Oh, no, no, no… ‘Open only when you are by yourself’ echoed in my muzzy mind. I watched Holly unzip her pants and unleash her massive cock. It rose in jerks, tensing up, then relaxing but rising all the same. She smirked at me. “I’m going to fuck that, whether I go in _dry_ is up to you, cock sleeve…” she sounded amused. My eyes filled with tears as I opened my aching jaw and began to lick… lick Madam’s beautiful pussy… her tasty, _wonderful_ pussy… that she had entrusted me with… My tears fell faster and I sobbed into her soft, warm skin. She would be raped by _Holly_ and there was nothing I could do except try to ease the pain… My kind Madam, my _gentle_ Madam… I was her good girl, how could I… wait… her good girl… I had never been _bad_ to Madam… maybe if… maybe if I was a little bad she would… understand… That it wasn’t… wasn’t _me_ …

“F-forgive me…” I sobbed, then nipped her beautiful white clit _hard_ – I felt her _twitching_ and –

“That’s enough” Holly wrenched the blue cylinder away from my feeble grasp, then knelt down in front of me and grabbed me by the hair and lifted me squealing onto her hip so I could _watch_ … She chuckled sultrily. “I always knew that little blue cunt was _depraved_ … But to go to these lengths – give you a mechanical cock wired into your brain? And then use the _same_ technique to hook her own pussy up to be fucked remotely? Oh, so _wrong_ … But it finally gives me the opportunity to _take her_ …” she inserted her tip into Madam’s pussy and I squirmed to try to get away, but she just chuckled and pressed down on my neck. “Be still now, L19… or you’ll miss the _show_ …” I whimpered in sympathy as she began to move the cylinder up and down. “See? I’m even fucking it nice and slow – at least to start with – I want to enjoy _every minute_ of this… Oh – ah – hah! It really _is_ her pussy – I can feel her pulse, feel her twitching – _squeezing_ me! And she’s getting _wetter_!” she grunted as she pushed it further down on her cock – I could see Madam’s poor labia be forced apart by her thick member. I cried and whined, struggling against her iron grip. Now Holly was completely inside Madam, all the way down to the hilt… She panted and shivered. “Mmmhhmmhmhmm” she chuckled mercilessly. “What a tight little pussy she has… Well, not for long…” she began to move her hand faster – much faster – far too fast! She pumped with her arm, spittle flying from her mouth. “That’s – _right_! Not so high and mighty – anymore! Ah! Oh-ho! _Turquoise_! Such a naughty little invention you have built – _ooohh_! Clamping down and _shivering_ around me! Did Holly Blue Agate just make Turquoise cum? I think she did – oh I can’t wait to see her _face_ when I tell her!”

She kept fucking Madam’s pussy and I… stopped struggling… I was powerless to stop her from… _defiling_ my Madam… I cried harder, my chest heaving with sobs – then Holly’s hand was covering my mouth. “Shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear your mewling when I’m about to – _nnnnrrraaaahhh_!” Holly stiffened up as she came, cum shooting out around the sides of her cock. “Oh, my, stars – and she keeps wanting more! Look at that pussy _twitch_!” she pulled the cylinder off her throbbing dick, splattering the sheets with her cum, and held it inches from my face – I _could_ see it twitching, dripping with juices and Holly’s pale blue cum – then she shoved her cock back inside and kept pumping. And pumping, and pumping… and _pumping_. She had completely stopped talking now, even moved her other arm to use both her hands to fuck Madam’s poor pussy harder, pushing my head into her squishy hip. She came and came again – and then again, and _again_ – how much cum did she possess?! And then suddenly she froze, almost her entire cock inside – had she finally run out? Was she slackening? Then she tried to move the cylinder but gasped instead. “Ah! What the hell?!” she yanked at it, but it wouldn’t budge. Instead the pussy _slid down_ , engulfing the last inch of her cock and then began to vibrate, _powerfully_. “Oh, _oh_ -ho- _hooo_!” she chuckled, letting it go with her hands. “Would you look at that? Bet you never fucked her good enough to get to this level! Ahhh…” I stared in horror as Holly came, her cum dripping out the sides. She kept cumming for _minutes_ straight, trembling and shivering, laughing and panting all the while, her eyes closed and cheeks flushed in complete and utter _ecstasy_. Then her body relaxed and she tried taking it off herself again, but it still wouldn’t move – instead the vibration _increased_. Now her face was showing confusion. “Ah – ow!” she twitched. “Where’s the off switch?” she grunted, then she cried out and twitched again, then her breath ramped up again and she came for the umpteenth time, then seconds later she grunted, her body spasming. “OW! Fuck! Get it off me!” she looked down at my tear streaked face with angry eyes. I got up shakily and reached for it, but then she shivered again and I saw more cum leak out the sides. “Fuck!” she reached up behind her ear. “Turquoise! Get your ass to my office _RIGHT FUCKING NOW_!” I moved back from her, my eyes unable to tear themselves away from her crotch. She was trembling continuously now, biting her lower lip and grunting. What felt like an hour later the door slid open and there… there stood Madam. She was panting, her face sweating and taut with _rage_. She marched inside and came to the bed. “Get this cursed thing _off_ me!” Holly growled hoarsely. Madam glared at her, her nostrils flaring, then leant down and put her hand on the furiously vibrating thing – the gem on her chest glowed – then it finally stopped moving. She pulled it off Holly immediately and the big blue gem sagged forward, her twitching cock falling limp onto the bed with a _splat_ – there was a _puddle_ of cum between her legs. Madam turned on her heel and was just about to walk away when Holly threw out a hand and grabbed her by the shoulder. Forcing herself up by what must be sheer _willpower_ ; Holly straightened her back, grimaced furiously and then _slapped_ Madam across the face. And Madam _just_ … _took_ it. She didn’t make a single sound, just… turned her head back slowly and _glowered_ at Holly.

“Don’t think… I’ll let this slide… Turquoise… Your punishment is coming! And it’ll be _severe_ … Now get out of my _sight_ …” Holly panted. Without a word, Madam turned and marched toward the exit. As the door closed Holly collapsed onto her side, groaning and clutching at herself. My heart was pounding in my ears and my breath was shallow. What had just happened…? Madam hadn’t even _looked_ at me… What… what _was_ … hap... happening… The world went sideways.  

***

I woke up with a jolt and looked around blearily – I was in a different place – this wasn’t Holly’s office, or my room… Or anywhere else I had been before. The floor was bare, apart from a blanket and a sleeping mat. The pink force field was the only illumination. Where… was I?

“Hel…” my throat was dry and I swallowed with difficulty. “Hello…?” there was no response. I looked at the wall behind me, hoping to see a blue little diamond but… no… I was cold, hungry, and alone and my entire head and face and… breasts were _aching_ … I must have been asleep for a really long time... I had different clothes on – a blue shirt and loincloth. I was still wearing the diamond necklaces and my bracelet… I lay down on the mat and pulled the blanket over myself, feeling the tears start to leak down my cheek. I curled into a ball and cried, overwhelmed with pain and the _absolute_ certainty that I was now a _very_ … **_bad_** _girl_ …


	31. Little Monster

# Chapter 31: Little Monster

  
“Songbird…” a hoarse whisper woke me. A warm but trembling hand was at my back. I opened my eyes to see Heart-ears’ agonized face and another, pale green gem sitting down next to her and rummaging in a bag. Heart-ears jerked her head back and gasped in horror struck surprise. “Oh my stars… Your face… your… your _eye_ ….” tears filled hers as she stared down at me. I tried to speak, but my mouth was dry as sandpaper. I swallowed hard.  

“W-water…”

“Here, love, let me…” the pale green gem said and looked at me. “Oh… oh dear…” she inhaled sharply, her fine features twisting into a worried frown. “What did Holly _do_ to her…?”

“Slapped her hard… twice… Because I wouldn’t say… wouldn’t say who gave her – “ Heart-ears’ voice broke and she started to cry, hissing out sobs. The green gem looked between me and Heart-ears as if not sure who to tend to. She set her jaw and something was pressed against my chapped lips. “Drink… slowly…” wonderful liquid flowed into my mouth, rehydrating my tongue. A warm fuzzy feeling filled my chest, taking some of the pain away and a lot of the tension in my mind just… vanished… She began to dab at my cheeks with something wet and cold. It became easier to blink somehow and my face didn’t feel so… stretched. I adjusted my position slightly and let out a high pitched and shocked yip – my chest was _agony_ – both the gems winced at the sound. “Oh fuck! How long has it been since she’s been – “ hands lifted my tight shirt and I whined loudly as my swollen, aching, _throbbing_ breasts were exposed. They both stared down at them.

“Love…” the green gem said in a strained sounding voice. “Give… give me the Sepaterium injector… Quickly…” Heart-ears fumbled with something behind the green gem’s back and handed a small cylinder with a bend in it to her. “L-little pinch…” a sharp prick on my thigh preceded a wave of relief and I panted as the pain in my chest – in my entire body – faded. “It won’t last very long, love… I… I didn’t think to bring a milking drone… I thought at least… at least Holly would allow… _that_ …” she wiped her cheek hurriedly.

“It’s OK, I’ve got it, Bean” Heart-ears murmured softly and moved to my other side, then rolled me onto my back carefully and bent down. She began to drink from my breast in long, slow, _gentle_ pulls. The tension in my skin and the weight on my ribcage lessened considerably. She emptied my other breast too as the green gem opened the eyelid to my blurry eye and dripped something liquid into it – my vision cleared.

“We… we can’t leave her here…” the green gem said quietly, looking up at Heart-ears with wrinkled eyebrows. “I can’t understand how Holly can do this – L19 belongs to the _Diamonds_ …”

“Bean…”

“She’s been without food and water for more than thirty six hours!” apparently Bean hissed anxiously. “I’m not going to let _another_ one _die_ because of Holly’s… Holly’s fucking _pride_!” their eyes met above my head. “She’ll know instantly if I take her to the med bay – or into the med staff quarters – I know she checks on the surveillance there often t-to keep an eye on… on Madam…” she trailed off. “I… I could ask Pins to keep playing the loop we set up – it’s pretty good – Holly won’t notice unless she actually _looks_ at the feed for more than a few minutes and then… then maybe I’ll _finally_ have been able to convince her to send L19 into the zoo…” they looked at each other for a long moment.

“OK… I’ll take her to the guard quarters, but… the others don’t know we’re doing this… I _think_ they’d all help, but… With XJ and Shorty destabilized, they might not want to risk it… We’ll have to keep the coms open at all times – if Holly even gets a _whiff_ of what we’re doing…”

“I know…” Bean leaned her forehead against Heart-ears’. “If we get going now Holly will still be busy with the aftermath of the Ball – I know Iolite and Emerald wanted a look at the surrogates… And with the state Holly’s in – stars… I don’t understand how she’s even standing _upright_ ”

“Well…” Heart-ears’ eyes darkened for a moment, then she blinked. “I think it’s better if I _don’t_ tell anyone I’m bringing Songbird – they won’t be able to say no when they see her face… Everyone’ll miss her when she gets sent into the zoo, but… it’ll be so much better for her in there”

“Convince _them_ of that, love… I’ll send Trix over later with some more ointment and things – she’ll need lots of fluids and constant supervision. I need you to keep an eye on her temperature, and her actual eye… It should be fine, but if she gets an infection…”

“I’ll do my very best, Bean”

“I know you will, love…” they kissed briefly. “Let’s get moving”

“OK” Heart-ears picked me up gently, cradling my head to her broad chest, then she began to walk. They were silent now, moving hurriedly through the corridors. Heart-ears held me tenderly and looked down on me every so often, her face worried and stern. I didn’t understand what was going on other than that it didn’t hurt anymore. And that I wasn’t alone.

Bean split off after a while, they kissed goodbye and Heart-ears gripped me a little tighter.

“We’ll be there soon, Songbird… And then you’ll get to sleep on a nice bed, with pillows and everything…”

“P-pillows…” I mumbled against her chest.

“That’s right… big soft pillows…”

A few minutes later I heard the familiar sound of the guard quarters doors opening and closing. Heart-ears took a steadying breath and moved quicker as gasps and whispers rose around us. After half a minute I was put down on something soft and a warm blanket was put over me. I looked up at Heart-ears – but she had turned her back. I moved my head to see the other gems approaching cautiously, looking frightened.

“Heart-ears – what did you _do_?!” someone asked in a worried voice. “Have you lost your fucking mind?!”

“Listen – guys it’s – “ Heart-ears began but was interrupted by someone else.

“Holly’s going to shatter you! She’ll shatter all of us!”

“Oh come on, she wouldn’t – who would that leave to boss around? The _peridots_?” someone snapped.

“ _Guys_ – “ Heart-ears raised her hands in a calming gesture, but the others kept talking over her.

“What? Are you just going to leave her on the bed?”

“Holly is going to find out!”

“And who’s gonna tell her? _I_ won’t!”

“Maybe we _should_ tell her…?”

“No! It’s not like she’d just shatter _Heart-ears_ for it! Everyone in this _room_ will be destroyed!”

“You think so?”

“Why did you bring her here? And where has she _been_?”

“How is she?”

“Does she know Holly _whipped_ Shorty and XJ back into their gems?!”

They were getting too loud and I whimpered, afraid their raised voices meant I was going to get hit again. Everyone fell silent at my pitiful little noise and they gathered around my bed warily.

“The plan is…” Heart-ears began and no one interrupted her this time. “To convince Holly to send Songbird into the zoo. Alpha 2XB and the other peridots are on it, but we couldn’t leave Songbird in the isolation block… She hadn’t been fed _or_ milked since _we_ last did…”

“But that was like… before Holly’s raid…” XT said with a worried wrinkle between her eyes. “Oh… _fuck_ …”

“Yeah. And Holly is keeping an eye on the med bay and the peridots’ quarters, and Alpha 1XA, so… this was the only place to take her. I know some of you might not… want or dare to help or whatever because of Shorty and XJ but… Just _look_ at her… she looks better now than when me and Alpha 2XB found her, but… Look at what Holly did to her eye… to her face… She was just going to let her stay in isolation – I don’t even know how long she’s going to be mad about this! But we’ve bought some time. A few days, maybe a week – if we can just keep her hidden she’ll recover and then she can just be in the zoo where she belongs… Where she should have been all this time…”

“Heart-ears is right, you guys…” it was Skinny’s voice. “We’ve got to take care of our girl… It’s not fair that _she_ ’ _s_ being punished for what _we_ did – she didn’t ask us to bring her those things” she came into my field of vision and knelt down by my shoulder and stroked my hair gently. “Hey p-pretty one… Oh, my sweet girl…” she pulled the blanket up to my chin and kissed my forehead carefully.

“Skinny…” I mumbled.

“How in the cosmos are the peridots going to convince Holly to put her in the zoo?” someone asked.

“I don’t know” Heart-ears said quietly. “But they’re _on it_. We just have to do our part – keep Songbird secret and safe until they succeed”

“Maybe they’ll tell her Ambrosia needs to be pregnant or something? To keep up with demand for her offspring? 6XT told me there have been sixteen pre-bookings…” Twinkle Toes said.

“Whatever they tell her it’ll be better for her in the zoo – much better. She’ll have human friends and they’ll get to play and romp and all that…”

“I’m going to miss her though…”

“We all will, but… is it really fair to keep her with us… with _Holly_ – because we don’t want to… _miss_ her?” Skinny asked the room in general, stroking my cheek now. Silence followed her statement, then a soft murmur of conversation broke out and I closed my eyes.

***

It was maybe a day later and I was lying in XO’s big warm lap, her hand stroking my belly softly. I was drifting in and out of sleep, listening to her deep, steady breathing. There was a commotion over by the door and XO quickly covered me with a blanket. Her body was very tense for a moment, then she relaxed.

“Oh my fucking stars… I thought we were in trouble there for a second” she chuckled as she lifted the blanket and met my gaze. Laughter and woops and loud enthusiastic talking was coming from the group of gems on the other side of the room. I looked over there, seeing more gems hurrying toward them. “What’s going on?” XO wondered aloud. “Hey, XU – what’s up?” she called to XU as the gem ran over there.

“Dunno! Gonna find out!” I watched her go and join the others. After a few minutes she turned to us. “Hey XO, Ambrosia, get over here! This is awesome!” XO grinned and then looked down at me.

“You want to go have a look?” she asked me excitedly. I felt a little unsure – I really just wanted to sleep. But she was looking so upbeat – it made me happy to see something other than worry on her face. I smiled weakly and nodded. “Alright, up we get” we walked over there slowly.

“You guys won’t believe this” XU grinned broadly at us. “Hey, let ‘em through!” she pushed XR’s shoulder to get her to move. The crowd parted a little and I peered a little curiously between them. They were all standing in a circle around… a very short purple gem. She had her back against me and looked to be smaller than Shorty.

“XO, cutie pie – meet 8XM!” Twinkle Toes said enthusiastically.

“8X ** _M_**?! Are you serious, Twinkle Toes?!” XO gasped from behind me.

“Twinkle Toes? _Cutie pie_? Pff! You guys have some weak ass nickna – “ the tiny gem had turned around and the grin she had been wearing slid off her face. “E…?” she asked me with wrinkled eyebrows.

I looked at her, feeling confused. She walked up to me slowly. “It _is_ you!” she threw her arms around my waist suddenly and gave me a rib cracking hug. I gasped at the unexpected embrace and at the way her head bumped my sore breasts.

“Off… off!” I whimpered – large hands pulled the tiny gem away and Skinny and XO stepped in front of me protectively.

“What the fuck? Get off me!” the small gem exclaimed, staring around at the gems holding her arms. Twinkle Toes bent down to pick me up and stroked my back soothingly.

“You OK, cutie pie?” she asked quietly. I put my arm over my chest and winced. Twinkle Toes wrinkled her eyebrows in sympathy.

“What’s with the attack-hugs, 8XM?” Skinny asked in an icy tone. “She’s sensitive – can’t just do that without her permission”

“Not cool dude” XO stated firmly.

“What?” 8XM looked really confused. “Erica what the hell?” she was looking up at me in Twinkle Toes’ arms and wearing an expression of utmost confusion.

“Her name is Ambrosia” Twinkle Toes said testily. “Well, she has many names, but _none_ of them is Eri-ca”

“Uh, _yeah_ it is?” 8XM said sarcastically. “Her name is Erica Katheryn Brooks, you fuck wad” the gems took on slightly more threatening poses now and she looked around at them all like they were crazy, then realization seemed to dawn on her. “ _Oh yeah_ … Steven said your memory was all fucked up… Shit, you don’t remember your own _name_?” she looked up at me uncertainly. I wrinkled my eyebrows at her.

“S-Steven…?” that name was familiar…

“Yeah, Steven! Um… Do you remember him? Or… me?” she was talking softer now and the gems looked confused at the change in her tone. I shook my head uncertainly. “Shit… I thought the others were going to be the ones to find you. Ugh! This is such a Pearl thing to deal with! Oh – do you remember her? Pearl?”

“Yellow… pearl…?”

“Uh, no” she scoffed.

“Blue… pearl…?”

“No! _Our_ Pearl! Gem on the _forehead_? Pale as a ghost? Ballet?”

“What are you talking about?” Skinny demanded, getting tired of this nonsensical babbling.

“Erica is my friend! We live in Beach City – on _Earth_!”

“Home…” I said quietly, my forehead creased in concentration. It was so hard to _think_ …

“Yeah that’s right! Home! You and Jasper have a house and a Cake-cat together”

“Cake… Kitten…”

“Yes! Your cute little kitten, with the studded collar – hey why the fuck is _she_ wearing a _collar_?!” 8XM glared round at the other gems.

“Uh… Because Blue Diamond gave it to her, duh” XP said, rolling her eyes.

“That’s her! That’s who kidnapped you!” 8XM said agitatedly. “You and Greg and Steven were out looking for some broken down old gem stuff and – hey where are your lights?”

“Her what?” Twinkle Toes asked.

“Her _lights_! The butterflies and the lightning and the sparkly memory clouds!” 8XM waved her arms.

“Memory… clouds…” I lifted my hand to touch my collar. I _had_ made clouds with the Diamonds when they took it off. “Makes them… not happen…”

“Why is she so _weird_?!” 8XM exploded in frustration. “That’s not the E I know!”

“She’s not weird! She’s wonderful!” Twinkle Toes snapped and kissed my forehead. 8XM stared.

“She’s affected by the suppressors in the food” Skinny said defensively. “Makes her talk a bit slow, yeah – but so what?”

“’Suppressors’?”

“Yeah, keeps the humans calm and stuff. Happy go lucky” 8XM made a disgusted gasp.

“Well, _un-suppress_ her then! We’ve gotta get a move on!”

“Get a move on _where_ exactly?” Skinny asked.

“Back home!”

“Earth?”

“Yes!”

“ _Home_ … Want… _want_ to go… home…” I said, nodding, feeling very strongly about this.

“What? But you _are_ home…” Twinkle Toes said, sounding hurt. I squirmed out of her arms and approached the tiny gem.

“Take me… home…? To… Cake-cat?”

“Yes, that’s why we’re _here_ , E! To get you and Greg and _go home_ ” 8XM nodded emphatically. “Jasper and the others have to be around here somewhere, that Holly ick-gem took them off somewhere, like on a tour or something?”

“Jasper?” Twinkle Toes asked.

“Yeah – oh man… She’s been _so worried_ about you…” 8XM looked suddenly sad. “Hasn’t slept or eaten properly since you guys got nabbed… She kept telling me there’s no point without her little monster…” something… broke free in my head at the phrase ‘little monster’. Some memories trickled back to me…

“B-beast…?” 8XM looked up at me, delight in her eyes.

“You _do_ remember! Yeah, your big buff beastie! Oh fuck what else do you guys say… uhh… Oh!” she cleared her throat and began to sing. “Who are you, who are you? That I must bow so low. Only a cat of a different coat, that’s all the truth I know”

“A… coat of… gold… A coat of… red… A lion still has… claws…” I sang back and 8XM beamed at me, the other gems staring at the both of us. “And mine are long and sharp my lord, as long and sharp as yours…” I paused for breath in the silence that followed. It was still so hard to think but… I _knew_ this little gem… “A-Amethyst…?” a _big_ grin spread across her face now and she nodded, looking distinctly teary eyed. “Amethyst…” names flooded my mind. “And Steven… and Pearl… Peridot… Garnet… Jasper… _Jasper_ … My big… beautiful Jasper… Not Yellow Diamond’s Jasper… Not Pink Diamond’s Jasper… _Your own_ Jasper…” I remembered her scent… Her impossibly soft hair… Her warm hands on my belly… Our bed… Our house… Our _Cake_ … I began to cry and fell into her arms. “ _Amethyst_ …” I sobbed.

“See! She’s my E! Jasper’s little monster! And we are going _home_!”

***

“Are you sure about this, Skinny?” Bean asked in a whisper.

“No, but… isn’t this better than the zoo? If she can go _home_ … Even if it might not be _around_ for long, she’d be… _free_ … Maybe she could live a good long life before it’s destroyed…”

“Get on with it already!” Amethyst said agitatedly. “And the earth isn’t going to be destroyed, we handled that mess!” Skinny stared at her, stunned.

“8XM, you’re sure she’s… nice? Without the suppressors?” Bean looked down at Amethyst, rolling the injector between her fingers nervously.

“Yeah she’s _nice_ in _general_ but I’m pretty sure she’s going to be pissed the hell off – but that doesn’t fucking matter because this bullshit mind-control drug thing ends right fucking now!” Amethyst grabbed the injector and put it against my arm before anyone could react. There was a sharp prick and I winced – everyone stared in shock. For a moment, nothing happened and then… Things started coming into _focus_ … My vision cleared, my _mind_ cleared – I could think! Finally I could think!

“About motherfucking _time_ …” I said and rubbed my temples, then clicked my jaw loudly. All my memories came rushing back and I staggered as the heavy, dark, depraved things that had happened to me since I got to this place slammed into my consciousness. Nausea gripped my guts. “I’m gonna hurl...”

“Well that’s certainly E” Amethyst said quietly, sounding oddly proud. “Get her a bucket or something!” something was pressed into my hands and  I dry heaved a few breaths and then my stomach turned itself inside out – I _tried my best_ to not remember how much fucking _sperm_ I had been forced to eat or drink or whatever to call it – but that just made me more nauseous. When my belly was empty the back of my throat tasted of bitter bile – and even though it was awful – at least it didn’t taste like _cum_. Or _cubes_.

OK, I thought in my spinning head. I closed my eyes and shut everything else out. I’ve got to decide right now… Are the guards my friends… or my rapists? Even if some part of me – Ambrosia – had wanted to – and she _had_ wanted to – have sex with them, _I_ hadn’t been able to give consent because I was drugged... I hadn’t been myself. I had been _her_ … But they had been nice… Taken care of her and by extension me… fed me… taken me to the med bay to get help… _and_ to have my eggs harvested… And they had comforted me… Held me after Holly had so sadistically violated my body time and time again. _Holly_ was most definitely a rapist… And what about Madam? Oh, _Madam_ … 6XT? 5XF’s little impromptu licking of my pussy while I was not only drugged, but sedated as well? It was too _confusing_ … I vomited some more.

At least… everyone except Holly had showed me some kindness… They had cared for me. Cared _about_ me. Helped me… In _their_ minds they hadn’t done anything _wrong_ … They had seen me as a pet? A friend? A… sub? A slave? All of the above? Maybe it was too much to try to decide on now… But could I trust them – the guards – to help me and Amethyst find the others? I needed to go into action mode… There wouldn’t be any _me left_ to work out my feelings if we couldn’t get away from this fucked up place… Action mode. Don’t get afraid, get angry… Don’t overthink… Just _use_ the anger to get home and _then_ … break down. Get home. The only thing that mattered. The beast inside me sniffed the air expectantly. Not off the chain yet, but… _Almost_ …

I took a deep steadying breath and stood up straight, rolling my shoulders. Ambrosia had walked differently than me – a little hunched over. I twisted my back so that it cracked and some tension left me. I reached up and unbuckled the collar and let it fall to the floor with a clunk. Now I could _breathe_ … I opened my eyes and looked down on the clothes I was wearing and grimaced. I was practically _naked_ … My eyes focused on the diamond necklaces. I yanked them off and dropped them on the floor too. I turned around and sound came back to me.

“Amethyst, let’s get the fuck out of here” blue and green sparks accompanied my words. The guard gems and Bean jerked their heads back in surprise.

“Now we’re talking!” Amethyst said with an approving grimace.

“Are you going to help us… Or stand in our way?” I looked at the other gems warily as the blue and green sparks faded, my body tensing up. The gems looked at each other uncertainly and Amethyst stepped up next to me, taking my hand and raising her other to her gem in preparation.

“Her voice is different…” Twinkle Toes said quietly.

“Ambrosia, we – “ Skinny began.

“I’m _not_ … Ambrosia anymore…” I said in as a controlled a voice as I could manage, looking her squarely in the eye. “Or cutie pie, Songbird, duchess, sweet girl or _kitten_ … I am Erica Katheryn motherfucking Brooks and _I_ am going _home_ … If you ever _truly_ cared for me – I mean – for _Ambrosia_ , you will not… try to stop us leaving…” faint tendrils of blue and green light arched through the air. They all stared at me, looking apprehensive.

“We’re… not going to stop you… Eri-ca…” Skinny said, sounding hurt.

“Great! Let’s go then!” Amethyst said loudly. “I think the best idea is if we get to the ship and just wait there”

“Which… which bay was it?” Skinny’s voice was a little hoarse.

“Uhh… the one where those two were guarding” Amethyst pointed to XR and XP.

“Bay six, Skinny” XP supplied.

“Aren’t… aren’t you going to say goodbye?” Twinkle Toes asked meekly. I turned my head to look at her.

“I’m… sorry but I don’t know how to feel about all of you” all the gems looked confused.

“But…” XO began.

“I know you did things, nice things mostly, to and with… _Ambrosia_ … But that wasn’t _me_ … You don’t know _me_ … If I had had _a choice_ – if my mind had been clear and I could have decided for myself I might have gone as far as _snuggling_ with you because… because you _are_ nice and kind and you _did_ take care of me – of _her_ and all that but… I wouldn’t have had _sex_ with you… I would never do that to Jasper – it just not _me_ …” they all looked _really_ hurt now and it tore at my heart to break their little bubble. Puffs of green and black left me. I wouldn’t lie to make them feel better about… effectively raping me for more than a month…

“They made you have _sex_ with them?!” Amethyst demanded, glaring at the gems.

“ _They_ didn’t make me… Ambrosia wanted to and when she _didn’t_ want to, they respected that but… Oh, this situation is so fucked up!” my resolve broke suddenly, anger being replaced by fear and pain. “I’m practically _nude_! I’ve been kidnapped, drugged, kept prisoner, my body used by I don’t know how many people, my eggs harvested, and I’ve been beaten, starved, pimped out, experimented on and fucking _milked_! I can’t deal with all of this, it-it’s too much!” red, purple and black poured out of me and I grabbed my head in both hands, feeling like it was going to explode with all the stampeding traumatic memories. “S-sometimes… s-some crimes… go slipping through the cracks… but these two… gumshoes… are picking up the slack…” I forced myself to sing my calm down song and Amethyst hugged my waist. It took several minutes for me to reach some sort of calm. I told myself that I’d just have to hold on until we got to the ship, and then I could break down properly. When I was back in Jasper’s arms… I took a deep, ragged breath and looked up at the gems. They looked… worried and confused now.

“Hey, E…” Amethyst looked up at me worriedly too. “We’ll get you home and everything’s gonna be OK… You’re strong, you can get through this biz too…” I hugged her back, ignoring the tension in my breasts.

“Um… Eri-ca? We’re… sorry if… _that_ we… hurt you…” XO said quietly and I looked up at her. “We didn’t know… We’ve never really got to _be_ around a human before – certainly not a wild one… Like actually get to know them… I know that we um… got to know Ambrosia instead of you or however to put it, but… we never ever wanted to hurt her… Or you, now…” there was a chorus of quiet and careful ascent and nods. Many of them looked… ashamed.

“Were we like… were we like Holly to you?” Twinkle Toes asked with tears in her eyes.

“What? No!” I said before I could stop myself – the air filled with green, red and purple sparks. Oh, this was fucking agony – I didn’t know if I wanted them to hurt and feel bad or not. They should, right? They should feel guilty and ashamed! But… they didn’t know what they had been doing was wrong… _so_ wrong… “You’re not like Holly…” wait… Weren’t they like Jasper? Like Peridot? Told the world was a certain way and with no other source of information, no one to contradict the skewed view they were force-fed – how _could_ they have known…? I felt so _torn_ …

“Um… we were going to give this to you tonight but… seeing as you’re leaving…” Skinny stepped away a moment. When she returned she was holding something in her arms. “Cory showed me how to put it back together before she left. It’s not… pretty like it was but… it’s whole” she held out my hoodie to me hopefully. I stared at it. Skinny was wearing a faint smile that faded when I didn’t take it immediately. “I’m sorry…” she looked extremely dejected and lowered the garment.

“Th-thank you…” I took the hoodie and put it on slowly, then put the hood up. That made me feel better – less naked. Protected. Skinny smiled tentatively. “We should… get going…”

“R-right” Twinkle Toes said quietly. I could hear sniffs coming from some of the gems now. My heart ached to hear that.

“We’ll take you” XR said, setting her face and squaring her shoulders, giving XT a nudge. “We’re supposed to be guarding bay six – if Holly finds we abandoned our station…”

***

We were hurrying through the maze like corridors, XR leading the way. Amethyst and I were holding hands. Running was painful and I had to put my other under my aching breasts to keep them from bouncing too much. Had they never heard of _bras_? I probably needed to be… milked… But that was a problem to be solved _later._ When we were safely on the ship and heading home. My heart was beating fast and I felt so exposed out in the corridors like this. After a while we arrived at a big square door.

“It’s just through here” XT said quietly, then tapped at the panel. The door slid open and we ran inside – it was a huge and _long_ room, full of roaming eyes.

“Which ship did you come in?” I asked Amethyst nervously.

“That one over th-“

“Shh!” XR shushed us, looking suddenly panic stricken. “Eri-ca! Hide!” she waved her hands at me and I ran to hide behind a pillar.

“ – wonderful to have you, your Grand Clarity! Blue Diamond will be so pleased! Three new humans in less than two months – we haven’t had that many in the last century!” that was Holly’s voice. I felt sick.

“It was my pleasure. Pearl, go start the ship” was that… Sapphire?

“Yes, your Grand Clarity…” that was Pearl’s voice! I peered out from behind the pillar. Pearl was walking hurriedly toward one of the roaming eyes.

“Do have a safe trip and don’t hesitate to visit again – so sorry you missed the Centennial Ball”

“I was destined to miss it”

“Ah, yes. See you at the next one perhaps?”

“Yes, I surely will attend” Sapphire sounded a little strained. “I will take my leave. Goodbye”

“Goodbye, your Grand Clarity!” there was a thump and a whine from XR or XT. “Salute the Sapphire as she departs, you dirty cunts!” Holly hissed icily.

“Yes, Holly!”

Holly marched away, the sound of her heels fading into the distance. My shoulders relaxed, but I told myself to wait until the door had closed. Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst and… and _Jasper_ – oh my fucking gods… there she was – she looked _different_ – her hair was shorter, _she_ was shorter, and she was wearing the uniform I had found her in, but the diamond insignia on her chest was _white_ – the door slid shut finally and I was just about to run out from behind the pillar when it opened again.

“Steven! Oh thank the stars!” Ruby said, sounding enormously relieved.

“Guys! I think she’s coming back! Let’s go!” everyone started running.

“Erica, come on!” Amethyst shouted at me. For a moment I stood frozen, terrified to face them all. Then I swallowed the fear and darted out, holding my chest as I ran to catch up with the others. They were just a hundred or so yards ahead of me – Jasper was standing by the door to the ship, hurrying the others along – then she met my gaze – and changed back into the shape I knew and loved so very, very much.

“ _Beastie_!” I shouted, the relief and happiness bursting forth within me almost overwhelming. Butterflies in orange, pink, gold and white and red sparks streamed around me as I ran, my eyes locked on her exhausted, smiling face. I would be in her arms in seconds! My beastie, my sweetheart, _Melamin_ … Then her smile faded to be replaced by a look of horror. My stomach filled with cold as her eyes fell on something _behind_ me – time seemed to slow as she began running toward me, shouting something I couldn’t hear over the blood pounding in my ears. Then something wrapped itself around my ankle and I fell to the ground with a crash.

“ _What is the meaning of this_?!” Holly bellowed at the top of her lungs. “What is L19 doing out of confinement?!” I was being dragged across the floor on my back in jerks, stunned from my fall – I could taste blood in my mouth. I looked back to see Jasper charging toward me, her helmet flashing into existence. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing?! Stand down!” Holly snapped indignantly and dragged me into the air by the front of my shirt. It felt vile to be held by her and I started to panic – ‘ _Open_ ’… ‘ _Your ass is starting to **like** this’_ echoed in my mind and images, snatches of grunts and vague and horrible sensations overwhelmed me. I whimpered pitifully, tears stinging my eyes.

“LET HER GO!” Jasper roared. Holly looked from Jasper to me and then back to Jasper. I struggled to get free, my brain finally kicking into gear at the sound of Jasper’s voice.

“Why do _you_ want... _this_?” Holly hissed, her grip tightening, making it hard to breathe. Fear was swarming around in my mind. _No_ … Fight back… _Cold dead_ … _Cold dead, INSIDE_! No, please, I’ve got to _fight_ … fight her…

“I SAID LET HER GO!”

Holly shifted her grip so she was holding me by the scruff of my neck instead – the hoodie rose around my throat and started to choke me. Jasper was standing twenty yards away, panting and looking _beyond_ furious. “This human belongs to Blue Diamond, she is _not_ for sale. And I will _not_ have her stolen!”

“SHE DOESN’T BELONG TO _ANYONE_ YOU CUNT!”

“Amethysts! Detain that jasper!” footsteps approached from behind.

“No – !” I wheezed. XR and XT appeared in my field of vision, they both looked _terrified_. I didn’t know who they were more afraid of – Holly or Jasper.

“I said _detain her_!” Holly bellowed, cracking her whip loudly. Both XR and XT flinched, then ran toward Jasper. That did it – the shock of seeing my love, my beastie _attacked_ , knowing how much she must have worried and agonized over not being able to help – it sent an explosion of anger through me. I growled and twisted around, sinking my teeth into Holly’s wrist and biting down as hard as I possibly could. For a split second mine and Holly’s eyes met – there was shock and pain in her face – then she dropped me to the floor.  _It’s my turn now_ – the creature inside demanded and I… gave in to it… And then finally, _finally_ … _the beast was off its chain._ Rage filled my veins with fire and my chest inflated as I drew in an angry breath. I glared at Holly.

“ _You_!” I snarled, spitting red and blue sparks. Holly took a step back, looking alarmed. “You _sick_ **_fuck_**!” Holly gasped at the thunder that rolled at my words. Gods I _hated_ her!

“Step back you little shit!” she shouted at me, raising her whip as I approached.

“NO!” my breath was blue vapor and sparks – Holly took several more steps back now.

“L19 I’m warning you!”

“That’s _not_ – my – _FUCKING_ – **_NAME_**!” I roared – the thunderclap was deafening and the bolt of lightning that issued from me struck Holly square in the chest – she was thrown off her feet and fell hard onto the ground, but scrabbled upright, a look of fear in her eyes now. _That’s **right** – **you** should be afraid of **me** … _the beast inside me snarled triumphantly.

“ _Guards_!” she shrieked, backing up further.

“You kept me as your slave!” another, louder roll of thunder and a _bigger_ bolt of lightning shot out of me, striking Holly’s shoulder and making her spin around. I kept moving forward slowly, forcing her up the stairs. Herding her…

“ ** _GUARDS_**!” her voice was higher pitched now.

“You drugged me!” the lights turned red, hitting her other shoulder. She lifted her whip in terror. “You _tortured_ me!” she had her back up against the door and the bolt hit her in the stomach, shoving her into it with a loud clang.

“ _Please_!” she pleaded – momentarily the beast was confused – I had never heard her voice sound like that. ‘ _Please’_? “I was just – just following orders!” fire filled my veins at her false words. 

“ ** _LIAR_**!” I was so lost in rage now the next strike landed on the door, and not Holly’s terrified face. I stood panting a few yards from her. “ASSUME THE POSITION!” I bellowed sparks that singed her boots and cape. Lighting seared over my hands at the same time and she cowered and turned slowly, putting her hands up against the metal. “ON YOUR _KNEES_!” she knelt down, shaking in the shower of sparks, patches of her uniform smoldering. “So you _do_ understand what I’m saying…” I hissed at her. “That’s _funny_ …”

“O-of course I understand! But what could a _human_ ever have to say that’s important?!” she blurted, then tensed up, looking terrified at her own words.

“You… _sadistic_ … fuck” I growled out red, blue and black _buzzing_ sparks. I was so _disgusted_! The memory of her shoving her cock up my ass in the corridor screamed across my mind – she _had_ understood me! And she had kept going, pretending to think it was Shorty who had giggled! I stepped up behind her and put my hand on her gem – she twitched.

“What are you doing?! _Get_ your dirty little paws off my – “ I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the door – she grunted and I leaned forward and whispered in her ear;

“You belong to _me_ now… You wretched… _twisted_ … **_RAPIST_**!”

She shut her eyes at the blinding light of my red rage and I closed my lightning wrapped hand around her gem, put one foot in the small of her back and _pulled_. My thunder-accompanied growl of effort was overtaken by her surprised, shrill cry of pain as my lights skittered and leapt around her head – then her body disappeared in an explosion of white smoke and my hair and clothes billowed in the sudden gust of wind – the mangled doors buckled and fell – the entire guard squad stood right behind it, jumping out of the way as it clanged to the ground. The sound echoed through the corridor as I panted red and blue tendrils of light, my breath ragged and the stench of burning flesh filling my nostrils. Holly’s gem was in my bloody, blistered and blackened hand.

I stared at the mess with revulsion. The memories of what she had done to me – no, to _Ambrosia_ – swirled in my head, the noises and physical sensations almost making me stagger. I steadied myself with a hiss of blue sparks and red lightning. _Holly didn’t deserve to live_ … She was a savage sadistic slave driver… I raised my hand to throw the tear shaped gem onto the floor –

“Erica – _don’t_!” I stopped jerkily, the voice reaching inside of me, beyond the anger and into my true self. It was so innocent… _He_ was so innocent… I turned around, my chest still heaving, the pain caused by my anger creeping into my consciousness. Steven stood a little way away from me. “Don’t shatter her…” he said with a pleading expression on his face. Rage rose inside me like a wave.

“Why the fuck _not_?!” I spat sparks and tendrils of red light.

“Because we don’t shatter gems! Not even really, _really_ bad ones like her!” his words were beseeching and he took a step toward me, holding out his hand. “I know what she did to you… I know how she v-violated you… You don’t know how sorry I am, Erica!” his eyes were suddenly streaming, great big tears of pain and regret rolling down his cheeks. “This was _all_ **_my_** fault! If I hadn’t wanted answers so badly, none of this would ever have happened!” he looked _devastated_ … Compassion kicked anger aside – I hated to see him so _broken_ …  

“You… didn’t do this, Steven…” I said croakily. “ _Holly_ did this…” we both looked at the gem in my burned hand. I could see the _bones_ of my fingers…

“Erica – your – your _hand_!” he ran up to me, licking both his palms and grabbing my red blistered wrist carefully. “Please work, please work, _please_ work” he mumbled quietly, closing his red rimmed eyes tight. I felt warmth flow from him and into me – not warm and fuzzy – _his_ warmth… _Rose’s_ warmth… All my aches disappeared except for the pain in my chest and the skin on my hand turned slowly pink again as healthy flesh grew back. Steven held out his own hand and met my gaze. He wouldn’t take the gem from me. I had to decide what to do. A choice… I had a _choice_.

I stood irresolute for a moment, my anger fighting to regain control over my body, but my true self held it off easily. It was over… It had done its job. Now it was time for me to be the _real_ me. No more rage. No more drugs. Just me. And what would I do? No… what _couldn’t_ I do? I couldn’t kill Holly in front of Steven. Even though I wanted to. _All_ of me wanted her to die. But I couldn’t do that to _him_ … And would I be able to live with myself knowing that I had _truly_ and forever ended someone else’s life – on _purpose_? No… I wouldn’t and couldn’t do that to _myself_. Not even for someone like Holly.

Steven waited with his hand held out to me. I could see the others approaching from behind him. My love, my friends… I wanted to go _home_ …

I took a deep breath, then put the blue gem in Steven’s hand.

“Thank you…” he said and gave me a warm smile. “I knew she didn’t destroy you…” he threw his arms around my waist and hugged me tenderly. And then they were all around me – Jasper’s strong arms around my shoulders, pressing my head into her chest – Pearl’s thin frame against my back, Ruby and Sapphire embracing both Steven and me, Greg and Amethyst joined in on the hug too somehow. Something… _broke_ inside me. The dam just… _burst_ and I began to cry. All the arms around me tightened and I felt my knees give way – but they were all holding me up.

“My little – little _monster_ …” Jasper sobbed, her soft lips kissing my forehead and the top of my head, then she buried her gem in my hair and _wailed_ … I had _never_ heard her cry like that. Her powerful, ragged breaths shook all of us. “I’ve missed you so much! I love you, I love you, _I love you_ …” the fact that she was showing _this_ level of emotion not only to me, but to everyone else – including the entire guard – made me realize just how _much_ she must love me, and how _scared_ she must have been… 

“I l-love you too, beastie…” I whimpered. “I love a-all of you… Thank you… Thank you for coming to get us…”

“There’s absolutely no way in _hell_ we’d leave you in a place like this” Pearl said indistinctly from my left shoulder. The others agreed.

“I waited so long for you to come into the zoo…” Greg said hoarsely and I pulled him closer to me, holding onto his neck with a trembling arm – I was so _relieved_ to see him, touch him... A flash of the moment we had been separated, the rage and fear I had felt as we were pulled apart in front of Blue Diamond leapt across my mind, but was quickly shoved aside by the more urgent _relief_ I felt at being back in the arms of my friends. We remained in the embrace until we were all out of tears – it took a really long time. I could stand on my own two feet again. After we had extracted ourselves from the lengthy group hug I turned around to see the guards still standing behind the fallen door, they were looking stunned and were whispering to each other. In front of all of them stood… Madam…

“Hello… Erica Kath-eryn Brooks…” she said with a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to stop you… Not that I _could_ … I would just ask you to leave… Holly Blue Agate with _us_ … I give you my word that she will not be… shattered… I am not in the business of ending lives, as you know…” she took a dignified few steps toward us and the gems around me tensed up, Jasper summoning her helmet, Steven his shield, Amethyst her whip and Pearl drew two spears from her gem, holding one out to me.

“It’s… OK…” I said quietly, putting a hand on Jasper and Pearl’s shoulders. “Ma – hah – _Alpha_ _1XA_ is… not like Holly…” the blue gem gave me another, warmer smile, apparently not intimidated by the bristling gems in front of her.

“With Holly… indisposed… _I_ am in command of this station… And I hereby declare L19 and K52 _deceased_ … They passed away from a virus carried by… the zoo inhabitants… Which means that… No _new_ humans can be added to it for fear of the virus… mutating and possibly causing another… _accident_ …” she indicated Holly’s gem in Steven’s free hand. “And it will be my recommendation… That all your genetic material be purged… to spare any child the slow and painful death that claimed… the one should never have been their mother… in the first place…” I looked at her in astonishment, then bit my lip. My eggs…

“Give me your word” I said intensely, low thunder rumbled out of the air and the guard gems looked frightened. “That no child of mine will be born or _made_ here…  Or genetically fiddled with or added to your genepool in _any_ way, shape or form. _No_ stem cells. _No_ blood. _Nothing_ will remain” I stared hard at Alpha 1XA and she took a step back, her smile faltering a little. “My babies… **_our_** babies will be born and raised on earth, by me and Jasper. And my… _family…_ “ I squeezed Pearl’s shoulder and felt her back straighten proudly. Jasper let out a growl for emphasis – adding to the rumble of thunder – it made the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. “Your _word_ ” Alpha 1XA stood up straighter.

“I… Facet Alpha-H8J, Cut-1XA… Swear on – “

“ _Not_ the diamonds” I interjected.

“I… Facet Alpha-H8J, Cut-1XA… Swear on _my honor_ that everything you left here will be destroyed… Except for the memories you gave us…“ she said it in her soft voice, but her stance was professional and rich in dignity.  

“Your word is your bond” I said seriously, she nodded and we exchanged a look that made me feel as if she truly understood the importance of my demand. It made me feel extremely relieved. “Steven… give her the gem… I _trust_ she’ll put it somewhere safe. Where Holly can’t do any more damage to anyone. Ever” I said quietly.  

“As you say…” Alpha 1XA nodded slowly. The tension dropped as my shoulders sagged a little. Both Jasper and Pearl were standing close to me, as they relaxed I felt one small cool hand between my shoulder blades, and a large warm one on my right hip.

“N-no more Holly… _ever_?” XL asked uncertainly.

“Precisely…” Alpha 1XA said, a smile appearing on her face again, now that I was no longer glaring at her. “The records will show her… untimely demise the unfortunate consequence of L19’s… viral infection… And since Holly so _unwisely_ and _against regulations_ kept L19… out of the zoo… She only has _herself_ to blame… A story anyone who ever interacted with Holly… would _easily_ believe…”

“But you’re not actually going to shatter her?” Skinny asked apprehensively.

“No… You are known as Skinny, correct…?” Skinny nodded in response. “No, I have a rather… fitting solution in mind… We need a gem to power the outer ring… Or… perhaps the _waste management_ processor… could use a _fresh_ one… Maybe it’ll knock out a few... _kinks_ …”

“Hah! Second option please” I said with a hoarse bark of laughter and a burst of ragged red and blue butterflies and sparks. Steven walked up to Alpha 1XA and handed over the gemstone carefully. She encased it in a pale blue bubble and tapped the top.

“I will deal with her… when time permits…” Alpha 1XA looked rather pleased.

“Like seriously… no more Holly?” XG asked incredulously.

“Oh my stars, she’s _gone_ … Like _for sure_ gone!” XU whooped and picked a stunned looking XF up and swung her around. I looked at Alpha 1XA and struggled with my feelings about her. But I had to ask… I’d always wonder if I didn’t. I took Jasper’s hand in mine and she held it tightly as if she never wanted to let go of it again. It gave me strength.

“Alpha 1XA…” I said quietly. Alpha 1XA looked at me and took a step closer. Jasper’s hand tightened further around my fingers.

“Yes… Erica…?”

“Are you… alright?” she raised her eyebrows at me. The guards seemed to have understood Holly wasn’t suddenly going to pop out of nowhere and were cheering and hugging.

“Yes I am…” she said, a slightly strained expression coming over her features. “I didn’t understand your… _message_ at first… but then it became very evident it was not _you_ … and I could disengage the receiver and… activate the defense mechanism… And Holly hadn’t been able to… subject me to her promised ‘severe punishment’ yet – having been very much… _affected_ by my… safety precautions… So yes, I am fine… And thank you… for sparing me what was sure to be… a very painful and _humiliating_ experience…” she smiled at me gratefully. “Keep… my gift, if you wish…” she said very quietly and my cheeks heated up. I had completely forgotten about my – or was it only Ambrosia’s – dick. Before I could answer, Jasper held out her closed fist to Alpha 1XA, then opened it to reveal XR and XT’s gems.  

“Take them before I change my mind…” she said in a low growl – her voice settled the guards’ celebration.

“Oh fuck me! That _is_ _Beta-XB_!” XP yelled suddenly. “You were _right_ , XE!”

“No way! ‘The Kindergartner that could’!”

“What?” Heart-ears stepped forward slightly.

“Oh man, that’s really her – oh my stars!”

“Shit – I _get it_ now!” Twinkle Toes shouted, her eyes wide, pointing at me and Jasper with her large pink hand. “You _told_ us – you told me and Skinny – your lover, she was tall and safe – looked like _me_ but like Skinny! A _big jasper_ – of _course_ you have a thing for jaspers – oh my stars… you… you were wanting _her_ this entire time… Oh, and _Heart-ears_ … Oh…” her expression was soft and she looked about to start crying. “Oh, cutie p-, I mean… Erica… Aw… _Please_ don’t hate us… We… we didn’t know it wasn’t… wasn’t _you_ we got to know…”

“ _She_ is your… oh, _fuuuck_ …” Skinny groaned from somewhere in the crowd.

“Whatever you want to do, I’m behind you, _Melamin_ …” Jasper said in a low voice. “Fight, talk… or run…”

“Fuck, that’s really _her_ …” XU said in awe.

“They… they did the best they could… under the circumstances…” I said quietly, looking at all the guards, feeling torn. “They… didn’t know what they were doing was… wrong…” everyone had fallen silent. The guards all looked at me with mixed emotions on their faces. Some looked dejected and worried, some wore sad smiles and some, like Twinkle Toes, were crying. A few even looked terrified.

“F-for what it’s w-worth… we’re _really_ sorry…” XO said tentatively. The others nodded silently. Now I felt even more torn. A part of me wanted to go hug them and the other parts… Just wanted to go _home_ … If I had not been drugged into… _Ambrosia_ … then the guards would have listened and not forced themselves on me, just like they respected a ‘no’ from Ambrosia… But would that have made everything Holly did… worse? The drugs had kept me from being scared, most of the time… It… it _would_ have been _indescribably_ bad without the drugs…

“You were not like Holly… and… thank you for the good things…” I said, forcing myself to look Skinny in the eye. _I_ wouldn’t have been able to put up with what had happened since I got here. Ambrosia had gone through it all instead… Who _was_ she? Someone innocent… Like some sort of… drunken, childlike mind state with no inhibitions and a humungous appetite for… anything that took her fancy. And she _cared_ … She really was – and I groaned internally – a _sweet girl_ … I squeezed Jasper’s hand and she stopped glaring at the guards and turned to look down on me instead.

“A-are you really… really living on earth, XB?” Heart-ears asked, taking a tentative step forward. Jasper looked up a moment, then her eyes widened.

“XC?” she looked shocked.

“Yeah…” Heart-ears took another step. “Been a long time…” she wore an uncertain smile.

“Yeah…” Jasper sounded completely stunned, then a grin spread across her face. “Prime’s got – “

“ – nothing on this Beta” Heart-ears completed the sentence and beamed, then they both drew their heads back and slammed their foreheads together – helmets appearing and making a loud rocky clang. Both seemed completely unaffected by the collision and Jasper chuckled while Heart-ears blushed and smiled. Skinny let out a tutting sigh and folded her arms.

“See you haven’t changed, XI” Jasper turned to her with a cocky grin.

“You obviously have…” Skinny said, looking confused, afraid and impressed.

“Thanks to my little monster…” Jasper looked at me, her expression softening. “Be happy about that. You know I’d have pulverized you if it weren’t for her asking me not to. Not that she’d need any help with destabilizing _any_ of you” she smirked confidently, giving me another warm look. Despite everything that had happened today – and the last month or so – I felt my ears heat up and my heart swell at her words.

“Darling… Let’s go home…” I said, longing to lie down in our bed and just _sleep_ for days, her strong arms around me and my nose buried in her soft hair. And Cake snuggled in between us…

“I’d like _nothing_ better…” she said and stroked my cheek.

“Yeah let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Amethyst said loudly. We turned around and started to head toward the ship. Everyone went inside and I was just about to do the same when someone cleared their throat behind me.

“Take care, alright?” Skinny said a little nervously. All the guards had followed us into the bay.

“Yeah, take care and… and thanks” XO smiled with wrinkled eyebrows. “This place is going to be _so_ much better without Holly”

“You could say that again” XL agreed. I regarded them thoughtfully. They all looked a bit like a bunch of kicked puppies. Was I mad at them? Or grateful to them? Could I be both?

“Stay… stay safe” Twinkle Toes said worriedly, her eyes full of tears.

“Yeah, watch out for those things… Bees? They were a menace as far as I can remember” XG advised, her eyes over bright too.

“And have fun!” XU said and waved with a big but slightly sad smile.

“Enjoy the rain and the sky for us, OK?” Skinny said, clearing her throat again. I smiled slightly at them. If we had met under different circumstances I was pretty sure we could have been… friends. Maybe… maybe I would miss them a little, even now.

“Goodbye” I said and gave them a tentative wave.

They all chorused ‘goodbye’ back and my eyes fell on Alpha 1XA standing in their midst. She bowed her head and blinked at me slowly, a pleased and faintly proud smile on her lips. I went inside the ship and the door shut behind me immediately and locked tight with three loud clunks. I took a deep breath before turning around. They were all standing there, looking at me with mixed expressions of relief, exhaustion and joy. Jasper approached me with a warm smile and misty eyes. She embraced me tenderly.

“You ready, honey?” she asked me softly, putting her gem in my hair and drawing in a huge breath. The scent of her filled my nostrils and I felt so… _loved_ …

“Yes, darling… Let’s go _home_ …”

# The end

 

* * *

 

Dear readers:  
**_  
Thank you_** for reading all the way through to the very end. And this is the end – I will not continue the story from here – at least not from _Erica’s_ point of view...

I started this on the 28th of January and right now at the time I’m writing these words, it is 17:08 on the 3rd of March. Holy fuck balls. That’s almost five weeks on the nose. 236 pages and (at present) 120,808 words in total (including this bit). I need some god damn _sleep_ … And then I’ll draw until my wrists hurt. For those who have read this on fanfictionDOTnet – there is a version with illustrations on Ao3. Just google Evilsnotbag + Ao3 and it’ll pop up. Otherwise the art can be found on my Deviantart. Evilsnotbag is my username there too. And on twitter as well. *Hint hint*

 ** _Thank you everyone_** **_who has reviewed or commented!_** Please keep them coming – it means so much to me to read what you think and it really brightens up my day when I hear that ‘plong’ noise and it’s not spam.

As for Stay – the story isn’t over – not by a long shot. Big things are coming and the Pink Diamond Zoo might just get its own arc there too – a different one than this obviously.

To those of you who haven’t read Stay before Heavenly Ambrosia – check it out! It’s really, _really_ long. And you’ll find out how Erica got her powers… In a more detailed way. And the origin of ‘little monster’ and ‘beastie’. And you’ll get to meet Cake of course.

To those who might be disappointed by this ending – the way Erica reacts is true to her established character in Stay. It was hard to not end it on too happy a note, let me tell you. And it was even harder to write it so Holly _didn’t_ get shattered. But having her power the waste management processor is a fitting punishment I think. Let her be the slave for once.

I have played with the idea of making this into a graphic novel but… It’d be too much work for no money whatsoever lol. I might add on more pictures as time goes on though. And I have a feeling this won’t be the last we get to see of Madam.

Update 20/03/2017:  
And there we have it. Last edit on the text. One last picture to make. And then that’s it. This strange ride is over. Honestly I feel a little sad. I’ve really grown to like the characters. Especially Madam. And Twinkle Toes. And Skinny. And XO. All of them, OK? Damn it. I _probably_ won’t be able to leave them alone. The Madam story is rolling around in my mind as we speak. But I _really_ need to get back to writing on Stay. Erica’s birthday is coming up :)

That will be all. For now.

 ** _Sin_** cerely, Evilsnotbag


	32. This is not a chapter! But there is a new Heavenly Ambrosia series - Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra!

I've been writing some more Heavenly Ambrosia scenes and put them together into a series (though the first one is a comic) - so there IS more Heavenly Ambrosia - just not within canon for the original work, but building on it!

So far I've done some really fluffy stuff, but tonight I uploaded a very dark two parter which I have to say I'm quite proud of :) AND IT HAS A CHAPTER FROM MADAM'S POINT OF VIEW! *ahem* Yes.

[Here's a link to the series ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/792447)

I will write more! Also taking requests and/or prompts if they are interesting/inspiring :)

Subscribe to my account to get updates!

 

Sincerely

Evilsnotbag

 


End file.
